


It Never Goes as Planned

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 149,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raph returns home.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael and Joi walked through the woods, towards the river. After stopping the Shredder and saving the world, the Turtles and their friends went out to Casey’s farm house for a little rest and relaxation. It was midsummer, but after the sun dropped, so did the temperature. Joi rubbed her arms. Raph could tell she was lost in thought. He watched her walk beside him. He liked the tight green suit she wore when they were training, but she was beautiful in the green sundress she wore tonight. Her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail with quite a few strains of hair falling free. 

They had been out at the farm for a few weeks. They all had reduced training, and most of the time training turned to play, thanks to Mikey and his pranks.

Raph and Joi got to the river and sat on a fallen tree. She was looking up. The stars where bright out there, at the farm, away from the city’s light pollution and Raph knew that she loved being able to see them.

Scooting closer, Raph leaned in close to Joi, “You wanted to talk.” She looked at him. Their eyes meet and Raph leaned in even closer. He had been hoping for a chance to finally kiss. They had been flirting a little bit during their training with the tribunal and here on the farm, and he hoped that they could go beyond the flirts and get to the good stuff.

Joi let out a sigh as she turned away. “I can’t”, she whispered. Raph sat up, confused. When he didn’t say anything, she continued. “I thought that, maybe, I could, but I can’t.” She paused looking back up to the stars. “I like you, a lot. I just can’t get passed the fact that you are only, just sixteen, and….” She trailed off. 

“And?” Raph prompted with a bit more force that he had intended.

“It’s just not right.” She said. “You’re and animal, and… I can’t bring myself to be okay with being with a turtle.”

“You knew what I was when we started this.” He growled. 

“I know. I was caught up in everything. But, now that everything has calmed down and that I’ve had time to think. I realize that I can’t.”

Raph crossed his arms and looked down in the water. Joi watched him, waiting for him to respond. He took a deep breath, “So, what now?” 

“I guess, I’ll go home.” She answered, and Raph let out a deep sight. He was still staring at the river. Joi reached out to touch his arm, but Raph moved away.

“Just go.” He hissed. Without another word, Joi stood and made her way back to the house. Raph waited for a few minutes before letting out the scream that was building in his gut. He had never hated the fact that he was a turtle before. And, he hated her for making him feel that way. Tears soaked his mask as he found his breathing hindered by sobs. 

He stood and with another frustrated scream he picked up a nearby rock. It was large and heavy, but in his anger he managed to hurl it into the river. He knelt down in the grass and let himself cry. 

 

He got back to the house in time to see the car pull away. His brothers were standing in the driveway. Mikey was waving his hand high above his head, his gruff voice carried as he yelled, “Bye, guys!! Have a safe trip home!!”

Raph had pulled his wet mask down off his face and it now rested loosely around his neck. Reluctantly he made his way, in the darkness, to the house. As soon as his brother saw him, Donatello rushed up and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shell. “You okay?” Raph had confessed his feelings to his brother one night after they had made love. Raph had explained that he wanted to try things with Joi and didn’t want to complicate things by also having relations with his brothers. Donnie was a deeply saddened, but also understood. 

“I’m sorry.” Raph said, his face pressed on Donnie’s shoulder. 

“What for?” Donnie asked. 

“For choosing her over you guys.” He said. “I won’t be doing that again.” He shuttered a little as he fought down a sob. “Just have to accept that we just won’t have any kind of relationship with women.”

Mikey walked up and gave Raph a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll always have us. We’re not going anywhere.”

Leonardo shifted a little at that and cleared his throat. “I have something that I’ve been putting off telling you guys.” His three brothers turn to look at him, Raph pulling away from Donnie’s embrace. Knowing he had their attention, he continued. “Master Splinter thinks it would be a good idea for me to enter the next stage, the final stage, of my training.”

“Leo, that’s great!” Mikey exclaimed throwing his arms around Leonardo. 

Leo briefly returned the hug before pushing Mikey away. “There’s more.” He whispered. Mikey stepped back to stand with his brothers. 

“More?” Donnie prompted. 

Leo cleared his throat, “The training entails me… leaving.”

“What?!!” Raph exclaimed. 

“This was decided weeks ago.” Leo countered. 

“You’re leaving?” Mikey’s voice was almost a wine.

“How long?” Donnie asked.

“As long as it takes.” Leo replied. “A few months.”

Raph turned and stormed into the house, punching the doorframe on the way in. 

“He’ll be okay.” Donnie said.

“I won’t be gone long, I promise.” Leo said giving Don a tinder kiss. Mikey ran up, slamming himself into Leo and wrapping his arms around his brother’s shell he buried his face in Leo’s neck he began to cry. 

.....

It had been almost a year since the Turtles had helped Winters and saved the world, again. How many times does that make it now? Donatello mused. A lot had happened in that time. Nothing as great as saving the world, but still. 

Casey and April had finally gotten married and April was expecting their first child, a girl. And in true O’Neil fashion, April was debating on what month to name her daughter after. May? June? She’s even played with the idea of November, with the nickname Ember. Casey was leaving it up to April. 

The Turtles have had a few run ins with the Foot, but for the most part Karai has been staying within the law, and despite her threats she has yet to manage to bring back the Shredder. Stopping the Purple Dragons and keeping the city’s gangs in check has been the majority of the Turtle’s activity.

Donatello was finishing up making Michelangelo’s new tail guard. The youngest of his brothers had grown a bit in height, muscle, and girth since turning eighteen, so his old guard didn’t fit right anymore. And, Raphael has been taking full advantage of it in training first knocking the ill-fitting guard off then tweaking poor Mikey’s tail. 

Donatello smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he entered the dojo with his tail guard. When they were young, he and his brothers had learned quickly to keep their tails tucked. Being that they are extremely sensitive. They would reach up, whenever possible, to grab each other’s tails during practice. That first day with his, Leonardo got a surprise and a jammed finger when he tried to pinch Donatello’s tail. 

Donatello’s grin was huge as he got praise from their father for his ingenuity. Splinter was soon directing him to make more for his brothers. Donnie did, but took his time with Raph’s. He was the worst when it came to tail pinching and he and his brothers had fun with their revenge. One practice later, and a stern look from Splinter was all it took for Donatello to hurry up with making his brother’s Guard. 

Lost in his memories, Donatello didn’t hear the door to his lab open then shut. It was until there was a mouth kissing his neck did he know he was no longer alone. “You busy?” Raph breathed into his neck continuing his kisses. 

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Donnie responded, tilting his head to give his brother easier access. “Your room or mine?”

“Floor.” Raph answered, pulling away so that his brother had room so stand. 

“Here? On the floor?”

“Yeah.”

Looking behind Raphael first, to make sure the door was shut, Donatello grabbed the cushion off of his chair and put it under his head as he lay on the floor. Raphael was on him in a second and he reached down to remove both his and Donnie’s guards. Slowly Donnie untucked his tail. 

Raph was usually a passionate lover, but every so often he was strangely different. Usually, Raph dominated, being the one who penetrated his brothers. He would kiss deeply, touch, and cuddle after. Today, however, he was different. His kisses where lite, almost hesitant, and his hands remained on the floor on either side of Donnie’s head. 

One test touch, Donatello’s hand reach up to trace Raphael’s muscle, but Raph pulled ever so slightly away. That was the sign. Donatello knew what Raph wanted. It wasn’t something he wanted often and it took Donatello nearly four years to figure out how to do it right. 

Donatello slowly dropped his hand back to the ground while Raph started rubbing their tails together. He could feel that Raph’s vent was wet. He always prepped himself before approaching Donatello. And, it was only Donatello he does this with. He figured it’s because Leo and Mikey try to dominate Raph, and he doesn’t like that. That or they haven’t figured it out yet.

Another strange thing about Raph was that he didn’t like seeing his brother penises. When they were younger, before Donnie knew better, if he ever let his out Raph would stop and leave the room, and Raph never participated in group. 

Donnie had no idea why Raphael did this. He, Leo and Mikey where all okay with each other completely, and took turns with who penetrated, but not Raph. Donnie guessed it was because, maybe, Raph preferred women. All of his porn was of women and he did have a thing for Joi.

Today though, Raph wanted it, but Donnie still had to be careful. As their tails rubbed together he slowly, and with great control, let his member slide out of his cloaca. Raph stopped when he felt it and positioned his own opening over the exposed tip. With great care Donnie continued to slip out of his tail and into Raph’s. Raph had used a lot of lube, it was warm and Donnie had to fight the urge to thrust up. 

Keeping the rest of his body still and his breathing steady, Donnie slid his member up and touched Raph’s penis. Pushing past it, he found the rectum. Pausing he waited for Raph. His brother could still decide that he really didn’t want to do this and leave. He has before.

Raph slowly lifted himself up, just a little, and Donnie let more of himself out, again reaching the rectum. Letting Raph have all the control, Donnie waited until he decided to move himself down, sending Donnie into him. Donnie stifled a grunt as his member entered Raph’s anus. His was tighter than his other brothers due to limited use.

Slowly Donnie continued his push inward. Deep enough to reach Raph’s prostate, but not so deep to cause damage. He stopped when Raph gasped and twitched at having his prostate touched. After a while Raph began moving up and down, gradually increasing his pace. Donatello stayed as still as he could while Raphael rode him. He knew he had to get his timing right. Too soon and he would only make his brother mad, too late and Donnie would not get his release. 

The sign that his brother was about to finish started with Raph’s hands moving from the floor to grip the top of Donatello’s plastron. Next his breathing started to hitch, and his muscles started to tighten. Soon, Donnie thought to himself and his hand twitched. 

Suddenly, Raph stopped moving and his hands tightened on Donnie’s shell. Now, Donatello thought, his hands coming up to gab the base of Raph’s carapace and he trust upward with his hips. Raphael let out a cry as he reached orgasm, his muscles tightening even more. Donatello grunted as he got his own release. 

A few more gentle thrusts up, then Donnie relaxed. He began to move himself out of his brother, but Raph said, “Wait.”

Surprised Donnie looked up into his brother’s eyes. Raphael usually just got up and left afterwards, never saying a word. “Okay” was all he could respond. 

“I wanna tell you something,” Raph whispered. 

“Okay, what is it?”

Raphael curled the tip of his tail around Don’s then kissed him gently. “I trust you, and love you most.” Raph’s voice was almost a whimper. 

“I love you too, Raphie.” Not sure if this was what Raphael wanted to say or if he was just leading up to it, so Donny remained quiet.

“Do you remember when we were seven?” Raph started. 

“Yeah.” Donny answered as movement caught his eye. His breath stopped when he looked up to see Splinter and his brothers standing at the door, looking at them.

Drawn by Donnie’s reaction, Raph looked over his shoulder. He froze for a moment. “No” he gasped out, “not like this.” In a heartbeat Raph was up and running for the backdoor to the lab. Donatello’s eyes never leaving his father’s as he lay naked and exposed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo’s day started more or less uneventful. A morning of training, with Raph attacking Mikey’s tail again, then after breakfast Donatello went to work at his call center reassuring a whining Michelangelo that his new guard was almost ready. It was Leo’s turn to face the mad rush of children as Cowabunga Carl. A total of three parties that day had left him exhausted. Raphael contributed to the family by working for Casey and April; he does heavy lifting and some night time security when needed at their storage facility for their artifacts business. 

They had all just had some dinner, and as Leo curled up on the sofa to read a book, he could hear Raph in the dojo, Michelangelo playing his video game, Splinter was meditating and Donnie was in his lab finishing up Mikey’s guard. 

Leo got sucked deep into his book and, when he looked up, was shocked to see how much time had passed. Mikey had stopped playing his game and was looking at Splinter who was standing, staring into Donnie’s lab. Splinter seemed frightened. His ears were down and he was standing still. 

Wanting to know what had their father acting that way the two turtles joined him. Leo’s heart stopped when he took in the scene. Donnie was lying on the floor, motionless with Raph on top of him. Questions filled Leo’s mind. Did Donnie do or say something wrong to make Raph mad? Raphael was particular about how they had sex, but to knock Donnie out? It wouldn’t be the first time Raph had lost his temper, to that extreme, with one of them. He had almost killed Mikey and Leo already, but sex was never involved before.

Ready to jump in to help his brother, Leo was stopped when Donatello’s hands suddenly came up to grip the back of Raph’s shell. A few thrusts up by Donnie had Raph then Don vocalizing their release. Raph bent down and had a brief whispered conversation with Donatello before the two noticed that they were not alone. 

Raph looked horrified, mumbled something then headed for the back door so quickly that no one had time to even call out for him. Looking down at Donnie, Leo noticed that Don’s member was out of his tail.

“You and Michelangelo get your gear and go after your brother,” Splinter’s words cut the silence. “He is without his gear and weapons. Find him before one of our enemies do. I will stay with Donatello.” 

Donatello sat up and kneeled on the floor awaiting the discussion that was coming with their father. Mikey rushed over to the sofa to retrieve his weapons, his gear already on. Leo only had to tie on his mask.

The two made their way to the back of the lab. Before leaving, Leo stopped and looked back at his father, who waited patiently for them to leave. “Father…,” Leo said, and Splinter turned to look at him. “We all do it.” Not waiting for a response Leo rushed out of the door with Mikey following after. 

The two turtles walked the sewers looking for their brother, knowing that the chances of them finding him were slim to none. “How long are we going to do this before we head back?” Michelangelo asked, spinning his nunchakus. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You’re not eager to go back are you?”

“Not really.”

“Think he’s mad?”

“I don’t know.”

They walked in silence for a few blocks. They made their way to one of their old lairs and were careful not to disturb the already unstable structure as they searched. Finding nothing, they headed back out to sit outside the lair entrance. Mikey threw a rock inside to see if it would have an effect, but nothing happened. 

“Did you see what I saw?” Mikey finally asked. Knowing exactly what Michelangelo was talking about, Leo nodded his head. “Have you ever been able to?” Again, not needing clarification, Leo just shook his head. “Me neither,” Mikey stated. 

Donnie was in Raph’s tail. Leo thought Raph hated that. “Maybe, Raph does it for Donnie, because he favors him,” Leo mused out loud. “I do things with you that I don’t do with Raph or Don.”

A grin spread across Mikey’s face. “You favor me?” he gasped, his voice playfully shocked. Leo only snorted in response. Mikey picked up another rock and, aiming for what looked like an unstable support, he pegged it at it. Again nothing happened. 

“Would you stop that.” Leo said as Mikey moved to grab another rock. It was more of an order than a request. Mikey sighed and pulled his arm back. Leo sighed, “Let’s go back. We’ve made Donnie suffer alone long enough.”

Mikey groaned and stood up, “Fine” he grunted. “But…,” He said perking up. “Before we go, do you want to do it?

Stopping mid stand, Leo looked at his brother in disbelief. “Really?”

“Oh, come on.” Mikey whined. “I haven’t done it in, like three days. We’re alone out here. This might be our last chance to do it.”

Not giving him a chance to say no, Mikey pressed his mouth against Leo’s licking and nipping, persuading Leo to return the kiss. Mikey had grown taller than Leo and was much heftier too. It was due to the fact that Mikey was a pig and ate a lot of cake from the multiple parties they did every week. He also hit a late growth spurt. It was funny to watch as his mind had to relearn how to balance the changed body. He worked out, but not enough to burn off all the sugar, so he was not as slim as he used to be. Leo surprisingly actually liked the extra girth on Mikey.

Mikey’s hands made quick work of removing their guards. “We don’t have any lube.” Leo stated as Mikey started to press his tail against Leo’s. 

“That’s fine.” Mikey husked coming out of his tail. 

“What do you mean, ‘that’s fine’?” Leo said, trying to pull away and tucking his tail up. 

“I won’t go in all the way just a little, we can head but.” Mikey smiled as he kissed Leo once again. 

Talking through the kiss Leo teased, “What makes you think you’re going to be the one to enter?”

“Easy, I’m bigger.”

Chuckling Leo stated, “In the wild the bigger turtles are the girls.”

“Shut up.” Mikey said, reaching up and pinching Leo’s tail receiving a small gasp in return. “Untuck already.” Leo only pulled his tail up further. Breaking from the kiss, Mikey presses Leo against the wall. “Untuck, or I’ll get down there and bite it.”

“Promise?” Leo bit his bottom lip in anticipation. 

Growling, Mikey slid down between Leo’s legs ready to pull the tail out. They were interrupted by the ring of Leo’s shell cell. “Fuck.” Mikey blurted

Leo answered the cell. “Yeah?” It was Donnie calling to let them know that Splinter wanted them back home. Closing the cell, Leo looked down at Mikey. “Splinter wants us home now.”

“Damn it.” Mikey grumbled as he handed Leo his guard. Attaching his own ill-fitting one, Mikey mumbled something under his breath as he stood and started heading back home.

Leo ran up behind Mikey, grabbing his hand. Mikey stopped to look at his leader. “I do favor you,” Leo said. 

“I favor you too, Leo.” Mikey bit his bottom lip in a brief moment of thought. “Do you want to start being exclusive?”

“Not really, no.” Leo answered, shaking his head. 

A sigh of relief exploded from Mikey, “Okay, good. I don’t either.” Laughing, the two made their way back to the lair. “You had me worried there for a sec.”

They paused at the hidden entrance to the lair, Leo’s hand hovered over the handle to open the door. He was hesitant, not really wanting to face his father, fearing what his father might do. 

“Are you going to stand their all night?” Donatello’s voice came over the intercom. Michelangelo screamed at the unexpected voice. Leonardo reached up to pull the lever, but before he could pull it the door opened causing Mikey to scream again. Splinter greeted them in the doorway. 

Silently they entered the lair and started to head to Splinter’s room. “We can sit in the living area, my sons.” Splinter stopped them and gestured to the sofa. Donatello exited his lab to join his brothers. Once seated, Splinter began. “I have known for quite some time about your activities. And, I want you to know, that it does not bother me.” Leo let out a huge breath that he hadn’t even realize he was holding in. “I love you, my sons, and there is little that you can do to change that.” Splinter paused for a moment. “My shock today was not from seeing Donatello and Raphael together, I have stumbled on you boys together before, but at how Donatello was motionless. I had feared that Raphael had done something to him.” Leonardo nodded. He too thought that something was wrong at first.

Then it hit him, what Splinter had said, “Wait, what? You’ve seen us together?”

Splinter chuckled, “Though you are great ninjas, when you are making love, it seems that a herd of elephants could stampede past and you wouldn’t even notice.” Taking a breath, Splinter added. “Even Casey and April have stumbled upon you boys a few times, out at the farm in the forest.” 

Donatello groaned, placing his face in his hands and Leonardo could feel his face flush. 

Mikey grunted, “And, everyone’s okay with it?”

“Yes.” Splinter answered.

Exasperated Mikey exclaimed, “Then what have we been sneaking around for!?” Throwing his head back he groaned. “I’m moving into Leo’s room. I’ll use my room to simply store my comics and stuff.”

Leo could hear Don laughing, and couldn’t help but laugh himself. A great weight had lifted from his mind and he was almost giddy with relief. 

.....

Two days have passed since Raphael had left. Donatello had called Casey and April, the day Raph ran, to let them know that Raph was missing and why. He told them everything about what had happened, more or less, and gave them a message. “Splinter isn’t mad, everyone knows, and sorry that your private moment with Donnie was interrupted.” Knowing that they knew about their relations with each other made it easier to give the message for the couple to relay to their lost brother, if he should ever call. No need for keeping the message too vague. 

The next day Casey called, letting them know that he had talked to Raph and that he was okay. He was staying with someone that Raphael had referred to as Mrs. M. Raph had spoken about Mrs. M before, but he had never taken his brothers to meet her. Nor has he brought her down to the sewers to meet them. Whoever she is, she was the one Raph had been running too lately. One day he’ll announce that he’s going out, and then they’ll get a call saying that he had things to do and that he would be staying with Mrs. M.

Casey also said that they gave Raph the message, but that Raph had no reply to it, he only said that he would return to the lair in time to go out to the farm, and that he had a few things he had to take care of first. No other information was given. 

The trip to the farm was only a week away. They had planned the trip to coincide with the Nexus Tournament. Three years have passed since Mikey had won, and now they were preparing to go back. Hopefully this time there will be no interference. The Turtles trained hard for it, but wanted a little time to relax before the big battle. 

Mikey had moved into Leo’s room and he liked spooning with Leo all night. After breakfast the Turtles had some time to themselves, so Mikey ventured into Donatello’s room. “Hey, Donnie.” He said in a sing song. Donatello was sitting on his bed holding Raphael’s mask and guard. He looked up at, Michelangelo’s voice. “Come out and play, Donatello.” Placing Raph’s objects on his bedside table, Donatello stood up and joined Mikey in the hall. 

Donnie let himself be led to what was now Leo and Mikey’s room. Leonardo was sitting at the head of the bed waiting for them. Closing the door behind them, Mikey looked playfully at Donnie. “How’d you do it?” Mikey asked as Donnie sat on the bed to the left of Leo. 

“Do what?” Donnie asked trying to sound innocent. 

“You know what.” Leo piped in. “Raphael never lets us in his tail. How’d you do it?”

Donnie let out a sigh then smiled. “I can show you.”

Grinning, Mikey said, “That’s what we were hoping for.”

“Okay.” Donnie began, “I have to ask you a question first.” He thought about how he wanted to phrase it. “Has Raph ever come to you acting different than he normally dose?”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked.

“Well. For starters, he seems a bit more withdrawn, and doesn’t like being touched.” Donnie explained. 

“Yah”, Mikey said, walking over to the bed and sitting down at the foot. “He’ll come in and want me to lie down. His kisses are… soft, almost timid. If I try kissing him deeper, he leaves.”

“Leo?” Donnie prompted turning to his brother.

“I’ve gotten a bit further.” He answered. “He’ll remove our guards and start rubbing our tails together.”

“Is his tail wet?” Don asked.

“Yes. So much so that lube is oozing from his vent. He’ll just rub our tails together. I don’t know what to do. I touch him he pulls away. After a while he seems to get frustrated a leaves.”

“Okay.” Donnie stood and started to pace the room. “I’ll be Raph. Who wants to be on bottom?”

Michelangelo’s hand shot up. “Me!” 

Leo laughed and got up off the bed. 

Getting the lube Donatello removed his guard and liberally fills his cloaca, trying to simulate Raph as much as possible. “First, Raph will come to you, as always. As you have noticed his kisses will be light. He will want you to lie down and will get on top kind of quick. Next, he’ll remove your guard.”

Donnie gently pushed Mikey down on the bed and took up the all too familiar position above Mikey. Removing Mikey’s guard, Donnie waited until the bottom turtle untucked his tail. “That was too fast. Bring it down slow, and put your dick away. You have it out way too soon. You can’t be too eager with him or he will leave.” Mikey nodded. “Now.” Don took a cleansing breath . “He’ll start rubbing his tail against yours. Hold your tail out, but don’t move and don’t touch. Slowly you can bring yourself out of your tail.”

Mikey wanted to scream. This was taking too long. Patience was not his strong suit. He wanted to roll Donnie over and just have a go at him. Mikey bit his lip and groaned as Donnie lined up their vents. “Slowly.” Donny breathed. “Push it in slowly and stop at the rectum.” Mikey did what he was told. His hands where gripping the blankets, trying to maintain control of himself. 

Donnie raised himself up a little. “Again, push up and stop at the rectum.” Mikey did. “Here’s where it gets a bit tricky.”

“You mean, it hasn’t been already?” Mikey grunted. 

Donnie licked his lips. “Raph has gotten up and left at this point before. I guess he’ll just change his mind. If he chooses to move forward, timing is everything.” 

Donnie pushed himself down taking Mikey in. “Push up more until you reach the prostate. Not too quick.” Mikey moved himself up inside Donnie, stopping when Don gasped at his prostate being struck.   
Donatello started to move slowly at first but increased his pace after a few thrusts. Mikey remained motionless. Don was quiet for a while and Mikey was beginning to wonder if his brother had forgotten that he was in the middle of a lesson. “Uh, Donnie?”

“Shush. Don’t talk.” Donnie’s hands move to grip the top of Michelangelo’s plastron. “Soon.” Don was beginning to tense up and it was getting harder for Mikey to hold still. Sweat started to bead on Donnie’s skin as his breathing became labored. Suddenly Donnie stopped. “Now, when he stops like this you can move. You have to be quick. Take too long, you lose your chance. Just grab hold and go for it.”  
Only happy to comply Mikey gripped Don’s thighs and began thrusting. It didn’t take long for the two to reach their climax.

Donnie got up and sat on the edge of the bed, panting. “He’ll leave after, no cuddling.”

Panting, Mikey sat up, “That’s a lot of work”

“I know, right,” Donnie smiled. Turning to Leo he added, “Did you get all that?”

“Yes.” Leo looked from one brother to the other. “Would one of you be willing to go again? I really need to have sex, now.”

“I’m really lubed up. I can help you out.” Donnie offered with a smile. “Would you like to try it Raph’s way?” Leo only shook his head. 

Mikey laughed and headed for the door. “I’ll give you two some privacy.” Stopping with his hand on the handle, Mikey turned back to look at Don. “Leo likes it when you tie him up, blindfold him and nip his tail.”

Donnie’s moth dropped open. 

“Mikey!” Leo’s voice was almost a shriek.

“What? Donnie shared with us.” With that he was out the door, shutting it behind him. He could hear Donnie say something in a playful manner and Leo respond with a chuckle. 

Walking down the hall Mikey passed Raph’s room. He paused, midstride and a mischievous smile spread across his face as he went inside. Raphael had a stash of comics and dirty magazines somewhere. Who knows what other treasures were hidden in here. Mikey had almost a week to find out.

All of Raph’s porn was either girls by themselves or girl on girl. Mikey liked it well enough, but couldn’t understand why Raph didn’t even have any good straight porn. “Seriously, how big of an aversion does Raph have against men?” 

Picking through the boxes Mikey noticed a lose brick in the wall closer to the ground near Raph’s hammock. “That’s where they’re hidden.” He removed the brick and was disappointed to see only one black VHS tape and a shoe box. He lifted the VHS, “Huh, no label.” 

Turning it he could see some brown stains in the white components of the VHS. Looking closer he could see smudges on the black parts too. Scraping at it with his nail, he could see that it was also brown. “What?” 

There was a dusty old TV/VCR in the corner of the room. Mikey plugged it in and pushed the tape inside. He sat on the floor in front of it as the TV clicked on and the VCR whirled, pulling the VHS the rest of the way in. Automatically it began to play. Mikey was expecting some kind of kink porn, humans and animals, or something like that. Something Raph would be embarrassed about if his brother’s knew he liked it. 

It took him a minute to register what he was seeing. The smirk faded as shock and disbelief paralyzed him. A young Raphael was lying on a bed, stifling sobs that were rhythmically escaping his throat in time to the thrusts of the grown human man on top of him. “Be a good boy now,” Came the voice of the man through the TV. The man increased his pace, licking Raph’s face. Raph whimpered, his body tensing then shuddering. “That’s a good boy.” Raph cried out as he reached orgasm. The man then grunted his own release. He kissed Raph’s face and neck before pulling out. He was soon up and walking toward the camera to turn it off, with Raph in the back ground curled up on the bed crying. 

A brief flicker and a new scene began. The man walked over to sit on the bed with Raphael sitting on the floor next to it. The man grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured some on himself. He hates chocolate, Mikey thought to himself. Raph hesitantly moved forward, but not fast enough. Grabbing Raph by the head, the man thrust into his mouth. Holding Raph in place he moved back and forth. He must have gone too deep, because Raph threw up. Angered the man cuffed him on the side of the head, sending him into the camera. 

“You little shit!” The camera was no longer pointing at them, but he could hear the blows that Raph had suffered. “You want me to give you over to the government? I’ll tell them about your family. You know what they would do to the likes of you? Cut you open that’s what.” The camera was picked up. Before it was turned off Mikey could hear the man kick Raph. “Now clean this mess up. I’m going to take a shower.”

The picture turned to static then a blue screen. Mikey’s hands trembled as he ejected the tape. Numb with shock he put it back in the hole and put the brick back in place. He felt bile in his throat. Leaving Raph’s room he ran to the bathroom. Barely making it before his stomach voided itself. 

It wasn’t long before Leo and Don were at the door. “You okay?” Leo’s hand was on Mikey’s back. 

“Yeah,” Mikey lied. “There must have been something wrong with the leftover pizza I had for breakfast.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have pizza for breakfast,” Donnie pointed out. “Aren’t you on a diet?”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mikey replied. 

Helping him to his feet Don led him out of the bathroom. “Come on. I’ll get you something for your stomach.” The still numb turtle could only fallow his brother to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph trusted Donnie. He felt that he could tell Donnie anything and he wouldn’t be judged. He wanted to tell him everything, but the shame and the guilt made it hard. He felt he had damaged his brothers irreparably. 

Raph could feel Donatello start to pull out. Every fiber of his being wanted just get up and leave. “Wait.” The word escaped his lips before he knew he wanted to say it. 

“Okay.” Donnie paused, looking up at him. 

The need to confess to someone was overwhelming. “I want to tell you something.” Raph needed someone to know, to understand so that he could ask for forgiveness but at the same time he was afraid. What if Don didn’t forgive him? His heart hammered in his chest and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

Don waited for a moment then prompted, “Okay, what is it?”

Raph curled their tails together, holding on and kissing Donnie while he built up the courage. “I trust you, and love you most.” He knew he was delaying and giving himself an out. He could have left it at that and Don wouldn’t have questioned anything. 

A soft smile spread across Don’s face. “I love you too, Raphie.” The words came so easily for Don. 

“Do you remember when we were seven?” Raph’s heart skipped a beat and he was starting to feel light headed. 

“Yeah.” Donatello’s eyes moved to look over Raph’s shoulder. Something behind him had caused Don to suddenly panic. Raph looked back over his shoulder to see Splinter and his brothers watching them from the lab entry. 

He couldn’t breathe. “No. Not like this.” Panic filled him. He had to get out of there. He was open, raw. He didn’t want them to see him like this. He pulled away from Donnie so fast that it hurt and he headed for the door as fast as he could go. 

He knew that they would follow him, they always do. He hid in a gap between the top of the wall and the ceiling, not too far from the lair. He lied down on his back and calmed his breathing. He didn’t want to be found and they wouldn’t think of looking so close to the lair.

It wasn’t long before he heard his brothers run past. Leo cursed something under his breath but it wasn’t loud enough for Raph to hear. 

He waited. 

Hours passed. 

He hated being a coward. He had faced down thugs, the Purple Dragons, The Foot, aliens, demons, and immortal beings, but Splinter made him run scared. He feared his father being disappointed in him. He didn’t have the strength to face that now. 

Rolling onto his plastron, he checked to make sure it was safe. Seeing that the coast was clear, he was soon on his way to his sanctuary. 

A chance meeting three years ago turned into one of the best relationships he had ever had. Mrs. Morrison had become like a grandmother to Raphael and she treated him like a grandson, always with warm oatmeal cookies and cold milk. In time he told her everything. And like a grandmother would, she listened. She’s helped him work through his abuse, the pain of Joi’s rejection, Leo leaving, and even helped him become the Night Watcher. For a blind woman she really knew her way around a sewing machine. 

She had suggested that Raph confide in one of his brothers. And it took her months of convincing before he agreed to do it. But, it wasn’t happening tonight. Why did it have to go so wrong?

He was about half way there when he heard a low moan. He stopped and, holding his breath, he listened. Down the tunnel to his right, he heard it again. It sounded female. Staying in the shadows he moved closer to the sound. He found her, on the ground, naked. She looked sick, her color wasn’t right, though it was hard to see her in the limited light.

Her eyes darted up when she heard his approach. He could see the fear in them as she looked him over. The fear was soon replaced by desperation. She reached out to him, “Help me.” Her voice was raspy. Something didn’t look right. Her hand had three webbed fingers and a thumb. His eyes moved up her arm, he saw fins. She was not human. 

He scooped her up and she trembled in his arms. She curled herself into him and brought her hand up to grasp the top edge of his plastron. He moved quickly through the sewers back on his way to Mrs. Morrison’s place. 

He needed to get top side while caring the young woman. “Sorry, but you’re going to get jostled about a bit.” She mumbled something and let go of his shell. He sifted her until he had her over his shoulder. It was an awkward climb. When he reached the top he cursed under his breath when he realized he couldn’t move the manhole cover. “Didn’t think this through.” So, he had to go back down, put her down, climb up, move the cover, and then go down again to get her. When they reached the top he guided her up and out, she at least had enough strength to assist him. She lied down on the pavement while he pulled himself out. 

It was a quick dash to the alley that led to Mrs. Morrison’s door. Scooping the woman in his arms, Raph was at the door step without anyone seeing them. 

He did his special knock that lets Mrs. Morrison know that it was him. A light turned on inside and it wasn’t long before she was opening the door. “You’re here late. What’s wrong?”

“Things went horribly wrong at home and on the way here I found this girl. She’s hurt.” Raph entered and gently placed the woman on the sofa. 

“Hurt? How?” The blind woman joined Raph at the sofa. Reaching down she touched the young woman’s head. “She’s sick with fever. Quickly go to the kitchen and retrieve the aspirin, a glass of water and a meal supplement shake from the fridge. We need to get that fever down and she will need something in her stomach or she will just throw up the aspirin.” 

He did what he was told and was back at her side before she was finished examining the woman. “She isn’t human.” Mrs. Morrison said flatly. 

This was the first time Raph had a chance to look at the woman in good light. She was a lizard, but her tail was only a nub and, judging by the way she looked, she must have been human before. Her long brown hair was a tangled mess and she looked like she hadn’t eaten anything in days. Further examination showed that she also still had breast, with bumps where the nipples use to be, and she also still had human genitals. He couldn’t help but think that she looked a bit odd. Lizards aren’t supposed to have hair and breasts.

Mrs. Morrison had managed to get the woman to swallow the pills and drink the shake and some water. She handed the empty cup and can to Raph. “Go prepare a bath.” Taking the items he ran them to the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to run the water for a bath. 

He left the water running and went to get the lizard lady. “She says her name is Mona Lisa,” Mrs. Morrison said as Raphael picked her up. Mrs. Morrison followed him to the bathroom. She felt the level and temperature of the water before turning it off. “Get in with her. A good soaking will do her some good, but we don’t want to risk her head dropping below the water.” Raph was about to protest this decision but Mrs. Morrison cut him off. “What are you waiting for? Besides, I’m sure you also need a bath.” With a sigh he got in the tub with Mona Lisa. “After a bit we need to drain the water and wash her proper. The shower head is removable, so that will make the task a little easier.” Leaving the two alone Mrs. Morrison shut the door to keep in the heat. 

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Raph sat with Mona Lisa’s back to his plastron. He couldn’t tell if she was awake or not. Why did Mrs. Morrison have to leave? Mona sighed and shifted a bit in his lap. “What’s your name?” She asked.

“Raphael”

“After the angel?”

“Painter.” Raph corrected. 

She let out a weak chuckle. “Wouldn’t it be poetic if your name was Leonardo?”

“That’s my brother’s name.” He responded flatly, causing her to laugh again. “How’d this happen to you?” He asked.

“I was doing an internship with a man named Bishop.” She answered. “He injected me with something his brain in a box came up with, and I became this. I was lucky to escape. My tail popping off is what helped.”

“Brain in a box? Baxter Stockman,” Raph grunted. “Can’t believe he’s still alive.”

“Oh, so you’ve met. I was hoping to stump you with that one.” Her voice was weak. “I had overheard Stockman and Bishop talking about turtles before. I thought it was code for something. I didn’t actually think that you were actually turtles. I find this all to be amazing. I have so many questions for you, when I’m better.” She chuckled lightly shifting and turning a bit. She was now on her side leaning against him. “Thank you for finding me.”

“Yeah, no problem.” They sat in silence for a while. With every passing moment Raph tried to will Mrs. Morrison to come back through the door. 

Mona Lisa ran her hand over the top of the water. “The water’s getting kind of murky.” 

The tub was small, so Raph could reach out with his toe and pull the plug. As the water drained he turned the water back on to let it heat up. “Looks like Mrs. Morrison expects me to do this by myself.” He stood leaving Mona to support herself while he grabbed the shower head and turned it on. He let it dangle loose and sat back down, sitting on his feet. “Lay back, with your head in my lap. I’ll try my best to wash your hair.” 

She did as he asked, closing her eyes while he ran his fingers through her hair. It was long, oily and very tangled. The shampoo smelt like grapefruit and the body wash smelled like vanilla. His hands shook as he helped her clean, running his hands over her body. 

She must have noticed, “You okay?”

“Just a little uncomfortable. You?”

“Same.” She shook her head. “But at the same time, I’m too tired to care that I’m naked. It just feels good to be clean.”

After Mona was cleaned Raph turned off the water and replaced the showerhead. He got out first, grabbed some towels and patted himself dry. He then helped her out and dried her as best he could. “I know what she’s doing,” he said, wrapping Mona in the towel. 

“Me too” Mona replied. “Old ladies love to play matchmaker. I can’t imagine that there are that many female mutants around.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he carried her out of the bathroom. 

The smell of cookies filled the air. “Oh! You’re out already?” Mrs. Morrison stepped out of the kitchen. “Good. The cookies are almost done. How are you feeling, Mona Lisa?”

“Much better, thank you.” Mona leaned in close to Raph and whispered. “You just can’t stay mad at a woman like her, can you?”

“No,” Raphael whispered back as Mrs. Morrison came out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies and three glasses of milk, “you can’t”. He placed Mona Lisa on the sofa and sat down next to her as Mrs. Morrison placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them. 

.....

It had been almost a week since Raphael had found Mona Lisa in the sewers. She thought she was going to die, alone, in those sewers. Now, though, she was in the home of a wonderful woman and getting to know a mutant turtle who was a ninja. Could her life get any stranger?

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Mona looked at her reflection. She had to cut her hair due to how tangled it had become. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best she could do on her own, it was now just above her shoulders. Raph had suggested shaving it off. He was joking, she thinks. She didn’t like the way she looked when she was human, but had to admit that as a lizard she was kind of cute. And she liked lizards, even using one as her avatar on various websites she had visited. She hated to admit it, but the mutation was an improvement. 

Mrs. Morrison had been kind enough to go out and get Mona a few sundresses and even swimsuit that she adjusted to fit around her tail. The blue dress and brown belt she just put on fit her perfectly. Mrs. Morrison really was a remarkable woman. 

Mona was getting use to the fact that Mrs. Morrison and Raphael had whispered conversations when she wasn’t around. She was fairly certain that they were not about her, but something private between them. Today was no different and the conversation seemed to be a bit heated. When she came out of the bathroom she heard Mrs. Morrison say, “Tell her everything now. If she cannot handle it then she can leave before this goes any further.” She was then hushed by Raph when he saw Mona. 

Mrs. Morrison stood up and grabbed her purse off of the table. “I’m going out to get a few things for your trip tomorrow. Mona, Raph has a few things he needs to discuss with you. Whatever happens, please don’t leave until I get back.” With that she was out the door. 

“There’s something I don’t know about you yet?” Mona asked sitting down at the kitchen table. “I’ve been listening to your amazing stories for the past week. What more is there?”

“Ha ha.” He was trying to sound lighthearted, but came up a little short. They had been doing nothing but getting to know each other. Mrs. Morrison gave them as much privacy as possible in the small condo. She even had Raph and Mona sharing the foldout bed in the living room. That led to an awkward morning on the second day. Mona had woken up to see something on Raph’s stomach. Thinking it was a snake, Mona swatted it off only to discover that it was his penis. “Ever hear of ‘morning wood’?” He said through his teeth. She felt bad for hurting him. After that he made sure he was awake first.

She had never seen a turtle penis before. It was an experience and not what she was expecting. It was big, it came out of his tail, opened a bit at the tip and it was dark purple in color. She couldn’t help but think that if their relationship did grow to a sexual one, then their first time was going to hurt, a lot. 

Raphael sat across form her. She could tell he was thinking. “I guess it’s something serious.” She said, trying to draw him out. 

“You could say that.” He looked her in the eyes. “I’m just trying to decide what to tell you first. Mrs. Morrison believes I should tell you everything now, so that if you decide that you can’t handle it, you can stay here instead of going home with me. This will give you a day to make up your mind. Or, you can stay here and think about it, while I’m in the Nexus. I would prefer to know before the tournament, though, so I won’t be distracted. If you choose to stay here, Mrs. Morrison will help you out any way she can.”

She bit her lip, “Well. If it helps, I could tell you something personal about me first.”

“We could try that.”

“Okay.” She gulped. She told him about her childhood. About how her father had left when she was young and that her brother was in prison for dealing drugs. She went on to tell him about how she was more or less friendless in school so she focused on her education. She even admitted to sill being a virgin even though she was twenty three. 

When she was done, he let out a cleansing breath. “Do to the fact that we’ve lived in seclusion for so long, my brothers and I have turned to each other for both physical and emotional needs. Basically, we love each other and are in open sexual relationships with one another. We’re not blood brothers, if that makes that any easier on you.” He held up his hand before she was able to say anything. “There is more.” She nodded for him to go on. “When I was seven I ran away from home. I was soon found by a man and he lured to his home. He….” He paused for a moment to take another breath. “I’m sorry. Mrs. Morrison is the only other person I’ve told.” Mona waited while he readied himself. “He sexually abused me for three weeks. He threatened to give me over to the government if I didn’t behave. He beat me and even recorded us. I… k… killed him and took all the evidence he had of me being there. I told my father that I had gotten lost.” He took a few deep breaths. “I’m eighteen now.” He added as an afterthought. “My brothers and I also had a brief sexual relationship with a woman. There. Now you know everything.”

They sat in silence for a while Mona processed everything Raph had told her. He was right. It was a lot. She decided to focus on the smaller thing first. “Was she human?” Mona asked.

“Renet. She was from the Seventy Ninth Dimension of Null Time.” Raph answered. “I guess I haven’t told you that story yet. We were stuck in prehistoric times and we didn’t think that we would ever return home. That and she was hot, and willing.”

“Okay,” Mona took a deep breath and readied herself for her next question. “If we were to enter into a relationship, would you still want to have sex with your brothers?”

“Honest? Yes.” Raph nodded his head. “I love Donatello and I know he loves me too. I can’t leave him. I know how much it hurts to be rejected and I don’t want to do that to him, I don’t want to give him up.”

It was still kinda hard for her to think. “So, would I be exclusive to you while I shared you with your brothers, or would I just be added to the mix?” She didn’t know if she could handle it. 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” He squinted his eyes a little, “You seem to be taking all of this very well.”

“I’m still processing.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m still a little numb.” She looked up at him and asked the next question that popped into her mind. “So you wouldn’t be jealous if I ended up sleeping with one or all of your brothers?”

Raph nodded, “That’s right. I would welcome it.” 

She got up from the table. “I need to think about this. You said I have a day to decide so I’m going to think. Alone” She walked into Mrs. Morrison’s room and closed the door behind her.

She hated that she left so abruptly, but it was getting too much and she had to collect her thoughts. If she went with him she would be going from never having a boyfriend to potentially entering into a polygamist relationship. Four fit, muscle bound ninja skilled turtles, a furry fan’s dream. If she chose not to go with him, she would be alone. She didn’t want to be alone, and she really liked Raph. It would be fun to travel via magic, and visit another world and meet people from said worlds. Her life had gotten very strange indeed. She threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She didn’t know what she was going to do. 

Shadows moves across the walls. She heard the front door open and the mumbled voices of Raph and Mrs. Morrison as they had a quiet conversation. When Mona finally came back out of the room the sun had gone down. The smell of pizza reminded her that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She could also smell oatmeal cookies baking in the oven. 

Mrs. Morrison and Raph were sitting at the kitchen table. He was only picking at the pizza in front of him as she whispered words of encouragement. He saw Mona and got up from the table and headed to her. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Mona leaned in and softly kissed his beak. 

Smiling, Raph put his forehead on hers. She could sense that he was still nervous. “Hungry?” he asked. “We ordered pizza.”

“I’m starving.”

“I’m tired.” Mrs. Morrison said pushing away from the table. “And the two of you need some time to talk things out. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Raph and Mona said in unison. 

After eating and cleaning up, Raphael pulled out the bed. Mona had changed in to one of the nightgowns that Mrs. Morrison had bought for her. The fabric moved over the nub of her tail. It felt so strange to her. She never wore underwear. She tried but didn’t like it because they didn’t fit properly around her tail and tended to only bother her. It was just one more thing for her to get used to.

They laid down together facing each other and he started kissing her. His right arm was supporting his weight while his left hand started on her hip and gradually inched its way up stopping just below her breast. 

Mona’s head was swimming. It took being mutated to finally have a guy want her. And, this guy was buff, his hands were strong and, for a giant turtle, he was kind of cute. “You can move your hand up, if you want.” She heard herself saying into the kiss. He was only too happy to comply. 

His kisses started to get deeper, lasting longer, and they were filled with need. Her heart was pounding. She didn’t really know where to touch him back. She didn’t want to just lie there. Her hands fidgeted for a while, it was getting harder to think. Finally she decided to reach around his shell with her right hand and play with his tail. As soon as she touched it he let out a moan and then held his breath for a moment. After taking a deep breath, he deepened the kiss as he turned toward her to give her better access. 

She gripped his tail, running her fingers up and down the back as she kept her thumb on the underside. He had wrapped the end of his tail around her wrist and moaned. Judging by his reaction, it was something he enjoyed. 

Moving his hand from her hip, Raph lifted the gown and started rubbing the back of her thigh. His fingers, dipping down, touching the inside of her thigh and move in closer to her sex as he pulled her forward.

She knew she was wet and she could feel herself pulsate with anticipation. She wanted him to touch her. He removed his hand to grab the wrist of her hand that was playing with his tail. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her forward. Parting his legs, he placed her hand back on his tail. With both hands free Raph pulled the gown up over Mona’s head and tossed it to the floor. 

She lied back on her side, her left arm holding her up while her right hand continued to play with his tail. He had coaxed her to bend her right knee so that her legs were more open. His left hand back to squeezing one of her breast while he licked the other and his right arm, under her, wrapped around so he could get at her from behind. His fingertips dipping ever so slightly inside of her, she could barely breathe. 

While exploring his tail, her fingers discovered his penis coming out of his cloaca. Her hand grabbed it, pumping, coaxing more to come out. “It’s not going to fit.” She whispered in his ear, “It’s too big.”  
“We’ll work up to it.” He rolled her over onto her back, her left arm now under him she reached up to continue pumping him. His mouth covered hers, breaking away only long enough to breathe. In this new position he was able to push his finger deeper inside her. Her body providing the natural lube for him to slip right in. “Can you be quiet?” he whispered.

“I don’t know.” She said between kisses, “I’ve never done this before.”

He stopped, “Oh, yeah.” He removed his finger and sank back to lie on his back. “I forgot. I’m sorry, I got carried away. It’s been a while since I had sex. We seem to need it often.”

Propping herself up so she could look down at him, she kissed his beak. “It’s okay. I got lost in the moment too.”

“Don’t girls usually bleed the first time?” His hand came up to bring her forward into a kiss. “I don’t want to make a mess on Mrs. M’s sheets. We can wait.”

She smiled down at him, “Do you want me to give you a release.” Her hand returned to his member, she turned her head ready to taste him. 

“No.” His hand moved to her shoulder, preventing her from going down. “I don’t like that.”

Turning back to face him, she let go then kissed him again before resting her head on his plastron. His arm was around her with his hand caressing her shoulder and she watched as he pulled himself back into his tail. She was amazed at the level of control he had over it. 

He was soon asleep, his rumbling snores vibrating in his chest. ‘Tomorrow morning,’ she thought, ‘I am going to meet my new family.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These used to be two chapters. I have been combining them because the first ones where kind of short. Each chapter is told from a different Turtles POV. This one is Don's and then Leo's. This chapter will come to a point, change POV, back track a little, repeat a bit, and then continue.

Donatello sat in the corner of the dojo and watched as Michelangelo and Leonardo sparred against one another. Splinter stood instructing the two, chiding Michelangelo. “You are distracted Michelangelo, focus.” Mikey had been distracted for about a week now and his stomach was still bothering him. Donatello had tried everything he could think of, but nothing seemed to help. Maybe it was nerves over the upcoming tournament. He was the returning champion. 

Casey and April had arrived a few hours earlier so that they could take them all to the farm. All they were waiting on was for Raph to return home. Donnie was a bit nervous. What if Raph chose not to come home? Would they leave without him or just cancel the trip?

Donatello was drawn back to the match when Leonardo threw Michelangelo to the ground. Moving to stand over Mikey, Splinter shook his head. “That was dreadful, Michelangelo.”

“Sorry, Master. I just don’t feel too well.” Mikey, grunted as he got to his feet. “It must have been the three pieces of cake I had for breakfast.”

Splinter’s ears perked up and a scowl creased his features. “’Three’?! You are supposed to be on a diet!”

Mikey moaned, “Why does everyone keep pointing that out?”

“Because you’re getting fat.” Donnie chimed in. 

“Hey,” Mikey whimpered. “That hurts my feelings.”

Leo rolled his eyes in response and looked at Donatello, taking a stance, “You up for a bit of one on one, Donnie? I can use the practice before the tournament.”

“No thank you,” Donnie replied offhanded. “I’m studding.”

“Studding isn’t going to win you the Nexus Tournament,” Leo teased back, beckoning his brother with the flick of his hand. 

“I’m studding different fighting styles, learning their strengths and weaknesses. I’ve also been studding you guys. I’ve learned your strengths, your weaknesses…, and your tells.” A mischievous smile graced Donnie’s face as he drew out the last part. 

Dropping the stance, Leo looked at his brother in disbelief. “I don’t have any tells.”

“Okay, Leo,” Donnie replied flatly. 

Before Leo could say anything else a proximity alarm sounded. Donnie was on his feet and was first out of the dojo door. He got to the lair entrance in time to see the door open and Raph step through. Donnie wasted no time closing the distance to his brother. 

Without a word, Donnie cupped Raph’s face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was deep and Raph responded in kind. Don could taste the hunger in Raph’s kiss. Whenever he was gone for an extended period of time, Raph always returned a little horny. It left Don to wonder if there was enough time for them to satisfy that need before they left. 

After a few seconds Raph’s hands came up and pulled Donnie’s down, breaking the kiss. “Donnie?” He mumbled.

“Yeah, Raph,” Donnie breathed, touching his head to Raph’s.

“I know we’re out and all, but could you keep the PDA to a minimum?”

Don chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” 

“Hey, Raph. Who’s that?” Casey’s words caused Donnie to look first at Casey and then behind Raph. There in the doorway stood a green woman in a peach sundress. 

A sheepish smile spread across her face and she waved. “Hi. I’m Mona Lisa.” She took a few steps forward extending her had to him. “You must be Donatello.” Numbly, Donnie accepted her hand and she shook his gently. “Raph’s told me all about you.”

“Hi,” was all Donnie could say, still holding her hand. He felt sick. “H… how?” he managed after a while.

“Bishop,” Raph answered. “She can tell you all about it while get my stuff,” he added before Donnie could respond with the barrage of questions that flooded his mind. “I’ve been naked long enough.” With that Raph sprinted for the stairs and to the rooms.

April approached Mona with an extended hand. “Hi. I’m April.”

Mona smiled and accepted the hand, “Raph has told me about you too.”

April’s eyes flicked up to Mona’s hair and her smile faded. Tentatively April pointed and said, “Your hair. What happened to it.”

“I cut it myself. I really had no other choice,” was Mona’s sheepish reply while she ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’ll fix it.” With that April led Mona to the kitchen. The two talked with April asking questions and Mona softly answering.

Donny’s head was still reeling. Raph had brought home a female mutant. A girlfriend was something that he had always wanted. What did that mean for Donatello? He was just finally getting Raph to open up to him. 

Sensing Don’s distress, Leo walked up and placed his hand on Don’s shoulder. Suddenly, Raph slammed his bedroom door, causing everyone to jump and look up. “What the hell?” Casey said under his breath as he walked up next to Donnie. 

Before Donnie could reply, the door slammed open. “WHO WAS IN MY ROOM?!!!” Raph jumped down landing next to Donnie. “Was it you?” Raph’s voice was a grumbling hiss as he stared his brother down. 

Donnie could only shake his head, dumbfounded by the sudden change in his brother. Raph looked from one person to the other, his eyes stopping briefly on each. “Where’s Mikey?” 

Everyone looked around. Donnie hadn’t realized that Mikey had left the room. Did he even come out of the dojo?

“MIKEY!!!” Raphael yelled. He was soon answered by a whimper from Donnie’s lab. Raph was at the door in a heartbeat. He pulled on the handle, only to find it locked. “Open the damn door.” Raph pounded on the door, jiggling the handle.

“No!” Mikey’s vice was panicked. “Not until you calm down.”

“Were you in my room?!” Raph looked like he wanted to break the door down.

“What makes you think that?” Mikey replied, his voice trembling with fear. 

Donnie went over to try to calm Raph. When he reached out and touched his shoulder, Raphael spun and slammed his fist into Donnie’s chest. “Don’t fucking touch me.” The force of Raph’s blow forced the breath from Donnie and knocked him on the floor. Splinter was at Don’s side, but dared not approach Raph.

Turning back to the door, Raph continued to pound on it. “You left the TV on….! I can tell you watched it!” Raph was only getting angrier by the second. He shook the door violently, yelling. “I can tell you watched the tape! The reel sizes have changed! I know it’s been watched!” The only response from the lab was a sad whimper. Raph raged on, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Did you enjoy it Mikey?” Raph said, pounding on the door slamming his shoulder into it. “Did you enjoy watching him fuck me?”

Mikey’s cry from inside the lab was full of sorrow. “Know why you don’t like chocolate.” Raph froze with his hand on the handle, shaking with the force of his grip. Mikey’s voice continued through the door. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I didn’t know what it was. I couldn’t move. I threw up.”

A scream erupted from Raph’s throat as he slammed into the door trying to break it down. Donnie saw movement out of the corner of the eye. Mona Lisa was running toward Raph. Before anyone could stop her she was at his side. Don thought for sure she was going to go flying back. 

“Stop!” She said grabbing hold of Raph. He moved to strike, but stopped, his eyes locking on hers. “You’re hurting yourself,” She whispered. “I know you didn’t want them to find out this way. But you need to calm yourself.”

Donnie saw blood on Raph’s knuckles and on the door. His shoulder was beginning to swell from the repetitive blows to the door and his face was streaked with tears. Raph reached up and grabbed Mona’s wrists, his whole body trembling as he tried to regain control. “I didn’t want you to see me like that. I’m sorry. Don’t leave.”

“I won’t,” Mona reassured him as she thumbed away his tears.

Splinter got up, assisted Donnie to his feet and then stood next to Raph. Placing his finger under Raph’s chin, Splinter turned his head to look at him. “What is going on?” There was a mild amount of panic in their father’s voice. “What has gotten you so angry?”

Raphael looked into his father’s eyes. He choked on his words a few times before he was finally able to force them out, “I was molested.” His voice was barely a whisper and Donatello wasn’t sure he had heard him right. His ears where still ringing from the punch. 

Letting go of Mona, Raph let himself be guided to the sofa. When he sat down he buried his face in his hands. Splinter kneeled down on the floor in front of him. “Tell me,” his voice was pleading.

Shaking, Raph brought his hands down and folded his arms in his lap. Leaning forward he continued to look down at the floor in a vacant stare. “It was when I ran away,” his voice sounded disconnected. He paused to collect himself as his body shook with sobs. “Donnie,” he whimpered. 

Donatello walked over and sat next to Raph on the sofa. “I’m here.” 

Raph’s hand shot out to grab Donnie’s, holding it tight, “I wanted to tell you first.” Donnie nodded and put his free hand over Raph’s. After a moment Raph continued. “I was found by a man. He thought I was in a costume. He said he would give me candy even though it wasn’t Halloween. We went to his place and he gave me cake and a cola. There must have been something in the cola because I started to feel funny. He then showed me a tape of him and another little boy, said that what they were doing was fun. He soon discovered I wasn’t in a costume, but that didn’t seem to bother him.” He paused to breathe and wipe away his tears. Donnie moved his free hand to Raph’s back for comfort, tracing his fingers through the grooves. 

“When he was done,” Raph continued, though his voice was strained, “I wanted to go home. But, he said I couldn’t and that if I tried he would repot me to the government. He said they would cut me open. I believed him. I was so afraid.” His voice choked in a sob. 

Splinter cupped Raph’s face with his hands. “It’s okay, Raphael. You don’t need to say anymore today.”

Raph shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, my son?” Splinter asked, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s my fault.”

“It is not your fault that you were abused,” pain filled Splinter’s voice as he soothed Raph. “You are the victim.”

Again Raph shook his head. “It’s my fault we’re like this. I brought my abuse home and turned it on my brothers. It’s my fault. I did to them what he did to me.”

A realization struck Donatello and he shook his head. “No.” He took both of Raph’s hands in his. Donnie ducked his head, trying to look Raph in the face. “No, you didn’t.”

“But, I…” Raph sobbed looking up at him.

Shushing him Donatello kissed Raph. “No. Leo and I experimented with each other when we were twelve. It was all Mikey’s idea. We left you out because you were an ass and when any of us approached you, you hit us. If I remember correctly, you were fourteen before you approached Mikey for the first time.” 

At that, Raph began to openly cry. Donnie could only imagine the relief he was feeling. 

Mikey had opened the door to the lab and was looking out, his eyes were all puffy. “How did you get away?”

“That’s an easy answer. Raphael killed the bastard.” It took Donatello a second to realize that the voice that answered didn’t belong in the lair. Everyone turned to see Agent Bishop standing in the doorway, a robot with Baxter Stockman’s holographic head standing beside him. “Hello, boys,” Bishop said as he removed his glasses.

Leo drew his katana. 

.....

Leonardo listened as Raph spoke of his abuse and remembered the day that Raphael had first ran away. They were seven and Raph had gone into Master Splinter’s room and started playing with an old katana that had once belonged to Master Yoshi. In the process he had managed to break the katana and slash through an equally sentimental tapestry. 

It was difficult for Leo to remember how long Raph had been gone, only that Splinter went out every night to look for him. 

Then, one day, when walking passed Raph’s room on his way to breakfast, Leo noticed Raph curled up in his hammock and Leo hurried to get Splinter. Upon entering the room, Splinter scooped Raphael up in his arms. He did not expect the reaction he got from the young turtle. Raphael thrashed in his father’s arms, causing the elderly rat to drop him. 

Splinter was on the ground collecting his son back in his arms, trying to sooth him. The light was dim, but Leo could see that his brother was covered in dried blood and that the hammock was dripping with urine. When Splinter asked him what had happened, all Raphael would say was that he had gotten lost. 

For the first few days after his return Raphael was withdrawn, wet the bed and woke up screaming. Then one day, out of the blue, Raphael hit Leo. Leonardo couldn’t remember what he had done to anger his brother only that Raph hit him so hard that a tooth came out. Luckily it had been a baby tooth, but the concussion he suffered afterwards left him bedridden for a day. 

That was the first time Raph had ever been violent. He had always been competitive, hard headed, and at times mean, but never violent. One minute he would be kind, happy and playful. Then the next he would go into a rage at the drop of a hat. He had become destructive, and his brothers withdrew from him. 

Over time the nightmares stopped, he no longer wet the bed, and his relationship with his brothers mended. But, there was always that unpredictable anger inside of him. 

Leonardo stood in shock as his brother spoke of his abuse. Of how he thought he had turned that abuse on his brothers. Michelangelo’s voice was like a distant echo, “How did you get away?”

The answer, however, snapped Leo out of his trance. “That’s an easy answer. Raphael killed the bastard.” Turning Leo saw Bishop. “Hello, boys”, he said while removing his glasses. 

Leo drew his sword, but before he could act Raphael had leapt over the sofa and was heading towards Bishop. “What do you know about it, you bastard?” 

Bishop met Raph’s attack head on. They grappled. Raphael grunted with effort, but Bishop didn’t seem fazed. “Bradley Garet,” Bishop said and Raphael flinched at the name but didn’t ease up. Bishop continued, “A man the FBI had been looking for, for five years. One day he is found dead in an apartment here in New York. Upon investigating the apartment strange DNA was found, blood spatter here, a semen stain there. It baffled them. Years later, I meet four mutant turtles. Imagine my surprise when one comes back a match to that long ago crime.”

“You knew?” Raph’s voice was raspy from all the screaming before. 

“Yes” Bishop responded flatly.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Raph shook his head in disbelief. “Why didn’t you use it against me?”

“The way I see it, you did the world a favor.” When Raphael didn’t respond Bishop continued. “Like I said before, the FBI had been looking for him for five years. They had no idea who he was. He would take boys between the ages of six and eight, sexually abuse them, increasingly getting more violent. Then one day he would kill them, bleach the body and dump it. They had no evidence. No way of finding him.” Bishop paused to let it all sink in. “Do you want to know how many boys?” His voice was a low grumble, “Twenty six.”

Raphael released Bishop and dropped his arms to his side. He staggered back until he found the wall for support. Donnie ran to him and helped him stay on his feet. “What do you want? How did you find us? How did you get past my sensors?” Donnie rambled off the questions, in a not all that polite way, while guiding Raphael back to the sofa.

Before Bishop could say anything, Stockman chimed in, “Despite how smart you think you are, terrapin, your meager attempts at a security system was no match for my genius.”

Bishop glared at his robotic partner, “Your services are no longer required for the day, Stockman.”

“But,” Stockman muttered.

Bishop interrupted him, “Leave.” Without another word, Stockman turned and left the lair. 

“How did you find us?” Donatello repeated, setting Raph down. Splinter took a spot next to Raph and held his hand in comfort.

“Simple,” Bishop said pointing to Mona Lisa, “Her.” Mona stood in shock, her mouth moved, but no words came out. Bishop walked over to her. “Did you really think it would be so easy to escape me?” Turning back to Donatello, “I knew that you four couldn’t resist a damsel in distress. I let her overhear me complaining about you, knowing she would seek you out. I had implanted her with a tracking device. All I had to do was wait.” 

“You turned me into this, just to get at them?” Mona shrieked.

Bishop turned back to her. “Oh no, there was more to it than that. I couldn’t afford losing a mind like yours. I did what was needed. You should be thanking me.”

Tears were streaking down her cheeks. “Thank you? I’m a freak! You ruined my life!”

“I saved your life!” Bishop snapped back. Mona looked up at him in shock. “You think I didn’t know?” He continued. “The way you moped about, the cuts on your arm, you were getting your affairs in order. I wasn’t going to lose a mind like yours to depression and suicide.” He looked down at her. Next to him she looked very small. “You have to admit. The mutation is an improvement.”

“HEY!” Raph’s voice was threatening. He moved and looked like he was ready to jump the sofa to lunge at Bishop again, but Splinter was there to keep him from acting. 

“See,” Bishop said gesturing to Raph, “you already have someone jumping to your defense. Men never even gave you a second glance before.” 

“What do you want, Bishop?” Leo said through clenched teeth, katana still in hand. 

Bishop turned to look at him, “I have done a lot of thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that you are better as an ally.” He walked over to stand in front of Leonardo. “I have come with an offer of employment.”

“You want us to work for you?” Leo couldn’t hide his doubt and disgust. “Why?”

“It would be with me, not for me. I was there when you defeated the Demon Shredder, and I am aware of the whole Winters incident. I know that you currently patrol the streets, fighting gangs. You are capable of so much more. More than simple tech support, or birthday party entertainers, or physical laborers.” Turning to April, “Even your expertise on ancient artifacts, Mrs. Jones, is a resource I would love to have on hand.”

“Why should we work with you?” Leo interrupted.

“Think of what I can offer you. This part of the sewers will never be considered for further development, no worker, contractor, or city employee will ever step foot near here.” He turned to Donnie, “The resources that will be made available to you, new technologies and research all at your disposal.” Then he turned to Splinter, “Peace of mind, knowing that if anything were to happen, the best doctors will be made available to you.” Then to Raph, “Even a top notch therapist, if you desire.”

“Pass.” Raph growled. 

“You would be safe. Only the president and a few government officials would know about you. And, you would be paid.” 

Donnie sat on the sofa, next to Raph. “Well, it will have to wait. We’re going out of town.”

“That’s fine. I will know where you are.” Bishop gestured to Mona.

“We’ll be off world.” Leo added. “I doubt your tracking device will continue to function.”

Bishop walked over to Donatello, and handed him a small black device. “A trans-dimensional communicator. Just attach it to any laptop or computer, or use it on its own. Its battery life is a few decades, so you don’t have to worry about being close to any power supply.” A smile spread across Bishop’s face. “Don’t break it trying to figure out how it works.”

“We’ll have to get back to you with our answer.” Donnie said, examining the device in his hand, his voice trailing off. Technology had always been Donnie’s weakness. 

Putting his katana away, Leo approached Bishop, who turned to meet him. “IF we decide to do this, we retain the ability to turn down any assignment you bring to us.”

“Fine, but I’m sure you would not pass up a chance to prevent Karai from bringing her father back.” 

Leo crossed his arms across his chest, “If it ever comes to that, we will come to help.”

Bishop turned back to Donatello and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your mind is another asset that I would love to have at my disposal. With that device you can access files in my lab and work directly with Stockman.” At Donnie’s scoff Bishop laughed. “Not the best way to persuade you, I know, but three great minds working together can accomplish so much more than one alone.”

Donnie was so wrapped up in the device in his hand that it took him a while to register what Bishop had said. “Wait,” Looking over his shoulder at Bishop, “three?”

Bishop pointed to Mona, who was sitting on the floor in a state of shock. “You will soon discover the brilliance in her.” He considered her for a moment. “Make sure she doesn’t do anything to herself. She may still be a little unstable.”

“That’s enough.” Leo said, grabbing Bishop’s arm. “It’s time for you to leave. We’ll contact you with our answer when it’s convenient to us.”

Bishop pulled out of Leo’s grip and put his glasses back on. “Very well. I hope to hear from you soon. It will be difficult to arrange a secure meeting with the president and other officials, but I would like to make this arrangement official as soon as possible.” 

Leo led Bishop to the door. Once they were there Bishop stopped and leaned in close. “I also discovered something else with my examination of you four.” Bishop got right up to Leo’s ear and whispered. “I did a swab of the inside of your tails. I know you are not blood related, but are you really that desperate for intimacy?” His eyes flicked to Mona. “I guess you should also be thinking me.” With that Bishop turned and headed out the door. 

Leo shut the door behind him. “Bastard.”

Raph jumped off the sofa and moved to Mona’s side. “Don’t let what he said bother you.” He kissed her on the head. 

Mona leaned into him, grabbing on to him. “I did want to kill myself.” She whispered. “I just don’t remember doing it.”

“It’s okay. You’re not alone anymore.” He said pulling her close. “It’s okay.”

She sighed. “He’s right. He did do me a favor.” She laughed a little. “I look better now than I did as a human.”

Leo reached out his hands to them. “Come on,” he said helping them up, “we better get going if we are going to reach the farm at a reasonable hour.”

“Yeah,” Raph patted Leo on the shoulder, “let me go get my things.”

“Okay.” Leo kissed Raph on the cheek and the hot head gently nudged his leader in return. Raph made his way up stairs to his room. Leo turned back to Mona. “I believe April said that she wanted to fix your hair.” Mona nodded and Leo smiled, “I think we have enough time before we have to go.” 

April reached out and grabbed Mona’s hand and guided her back into the kitchen to sit. Donnie was engrossed in his new gadget, so Leo turned to Splinter. “What do you think?”

The old rat closed his eyes in thought. Leo patiently waited for his father’s take on Bishop’s offer. The snip of scissors could be heard coming from the kitchen, along with the hushed chatter of April and Mona. 

After a while Raphael rejoined the group carrying a bag. Michelangelo had come out of the lab and was sitting next to Donatello on the sofa. “Can I see it?” Mikey said reaching for the device.

“No” Donnie slapped his hand away. “You’ll break it.”

Splinter sighed and opened his eyes, “If Bishop is genuine in his offer then I think it would be wise to accept it. However, we must always be on our guard when it comes to Bishop and Stockman.” 

April entered the living area followed by Mona Lisa. April had managed to even Mona’s hair out and it was now just below the nape of her neck. Leo had no idea what Mona looked like before she was mutated, but he had to admit that she was kind of cute now. Not really his type though. She was shorter than the turtles and petite, with beautiful amber eyes. 

Raph noticed Leo staring and came in close to whisper in his ear. “I’m not claiming her all for myself, Leo. I’m hoping our relations will be open, like it is with us.” Leo turned to look Raph in the eyes. “Just give her time.” Raph continued. “She’s still a virgin, and I don’t want to frighten her. She knows about us and all, but I would rather let her approach when she’s ready.” Leo nodded in agreement. 

“Okay guys,” Casey announced, “Let’s hit the road. We’re losing daylight.” There was a shuffle of noise as everyone gathered their things and headed to the door. Leo couldn’t help but think that the ride to the farm was going to be a long and awkward one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head out to the farm.

The trip to the farm was entirely too uncomfortable for Michelangelo. Casey and April had an extended cab truck, so Splinter was able to ride in the comfort of the truck, equipped with shock absorbers. However, the Turtles got to ride in a trailer. True, Donatello had improved the trailer quite a bit, with bench seats along the sides, heating and air, a radio, and attempted shock absorbers. But, whenever Casey hit a bump, the Turtles were jostled. 

On top of that they were sitting in uncomfortable silence. Mikey hated silence. Donnie was toying with his gift from Bishop, Leo was meditating, and Raph was just sitting there lost in thought. Mikey looked over at Mona Lisa, she was lying down between Raph and Donnie, sleeping. All the jostling had made her carsick, so Donnie had given her something. 

She was cute enough, for a lizard with hair. Nothing like Renet though. Renet was more curvaceous with large, supple breasts. Mikey liked the fullness of Renet. Mona was a twig and her breasts were kind of small. Mikey mused to himself that she would be torn in half if they tried to have sex and it caused him to chuckle. 

Raph looked up at him “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Mikey answered, waving it off. Raph didn’t push the matter any and looked back down at nothing. Mikey couldn’t take the silence anymore. Those few words between them had him craving more. “Raph?”

“Yeah?” Raph looked up.

“Why did you keep it?” Mikey asked. Raphael looked away and didn’t answer. Mikey shrugged. “You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want. I just don’t get why you kept it.”

Raphael looked down with his arms resting on his lap. “I didn’t want anyone to see it.”

“Why not just destroy it?” Leo asked from his spot, next to Mikey.

Raph sighed. “I was afraid that someone would be able to fix it, like Don fixed all those tapes when we were kids.”

Another long pause filled the trailer in silence before Leo finally asked. “How’d you kill him?”

Don reached over Mona to touch Raph on the shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to, Raphie.”

“It’s alright. I was expecting this.” Raph closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath. “He was watching the video and told me to get him a beer. While in the kitchen I saw a steak knife. It was like I had forgotten that I was a ninja until then. I picked up the knife, it was cheap and not well balanced, but I knew how to adjust for it. I threw it at him and it landed in his chest. He got up and came at me, but I kicked him and slammed my fist into the knife. That staggered him and he fell. I got on him, grabbed the knife and stabbed him a few more times. I wanted to make sure he was dead, so I slit his throat. Then in a rage I stabbed him in… his… uh… junk.” Raphael looked up to meet Mikey’s eyes. “Then I grabbed the tape and left. I waited for you guys to go to bed before I went into the lair and ran in my room. I hid the tape then curled up and went to sleep.”

Mikey moved down to kneel on the floor in front of Raph. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness filled him and he wanted to wrap his arms around Raph, but knew better than to. “It’s a good thing you killed him Raph, because if you hadn’t then I would find the fucker and beat him to death with my fists.” He fought the urge to add that no one hurt what was his. He felt a little guilt for feeling that way and he knew Raph would hate it.

Mikey’s words, oddly, made Raph smile. “Thanks, bro. You have no idea what that means to me. I was afraid that you guys would disapprove of me killing him.”

“Huh,” Mikey scoffed with a smile. “I’m sure even Splinter would have wanted a turn. A guy like that deserved to die.”

“Thank you.” Cupping Mikey’s face, Raph bent down and kissed him. “I love you.”

Mikey returned the kiss, deepening it. “Love you, too.” He continued to kiss his brother, the stress and lack of sex over the past week causing him to lose himself in it. He could tell that Raph was hungry too. He always was after an extended period away from home. Hormones started to take over. He didn’t even remember moving up into Raph’s lap, but he was there with Raph’s hands on his butt. 

“Hey!” Donnie slapped Mikey’s arm. “Splinter’s right. We really do get lost in the moment.”

Mikey looked down at Mona then up to his brothers. “She’s asleep and you two don’t mind, right. I’m really horny.”

“Get off Mike,” Raph chuckled. “We can finish this at the farm.” Mikey started kissing him again, hoping that they would once again get lost in the moment. Raph broke the kiss and pushed on Mikey’s plastron. “Go on.”

“Man.” Mikey grumbled, returning to his seat across form Raph. “You promise?”

“Yeah.” Raphael turned to look down at Mona, “You asleep?”

“Yes.” Came her mumbled answer.

“Why didn’t you say something?” He asked rubbing her shoulder. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You were having a moment. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Mikey laughed, “You wanted to watch.”

“No!” she said sitting up. “Though, I am a bit curious on how you guys manage to have sex.” She blushed and looked down. “I know how human men do it, but I can’t imagine how you do.”

“Through the tail,” Donnie answered as a matter of fact, unfazed by her question. 

“Yah, but it comes out of your tail. Doesn’t it get a bit… crowded?” 

“That’s what makes it feel so good.” Mikey purred, leaning back as a grin split his face.

Mona looked at Michelangelo in confusion, so Leo offered. “There is plenty of room in the tail. It’s the vent that’s limited. Only one can fit through it at a time.”

“And, believe me, we tried.” Mikey added. 

“So you stay only in the tail.” Mona clarified. 

“No,” Donnie replied. “We go all the way into the rectum to get at the prostate.” Donnie touched her shoulder, cutting off any other questions she might have. “I was planning on doing a physical on you tomorrow.” Her mouth dropped so he quickly added. “You know, for a base reading for if you ever get sick. I am the family scientist. If you want, you can ask me anything there and do a physical on me too, to answer any questions you might have on us and our mutation.”

“Oh,” Mona said as she glanced over to Raph then down at the floor, “Okay.” She paused for a moment before asking, “Did you guys really start having sex when you were twelve?”

“We were fooling around a lot at twelve and stayed in the tail,” Donnie answered. “Sex was about fourteen after I did some research into it.”

“Not me,” Raph grumbled. “I didn’t start until we were fourteen.”

Mikey patted Raph knee, “You were a late bloomer.”

“You know that’s not the reason.” Raph swatted Mikey’s hand away, “You left me out because I was an ass.”

Leo leaned in to look at Mona. “Are you sure you’re okay with all of this?” Mona nodded in response. “If you want,” Leo continued, “you can be exclusive to Raph. You are under no obligation to be with all of us. If us being together is… uncomfortable for you, we can be more discrete.”

“Like that did us any good.” Raph laughed. “Everyone knew about us when we were ‘being discrete’.”

“Well, we don’t have to be so open about it,” Leo said leaning back. Then looking over at Mikey, “And, we could muzzle him.”

“Hey,” Mikey pouted. “I’m sorry, but I’m really horny right now.” He looked at Raph as he considered what he wanted to ask. He just needed to figure out how to phrase it. “Hey, Raph?”

“Yeah.”

Mikey took a deep breath before saying, “You’ve wrestled with Casey.”

Raph raised an eye ridge. “Yeah.”

“He’s pinned you down, but you’ve never freaked out. Whenever we’ve pinned you, you hated it.”

Raph leaned back as he thought. “I guess it’s because I trust him. I know he doesn’t have any sexual desire for me, so I don’t feel threatened.” He bit his lip, thinking. “Now if I were ever to see him naked, I think I would freak out. Nude human men just make me think of… him.”

Mikey nodded, “That’s why all your porn’s girl, girl.” Leo punched Mikey in the arm and Raph’s mouth dropped open. “Ouch, what?” Mikey was rubbing his hurt arm. “All the porn in Raph’s room is girl on girl.”

“I swear you do need to be muzzled.” Leo said.

“That’s your kink not mine,” Mikey snapped back under his breath, earning him another punch in the arm. “Ouch!!” 

The trailer suddenly started vibrating when they moved off the road onto a dirt path. “Good we’re almost there. This was starting to get uncomfortable.” Donnie placed a hand on Mona’s back, “Not much longer.”

Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen, “Good. I just want to rest as soon as we get there.”  
The truck came to a stop and it wasn’t long before Casey was opening the trailer “Hey, Don.” He said as he opened the door and Mikey hopped down.

“Yeah?” Donnie raised an eye ridge.

“You remember that problem I told you about, a week ago? The one you said you would fix.”

“Yeah.”

“You never fixed it.”

Donnie sat for a moment just looking at Casey. Mikey could see when the realization hit him. “Oh, shit!” Donnie moaned. 

“What?” Leo asked, jumping down out of the trailer.

Donnie had his head in his hands his voice was muffled a bit. “The PA system is on the fritz.” He explained. “They heard our whole conversation up front.”

Mikey looked at Casey, “Was that uncomfortable for you to hear all that?”

“Nah.” Casey shrugged. “I’m just glad that you two didn’t end up having sex. It is nice to know that my best friend trusts me.” Mikey looked back a Raph, he looked dejected. It must be hard to have all of his personal business broadcasted. Casey must have seen it too. “Hey, Raph. I would have wanted a turn at the guy too. And, I promise that you will NEVER see me naked.” Raph managed to laugh a little at that. “Come on, everybody out.” Casey said waving his hand. 

The Turtles gathered their things and headed inside. Raphael guided Mona upstairs to a cot before arranging his own things. Michelangelo threw his things down and immediately started removing his mask, gear and guard. Leo looked over at him, “What are you doing?”

“It’s still daylight out.”

“Yeah, so.”

“We’ve been cooped up in that trailer for hours. I’m going to the river.” He turned to Raph and Don. “Anyone want to join me?”

“Not tonight.” Leo answered first, “I’m going to work on my Katas.”

Donnie shook his head. “I’m going to go to my lab and plug this thing in,” he said, holding up the device. “I wanna play around with it for a little while.”

Mikey turned to Raph and grinned, “You promised.”

Mona giggled form her cot. “Yes, you did.” 

“I did.” Raph resigned and removed his gear. “We won’t be gone long.” He leaned down and kissed Mona on the head then walked over and kissed Donnie. Turning back to Mona, Raph smiled, “Rest up. We’ll give you a tour once you’re feeling better.”

“Kay.” She responded as they made their way down the stairs. 

Once down stairs they headed to the back door. “Where you guys going?” Casey said as they passed. “April’s making dinner.”

“Swimming.” Mikey hollered back from the door. “We’ll be back in time.”

“Oh, swimming. Really?” A grin crossed Casey’s face. “Is that what you guys are calling it now?”

“Shut up!” Raph said, shutting the door behind him. A dark blush spread over Raph’s beak and down his neck. Mikey wanted to take him right there. 

They never made it to the river. Mikey had grabbed hold of Raph and started kissing him about half way there. “I’m sorry.” Mikey said through the kiss. “I’m sorry.”

Raph pushed Mikey up against a tree and started playing with the underside of his tail. “Just…, if you ever find something hidden in my room again, leave it the fuck alone. Okay?” 

Mikey nodded and wrapped his arms around Raph, making sure not to put his hands on the back of his head. “If you ever want to talk to me about it….”

Raph put his hand over Mikey’s mouth. “Shut up Mikey and don’t ruin the mood. Did you bring some lube, or are we ‘head butting’?”

“Damn!” Mikey threw his head back, “I forgot the lube. I wish there was a way to do this so we didn’t need that stuff.”

“Head butting it is, then.” They moved down to the ground, turning so that Raph was sitting with his carapace to the tree. Mikey sat on his lap, both their tails were untucked and rubbing against each other. Despite how much he wanted to dominate, Mikey knew better than to ask who was going to be the one entering. Raph grabbed Mikey’s tail and he started rubbing Mikey’s cloaca pushing his fingers in to open it up. “I still don’t want to do this dry.” Raph said spitting a few times in the opening. 

“Gross.” Mikey cringed. Raph scoffed in response. Mikey waited until Raph let his tip out then lined up their cloaca and let Raph slip inside. Mikey then let himself lower into his tail. He kissed Raph’s neck, “One day I will get you to let me in your tail, and I will have you calling out my name.”

Raph bucked his hips a little, getting them situated in Mikey’s tail, “That’s gonna take some time. I’m not really ready for something like that and you can be a little… too eager.”

“I’ll wait,” Mike purred as he started to move. “But it will happen.” He caught himself and kept himself from adding, ‘You will be mine.’

Raph let Mikey set the pace moving his tail and hips. The pressure inside Mikey’s tail increased as the two Turtles’ members became more engorged. Raph buried his face in Mikey’s neck, sucking gently on his collarbone, his hands holding tight to the base of Mikey’s carapace. It wasn’t long before Mikey felt warmth fill his tail as they both released at almost the same time. Raph didn’t pull out right away, but rested inside Mikey for a while, holding on to his carapace kissing his neck. Mikey’s arms draped over Raph’s shoulders. 

Mikey touched his forehead to Raph’s. “I love you, Raph.”

“I love you too, Mikey,” Raph whispered back.

“I’m getting cold.” Mikey finally said, after the sun had gone down and an autumn breeze had picked up. Raph nodded and let go of Mikey’s shell then they helped each other up and headed back to the house. 

“You might want to wipe yourself off.” Raph said pointing to Michelangelo’s dripping tail. 

Mikey found the outdoor spigot and cleaned himself off. When the water hit his tail, he let out a shriek. “Fuck, that’s cold!”

Raph let out a hearty laugh as he entered the house. Mikey followed close behind. The smell of dinner reminding him that he was hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

Raph headed into the house first, the smell of April’s cooking greeting him, and Mikey came in after. Splinter was sitting on the sofa and looked up at Raphael’s laugh. A smile spread across his face. “Did you enjoy your swim?”

“Yes, master.” Raph lied, blushing a little.

He headed for the kitchen. His hand was on the door when Splinter chuckled. “Did you keep your promise?” Raph froze, reminded that Splinter was able to hear the whole conversation in the trailer earlier. Raphael swallowed hard, unsure how to answer, unable to look at his father. 

“Yes he did!” Mikey announced, drawing another light laugh from Splinter. “I’m starving,” Michelangelo said as he made his way to the kitchen. “Sex always builds up my appetite.”

Splinter looked up Raph. “Raphael, go get Mona Lisa from upstairs.” He then turned to Mikey. “You go to the barn and fetch your brothers.”

“On it,” Mikey said running back outside. 

Raphael looked down at Splinter. “You’re really okay with this?”

Splinter stood and walked over to his son. Raphael noticed the grunt and effort it took for him to stand, and the mild limp in his step. Splinter reached up to touch Raph’s cheek. “I’m just happy that the four of you have found love, even if it’s with each other.”

Raph wrapped his arms around Splinter hugging him gently. “I love you, father. I’m sorry this past week has been so hard.”

“You’re smiling and laughing now and that makes my heart soar.” Splinter returned the embrace. “I love you too, my son.” 

Raphael reluctantly pulled away from Splinter and headed upstairs. 

Mona Lisa was making the beds and Raphael noticed that a fifth bed had been added. Mona looked up, “Casey brought in another bed. April brought in sheets, so I decided to make the beds.”

“Dinner’s almost ready,” he said.

“I’m almost done,” she went back to her work. “Did you keep your promise?” she smiled.

“Yes,” he replied with a blush, walking over to help her with the final bed. “You’re not going to wake up tomorrow and freak out on me are you?” She looked up at him as he slipped a pillow into a case. “You’re not still in some kind of shock or something?”

She smiled, “No.” They finished making the bed. “I’m good. I think I might like having more than one boyfriend and not feel like I’m cheating,” she laughed. He liked her laugh.

“Things are going too good. I’m just waiting for the shit to hit the fan,” he grumbled. 

Raph and Mona both looked up when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Mikey came up and ran over to Raph. “Raph!” He panted out, “Donnie was crying. I don’t know if he knows I know, but I thought you should know, you know.”

Raph turned to look at Mona, “Shit. Fan.” He turned back to Mikey, who looked puzzled. “Thank you Mike, I’ll talk to him after dinner.” Mikey nodded and headed back down stairs.

Mona placed her hand on Raph’s shoulder in a comforting gesture and they made their way down stairs. The dinner table was crowded, but everyone had enough room to eat. April looked up remembering something, “Angel sends her love.”

Mikey stopped shoveling food in his mouth. “How’s she doing?” he asked through a mouth full.

“Good.” April responded curling her nose in disgust, “She’s made the Dean’s list.”

“That bad, huh?” Mikey asked. 

“No, it’s actually a good thing.” Casey responded. “I know right, surprised me too.”

“She’s maintaining a four point average.” April continued. “She even has a boyfriend now. His name is Ricky.”

“That’s great news, April.” Splinter said with a smile. “Be sure to send her our best wishes.” After a few moments of silence he turned to Donatello. “Have you boys decided yet whether or not to accept Bishops offer?” 

Donnie looked up to Leo. “We talked about it.”

“Donnie wants the technology and resources Bishop promised.” Leo said with a sideward glance at his brother.

“It would benefit us all,” Donnie argued. 

Leo put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. “I know, but I have a hard time trusting him.”

“We don’t have to trust him, just work with him.” Raph added. 

“So you’re for it.” Leo looked at Raph. 

“Sure,” Raph responded with a shrug. “I wouldn’t mind busting more heads every now and again and get paid for it. I want to be able to buy something new for a change.”

Leo turned to Mikey, “What about you?”

“I don’t like the guy,” Mikey started, “but it would be nice if he came through with his offers. I don’t want to have to move again.”

“Then I guess it’s decided.” Leo sighed. “Call him tomorrow, Donnie.” 

Donnie nodded.

The rest of dinner was filled with idle chit chat. After they were done, Leo and Mona stayed to help with the dishes, Mikey took Splinter to his room, and Raph grabbed Donnie and pulled him outside. “We need to talk.”

Donnie nodded and walked with Raph heading for the barn. The temperature was dropping fast out in the open, and it was getting cold. Fortunately Donnie had a heater in the barn where he had set up a small lab so the two headed there. 

Donnie shut the door to his lab. “What do you want to talk about?”

Raph cupped Donnie’s face and began kissing him. He could tell something was wrong by the way Donnie kissed back. “What’s wrong?” Raph asked.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m happy for you.” Donnie looked away as tears formed in his eyes.

“Happy?” Raph stepped back. “Happy that every secrete I had has been exposed in the most jarring way.”

Donnie sighed, “You got what you’ve always wanted, a girlfriend.”

Raph understood right then, “I love you, Donnie. I’m not going to leave you.”

“You don’t need to stay with me out of an oblige….”

Raphael didn’t let Donnie finish. He pressed up into a deep kiss. Donnie’s eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Shut up, Donnie,” Raph said into the kiss and waited until Donatello opened his eyes. “I love you. I want to be with you.”

“Mikey moved in to Leo’s room.” Donnie sobbed, their beaks only a breath apart. “You’re going to favor Mona. I’m going to be the odd one out. I’ll get pity fucks every now and then.” Donnie jumped when Raph’s fist struck the wall near his head. 

Raphael leaned in close to Don’s ear, “I love you. I favor you. When we get back to the lair you can move into my room.”

Don’s breath hitched and he whispered, “What about Mona?”

“I let her know going into this that I am not going to leave you. I would like it if the three of us could be together.” When Donnie didn’t respond, Raph continued, “I know it’s too early for her and you don’t know each other yet, but I hope that one day we love her as we love each other.”

Donnie sniffed back a sob. “But, you don’t like group.”

Raph laughed. “If it is with just you and her, I think I could handle the sight of your cock.” Raph rested his head on Donnie’s shoulder. “I’ve been meaning to do something for you, for some time now. I want to do it for you, but I have to work up the courage.” Raph’s heart hammered in his chest. He hated admitting he was afraid. 

Donnie nuzzled his cheek against Raph’s. “You don’t have to do anything for me, Raphie.”

“I know,” Raph’s hands started to move down Donnie’s plastron, “I want to, because I love you.” Raph started kissing Donnie’s neck and his hand moved to his thigh then removed Donnie’s tail guard. “Go ahead and un-tuck,” Raph whispered.

Raph could see Donnie’s hands grab at the wall. “What are you doing?” Donnie breathed. 

Raph didn’t say anything and dropped to his knees. Grabbing Donnie’s tail he started to lick the vent. Donnie’s breath hitched, throwing back his head while the tip of his tail wrapped itself around Raph’s thumb. 

Raph slipped his tongue inside and he could see Donnie resist the urge to move his hands. Donnie knew Raph didn’t like it when his head was held. 

“Come out already.” Raph husked. 

Donnie let himself out of his tail and Raph took it in his mouth. He has never done this for any of his brothers before. Donnie’s taste was musky and a bit salty, and Raph thought that it was better than being covered in chocolate. 

Raph brought his hand up to pump while he sucked. Donnie was now depending on the wall for support, his legs were trembling and his breathing was labored.

Donnie moaned and Raph felt his member swell then pulsate. At that moment, panic filled Raph, he just couldn’t do it. “I’m sorry,” he took his mouth off just as Donnie released his seed and it hit him in the face. “I’m sorry,” Raph repeated with a slight sob.

“Raph!” Donnie dropped to the floor and started wiping him off. “I’m sorry.”

“Donnie, don’t” Raph tried to hide the fact he was trembling and on the verge of tears. “It’s my fault.”

“Hold on,” Donnie got up and rushed over to a cupboard to collect a towel, wetting it before rushing back to Raph. “You shouldn’t have done that. You didn’t have to do that.” Tears were streaking down Don’s face. After wiping Raph’s face clean, Donnie started kissing him. “What were you thinking?”

“I want to get better for you.” Raph felt a lump gather in his throat as he continued to stare at the ground. “I don’t want you to have to watch yourself with me. I don’t want to be the weird one anymore. I’ve heard some of the things you guys have said about me and I don’t want to be that anymore.”

“That was before we knew the reasons behind you actions.” Donnie gathered him up in his arms. “I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to do this for me. I don’t care that you have eccentricities. I’ll do whatever you need me to so that you feel comfortable.” He kissed him on the head. “I love you. I’m sorry I was jealous.”

“I understand why my bringing Mona home upset you. I was expecting it.” Raphael couldn’t stop the trembling, but he managed to keep himself from crying. “Let’s just go to the house and get some sleep. Okay?” 

Donnie nodded as they stood up, then he gave Raph’s face one more wipe with the towel before tossing it to the floor. Raph leaned in and kissed him, “I’m still going to keep trying to get better. You’ll just have to put up with my failures.”

“Gladly.” Donnie responded opening the door. “I would do anything for you, I love you.” 

The cold night air helped settle Raph’s nerves and by the time they got to the house he was only shaking from the cold. In the house most of the lights were out. Upstairs Mona was sitting on a cot reading. Leo and Mikey had pushed their cots together and were nuzzling each other. 

“I don’t want to hear any heavy breathing or moaning coming from over there tonight.” Raph warned them as he stepped into the room. “Or any night,” he added.

“Can’t make any promises.” Mikey hummed back, earning a playful nudge from Leo. 

Donnie selected a cot and sat down. Raph looked at him then over to Leo and Mike. He walked over to the last vacant cot that was in-between Donnie’s and Mona’s. He considered it for a moment before pushing it up against Mona’s. She just looked up at him and didn’t say anything. 

Donnie looked up when Raph approached him. Wordlessly Raph got Donnie to stand and move out of the way. Raph then pushed Don’s cot against the others, making one large bed out of three. 

With a smug smile, Raph crawled over the outside cot to the middle one and lied down. Donnie smiled, “Fine have it your way,” playfully shrugging before getting into bed. 

“Raph’s as happy as Mikey in a pizzeria.” Leo mused. 

Raph kissed his two loves goodnight. Yes, for the first time in a long time he was genuinely happy. 

....

Donatello woke up to Raphael’s thrashing. He was having a nightmare. Don wasn’t surprised, the stress of the day dredging up memories. Donnie looked up to see that Mona had already climbed out of bed. “He did this the first night at Mrs. Morrison’s.” She said. “She told me he has them at least once when he’s staying with her, mostly on the first night.” 

Mikey sat up in bed. “He had a few nightmares when I was sharing a room with him, back when April was staying with us.” Klunk curled up in his lap, purring loudly. “I always figured he was dreaming about our battles.”

Mona moved to try to wake Raph, Donnie held up a hand to stop her. “He kept himself from hitting you when he was awake. I don’t think he will have that kind of control when he’s asleep.” She nodded and backed away. 

Donnie placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder and gently shook. “No!” Raph yelled coming awake. He sat up looking around, taking a moment to remember where he was. He noticed everyone looking at him. “Sorry.” He said laying back down. “Bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Donnie ventured placing a hand on Raph carapace.

“No.” Raph answered flatly. “Let’s just get back to sleep.”

Mona crawled back into bed and Raph flopped back down onto his plastron, folding his arms under his pillow. 

Donnie next awoke to Klunk licking him in the face. The sun was coming through the windows and the smell of breakfast filled the air. 

Sighing, Donnie looked up to see that Leo was already up with his gear on. Donnie held up the orange cat, “Plop this down on Mikey will you.”

Leo took Klunk and placed him next to Michelangelo. The cat mewed rubbing his head on Mikey’s chin. “Okay, Klunk.” Mikey stretched, “I’ll get you some breakfast.” With a wide yawn, he got up and started to put on his gear. 

Donnie turned and saw that Mona was already up and out of the room. He leaned down and kissed Raph on the cheek. “Wake up.” He whispered. 

Raph opened his eyes and looked up at Donnie. “Sorry again about last night.” His hand came up and caressed Donnie’s cheek. 

“It’s okay,” Donnie kissed him again. As far as their brothers knew Raph was apologizing for the nightmare, but Donnie knew that it was for what happened in the barn. “You’ve done nothing wrong. We’ll work through this together. Let’s get up. I’m starving.” 

Raph pulled him down for one more kiss before they got up and dressed. 

After breakfast, Leo and Mikey went to work on their katas, Raph stayed to help with the dishes, and after a quick call to Bishop, Donnie took Mona to his lab for her physical. 

Once in the lab he locked the door. “Before we start, can we talk?”

Mona looked at him. “Sure.”

Mona sat down in a desk chair and Donnie took the seat nearest her. “Raph has the tendency to fall hard and fast.” He started.

Mona let out a nervous giggle, “I’ve noticed.” 

“He’s been in love before.”

Mona sighed, “He told me.” 

“I know that things have been happening fast.” Donnie paused as he considered his words. “It’s how it happened before, with Joi.” He got up and started pacing. “She was caught up in the training with the Mystics and fighting the Shredder, when she finally had the chance to slow down and think…. She took about a week, out here, then she… hurt him, by leaving.”

He stopped pacing and looked over at Mona. Their eyes met and she smiled. “I had nothing before,” She got up and started pacing while she fiddled with her dress. “I could never have even hoped for a guy like Raph, any guy for that matter. I have gotten to know more about him in the past week than most people learn about each other in an entire year.” She wrung her fingers together. “I only hope that one day he can love me the way he loves you.”

“He hit me.” The words just blurted out and couldn’t hide the bitterness. 

Mona’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head in confusion. “What?” 

Donnie sighed, “When he was banging on the door to my lab, trying to get at Mikey. He hit me, but not you. And he’s hit me before.”

“Oh.” She sat in a chair. He could tell she was thinking about what she wanted to say, sliding her bottom lip through her teeth. After a bit she looked up at him. “He’s afraid of me.”

It was Donnie’s turn to say, “What?” He plopped down in another chair.

“He’s comfortable with you he knows his limitations and what you will put up with. You’re his equal and you can take care of yourself.” She paused. “With me, he’s doesn’t know yet what I can handle. He’s afraid of breaking me in one way or another or frightening me away. He feels he needs to protect me. He may take your familiarity for granted, but he does love you.” 

Donnie nodded. He knew she was right. It’s not that he wanted Raph to hit her, but it still hurt that Raph was able to hit him like that. “He wants all three of us to be together, you know.” He felt himself blush a little. 

“I know.” She whispered and he could see that she was a little flushed to.

“What do you think about that?” His heart was pounding and he found it hard to look at her.

“I don’t know you like I know him, but if he loves you I’m sure you’re great.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I would like to get to know you.” She paused, “How do you feel about it?”

“I’m afraid someone’s going to get hurt,” he couldn’t help but be blunt.

“Me too,” her voice trailed off. 

Donnie stood and walked over to her. “Let’s get started. I’ll do you first, and then you can examine me.” She nodded and let him lead her through the exam. “Height, four foot ten and a half. Weight, ninety eight. Wow.”

She smiled “Maybe I’ll reach one hundred once my tail grows back.” Her smile faded, “I hope it will grow back.”

With a chuckle Donnie led her to the table. “Did the mutation shrink you, or have you always been this small?” he asked.

“I’ve always been this small.”

Donnie had only recently started studding medicine. Ever since the last Nexus tournament, where Leo got hurt, Donnie decided that he didn’t want to feel that helpless when one of his brothers was hurt again. 

The years of study paid off. Little to no problems occurred during the examination. He drew some blood, tested her reflexes, listened to her heart and lungs, took her blood pressure and temperature, and looked down her throat.

“As far as I can tell, you’re healthy.” He stated then he felt himself flush again. “I would like to check the extent of your mutation, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay,” she didn’t move.

He cleared his throat. “Would you disrobe and lay down on the exam table?”

She nodded and removed her dress. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. If he were human his face would be red. “You’re not wearing any underpants?” He hoped that she didn’t notice that his voice cracked a bit. 

She chuckled, “They are uncomfortable around my tail.” She explained, lying down. 

Warming his hands he braced himself and took a deep breath. He started at her neck, sliding down to her shoulders. He then went down her arms, noting the fin on her forearm and webbing between her three fingers and thumb. Next was her chest, noting the bumps where the nipples once were. Then down her stomach, noticing a shallow dimple, a ghost of her former navel. Finally pushing down to feel what he could of her intestines. He then lifted her leg to test her hip and moved down to the fin on her calf and the webbing between her three toes, all the while testing the rotation of her joints. 

He moved to stand at the foot of the table. It’s like she knew what was coming and was already scooting down. He grabbed her hips to help her along. Pulling a stool out, he sat so that he was eye level. “I don’t have any stirrups, so you’ll have to put your feet up on my shoulders.” She did as she was told, moving the rest of the way down the table. He could tell she was fighting the urge to bring her tail up to cover herself. “I don’t have any gloves, but my hands are clean.” He explained. 

He had only done a little research on gynecological exams the night before, but he was certain that he didn’t need to do all that much at the moment. Placing a generous amount of lube on his finger he inserted it inside of her. She immediately tightened around him causing his breath to hitch. This is only a physical exam, no reason to become aroused, he chided himself. He knew he had to go in deep if he wanted to be able to push up and feel her uterus, but he stopped when his finger encountered her hymen, as far as he could tell, it was more or less intact. 

He pulled his finger out, “You’re a virgin?”

“You could tell?”

“I’m no expert, but it feels like it.”

Sighing Mona sat up. “The biggest thing that’s ever been up there is you finger,” she then pulled her tail up to cover herself, “and Raph’s. He kind of freaked when I reminded him that I was a virgin.”

“What do you mean?” Don ventured. 

She sighed, “We were kissing and one thing led to another. He asked me if I could keep quiet. I reminded him that I had never done it before. Then he just pulled away.” She lifted her hands and let them drop back down. “Do you think he’s intimidated by me being a virgin?”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to talk to him about it.” He replied, and then sighed. “I can wait on this part of the exam. I really should do more research on it first.”

“Okay.” She smiled, “My turn?”

He looked at her for a moment before he realized what she was implying, “Oh yeah.”

Before he could say anything more she swung her legs over and got down. After slipping back into her dress she patted the table. “Up you go.” He got up on the table and lied back on his carapace. She washed her hands then stood next to the head of the table. 

“Can you still tuck into your shell?” she asked while feeling down his shoulders, back into his shell. 

“Not all the way. Not anymore. Our muscles get in the way.” She moved down his arms feeling his joints. He continued. “We could when we were kids. It was when we were about thirteen that we started really having troubles fitting.”

She continued her examination going down his legs following his thigh up into his shell as far as she could to where he fused with his shell. It kind of tickled having her fingers on flesh that was never exposed and he stifled a giggle. She parted his legs and examined his guard. “Raph said that you made these when you were ten?”

“I learned real quick that I needed to protect my tail from my brothers.” He laughed. 

She giggled and figured out how to remove the guard. She felt the inside of his shell discovering the connectors. “These don’t bother you?”

“I made sure they wouldn’t.” 

“What do you use to attach them?”

“The same adhesive orthodontist use for braces.”

“Huh,” she sat on the stool. “You need to scoot and un-tuck your tail.” He hesitated. “Come on,” she demanded. Sighing, he scooted towards her and un-tucked his tail. She took it in both hands, “It’s very broad and big,” she said while rubbing her fingers over it. She looked up and smiled, “I don’t have any gloves, but my hands are clean.” 

He laughed a bit uncomfortably in response.

She put some lube on her finger and slid it inside the cloaca. “I don’t feel anything.” She stated, sounding almost disappointed.

“I’ve got everything pulled up.” He replied. “You’d have to go in deeper, and your little fingers aren’t going to be able to reach.” She pulled her fingers out and looked at her hand, then at him. He propped himself up to look at her. “You’re not thinking what I think you’re thanking, are you?”

A smile spread across her face, “It’s small enough.” She replied wiggling her fingers. 

Before he could object she put more lube on her hand and gently entered his cloaca. Shocked, he grabbed the sides of the table as she reached deeper. “There is a lot of room in here.” Pushing her hand down and to the back first, his breath hitched when she found his rectum. She looked up at his reaction. “I’m not going to push inside there.” She smiled. 

He tried to steady his breathing as she moved up to the front. The last thing he wanted was for her to find an erection. 

“How far up is it?” She asked. 

He pointed just above the base of his tail. “We keep it pulled up here. We can lower it we need to use it or when we’re aroused.” His voice trembled a little. 

Seemingly unfazed by his reactions she looked him in the eyes, “You seem to have a lot of control over that.” She said removing her hand. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “When we have a full erection it sticks out a bit.” He explained. “When it’s partial we have more control and can keep it in our tails.” Snatching up his tail guard he reattached it. “Is there anything else you would like to know?” 

“No. You?”

He thought, “Not at the moment.” He walked over to one of his computers “I’m just going to do some research now. I talked to Bishop earlier and I can now access some files,” he couldn’t hide his excitement.

“Okay.” Slowly she added, “Can I join you?”

Flirting a little, he replied, “Sure, I’ve wanted to test how smart you are.”

She smiled. “Same here,” she teased, “I want to know how smart a self-taught eighteen year old mutant can be.” 

He smiled back, “There is one more thing I would like to test.”

“What’s that?” she asked tilting her head. 

Donnie stepped in close and placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in slightly, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. Stopping only inches from her lips, he hesitated. She licked her lips then closed the distance between them. Their lips locked briefly in a closed mouth kiss. 

They pulled apart and Donnie smiled, “I don’t mind trying.”

“I think I can manage having more than one boyfriend,” she blushed. They both chuckled awkwardly, stepping back from each other. 

They spent the next several hours picking each other’s brains. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable they were. They were lost in their own world, until Raphael came and got them for dinner. Donnie was happy to see Raph’s smile at seeing them together. Maybe this could work, he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been at the farm for a week and despite the coming winter the days were comfortable. Leonardo lay naked sunning himself on the roof of the barn, a treat that could only be had out at the farm. The morning had started with the usual training and meditation and now Leo reveled in some down time. 

A low murmur of voices caused the dozing turtle to stir. He looked down over the edge of the roof to see Donnie and Mona enter the barn. The two of them have been feeding off each other’s love for science and knowledge since they got to the farm. It was a good thing that Raph wanted them to get closer. His eyes moved up to see Raph by the house. He didn’t seem to be doing anything in particular. 

A thought occurred to Leo, it had been several weeks since he had been with Raphael last. “Raph!” Leo yelled. Raphael looked up and saw Leo on the roof waving at him. “Meet me inside,” he said pointing to the barn. 

The window to the loft was easy to swing into and Leo managed to land with hardly a sound. He didn’t have to wait for long before Raph climbed the ladder to meet him. “What do you want?” Raph asked sitting on the floor. 

“You,” Leo laughed. 

Raph bit his lip as he considered. “Yeah, okay,” he shrugged, removing his gear. 

A rope in the corner of the loft caught Leo’s eye. Picking it up Leo felt the texture of it, he was kind of disappointed at the roughness of it. “Why are you holding that rope?” Raph’s voice caused Leo to look up and see that Raph had a puzzled look on his face. 

Leo felt himself flush, “It’s just that… um… would you mind…?”

Raph stood up, “You’re not tying me up!” He looked like he was ready to attack. 

“Nonononono!” Leo held his hands out. Raph looked unsure about being there. Pulling the rope closer to himself, Leo fidgeted with it. “I want you to tie me up,” Leo mumbled. 

Raph stood in shock. “Tie you up?”

“Yes.” 

“How… did you… discover… when… who?” Raph mumbled through his confusion looking at Leo as if seeing him for the first time then looking away, trying to form words but failing. Leo just stood there waiting for Raph to recover. 

The door to the lab opened snapping Raph from his shock. The two in the loft looked down the hatch to see Donnie and Mona leave the barn. “That’s odd,” Leo observed. 

“No Leo. People leave rooms all the time. The odd thing is you wanting to be tied up.” Raph glared at him.

Leo shrugged. “It was an accidental discovery. Mikey was trying to hold me down. I was play fighting, so to keep me still he used our masks and tied me to the bed.” He flushed a little, “I ended up really liking it” He mumbled, “So, what do you say?” Holding out the rope, Leo smiled “Wanna see if you can do it better than Mikey or Don?” 

For the longest time Raph just stared at him, then shrugged, “Yeah okay.” Taking the rope, Raph pushed Leo against a standing beam with enough force to have Leo gasp in surprise. Raphael lifted Leo’s arms up over his head. “Hold on to the beam,” he ordered. 

Knowing how to tie someone up was part of their ninja training, so Raph knew what he was doing. It wasn’t long before Leo’s hands were expertly bound to the beam. His excitement grew as Raph brought the slack up to tie it loosely around Leo’s neck. “Good?” Raph husked from behind.

“Yeah,” Leo breathed. 

Raph walked around to stand in front of Leo, expecting his work. “I think I kinda like this,” he said licking his lips. Raph reached up and pinched Leo’s tail drawling a moan from his leader. “Are you a full masochist, do you want pain too?” Raph nibbled his neck, causing Leo to tremble. “I can do it without leaving any marks,” Raph growled. 

“Nothing too much.” Leo’s voice shook. Part of him wanted to say yes, but he was still unsure. There was part of him that still feared Raph a little.

Leo’s feet left the floor as Raph lifted him from behind the knees. Their plastrons rubbed together as Raph slid himself into Leo’s tail. Leo was already so aroused that the mere presence of Raph inside caused him to release. Raph looked Leo in the eyes, “Really?”

“I told you that I really like it,” he replied sheepishly.

Raph pushed in, slowly going deeper while Leo wrapped his legs tight around the bigger turtle’s shell. Leo liked that Mikey and Raph were bigger than him. And he loved that they were aggressive sexually. “I want it hard and deep,” Leo pleaded. 

Raph pulled out a bit and was ready to thrust back in when they were interrupted.

“You don’t have time for that,” the voice came from the loft hatch. 

Leo looked over Raph’s shoulder to see Bishop. “Fuck!” Leo grunted, holding on to Raph tightly with his legs so that the hothead couldn’t lunge at Bishop. 

“What the Fuck do you want?” Raph roared trying to pull free from Leo. 

“I called your brother, Donatello, a few minutes ago letting him know I was on my way.” Bishop stated. “The president and an official are coming here to meet you. No one knew where you were, so we all started looking.” He paused to sneer, “I guess I’m the lucky one.

“Untie your brother and clean yourselves off. You don’t want to look like a hot mess when you meet the president.” With that he made his way back down the ladder. “You have less than ten minutes,” he hollered heading out the door. 

Raph carefully put Leo’s feet back on the ground before moving around to untie him. “Now Bishop knows too,” he mumbled while he worked. “How’s he going to introduce us to the president, ‘here are the Turtles, that one’s been molested and they all fuck each other.”

Leo let his arms drop as soon as they were free. Rubbing his wrists he looked at Raph, “He already knew.” Raph’s eyes shot up to glare at Leo, waiting for an explanation. “He swabbed the inside of our tails when he had us all, years ago. He knows.”

Raph just growled, grabbed his gear and left. 

Ten minutes wasn’t enough time to shower, so a quick rinse off in Donnie’s lab would have to do. Leo’s gear was in the house and he didn’t want to meet the president naked, so he ran to the house and climbed to the upper window. A quick glance over his shoulder showed him that Raph was standing outside tying his mask back on. 

Leo was quickly dressed and back outside in time to see the caravan pull up. “Oh, dude! It’s Silver Sentry!” Mikey exclaimed pointing to the sky. Three SUVs and Silver Sentry stopped in front of the house. 

As soon as he landed, the super hero approached Michelangelo. “My friends, it’s good to see you.” The two shook hands. “I’m glad that you have agreed to this meeting.”

“If we get to work with you and the Justice Force more often, then working with Bishop will be worth it.” Mikey said grinning. 

“Shall we take this inside?” Bishop said gesturing to the house. As they entered the house, the door to the middle SUV was opened and the president stepped out. Secret service agents flanked him and walked with him into the house. 

Once inside, the most comfortable chair available was offered to the president. But, before sitting he walked up to Donatello. “Amazing,” he said under his breath. “I can hardly believe it.” He reached out to touch Donnie, but paused just short of the mutant’s arm. “I apologize,” he said, “but I….” his voice trailed off. 

Donnie smiled and grabbed the president’s hand in a hearty hand shake. “It’s okay. April passed out when she first met us.” He explained gesturing back to April. “Most humans tend to be a little shocked when they first see us.”

The president laughed and then sat in the chair. Bishop moved to stand next to him. “Mr. President, may I introduce Casey and April Jones, Mona Lisa, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and the Turtle’s mentor Splinter.” Bishop indicated each with their name, and they each nodded in response. 

“Pleasure,” the president said. “I’ve been told that you know the members of the Justice Force.” 

“Yes,” Silver Sentry stated. “They have helped us on multiple occasions. They even helped with Nano. Michelangelo here is also an honorary member and, on occasion, my sidekick.” Leo looked over at Mikey to see him beaming. “It is also my understanding,” the hero continued, “that Raphael was the Nightwatcher.” Leo looked at Raph to see him simply cross his arms, as if challenging them to do something about it. 

“I see,” was all the president had to say in response, and then he cleared his throat. “Shall we begin?” He looked up at Bishop who simply nodded. “I’m not sure how much Agent Bishop has told you,” he started, “but we have been having problems on the supernatural level.”

“Really,” Donatello ventured, “like what?” 

The president sighed, “Strange creatures, people with magic and super human abilities to name a few.”

“So why come to us?” Raph asked.

The president looked over at him. “Because, so I’ve come to understand, you have a vast amount of experience in this. Bishop tells me that it was you who stopped the alien invasion, that you defeated the demon that was destroying New York, and you who handled the Winters incident.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what to do, but you seem to be able to find the answers.”

“It looks like Karai has started delving into the supernatural to try and bring her father back as well.” Bishop added. 

“Alright,” Leo said, “we’ll help, but we are going… away for a while. More supernatural and magical stuff,” he added before the president could ask. “I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone, but I was told that the device that Bishop gave us will be able to reach us no matter where we are. That and April will be here, her knowledge of ancient artifacts has helped us in the past, and maybe she will be able to help you.” 

“Alright,” the president got up, “I’m sorry but I cannot stay any longer. I have other engagements.” He then extended his hand to Leonardo.

“Of course,” Leo said shaking the president’s hand. “We’ll keep in touch and help whenever possible.”

“You never know.” The president said heading for the door. “One day we might even be able to present you to the public and they will be able accept you, without hesitation.”

“Maybe,” Leo replied, “but as it stands right now, we would like to stay in the shadows.” The president smiled in response. 

As the president left Leo was filled with a sense of hope. The second the door closed, however, Raphael lashed out to strike Bishop, but the inhuman man blocked it, and in turn delivered a blow to Raph’s plastron. Raph gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Bishop supported the winded turtle grabbing his face to look him in the eyes. “Don’t be mad at me because I caught you in a compromising position with your brother.”

“Next time, stay out of the search,” Raph grumbled. 

Bishop released Raph, who stumbled to the sofa. Fixing his suit, Bishop turned to Raph, “I do wonder though, whose idea was the rope?” The unexpected blow from Leo sent Bishop the floor with a hard thump. 

Leo stood over Bishop, “It’s bad enough Splinter knows that we have sex, but he doesn’t need to know the details.” Leo was fuming, but managed to keep in under control, “Get out,” he hissed. 

Without another word, Bishop collected himself off the floor and left. Leo looked over his shoulder at Splinter, “Sorry, master.” 

The old rat held up a hand. “That man angers even me. He does what he does to push your buttons.” Splinter laughed, “He earned that hit.”

After a few seconds Michelangelo groaned. “Oh man!”

Everyone turned to look at him. “What?” April asked.

Mikey pointed, “Silver Sentry’s still here!” He groaned again and flopped down on the sofa next to Raph. “Now he knows too.” Mikey whined. 

Silver Sentry shrugged, “I already knew.” Mikey looked up in confusion and disbelief. The super hero just laughed, “You’ve stayed the night in HQ, remember?” Mikey nodded, Silver Sentry continued. “You talk in your sleep,” he stated flatly.

Mikey timidly asked, “You’re okay with it? I can still be your sidekick?” His eyes were wide and pleading. 

“Your situation is unique,” Silver Sentry laughed. “And you’re my friends. What you do in your private lives is none of my business.”

Mikey got up of the sofa and hugged the super hero, “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite hero.”

Silver Sentry patted his part time sidekick on the head. “And, you’re my favorite sidekick.” Mikey beamed up at him in response then let go and Silver Sentry looked over to Leo, “When do you leave?”

“In less than a week.” Leo replied. 

Silver Sentry shook Leo’s hand, “Best of luck to you and your brothers. I look forward to hearing about it all when you return.”

Leo smiled, “I’m sure Mikey will revel in the chance to tell you.”

“Well,” Silver Sentry said heading out, “I too have other places that I am needed.” They said their farewells and Silver Sentry took to the air. 

Raph was up and grabbed hold of Leo’s arm. “Let’s get back to the barn,” He rumbled. “I wasn’t finished.” Raphael didn’t give Leo a chance to object before leading him out the door. 

Despite how much he loved Michelangelo, Leonardo learned that night that Raphael was the one to go to when that particular kink need to be worked out. 

...

The day had arrived to go into the Nexus. The Turtles checked all their belongings to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything. Mikey said his goodbyes to Klunk, scratching the orange cat between the ears and then thanked April and Casey for agreeing to take care of him. 

Since Leo already knew how, Splinter had decided that Donatello should learn the ritual for entering the Nexus. Mikey stood back and watched, glad that it wasn’t him who had to learn it all. Maybe in another three years, nah, Raph can learn it then. 

Donatello finished drawling on the wall to Splinter’s satisfaction and began the chant. Mona gasped as the water in the glass on the floor lifted to the wall, creating a portal. Raph placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything was okay. 

Splinter reached for her, “Come through with me first. The preliminary round will start almost as soon as they step though. We will be protected in a bubble as observers.” Moan nodded and took his hand and they were the first to step through. Leonardo followed next, then Donnie and Raph with Mikey going through last. 

Their opponents were waiting for them on the other side. They were giant eight foot bugs. “Bugs!!” Raph almost shrieked, “Why bugs?” Michelangelo couldn’t help but laugh as the battle began. 

The four “bugs” were not all the same. One looked like a beetle, one looked like a roach and two looked like centipedes. Mikey and Leo took the centipedes while Donnie got the roach, leaving Raph with the beetle. 

The “bugs” had a few tricks, but in the end the Turtles won. Mikey looked up to see Splinter and Mona floating in their protective bubble. For a brief moment the angle of the bubble was just right for Mikey to see up Mona’s skirt. He flushed when he noticed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Raph must have noticed because he came up and whispered in Mikey’s ear. “Her tail gets in the way.”

Mikey swallowed hard, “Dude, is she going to stay exclusive to you or are you guys open like the rest of us?” He was really starting to crave the petite lizard and actually felt a twinge of jealousy over Raph having her. 

“That’s for her to decide.” Raph said patting Mikey on the back before walking away. 

The bubble drifted down as Gyoji arrived to declare that the Turtles had passed the preliminary round. As soon as the bubble dissipated, Mona ran up to Raphael, “That was amazing!” She flung her arms over his shoulders, locking her fingers behind his neck. “I’ve watched you guys train, but to see the actual fighting was… Wow!” 

Mikey watch as Raph flinched a little and knew it was the placement of Mona’s hands that made him uncomfortable. Raphael laughed and kissed her gently, grabbing her arms and pulling them down so that her hands rested on his plastron. “It’s a gift.” Raphael teased. Smooth, Mikey thought. At least he didn’t flip out and pull away from her. She’s still learning the rules with him. 

The Daimyo had invited the Turtles to stay with him during and after the tournament. They were only too happy to accept. They had time before the actual tournament started so they headed to the Daimyo’s, to try and get settled in before the first round. 

More contenders were arriving as they passed the fighting on their way. Most were individuals in one on one battles and half won’t even make it to the first round. Starting with round one the Turtles would no longer be fighting together. Each would be on his own, and this made Michelangelo a bit nervous. He knew that he had won the tournament once, but part of that was because Splinter simply yielded to him and Leo and Usagi left because of interference. Mikey wasn’t sure if he would be able to beat his favored in a one on one battle, though he was fairly confident that he would be able to beat Raph again. 

The Daimyo’s home was immaculate, in the ancient Japanese style of architecture. Actually the Japanese were influenced by the Daimyo’s style not the other way around. This was due to the fact that the Daimyo played a big part in the forming of the Japanese culture. 

The halls were long with high ceilings and the walls were decorated with art that looked like it came from different worlds. Mikey stopped to look at one that reminded him of the world where they met Honeycutt. 

Raph walked up to Donnie and threw an arm over his shoulders. “If you make it past the first round this time, I’ll give you a treat” Raph teased. Donnie was the first turtle out three years ago, failing to pass the first round, a fact that was brought up on occasion when one of them was feeling particularly mean spirited. 

Donnie stopped, turned and looked at Raph. “What if I make it to the final four?” Donnie inquired. The rest stopped and waited for the exchange to finish. Mikey heard Splinter sigh. 

Raph laughed. “If you make it to the final four, I’ll let you be on top.”

“What if I win?” Donnie asked, raising an eye ridge.

Raph crossed his arms, “I’ll do whatever you want, if you win.”

Michelangelo ran up to Donnie, “Oh, Donnie. Can I be part of whatever you want, please?”

Raph slapped Mikey on the arm, “That’s not gonna happen.” 

Donnie smiled, “It will if that’s what I want.”

Raph scoffed, “It’s not gonna happen, ‘cause you’re not gonna win.” Mikey could tell that Raph was no longer amused and was actually starting to frazzled. They should have known better than to turn the conversation to sex, or to make him feel pressured. 

“You don’t think I can?” Donnie sounded hurt. Mikey just wanted the argument to stop. He hated to see them fighting. 

“It would be an improvement if you simply made it passed the first round.” Raph snapped. 

“You’re an ass.” Donnie’s voice broke. “I’m as good a fighter as any of you.”

“Whatever.” Raph said, pushing past them and continuing down the hall. He rounded the corner and stopped. “Fuck!” he fumed.

Mikey ran up to see what had made his brother upset. He rounded the corner to see Faraji, Adam, Tora, and Joi. “Tora!” Mikey exclaimed running up to his human friend. “What brings you to the Nexus? Are you here to watch me fight, and win again?” Mikey flexed his muscles.

The rest of the group rounded the corner as Tora answered. “We are here as fighters. We made it passed the preliminaries.”

Smiling Leo walked up to Faraji, and they embraced each other as friends. Donnie was equally happy to see Adam. Joi stayed back behind the group and Raph stayed back at the corner with Mona at his side. Mikey turned back to look at Raph, who simply grabbed Mona’s hand and walked away. 

“He’s still angry?” Tora asked. 

“Yah,” Mikey replied, “but that’s not gonna stop me from being happy to see you guys.”

“Who was that girl he was with?” Adam asked. 

“That’s Mona,” Donnie explained, “He found her in the sewers about a month ago. It’s a long story.” Donnie pointed down the hall, “Walk with us for a bit. There’s plenty of time before the first round, and we want to get settled in our rooms.”

“You’re staying here?” Faraji asked.

Mikey smiled, “We’re friends of the Ultimate Daimyo.” He then leaned in close to Tora, “We played a part in saving his son and Splinter is, like, his B.F.F.”

The group headed down the hall, talking about how things have been. Tora glanced at Mikey, “I have seen your statue Michelangelo san. It is impressive.”

Mikey smiled, “I am a Nexus champion, you know.”

“Yes, I believe you have mentioned it a few times,” Tora teased. 

Once they reached the room that the Turtles were staying in, the groups parted ways. “Good luck to you guys,” Mikey hollered after them, waving his hand. Adam turned and waved thanks back. 

Raphael was already in the room, having taken a different route. He was doing pushups trying to work off the frustration while Mona sat quietly in a corner. “You okay, Raphie.” Mikey said sitting next to him on the floor. He didn’t like seeing Raph upset.

“Fine,” was all the response he got. Mikey shrugged, got up and decided to explore the room. It was more than a room, it was a suite. The room they entered into was a common room. Five bedrooms, a dojo and a restroom connected to it. Splinter had already claimed a room and was in it to give them some privacy and to meditate.

“Wow!” Mikey was in awe. “Leo, let’s share this room!” Mikey said running into a room. It was set up with only one tatami, but one from one of the other rooms could easily fit. 

Leo came in behind him and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s fine,” Leo said putting his bag down in a corner. “I’ll go get us another tatami.” Leo soon returned with the mattress and they arranged the room the way they liked it then unpacked their things. 

When they came out they saw Raph having a hushed conversation with Donnie who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his plastron and he wasn’t looking at Raph. Raph looked like he was trying to say he was sorry and kept trying to get Donnie to look at him. But Donnie kept his eyes to the ground. 

After a while Raph reached up to touch Donnie’s face and Don didn’t pull away, so that was a good sign that he was on the verge of accepting. Donnie’s arms dropped and Raph leaned in for a light kiss. 

Donnie kissed him back, and then together they worked to move some mattresses into another room so that they could share with Mona. “It’d be nice to have a girl between us, Leo.” Mikey breathed.

Leo rubbed Mikey’s shoulder, “Maybe one day she will share our bed, but for now let’s let them build their relationship.” 

“Yeah,” Mikey groaned. Then Leo kissed him and led him to their room. “Do you want to cuddle for a while?” Mikey asked after Leo closed the door.

Leo smiled, lied down and opened his arms to Mikey. Mikey squealed with joy and laid his head on Leo’s plastron, just over his heart. It was easier to do when Mikey was smaller than Leo, but Mikey has always loved to just lay there listening to the beat of Leo’s heart.

A knock at the front door caused the couple to get up. Donnie peeked his head out of his room to see if anyone was going to answer. Splinter’s room door stayed shut, Mikey assumed it was because he was either meditating or napping. Either way they would not bother him just yet.

Leo opened the door to see the Daimyo’s son Ue-Sama. “Leonardo san,” the boy smiled up at him. Ue-Sama had grown a bit in the past three years, but was still a little shorter than the Turtles. “Gyoji told me you were here.”

“Ue-Sama, it’s good to see you,” Leo smiled. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, thank you.” The Daimyo’s son entered the room, “Are the accommodations to your liking?”

“They’re great,” Mikey exclaimed. “Your dad’s the best.”

Ue-Sama looked up and saw Mona Lisa coming out of the room along with Raph and Don. “We did not know you would have a female with you.”

“She was a last minute add on,” Leo stated. “Is that okay?”

“Oh, it’s fine. We will make sure there are proper supplies brought in for her use,” Ue-Sama nodded. “I will let the servants know. The adjustments will be finished by the time you return to your room.” Another knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Leo opened the door to see a healer standing there. 

The healer bowed his head, “I am here to check the combatants to insure that they are well enough to fight.” Mikey thought this was funny, because they didn’t have to go through such tests last time. 

Leo bowed in return and stepped aside to allow entrance. The healer walked up to and examined each Turtle with a simple glance, nodding his approval at each one. “Everyone looks to be in good health.” He paused for a moment looking again at Raph, but soon looked away. Mikey could have sworn that the healer looked hesitant about something. The healer then looked over to Mona Lisa. “I notice that you are missing part of your tail Tokage san.”

Mona looked confused so Donnie leaned in, “He basically called you Ms. Lizard.”

“Oh,” Mona bowed to the healer. “Yes I lost part of it about a month ago.” She laughed a bit uncomfortably, “I just hope it grows back.” Then she asked, “How do you know? It’s covered by the dress.”

The healer smiled, “Healer’s gift,” was his explanation. “It is growing, but I can help the process along.”

“You can?” Mona practically squealed. “That would be wonderful.”

As the healer approached Mona turned. She lifted her skirt so that the nub was exposed and the healer’s hands moved over it. The hands of the healer and the tip of the nub both started to glow. Mikey was amazed as the tail began to slowly grow. 

“That feels weird,” Mona observed, “it kind of tickles,” she added, looking back over her shoulder trying to watch.

When the healer was done, Mona had a long tail. She gasped in delight and hugged the healer. “Thank you so much.” The healer was a bit uncomfortable with the embrace, but did not move away from it. “I never thought that I would be so happy to have a tail.”

“You are very much welcome,” he said after Mona let him go. 

She turned to show Raph and Donnie her tail. “He grew my tail.” She swished it around. “Isn’t that wonderful?” A big grin erupted on her face. 

Raph and Donnie both laughed. “It’s great,” Donnie stated as the healer bowed his goodbyes and left.   
Ue-Sama looked to Leonardo, “The first round is about to start. I will be watching from my father’s side.” The boy obviously had a great admiration for Leo. 

“I’ll be sure to look for you there.” Leo smiled. “I’ll wave at you, if you can find me in the crowd that is.”

Ue-Sama smiled, “Father and I were hoping that you would all join us for dinner,” the young one stated.

“It would be our honor,” Leo bowed. 

The young ninja beamed, “Maybe after I can show you what I have learned these past three years.”

Leo smiled, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Raphael headed back to the rooms, “I’ll go wake Master Splinter so he has time to get ready.”

The Daimyo’s son watched Raph walk away, his expression changed to one of worry. It was as if he was in a trance, but he quickly snapped out of it. He looked to the ground for a brief moment then back up to Leo “I will go,” Ue-Sama said, “so that you have a chance to prepare yourselves for the first round.” He bowed, “Good luck to you all.”

Leonardo bowed in return, “Thank you. Tell your father that we send our thanks for the room. He has been most generous.” Leo escorted Ue-Sama out closing the door behind him. Turning he looked at his brothers and sensei, “Gear up. We’ll leave for the first round in ten minutes.”

Leo pulled Michelangelo aside, “Did you notice how the healer and Ue-Sama looked at Raph?” Mikey simply nodded. Glancing up a Raph, Leo looked worried, “I wonder if there is something they’re not telling us.” Raph must have felt Leo’s eyes on him and looked up. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at Leo and Leo looked away, “Or, if it’s just something we’re not seeing.”

Michelangelo felt a pang of worry in his gut. He looked over at Splinter and noticed that their father also looked worried. The more Mikey thought about it, over the last few months at least, he remembered other times where he caught Splinter looking at Raphael with that same expression.


	8. Chapter 8

The arena was filled. Spectators form many different worlds gathered to watch the sixty four combatants whittle themselves down to just one. Round one was about to start. Thirty two sections with two combatants each appeared. Raph was paired with a large elephant like creature. The creature was strong but slow and Raphael had the greater skill. He managed to doge every attack with ease. A swift kick behind his opponent’s knee sent it to the ground. Raph turned sai at the ready to strike, only to meet air. The match was done, he had won. 

The remaining thirty two were then split into sixteen groups. In the brief transition Raph could see all that three of his brothers had made it through. He also caught a glimpse of Usagi and the four humans.   
This time Raph was paired with a creature with four arms, a sword in each hand. It towered over Raph by at least a foot. It was a harder fought battle but Raph was still faster. He disarmed two of the swords, had to use the wall to jump over his opponent, and kicked it in the back of the head. It staggered. Before his feet even touched the ground, Raph sent a sai flying towards the dazed creature. His weapon only met with the wall after the creature was teleported away. 

He had a few moments to rest before the next round would begin. He collected his weapon from the wall and waited. The roar of the crowd and the clash of combatants nearby filled the air, fueling him. He was ready. There was a lull, the third round was about to begin. 

There was another shift. Raph had a moment of brief eye contact with Donnie and a wide grin spread across his face. Raph was going to have to think of a good reward for him later. He winked at his favored and earned a big grin in return. 

The walls came up and Raph heard a gasp from behind him. He turned to see Joi standing weapon ready. He readied his sai and lunged. She didn’t try to talk and just fought. She was good, but he was better. Toying with her, he let her believe she was doing well. He didn’t want to waste too much time on her though. He felt his anger from all those years ago surface and he started to get sloppy. 

She swung down for what could have been her final blow, but Raph managed to evade it. Anger built in to rage, he felt the overwhelming desire to hurt her. He feigned to the left then switched to the right throwing her off balance. The fear in her eyes fueled him further. 

….

 

The next thing he knew, he was standing alone in the ring. He could not remember the end of the fight. One sai was buried in the wall the other was in a death grip in his hand. His breath shook while he gathered his bearings. The crowd was still cheering for the other fights that were still going on. 

He closed his eyes as he tried to settle the beating of his heart. The walls came down after the final battle was won. Raph looked around. Tora was the only human remaining. All four of his brothers were also still standing along with Usagi, a Triceraton and D’jin.

The Ultimate Daimyo stood from his seat high above, “There will be a break before the final three rounds so that our champions can rest.” Raphael’s eyes moved over to Splinter, who was sitting next to the Daimyo. His master looked sad as he looked back at Raphael. 

“We’re all still in it.” Leo stated coming up behind Raph, a little breathless. “Sadly, I was the one who took out Adam.”

Michelangelo and a grinning Donatello joined them. “What do you want to do with our free time?” Donnie asked.

“I going,” Raph mumbled. “I…I need… to go.”

Donnie reached out for him, but Raph just shrugged him away and left. 

He didn’t know where else to go, so he went back to the rooms. 

Once there he closed the door behind him. He was finding it hard to breathe. “What’s wrong with me?” he gasped. He thought he had it contained. He sank to the floor burying his face in his knees and wrapping his arms tight around his legs. 

It was like with Mikey and Leo. He lost it and blacked out, taken over with pure rage. With Mikey his brothers managed to step in and stop him from dealing a damaging, if not fatal blow. Leo was lucky that he snapped out of it before Raph plunged his sai into his brother’s eye. And he will never forget the first time that he blacked out. No one was there to stop him that time. The memories of the aftermath still haunt him. 

“Raph?” Donnie’s voice startled Raph. Putting down his bow staff, Donnie walked over to him. “What happened?” When Raph didn’t respond Don sat down and pulled Raph into him. “Please talk to me,” he pleaded. 

Raph let himself find comfort in Don’s embrace. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Donnie kissed his head, “Then, talk to me and let me help you. I’m smart. I can figure it out.”

“I went into a blind rage while fighting Joi. If it weren’t for the safeties, I would have killed her. There’s darkness within me and I can’t contain it anymore.” Raph turned into Donnie so that he was cradled in his older brother’s arms. “I’ve been having nightmares.”

“About your abuse?” Donnie asked. “You had one the other night at the farm.”

“I have them every night.” Raph said, “The other night was just extra violent.”

Donnie nodded and kissed Raph’s head. “Mikey told me that your abuser beat you.”

“They’re not about the abuse.” Raph’s voice was barley a whisper. “In my nightmares I watch myself kill the three of you.” Donnie tensed but didn’t speak, so Raph continued. “I’m dressed as the shredder and I control the Foot. I keep Splinter locked up, I keep Karai prisoner or sometimes kill her, and I kill you.”

“They’re just nightmares, Raphie.” Donnie’s voice had a hint of fear in it and his hand trembled a little.

“I’ve thought about it.” Raph confessed tears soaking his mask. He could tell Donnie was becoming frightened but was fighting it. “Mostly after a big fight with Leo, I think that I would be the better leader. But, I know I will never get the chance to prove it. So, I think that I could take Karai out and take over the Foot. Then you would all see that I could do it better. I would prove it by taking you down…. I don’t want to hurt you, Donnie,” he cried. “I’m scared.”

“Well figure this out. Work through it,” Donnie sounded determined. “I won’t lose you to this. I waited too long to have you.”

“I’ve done bad things already.” Raph had a lump in his throat and he felt like he might be sick. “I’m messed up.”

“I…,” Donnie hesitated, “I know.”

Raph shook his head, “It’s more than what I did to Mikey and Leo.”

Donnie’s mouth moved a few times before the words came out, “I know about the dog.” Raph’s heart sank as Donnie pulled him closer. “I saw you when we were nine.”

“I was already angry when I found him. He was hurt and I went to help. But he bit me and I blacked out.” Raph explained. “I’m sorry, Donnie.”

“For what?” Donnie asked. 

“That you go stuck with me.”

Donnie pulled back and pushed Raph up so that they could look each other in the eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“I couldn’t have been your first choice.” Raph stated, “When Leo and Mikey started to favor each other, it was either me or their third wheel.”

“Is that what you think?” Donnie was shocked and hurt.

“You’re too good for me, Donnie. You always have been.”

Tears had soaked through Donnie’s mask and were running down his cheeks. “You’re an idiot.” He wiped his face as best he could with his hand, “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.”

“But, you went to Leo first.” Raph was confused. 

Donnie let out a halfhearted laugh, “Only because I thought you would reject me and hit me. I may have loved you, but I was more afraid of you. That and Mikey made me do it. He wanted me to make sure Leo was okay with it before he made his move.” Donnie sighed, “To be honest I got jealous when Mikey told us about you going to him first. I wanted it so much to be me.” 

“I never noticed, I’m sorry.” Raph tilted his head, “Well, I knew you feared me, but not that you loved me.” 

“How long have you loved me?” Donnie ventured.

“I’m not sure.” Raph admitted. “I have known that I love you for about a year now.”

Donnie looked down, he fought back sobs. “I wasn’t your first choice.” 

“I thought I loved Leo.” Raph admitted.

Donnie looked at him in shock. “You fought all the time, and you went to Mikey first.”

“I went to Mikey first because I thought he was an easy target.” Raph felt a swell of regret remembering how he thought he had turned his abuse on to his brothers. “My feelings for Leo were confused. I thought that it was love, but I guess it really wasn’t. That’s why I was willing to give him up to be with Joi.” He took a breath, “I took it so hard when he left because I had just lost Joi, and that made it harder for me. When he returned and started favoring Mikey I soon realized that I never really loved him. I mean, I love him, but… you know what I mean.”

“So you settled for me,” Donnie whispered and Raph could hear the sadness in Donnie’s voice.

“No,” Raph answered flatly. “I didn’t think I was capable if love, so I settled for casual sex.” Raph looked Donnie in the eyes. “You were the only one that figured me out and you put up with me. So, slowly I started favoring you over Leo and Mikey. I liked being with you.” Raph reached up and removed the tear soaked mask from Donnie’s face. “I started to trust you above the others. I actually enjoyed having to pull you away from the computer. I thought those goggle things you wore made you look cute, with the way they magnified your eyes.” Raph chuckled. “One night as I was leaving your room, I realized that I really didn’t want to go. I wanted to stay with you.” Donnie sobbed as Raph spoke, tears streaming. “I love you, Donnie. I know that because I’m not willing to give you up for anything.”

Donatello sprung forward, grabbed Raph’s face and kissed him. It was wet and salty. Donnie’s hands moved up and removed Raph’s equally soaked mask. He then laid back pulling Raph on top of him. Their plastrons rubbed together and Donnie’s hands moved up Raph’s thighs to remove the tail guard. He grabbed Raph’s tail, and gently tugged on it. 

A gong sounded and they broke from their kiss. “It’s time to get back.” Donnie sounded disappointed. He picked up their masks. “We better get clean ones, before heading back.” He rushed to their shared room and returned with two clean masks. 

“Are you gonna be okay to fight?” Raph asked Donnie.

Tying on a clean mask, Donnie smiled. “You just confessed you love me in a very sincere way. I’m on such a high right now. I know you’ve told me before and all, but this time just seemed different.” He walked over and kissed Raph. “As for the other thing, we’ll deal with it together. Maybe talking it out with someone will help.”

They kissed a few more times before heading out the door. Raph did feel better now that he had confessed everything to Donnie. The tightness in his chest eased knowing that despite it all, Donnie still loved him. He didn’t feel like he deserved it, but he was glad that Donnie had never given up on him. 

.....

Splinter sat by the Daimyo, watching the tournament. Mona Lisa had decided that she wanted to experience the crowd atmosphere so she sat out among the spectators. He felt a mixture of pride and envy as he watched his sons fight. The first two rounds went smoothly with all four of his boys coming through victorious. Donatello had a big grin on his face as they advanced into the third round. 

Then Splinter felt his heart sink when he saw that Raphael was fighting Joi. At first his son seemed unfazed by it, but the sloppiness in his fighting told Splinter that Raphael was getting angry. He thought that the match was over when Joi brought her weapon down, but Raphael managed to evade it. 

A quick glance up at the Daimyo told him that he was also watching that particular fight. 

Raphael got extra aggressive as the anger swelled into rage. He landed a solid punch to Joi’s face sending her into the wall. With his other hand he brought his sai down only to meet the wall driving it in deep. Moments passed as his son stood there fuming then just as suddenly, the rage was gone. Confusion faded to a realization then a flash of fear.

Splinter looked up at the Daimyo who in turn looked at Splinter. “I am tempted to pull him from my competition.”

Splinter was speechless and simply nodded a deep bow. Looking back to his son, their eyes met. He could see how upset Raphael was. Leonardo walked up behind Raphael and they were soon joined by the other two. Distraught, Raphael ran from them. 

Splinter felt the need to meditate so he excused himself from the Daimyo and headed down to the rooms. He wasn’t there long before he heard to door open then close again. He opened his bedroom door slightly to see who it was. Raphael was sitting on the floor curled up and Splinter could see the turmoil within him. Before Splinter could move to comfort him, the door opened and Donatello entered the room. Splinter thought it best to let Donatello handle his brother, but left the door open a little just in case. 

He heard Raphael’s confessions of his dark thoughts and nightmares. Donatello handled them admirably offering his brother reassuring kisses and words. Their conversation soon turned to their love for each other, giving Splinter a sense of hope. Raphael admitted to the darkness within him, which will make the next few days go a bit more smoothly, and his love from and for Donatello will aid in his conquering it.

Splinter felt himself flush when the talking ended and the soft sounds of kissing could be heard. He was thankful when the gong for the tournament resuming sounded. After his sons left, Splinter made his way back up to the platform where he would be observing the rest of the tournament. 

Once seated, Splinter looked up at his old friend, “There is hope.”

The Daimyo glanced down at Splinter, “So long as the soul isn’t completely consumed by darkness then there is always hope.”

The eight combatants stood ready, all four of his sons among them. The human, Tora, along with Usagi, a Triceraton, and D’jin were also there. 

Donatello was paired with the D’jin, Leonardo with Usagi, Tora with the Triceraton and Raphael with Michelangelo. The human was quickly overpowered by the Triceraton and Donatello had few problems dispatching the D’jin. Splinter smiled brightly seeing that Donatello had just made it into the final four. 

Leonardo and Usagi where more equally matched so the fighting took a little longer, but in the end Usagi proved to be the better fighter. 

Leonardo emerged in the room behind them, “Damn,” he breathed. He sat down on the floor on the free side of his father to observe the fight. 

Raphael and Michelangelo fought well, knowing each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Splinter couldn’t hear it, but he was sure Michelangelo was trying to taunt Raphael into losing his temper. The tactic had worked three years ago, but not this time. In the end Raphael won. 

Michelangelo appeared in the same spot that Leonardo had, “Ah man,” his voice almost a whine. He came up and sat down on the other side of Leonardo. “At least I wasn’t first,” he teased and Leonardo playfully hit his shoulder. 

Round five quickly began. Raphael was paired with Usagi and Donatello with the Triceraton. The battles were the longest of the day, which was to be expected. Raphael and Usagi fought well together. Ultimately, however, Raphael fell to Usagi. 

“Fuck!” Raphael exclaimed as he emerged. 

“Raphael!” Splinter scolded. “Come and sit. Watch your brother fight.”

“Sorry.” Raphael mumbled sitting next to Michelangelo. 

Donatello managed to throw the Triceraton off balance and his bo staff came down to strike at the exposed neck. There was a loud crack as the bow struck the ground and Splinter’s three defeated sons cheered. 

The Daimyo stood to make his announcement. “Miyamoto Usagi of Second Earth and Hamato Donatello of Third Earth, my congratulations to you both for making it to the final round of my tournament.” The crown erupted in cheers. The Daimyo raised his hands and the crowd quieted. “Let the final round begin.”

Usagi and Donatello bowed first to the Daimyo then to each other before they began. Usagi went on the offensive and Donatello seemed to be fine with that. The white rabbit attacked furiously with both swords and Donatello blocked or dodged each attack biding his time. He waited for his opening, letting his opponent tire himself out. 

When he saw his opening, Donatello switched his stance and swung his bow landing blow after blow knocking Usagi to the ground. Donatello spun his staff changing his grip then swung it down towards Usagi’s head. The bow met air as Usagi was teleported away. The roar of the crowd was matched by the roar from his sons as they shot to their feet to cheer. 

Donatello stood alone center ring grinning. He seemed almost reluctant as he bowed to the crowd raising his staff high in salute to them. He then turned to the Daimyo and bowed deeply. His eyes met briefly with Splinter’s and the old rat could see the modest joy in them. His eyes moved over to his still cheering brothers and his smile got bigger as he waved to them. 

Splinter saw him heave a sigh of relief before he turned to continue to wave to the crowd. 

“Hey Raph,” Michelangelo nudged his brother, “remember your promise.”

Raphael looked at Michelangelo then shoved him playfully away, “Fuck off,” he chuckled. 

“Raphael.” Splinter warned. 

“Sorry.” Raphael apologized.

Splinter smiled at his boys. “Go find your brother, the awards ceremony will begin shortly.” With that his sons left the room leaving Splinter alone with the Daimyo and his son. “Let’s give them tonight to celebrate. Tomorrow we will approach them with your offer to help.”

The Daimyo nodded. “I can see your son’s attempts at containing the darkness within him, but I also see how strong it has become over the past three years. However, he does not appear to be of any threat tonight. We can wait for tomorrow.”

Splinter bowed, “Thank you.” 

The award ceremony was full of spectators, but Mona Lisa managed to find her way through the crowd to them. She kissed Raphael on the cheek, “You did great.” Then she stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was made him blush and she giggled, also blushing. 

Donatello graciously accepted his award from the Daimyo. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as the crowd chanted “turtle”. He waved at them and bowed, before holding the trophy above his head. 

After all the jubilation was done they all returned to the Daimyo’s home for dinner. Splinter managed to pull and aid aside to instruct him in leaving a special gift for his sons in the room. The Daimyo had agreed to Splinter’s plans and had arranged for him to sleep in another set of rooms so that his sons could have a little privacy. 

Dinner was wonderful and delicious, filled with the foods of many different worlds. The Turtles teased each other and continued to congratulate Donatello. Splinter enjoyed seeing them happy and so full of life. He dreaded tomorrow, but today he would let them have their fun. 

What was most amazing was that Raphael allowed Donatello to be openly affectionate toward him, and even saw his normally reserved son gently kiss Donatello on the cheek once. 

After dinner Splinter reviled to them the first part of his surprise. “I will be staying in another set of rooms tonight so that you may celebrate your brother’s victory today, and so that I can get some sleep,” He chuckled. “You must promise me, however, that once in the room you will remove your gear and store it in the dojo. After that you must stay out of the dojo and stay in the rooms.”

They all agreed and gave their word then said their goodnights each hugging Splinter in turn. Even Mona Lisa came up to give him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. 

He turned back to the Daimyo after the sounds of his sons’ laughter faded. “In moments like these the darkness is barely there.”

“That may be so,” The Daimyo replied, “but, you would not have asked for my help if you believed that it was nothing to be concerned about.”

Splinter sighed, “I have been trying for nearly eleven years now, to help him overcome the darkness within, but I fear it has grown beyond my abilities. He needs a more direct approach.”

The Daimyo placed a supportive hand on Splinter’s shoulder. “Tomorrow, he will face the darkness within him head on. He will find the source and will either be overcome by it or learn to finally contain it. Either way it will be a moment of great change for him.”

Splinter nodded his agreement and with a heavy heart allowed himself to be led to his new room. Despite the quiet he did not believe that he would sleep well. He dreaded what the morning would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

Donatello couldn’t stop smiling as they headed to their rooms. His head was swimming and he was filled with a great deal of joy. When they opened the door there was a short table in the middle of the common room with four bottles and five cups on it. Leonardo picked up a bottle, “Sake,” he said after reading the label. 

“No way!” Mikey was next to him, grabbing another bottle off the table. “This is Splinter’s surprise? We can drink!”

Leo took the bottle from Mikey before he had the chance to open it. “Gear off and in the dojo, we gave our word.” 

The Turtles removed all their gear and neatly placed it in the dojo and Leo made sure that the door was closed. Donnie ran to his room and grabbed a bag before joining his brothers and Mona Lisa at the table. 

Raph looked at Donnie, “What’s in the bag?”

Sitting down next to Raph, Donnie blushed, “Some things that could make this night more fun.”

Mikey went over and started pawing through it, “Do you have any lube?” Finding what he was looking for he popped the top and un-tucked his tail. “I want to get ready now. I don’t want to have to fumble with it later when I’m drunk.” He laughed, “I’ve always wanted to have drunken sex.”

Once Mikey was done lubing up his tail Leo grabbed it from him. “Good point,” he stated and prepped his own tail. He then tossed the lube to Donnie who passed it to Raph when he was done with it. 

Raphael hesitated so Donnie placed a hand on Raph’s thigh, “Are you gonna be okay? You and Mona can go off alone later if you don’t want to stay with the group.” Raph took a deep breath and grabbed the tube of lube. He began to fill his tail, opening his cloaca and squeezing the tube. “That’s enough,” Donnie said placing a hand on Raph’s wrist. He was known for going a little overboard with it. Raph nodded and handed the tube back to Donnie. 

Mona Lisa opened one of the bottles and filled the five small cups. “Have any of you ever drank before?”

Leo and Mike shook their heads and Raph looked over at Donnie, “Donnie has.”

Donatello froze, “You knew?”

Raph snorted, “I could smell it on you.”

Donnie felt a little ashamed, “I found some small battles in the sewer. I brought the ones that weren’t broken home. I was afraid to go to you, but really wanted to. So I drank them to settle my nerves.”

Raphael picked up his cup, “It’s okay,” he said before taking a drink. He coughed a little, “It kind of burns.”

Leo, Mikey and Don all drank theirs, tipping their heads back to finish the cup in one big gulp then ended up coughing a little. Mona just sipped at hers and poured them all some more. Mikey looked at her, “Why are you drinking so slowly?” he asked before downing his second cup. “Ah. The second one doesn’t burn as much,” he said looking at the cup. 

“I need to pace myself,” Mona stated, “I’m small and sake is potent. It doesn’t take much to get me drunk.”

“But, we want you drunk,” Mikey laughed, downing his third cup and twitching an eye ridge at her. 

Having finished the first bottle, Mona opened the next and poured them their fourth cup. Donnie was finding it easier to drink with each cup. The warm sake was smooth and went down easy and had the effect that caused his muscles to relax and his mind to slow. 

Mona kept pouring and the Turtles kept drinking while they talked about the tournament. They laughed more and fumbled over their words. From what Donnie could tell Mona only had about four cups where they had about twelve. “That’s it,” she stated, her speech kind of slurred, “all gone.”

Mikey put his cup down, “Really?” He looked kind of disappointed, “When do we start feeling the effects?”

“Do you have to pee?” Mona asked.

Mikey thought then nodded his head, “Yes I do.” He went to stand, but fell flat on his plastron. That caused an eruption of laughter from his brothers. 

Mona leaned in a little, “Feel the effects now?”

Mikey groaned from the floor, “Yeah,” then he started to laugh. “I still have to pee.” Lifting his arm, he waved it around, “Leo…. Help me go to the bathroom.”

Leo staggered to his feet and helped Mikey up. “Come on, let’s go. I have to go too anyway.” The two of them left for a moment but soon returned. Leo helped Mikey back to the floor then plopped down next to him. “We’ll have to clean that up in the morning,” He stated pointing to the bathroom, inciting another round of laughter. 

Raphael and Donatello helped each other to the bathroom next. Leo was right, it was hard to aim when drunk. “I should have sat down,” Donnie stated causing Raph to laugh. 

Mona went last. “Oh gross,” she yelled from the bathroom, “really?” When she came back in she glared at them, “I should have gone first.” That caused the Turtles to bust out laughing yet again. 

“What’s in the bag?” Raph asked Donnie, leaning on the table and wiping tears from his eyes. 

Before Donnie could answer Mikey crawled over to it and dumped it out. “Hey,” Donnie said slapping Mikey on the carapace. “Ouch, I missed.” Mikey turned to look at Donnie who was rubbing his hand. “I was aiming for your head.”

“Nexus champ can’t hit nothin’,” Mikey laughed and turned back to the items on the floor. “Ooh, Leo look. Rope,” Mikey grinned holding up the knot of rope. Leo flushed and held his breath, causing Mikey’s smile to widen. “Excite you that much does it?” He tossed the rope to Raph, “He likes it best when you do it.”

Despite being drunk the toss and catch was a success. Raph thumbed over the rope for a moment. Donnie had ordered the rope online because it was long, soft and wasn’t too bulky. 

Leo’s breathing hitched a few times as Raph approached. Lying Leo on his plastron first, Raph bound his hands behind his carapace. Leo submitted completely and allowed himself to be tied up. Donatello watched as Raphael expertly bound his older brother, looping the rope around his neck.

Raph then pulled Leo into a sitting position and Donnie could see that Leo was fully aroused. Raphael also noticed Leo’s bulging member peeking out if his tail and thumbed over the wet tip. Leo’s head flew back as he held his breath. 

Raph continued his work, bringing the two ends of the rope down Leo’s back and up between his legs. He then tied it around Leo’s tail, just below the cloaca. Lifting Leo’s legs up and open Raph finished tying the rope just above his ankles so that if he were to try and lower his legs he would end up choking himself.

Raph looked back at Mikey, “Anything else in there?” Mikey didn’t respond, and only looked at Leo with his mouth hanging open. Raph snapped his fingers, “Mikey!!” he managed to get Mikey’s attention, “Anything else?”

Mikey found a gag and a blindfold and passed them to Raph, who then put them on Leo. Raph got up and walked over to Mikey, patting his little brother on the shoulder. “He’s all yours, bro.” Mikey scooped up a feather and a bottle of edible lotion before heading over to Leonardo. 

Raph sat down next to Mona, keeping his back to them. He placed his hand on her shoulder then worked his way down to cup her breast. Leaning in, they gently kissed each other while their hands roamed.

Donnie, however, felt himself harden as he watched Mikey use the feather on the hidden flesh under Leo’s shell. Leo was holding his breath more often than not and his whole body trembled with every touch. It must have been more than Leo could handle because his head snapped back and a loud churr erupted from his throat. 

Mikey stopped what he was doing and Raph turned and stared open mouthed at them. The four of them haven’t churred in years. They had learned to stifle it early on by holding their breath because they didn’t want to announce to the whole lair every time they masturbated as kids. 

“That was so hot,” Mikey breathed going back to stimulating Leo. “Do it again.” With every breath Leo complied, releasing a light churr. His penis was fully aroused and completely out of his tail. His tip was flared wide and weeping. 

Mona’s eyes widened, “It kinda looks like a flower.”

Mikey looked over his shoulder at her, “Haven’t you seen Raph’s”

“Not really,” she shook her head. “And that noise he’s making is kind of cute.”

Donnie had to admit that the churring added to the appeal. His own breath hitched when he felt Raph thumbing over his exposed tip. “You like to watch, don’t you,” he whispered as he kissed Donnie’s neck. Donnie nodded and blushed a little. “Okay,” Raph continued. “Then we’ll just have to make sure you’re in a position to see them.” Raph lied back on his carapace, pulling Donnie down on top of him. “I owe you a reward for winning today.” Raph looked up at Mona, “Remove your dress and lay down next to us.” She looked down at him and he smiled back, “You’re going to have some fun too and I kinda need the support. My heart’s pounding in my chest.”

Donnie glanced up and as Mikey straddled Leo, lining up their tails so that Leo could enter him. Mikey’s hands were on the wall on either side of Leo’s head as he moved himself up and down careful not to push too hard on Leo’s legs. Mikey let his own churrs escape with every breath matching Leo. Their churrs were almost harmonious. 

Donnie looked back down at Raph when he felt him line up their cloaca. “You sure?” Donnie asked. 

Raph nodded, “Yeah. I want to do this for you.” 

Donnie let himself slip slowly up into Raph’s tail. Raph’s hand was up on Donnie’s shoulder and Donnie could see how tense Raph was. Donnie paused to give him a minute, but Raph raised himself up a bit to prompt Donnie to continue. A quick intake of breath told Donnie that he had gone as far as he needed to. 

Donnie started to move and Raph’s grip tightened on his shoulder almost painfully and his eyes were closed. Donnie stopped.

Raph looked up at him, “Don’t stop.” His voice and body were shaking.

Donnie nodded, “Okay, but keep your eyes open for me.” Swallowing hard Raph nodded in agreement. Donnie moved in slow even strokes. He could hear Leo and Mikey’s churrs grow louder as they reached their climax. He glanced up in time to see them grind out the last of their orgasm.

Mona Lisa lied on the ground next to them naked. She was on her side and her arms wrapped around Raph’s free arm with her fingers interlaced with his. She nuzzled him and whispered in his ear, “You’re okay Raph. You’re safe here.” Raph’s hand on Donnie’s shoulder gradually eased and fell to the floor as he began to relax. Mona gasped, causing Donnie to look at her. Raphael had turned his hand and was playing with her. 

Raphael churred, “You are so wet.” He turned his head and kissed Mona as best he could in the awkward position. After a while, he broke the kiss and looked up at Donnie, “Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

“What?” Donnie panted. 

Raph smiled, “Squeak for me.”

Donnie laughed, “It’s called churring.”

Raph’s eyes were pleading as he let out another churr, “I want to hear you do it.” Donnie felt one coming on and held his breath. He had suppressed them for so long that he was hesitant to let it go. It passed and Raph looked disappointed. Donnie kissed him then pressed his forehead to Raph’s apologetically. He felt another coming and let himself be lost in the moment. The churr broke free and it felt good. Why have they been suppressing them all this time?

Raph smiled and Donnie churred again. They nuzzled, kissed and churred together. As their pleasure grew, their churrs became louder. Donnie increased his pace and Raph reached up to grab his arm again, only this time it was because he was nearing his orgasm. Raph’s body clenched around Donnie and his churr was long and loud. Donnie churred out his own orgasm, thrusting deep as he filled Raph. 

By that time, Mikey had successfully untied Leo and the two of them were sitting nearby. Donnie pulled out and sat back still between Raphael’s legs. Panting, he looked over at Mona, “Let me get her prepared for you.”

She rolled onto her back and parted her legs for him, “I like that idea.”

Donnie considered her for a moment then turned to Mikey. “Will you go get a towel?” Mikey looked confused so Donnie explained, “She’s a virgin and I don’t want her to bleed on the floor.” Mikey nodded and staggered his way to the bathroom. 

Donnie immediately set to work using one finger form each hand to massage her opening. Her breathing was heavy and erratic and was soon stifled by Raph’s kisses. Mikey returned with a towel and Donnie placed it under Mona. 

The work was slow, but Donnie kind of liked it. He licked and her hips rose then he inserted his finger and she moaned. Her warmth and wetness felt wonderful around his finger. He wanted to be inside her, but wanted to watch Raph take her more and the thought of it excited him. He inserted both fingers massaging outward as he did, stretching the tight muscles so that they would be able to take Raph’s girth. She was already starting to bleed a little as a result of his prepping and he was sure that he had already destroyed her hymen. Satisfied he sat back, “Okay Raph, go slow.”

Nodding, Raph moved on top of her and Mona’s legs came up to wrap themselves around his carapace. When Raph placed his tip at her opening Donnie churred then felt himself flush. Raph looked up at him and smiled, “You really do like to watch.” Donnie just glanced up at him for a moment, nodding briefly then back down. Raphael just smirked then gently started to push his way in. Mona gasped in pain.

At some point, Mikey had pushed Leo to his carapace and was thrusting fast and hard. Leo’s arms were wrapped around Mikey, holding him tight as he gasped and churred. Donnie was enjoying the two shows. His erection peeked out of his tail and he played with himself as he watched. 

Raphael paced himself pushing in a little then pulling out then pushing in a little more. A little bit of blood was coming from Mona, but based on her reactions the pain must have been bearable. 

Raph pushed in again but this time he stopped, giving Mona time to adjust. She had tears in her eyes and she suppressed a sob. Donatello leaned in and kissed her head, “The worst part is over. Try to relax.” 

Taking a deep breath Mona nodded, “Go ahead and move.”

Raph started slow bending down to kiss the top of her head because her mouth was too far down to reach. She in turn reached up and started kissing his chin, neck and collarbone. Raph increased his pace and Mona grabbed tight to his arms digging her fingers deep into his tight muscles. 

After a while Donnie had a thought and stood up, “I’ll be right back.”

Stopping, Raph looked up at him. “Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom,” he said as he ran in that direction almost colliding with the wall. “I was just in you a little while ago. It would be unsanitary if I were to have sex with Mona. So, I’m going to clean myself off.” Then he stopped and looked at Mona, “If it’s okay?”

Mona smiled at him, “Yeah. I want to be with you too.” 

He rushed into the bathroom and cleaned himself off as best he could in the condition he was in. When he returned Raph was churring loudly thrusting fast. Mona’s eyes were hooded in pleasure as she moaned and gasped out her release. Raph gasped then released inside her grunting past a churr. 

Raphael practically fell to the floor beside her panting, “Oh wow.”

Leo and Mikey were through and cuddling. It looked funny to see the bigger Mikey curled up on to Leo’s plastron. Maybe one day he will learn that he is no longer the smallest.

Donnie sat on the floor between Mona’s legs. He then leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her head. “Is it okay?” he asked looking in her eyes. She smiled up at him and simply nodded. He kissed her as he positioned himself while her hand came up to caress the back of his head. He was a little shorter than Raph so he could reach her mouth while in her. 

As he pushed in, he churred. Despite having just been with Raph, she was still very tight. He pushed in until he reached her cervix then stopped and pulled back a little. He continued to kiss her as he set his pace. 

After a while she broke the kiss, her breath hitching and she bit her bottom lip. He felt her tighten around him and her hips came up a bit. She gasped again before throwing her head back in a deep moan. Her body pulsated, making it feel as if she were trying to suck him in. It felt so good that he staggered then released. His whole body shuddered as he churred. 

She relaxed, trying to get her breathing under control she swallowed hard. “Wow,” she breathed. Donnie allowed himself to flop down on the floor on the other side of her. She rolled over and first kissed Raph then turned to kiss Donnie. Then she lay back down with a sigh of content, “I have the best two boyfriends.”

Leo got up and moved over toward them. Propping himself up Donnie looked at him, “You’ll have to go clean yourself if you want to have her,” he stated.

Leo smiled, “I don’t want her right now,” and looked over at Raph. 

Raph sat up and looked at Leo, “What do you want?” then he smiled, “You want me to tie you up again?”

“No,” Leo stated flatly.

Raphael tucked his tail as Leo moved toward him. “Back off,” he yelled as he moved away. Leo was able to grab a foot. Raphael turned and kicked at him with his free one, but Leo was able to avoid it. 

They wrestled for a while knocking into things causing Donnie, Mikey and Mona to move quickly out of their way or be hit. 

Finally Leo was able to pin Raph and Donnie felt a bit of panic on behalf of his favored. “Leo stop!” he cried. 

But, Leo ignored him and continued to grapple with Raph, “Submit,” he ordered.

“Make me,” Raph snapped back. That was not the response Donnie was expecting to hear. 

“Why won’t you?” Leo grunted. “You’ve submitted to Donnie.”

“I love Donnie,” Raph bucked, but Leo was able to compensate. “I won’t submit to you because I’m better than you.”

“The better fighter yes, but I’m better suited to lead.” Raph froze and looked up at Leo. “Yeah,” Leo panted, “I admit you are the better fighter. Seeing each of your strengths and weaknesses is part of being a good leader. I just wish you could see that.” Leo paused, shaking his head, “It isn’t easy being the leader, sending the ones you love into potentially dangerous situations. Do you think you could do that Raph?” Leo didn’t give him the chance to answer. “No. You’re too much the protector. You would go in yourself without really thinking it through.” Leo leaned in touching his forehead to Raph’s, “That infuriates me to no end, but that’s what I love the most about you. Knowing you would do anything to keep the rest of us safe.”

Raph didn’t say anything just looked off to the side at nothing in particular, thinking. He glanced up at Donnie and their eyes met and Donnie felt himself nod a little. Closing his eyes, Raphael shifted under Leo and un-tucked his tail. His breathing was heavy when he looked up at Leo briefly before submitting to him. 

Leo wasted no time entering Raph, his grunts quickly turning to churrs. Donnie was afraid that Raph wasn’t enjoying it at all, and was just lying there taking it. His eyes were unfocused as he looked off to the side. But he too was soon churring lightly and Donnie felt himself relax. 

Mikey inched up to Donatello and began nuzzling him. “Donnie,” he breathed in to his neck guiding him down onto his plastron. Donnie easily submitted to Mikey positioning himself and raising his tail to give him easy access. 

Mikey churred lightly as he set the pace. He has always been a gentle lover especially with Donnie. During the year and a half Leo was gone, and with Raph being distant with them, the two of them had grown very close having no one else to really turn to. Donnie occasionally went to Leatherhead, but it wasn’t the same. Mikey and Don were close when they were young and confided in each other often. Mikey has loved Leo for as long as Donnie has loved Raph and though the two had never come to favor each other they had come to rely on each other for comfort anytime their respective favored did something upsetting. They also enjoyed the occasional roll in the sheets with each other.

Donnie couldn’t help but watch Leo and Raph. Raphael had become more animated and passionate, kissing Leo deeply and caressing each other. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy remembering Raphael’s confession about his former feelings for Leo earlier that day. 

“Is it as upsetting for you to watch as it is for me?” Mikey asked whispering in Donnie’s ear. “Leo told me that he once had feelings for Raph, but he passed them off as a dominance thing. It drove him crazy that Raph wouldn’t let him in his tail.” Mikey scoffed, “I would have preferred Raph not submitting.”

Donnie continued to watch them, “Maybe now it will be out of their system,” he replied, “and they’ll stop obsessing over it.” 

“I don’t think so.” Mike grumbled back. “Why do we love them?”

Churring loudly Raph and Leo finished together. Leo stood panting over Raph for only a moment before Raph kicked him away sending him flying back. He landed hard on his carapace grunting loudly with the impact. Mikey stopped to watch, which was fine with Donnie, he wasn’t really into the sex at that time. 

Raph stood tucking his tail in deep, “Don’t expect that again anytime soon”.

“But, it will happen again.” Leo retorted getting to his feet. “You liked it.”

Mikey grunted, “Let’s do this and let them watch.” 

Donnie shifted under Mikey who pulled out to let Donnie flip over. Mikey loomed over him, Donnie’s mouth reaching up only to his collarbone. He let go of caring about whether or not Raph was watching and let himself be lost in his moment with Michelangelo. They were passionate with each other grunting and churring loudly while Donnie kissed Mikey’s neck and caressed his biceps. It actually felt wonderful. Mikey was a great lover and the two of them let themselves really enjoy it. Donnie dug his fingers deep into Mikey’s shoulders feeling the pressure build in his tail. They released together with a series of grunting churrs. Donnie just held tight waiting for the rush to subside. 

Mikey pulled away from Donnie’s grip, sliding down enough for the larger turtle to kiss him deeply. The need for air caused them to break away from each other after a few minutes. 

Donnie glanced over to see that Mona Lisa had fallen asleep and smiled. Mikey looked up to see what Donnie was smiling at, “I guess she’s done for the night,” Mikey laughed sitting up. “I was hoping for a turn with her.” Mikey then looked up and concern creased his features, “Raph, you okay?” Donnie shifted so he could turn his head and find Raph. He was sitting in the corner with his back to them. 

Raph looked back over his shoulder, “I just couldn’t watch.”

Mikey stood and walked over to him, “At least you didn’t leave the room.” He knelt down and kissed Raph’s shoulder, “Come on.”

Raph let himself be guided over to where Donnie still laid on the floor then Mikey beckoned to Leo. As Leo approached Mikey lied down next to Donnie and held Raph’s hand. “I haven’t had you yet tonight.”

Raph looked a bit uneasy, “Right next to them?”

Mikey grinned, “Yeah,” he teased, “I want to see who can last longer.” Donnie chuckled as Leo made his way around to sit between his legs. Mikey pulled Raph into position, “It’ll be fun. You guys try to outlast each other while Donnie and I try to get you to finish first.” Mike then got a mischievous look on his face, “Or, you can be on the bottom and I can compete with Leo.”

That clinched it, “I’m not submitting to anyone else tonight.” Raph moved into position lining up their tails then glancing over to Leo. 

A competitive smile spread across Leo’s face as he got himself into position. “Ready, Raph?” Leo asked. Raph nodded. Donnie felt Leo’s tip slip inside, “Okay then, go.”

Leo pushed himself deep into Donnie causing him to churr when he struck his prostate. He kept his thrusts even a slow, he was in no hurry to finish first. However, Donnie wanted his favored to win this competition so he clenched his muscles as tight as he could while moving his hips upward. Leo’s churr rewarded his efforts. 

Donnie grinned, “This is a fun game.”

Mikey wasn’t about to have his favored lose and started licking and nipping at Raph’s throat. Raph answered with a churr of his own. There was a lot of churring and grunting as the two bottom turtles tried their hardest to get the competitive top turtles to finish first. 

Donnie felt the pressure build as he was coming to his own finish. He bit down on his lip holding tight to the ridges on Leo’s shell. A churr sounded as he reached orgasm, bringing Leo right along with him. Mikey and Raph weren’t too far behind. 

After a few deep breaths Raph looked up, “I won,” he smiled, “I out lasted all of you.”

Leo sat back catching his breath, “Well,” he gasped, “you’ve always had the greater stamina.” Then Leo looked over at Raph with a smirk on his face, “Then again, you just laid there and took it most of the night, so you were more rested going in.”

Raph simply swatted Leo’s arm, “Now you’re just making excuses.”

Mikey scooted out from under Raph and sat up, “That’s it I’m spent.” He rubbed the base of his tail a little, “That last one almost hurt. I’ve got nothing left.”

Donnie nodded, “Me too.” Then he looked over at Mona, “That and I’m getting tired.”

Raph stifled a yawn, “Let’s call it a night.” He staggered to his feet and helped Michelangelo up. Leo and Donnie did the same. Raph walked over and scooped the sleeping Mona up into his arms, “It’s been fun guys. Let’s do this again sometime. Maybe.”

Mikey laughed, “Yeah.” Then he and Leo staggered off to their room and Donnie helped steady Raph as he carried Mona back to theirs. 

After he put her down, Raph rushed to the bathroom to clean out his tail then returned and kissed Donnie deeply. “I love you,” he whispered. It wasn’t long after they lied down that the two Turtles were asleep with Mona between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo woke with a splitting headache. He groaned wishing he could just go back to sleep, but the sound of Splinter’s voice caused him to sit up. “Boys!” he heard his father yell from the front room. Despite the screaming pain in his head Leo ran to meet his father. 

“Father!” Leo said, entering the room and bowing deeply. An action he quickly regretted. After a quick glance around, Leo felt himself flush. “We’ll clean this all up, just don’t… look.” Leo glanced over at the rope on the floor and the other various sex toys and felt himself flush again. “We didn’t use all of this.” He tried to explain. 

Splinter held up his hand, “Did you enjoy yourselves last night?”

“Yes,” Mikey exclaimed making his way down the hall. His hand was on his head, “Who hit me?”

Leo looked at him, “No one.”

“You sure?” Mikey moaned, “It sure as hell feels like it.”

Splinter handed Mikey and Leo each a cup. Leo looked down at the drink in his hand, “What’s this?”

“A treatment for hangovers,” Splinter explained. 

Leo took a drink, it tasted awful, but he drank it down. Mikey drained his then looked up at Splinter and laughed, “Donnie’s gonna have to find a way to sound proof your room, Master. Because after last night….”

Mikey was cut off by a loud snap followed by an ear piercing scream. The three of them raced down the hall to the room shared by Raph, Donnie and Mona. They entered the room to see Raphael sitting on the floor backed up against the wall. He was horrified starring down at Mona as Donnie carefully wrapped the crying woman in a blanket pinning her right arm to her body. Her humerus looked to have been snapped in half. 

“What happened?” Leo asked.

Raph cried, bringing his hands up to cover his head, “I had a nightmare,” he whimpered.

Donnie scooped Mona up in his arms. She had stopped screaming and looked to be in shock. “I’m taking her to the healers.” Donnie looked at Leo, “Calm him down,” he said glancing back at Raph. “He did it in his sleep.”

Donnie barley finished speaking before he was out the bedroom door heading down the hall. Leo looked down at Raph, “You okay?” He reached out but Raph pulled away slamming into the wall. 

“Don’t touch me.” His whole body was shaking. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” 

Leo fell to his knees, “This is my fault.” Raph glanced up at him with bloodshot eyes, but said nothing. “I forced you last night. I didn’t even stop to consider your past abuse. I saw you with Donnie and I just… I couldn’t… just….”

Raph sighed, “Leo no.” He uncurled himself and leaned in to look at Leo. “You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t let you do.” Raph snorted, “To be honest, I liked it, you finally being forceful and all. I always kind of wanted you to, but those feelings conflicted with the fears left by the abuse…. I am just all sorts of confused.” He sat back again against the wall. 

“But, it triggered a nightmare,” Leo ventured.

Leaning his head against the wall, Raphael looked up at the ceiling. “My nightmares aren’t about the abuse, Leo.”

Before Leo could ask anything more Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo looked up at his father understanding the silent command to stop. He stood to make room for Splinter to sit in front of Raph who rolled his head to look at their master. 

Splinter took a moment to consider his words. “I have known for some time now that you have been struggling, my son. Though I did not know the details behind your trauma I knew you had suffered something great in those three weeks you were gone. Despite my best efforts, you never opened up to me about it. But, I could see the pain and anger it had caused to grow inside of you.” There was pain in Splinter’s voice and Leo could see the tears forming in his eyes. “I have done all a can do to help you contain it. Sadly it has grown beyond my abilities.”

Raph leaned towards Splinter, “What happened has nothing to do with my dreams.”

“You freed yourself with a vicious and violent act,” Splinter explained. “Your rage saved you, and became your way of handling things.” Raph closed his eyes as the connection came to point. Splinter reached out and wiped the tears from Raphael’s cheeks. “The Daimyo has agreed to help you.”

“How?” Raph’s voice was weak.

Splinter started to stand and Leo was quick to help him up. The old rat squeezed his son’s hand in thanks and leaned on his cane for support. “Come. The Daimyo is waiting. He will explain everything to you when we get there.”

Mikey and Leo helped Raph to his feet and the three turtles followed their father out of the rooms. He led them to the healer’s area within the compound. They looked as if they were expecting them, and Leo suspected that they had been. As they entered one of the healers exited the room, only to return again with the Daimyo and Ue-Sama. 

Leo glanced over to see Mona Lisa on a nearby bed. The healers had bound her arm to her body to keep it immobilized as it healed. Donatello was by her side, but soon joined his brothers to stand before the Daimyo. “What’s going on?” He asked Leo.

“We are going to help your brother, Donatello.” The Daimyo answered. “Come. Before I can fully explain I must show you something.” Splinter and the four turtles followed the Daimyo along with a few healers. They entered a private chamber with a tatami on the floor in the middle of the room. 

One of the healers turned to them, “May I have a volunteer other than Raphael, please.” Leonardo stepped forward and the healer gestured to the mattress, “Please, lie down with your hands to your side.”

Leo did as he was asked and the healer moved his hands over Leo’s plastron stopping at the top. Leo felt a warm pressure as his chest began to tingle and it became harder to breathe. “Try to remain calm,” the healer soothed. 

It wasn’t painful, but it was incredibly uncomfortable as it began to feel like the healer was pulling something out of Leo. Whatever it was that the healer wanted he managed to pull it free from Leo. He felt an odd emptiness, like he was in between wakefulness and sleep. The world felt hollow as he looked up to see a white orb hovering over his chest. Tendrils of energy remained attached to Leo as it drifted slowly up. 

“This,” the Daimyo began, “is Leonardo’s soul.” Leo could hear Mikey gasp and Donnie let out a slight whimper. The Daimyo moved to stand over Leonardo. “As you can see, there is darkness even in the purest of souls.” Leo could see a small dark spot in the middle of the white orb. “A good individual manages to suppress the darkness. The white is the goodness holding it down. The gold is the love that is true.” Leo squinted his eyes and tried to focus, he could see flashes of gold streak across the white surface. 

With a wave of his hand, the Daimyo directed the healer to return the soul as he stood. Leo’s heart pounded as it was pushed back inside and for a brief moment it seemed to skip a few beats. As soon as his soul was returned, Leo felt like he had just been punched in the chest. 

The healer assisted Leo to his feet then looked up to Raphael. With just a gesture, the healer directed Raphael to the mattress. Swallowing hard, Raphael stepped forward. Mikey clung to Leo as their brother lied down and the healer began. 

It seemed to take more work for the healer to remove Raph’s soul. Tears filled Raph’s eyes and a grunt escaped his throat as his soul was forced from his body. 

The difference was apparent, even to a novice. The darkness was out and looked as if it were fighting with the white covering over a third of the area. It was a storm of activity. 

Donatello sobbed falling to his knees and Raphael looked over at him. His hand seemed heavy as he reached out to his favored. “It’s okay,” he choked out. 

“Interesting,” one of the healers stated. Leo looked at Raph’s soul to see streaks of gold flashing like lightning across the black. “There is true love in him. That means there is a greater amount of hope.” Donnie clutched Raph’s hand a touched their foreheads together. 

Leo looked up at the Daimyo, “So what happens now?”

The Daimyo knelt down next to Raphael drawing his attention away from Donnie. “We will place you in a meditative state and sustain you with our magic, but you must find the darkness at it source and what is feeding it. Defeat the darkness or it will consume your soul.” Raph nodded his understanding. 

Leo knelt next to Donatello and grabbed Raph’s hand. “You and I have so much in common, little brother. I used to run whenever I did something wrong too, remember.” Raph nodded in response. Leo continued, “I wonder if I had run that day instead of you, if I would have been strong enough to get away from that man.” Leo fought back tears, “Or, if I would have fared any better with the abuse. You would be the leader and I would be lying here.”

Raph shook his head, “You would have told Splinter everything and not held it in.” His voice was strained as Raph fought for breath. “I was always the impetuous one. And, you know as well as I do that you never ran away that far. You hid just around the corner, topside.” He managed a weak laugh. “Splinter knew too and just let you stay out there and calm yourself. We do have a lot in common, but you were always better behaved. Even if I was never abused, you would still be leader.”

Mikey ran up and sat at Raph’s head to bend down and pepper his forehead with small kisses. “I love you.”

Raph nuzzled Mikey as best he could, “Love you too, Mikey.”

Tears ran down Donnie’s cheeks as his gently kissed Raphael, “I will stay here the whole time.”

“Donnie….” Raph started, but Donnie shushed him.

“You can’t talk me out of it.”

Raphael smiled and took a deep, heavy breath as he looked back up. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Michelangelo moved to make room for the healer to sit at Raph’s head. Covering Raph’s eyes the healer began his work. Leo could see a protective barrier cover Raphael’s body. 

Mikey looked up at Splinter, “What if he can’t do it?”

Splinter sighed, his fur wet with tears, “If he fails and he is consumed by the darkness then his soul will go black and there is no coming back from that.”

“What would happen to him then?” Mikey asked.

Splinter struggled to find the words to answer. 

The Daimyo spoke up instead, “Let’s just hope that he can conquer the darkness.”

Panic was in Mikey’s voice, “But what if he can’t”

Splinter cupped his son’s face in his hands and wiped away some tears, “Then we will deal with it if it happens.” Before Mikey could ask another question Splinter raised a hand to stop him. “That is enough. Go tend to Mona Lisa and let her know what is happening. The healers should be finished with her by now. If she must see Raphael then bring her here.”

“Yes Master Splinter,” Leo bowed his response before grabbing Mikey’s hand and leaving the room. 

After a few steps Michelangelo stopped. “Leo.”

Leo turned to face his favored, “Yeah, Mikey.”

“I need you to hold me,” he cried. “I can’t imagine what Donnie’s going through right now, but I’m dying inside.” Mikey leaned on Leo for comfort. It was difficult given the fact that Mikey was larger, but Leo held him and let him cry. 

“What’s going on?” Mona asked walking up to them. The healers must have sped up the healing process because all she had was a simple wrapping on her upper arm. “Where are Raph and Don?”

Mikey simply grabbed Mona’s hand and led her back toward the room and Leo followed. Donnie was on the floor next to Raph. The barrier around Raph kept Donnie form touching him, but he was as close as he could be, whispering something in Raph’s ear. He looked up when Mona gasped. 

“What?” The word got caught in Mona’s throat. 

Leonardo explained as best he could, “Raph has been struggling with a blinding rage for several years now and nightmares. There is a darkness that is starting to overwhelm him.”

Mona looked at Leo, “Is it some kind of infection?”

“Not really.” Leo felt his heart sink, “We all have the darkness within us. Raph is just having a hard time keeping his contained.”

“What’s that above him?” She asked.

“His soul,” Leo choked out. 

“Why is it outside of his body? What purpose does that serve?”

“It’s so that if he fails,” Donnie’s voice was bitter, he was looking down at Raph, “they will be able to clearly see it and just sever the ties.” He looked up to meet Leo’s eyes, “That’s what Splinter couldn’t bring himself to say. Raph’s too strong. He’ll be too dangerous if he succumbs to the darkness. His nightmares will come true.” Donnie was fighting the urge to break down and cry. 

“He’s told you about his nightmares?” Leo asked.

Donnie nodded looking back down at Raph.

“What happens in them?” Leo prompted.

“He kills us.” Donnie’s voice was scarcely a whisper. Leo could see how desperately he wanted to touch Raph. 

“Can I stay too?” Mona asked. 

Donnie simply nodded and Mona made her way around to sit next to him on the floor. She kissed him and whispered in his ear. Leo couldn’t hear her words, but they brought tears to Donnie’s eyes as he reached up to hold her. They found comfort in each other and Leo was happy that Donnie didn’t have to sit alone with Raph anymore. 

Leo grabbed Mikey and left the room. He resisted a little at first but allowed himself to be guided out. “We’re not staying too?” Mikey asked.

“No. We don’t need to crowd them.” Leo answered. “Let’s go back to the rooms and occupy ourselves with cleaning up the mess.” Leo sighed, “I have no idea how long this is going to take.”

Mikey nodded and they walked somberly back to their room. Leo had no idea where Splinter was, but was sure that wherever he was he was struggling with what might be.


	11. Chapter 11

Michelangelo and Leonardo did their best to stay occupied as they waited for whatever was going to happen with Raphael. Donatello stayed true to his word and has yet to leave the room. Mona Lisa had come out once to shower, but was back by Raph’s side in less than an hour. 

Each time Mikey went in to check on Raph, there was not much change. Donatello told him that there was a time that the white had engulfed the black, but it was not long before broke free again. 

On the first day they were visited by Usagi. He had stayed behind to celebrate Donnie’s victory, but continued to stay to give moral support to the Turtles. He had even gone in a few times to just sit and meditate. 

Splinter was scarcely seen. He had decided to stay in the extra room provided by the Daimyo. When Mikey did see him he looked distraught and exhausted with worry. He too would occasionally sit in the room and just watch Raph’s soul. 

The Turtle’s human friends had also decided to stay and given the fact that they had unused rooms, they remained with Leo and Mikey and provided a much needed distraction. They would often spar with one another to work off nervous energy. Joi and Adam soon confessed their engagement. Leo and Mikey were happy for them and wished them well.

“We have considered moving to New York,” Joi stated. “Adam and I could open a dojo there.”

“That would be great,” Leo said. “It would be nice to be the sensei. We have the experience.”

Adam laughed, “Yes we do.” 

“If you do decide to move to New York, you are welcome to visit.” Mikey said. 

“What about Raphael?” Joi asked.

“You let us worry about that,” Leo said. He then turned to Faraji, “What about you?”

“They have been working on convincing me to join them, but I’m not sure that my new wife has any desire to move to New York.” Faraji said.

“New wife!” Leo smiled, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Faraji smiled back, “We are expecting our first child in about four months.”

“That’s wonderful,” Leo exclaimed. Mikey could hear the twinge of envy in Leo’s voice. There were times Mikey secretly wished he could make Leo a father. He would make such a great dad.

“What about you Tora?” Mikey asked turning to his human friend. “Any plans to move to New York?”

“No Mikey-san,” Tora placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “I already have a dojo in Japan that has been passed down to me from my father.”

“Oh,” Mikey tried not to sound too disappointed.

The days continued to pass and Mikey started to fall into sadness. He slept in and didn’t do his morning katas with Leo. Leo gave up trying to motivate Mikey after the fifth day. 

On the morning of the seventh day Mikey’s need outweighed his sadness. Leonardo was already up and in the dojo doing his morning katas so Mikey got up and went to find him. He hesitated for a moment before heading in, shutting the door behind him. He watched Leo for a little while as he moved through the various forms. Leo’s muscles were lean and strong, he liked to stay quick so he never added on too much bulk and Mikey really liked it. It was like he was dancing as he performed each deadly move with grace and balance. 

Mikey walked over to him and Leo’s eyes flicked to him, but he didn’t stop moving. Grabbing Leo’s arm, Mikey forced him to stop then leaned in for a soft kiss. Leo didn’t protest, instead he opened his mouth so Mikey could deepen the kiss. 

It was apparent that Leo’s need matched Mikey’s and he ripped his hand free from Mikey’s grasp then reached back to thumb over Mikey’s cloaca causing Mikey to churr. Pushing Leo up against the wall, Mikey grabbed him behind the knees and lifted him up. Leo helped to support his weight by wrapping his arms and legs around Mikey and holding tight. 

Mikey removed Leo’s guard and threw it to the ground. The moisture dripping from Mikey’s tip would have to do because they were too lost in the moment to care otherwise. Mikey pumped himself a few times, using his pre-cum as a lubricant before pushing up into Leo’s tail. Leo let out a slight hiss as Mikey entered his anus. Mikey pushed in deeper, “Am I hurting you?” 

Leo shook his head, “I like it,” he admitted. “Just the right amount of pain.”

Mikey continued to work against the tight friction, trying to build up some more moisture. After a few shallow thrusts he had provided enough natural lubrication on his own that he was able to slide in and out with ease. 

Leo churred as his carapace scraped against the wall and Mikey licked over his exposed pulse point. It felt right being inside his favored, dominating him. Leo was his. He always felt guilty for thinking that, but he couldn’t help it. He felt the same about Don and Raph, just not as strongly. He longed to be inside Raph’s tail and was a little jealous that he was the only one who hasn’t yet. He swore to himself that that would change, and soon. For now though, his focus was Leo.

Tired of holding Leo up, Mikey slid them down to the floor and leaned back, never breaking from each other. Leo took over the work, straddling Mikey and moving his hips back and forth. Mikey churred loudly as Leo sucked on his neck and collarbone. Propping himself up with one arm, Mikey leaned in to rub the front of Leo’s tail, increasing the pressure and was rewarded with a deep churr. 

“Deeper,” Leo pleaded. “Just a little.”

Mikey let go of Leo’s tail and extended himself further, going deeper. Leo sat up, taking more of Mikey in and his body shook. Mikey reached up and cupped Leo’s face, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m okay,” Leo panted. His nails scrapped down Mikey’s plastron as he slid himself along Mikey’s erection. “Oh, Mikey,” he breathed. They stayed focused on each other and their uninhibited churrs sounded. Sex was so much more pleasurable now that they didn’t have to concern themselves with being quiet. 

Leo’s staggered movements told Mikey that his favored was nearing completion. So he grabbed hold of Leo’s supple backside and started to thrust upwards eliciting a grunting churr from Leo. 

Leo finished but Mikey kept going, riding Leo fast and hard. The hypersensitivity from his orgasm had Leo throwing his head back. His body tensed as his toes curled and another orgasm hit. His cry of pleasure was cut off by a deep churr. He ended up clenching around Mikey so tight that it was hard to move, but Mikey managed. He finished, emptying himself deep in his favored then he pulled Leo down to suck on his neck. “I am glad that I’m your favored, Mikey,” Leo panted. “I love you.”

“My beautiful Leo,” Mikey breathed. “I love you too.”

Leo lied down on Mikey’s plastron and openly cried. “I needed that,” he said through a sob. “That is such a good stress release.”

“Me too,” Mikey panted. “I was afraid you weren’t gonna be in the mood.” 

Leo kissed Mikey, “I’m always in the mood for you.” His eyes drifted up then narrowed, “Did you leave the door open?”

“No I closed it,” Mikey said turning to see that the door was cracked. Then it hit Mikey, “We have house guests.”

“We were loud,” Leo continued the train of thought with a groan.

“Someone must have checked,” Mikey concluded. “Sorry.”

Getting up Leo sighed, “Let’s go do damage control.” He reached out a hand to help Mikey up.

They exited the dojo together and headed to the common room where their four human friends were having breakfast along with Usagi. Their rabbit friend ended up being fast friends with the humans, especially with Tora. They loved to talk about the similarities of their homes. 

“Hey… guys,” Leo said as they entered the room. He sat down between Usagi and Faraji grabbed a bowl and started serving himself breakfast. 

“Good morning, Leonardo,” Usagi said with a smile. 

Mikey hesitated for a moment. Joi looked over her shoulder at him and patted the seat next to her, “Come sit, Mikey. Eat something.”

Mikey took the seat between Joi and Tora across from Leo. Joi grabbed a bowl and filled it with rice and two fried eggs. “Thank you,” Mikey mumbled taking the bowl. He took a few bites before the discomfort got to him, “Sorry,” he shifted a little, “to whoever saw that. I forgot you guys were here.” 

“It’s okay Mikey,” Adam said reaching past Joi to pat him on the shoulder. “How long have the two of you been together like that?”

Leo sighed, “A few years now.”

“Are the two of you exclusive?” Usagi casually asked sipping his tea.

Leo looked at him in shock.

Usagi looked back, “What?” He smiled, “The Kame males on my planet are not monogamous. They outnumber the females by at least three to one. There are at least two males per household, an alpha and an omega. Some have up to three omegas depending on the wealth of the family.”

“So the girl turtles get a lot of action on your planet.” Mikey observed.

“On the contrary, Michelangelo, the alpha is the only male permitted to mate with the female. The omegas are to occupy the male between matings.” Usagi explained. “The males have an almost insatiable sex drive whereas the females only mate when the mood strikes them or they want children. I assumed the four of you were like the males of my world and took pleasure in each other.”

Leo blushed, “You wouldn’t be wrong in that assumption.”

“Aren’t you guys brothers?” Joi asked.

“Not by blood,” Leo answered.

Before there could be any more questions asked, Mona burst through the door. “There’s been a change,” she said panting.

Without needing further explanation they all got up and ran through the corridors to the healer’s area. Leo was the first through the door with Mikey and Usagi close behind. Mona was the last to get there completely out of breath. 

Mona was right, there was a change. The orb above Raph had turned grey. Streaks of gold still shot across the surface, but the chaos had subsided. Various shades of grey and white swirled around in a perfect circle. 

“What does that mean,” Leo asked.

“I don’t know,” The healer replied, “this has never happened before.”

.....

Raphael looked up ready to begin, “Okay, I’m ready.” He felt Mikey move away and the healer take his place at his head. The healer placed his hands over Raph’s eyes and he felt himself slip away. 

He was thrust into a torrent of darkness that he could only assume was his soul. A rainless storm surged around him as he tried to figure out what to do next. He did the only thing he could think of. He called out to the darkness, “You know I’m here! Show yourself!” Then he added silently, “You, fucker.”

Raph turned intending to journey through the darkness, only to end up face to face with Shredder. He did his best to hide his surprise. “Hey,” he said trying to sound nonchalant.

“We meet again,” the darkness said as it removed the helmet to reveal that it had Raph’s face with but glowing red eyes.

“Yeah, I remember.” Raph retorted stepping back. 

“I know why you’re here, I’m you remember.”

“I know,” Raph said. “You wouldn’t happen to be willing to point me in the direction of your source, would you?”

The darkness laughed, “What and make it easier on you. No.” He gestured behind him, “But, by all means search.”

“I will,” Raph said walking away. It wasn’t long before he realized that it was a pointless endeavor. 

“Give up yet?” The darkness asked. 

“Hardly,” Raph replied over his shoulder. He could feel the other presence there with him they just chose not to show themselves. “Why am I hiding from myself?” He muttered then looked back at the darkness, “Maybe it’s you. Are you keeping them away?”

The darkness shrugged. 

Raph sat to think. 

“Just let me take over already,” the darkness stated. Raph only glared at it. “I promise not to kill Donnie,” it continued. “I know I’ll need that sexual release every so often.”

“If you win we die.” Raph stated flatly. 

“At least I’ll win.”

Raph snorted then went back to thinking. 

“I’m bored,” the darkness stated. It looked down at Raph, “Can we just get this over with?” Before Raph could act the darkness struck. Raph managed to recover from its attack and they stood grappling. The storm erupted, the wind whipping around them with a defining howl. 

They fought for what seemed like forever before Raph managed to throw the darkness and put up a barrier containing it. It smiled at him as the storm settled, “This won’t hold me for long.”

“I know I just need a moment.” He could feel himself getting weaker and he was getting frustrated. “Come out here. I know you’re there!” he yelled into the surrounding nothingness. The presence pulled back. “Okay that didn’t work.”

The darkness laughed from his temporary holdings. “You don’t even know yourself. How do you expect to win?”

Raph tried to ignore the darkness and focus on the other part of himself. He knew he needed to find it though he didn’t really understand why. He calmed himself and the storm settled more. 

“You can come out,” he found himself saying, “I won’t hurt you.”

“You promise?” A small voice replied. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” it replied. Raph didn’t see anything but felt it near. Then he looked down to see his seven year old self looking back up at him. 

Raph knelt down to look it in the eyes and it shied away. It looked uneasily up at him, “You hate me.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” it said, “It’s all my fault.”

Raph sighed, “I get it.”

Before Raph could do anything more, the darkness broke free and attacked causing the child to flee. The storm surged again as they fought. As time passed Raph felt himself weaken more, but so did the darkness. 

“We’re dying,” Raph grumbled. 

“Then we die. I will not be locked away.”

Raph managed to throw the darkness down and erect another barrier. He immediately searched for the child. “Come back, please.” Again the winds calmed.

The child came up behind him and tugged his hand.

Turning Raph knelt again, “I get it. I do.” He reached out, but the child backed away. “I blame myself and I’m ashamed of… so much.” He continued to stretch out his hand, but the child stayed out of reach. “I’m sorry.”

The child cried, bringing its hands up to rub its eyes. “You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You pushed me away and buried me in this darkness,” it continued to cry. “You hate me for being weak, for being stupid and most of all… for loving him.”

Raph felt ill, “I was confused. I was too young to understand. I thought…. He was good to me in the beginning and he made me feel good.” He was finding it hard to breathe and he knew he had to face this demon. “I did,” he confessed. “I thought it was love, but I know now that it wasn’t real. I have real love now.” He fought back the tears that threatened to fall, “I’m sorry that I did this to you.” 

“Do you forgive me?” The child sobbed.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Raph reached out a hand again. This time the child took it, a weak smile spreading across his face. Raph drew it close, “It will be hard, but I won’t push you away any more. We’ll work through it.” 

Its little arms wrapped around Raphael’s neck, “Thank you.”

Raph hugged it back and the child dissipated. He felt the pain of guilt and the sadness of self-loathing. Emotions he will finally have to come to terms with. Maybe he will take Bishop up on the offer of a shrink. He looked up at the darkness, “He was feeding you.”

The darkness clapped form inside its prison, “You figured it out.” Raphael walked over to it and it glared at him. “I will not be contained,” It slammed its fists at the invisible barrier. “I saved us,” it hissed. 

“I know,” Raph admitted. “Thank you for that. He was going to kill me.”

“I make you a better fighter.”

“I agree.” Raph stood staring at the darkness, “But, you have had me do some horrible things.”

“That dog bit you,” it said following Raph’s thoughts.

“It was hurt and scared. It didn’t deserve what I did.”

“But, it felt good for a while, watching something else suffer.”

Raph looked away, “It wasn’t worth it in the end.”

“You cannot keep me in here,” it growled.

“I know,” Raph sighed.

“So you give up,” it sounded hopeful. “I win?”

Raph’s eyes shot up and the barrier came down, “No.” His hand came up grabbing the darkness by the throat. “I will not lose to you again. You almost killed two of my brothers.” 

“What?” Panic filled the darkness as it clawed at Raph’s arm. “You cannot contain me and you cannot be rid of me.”

“That is true,” Raph rumbled, “so I’m going to control you.” The storm surged again. “Submit!”

The darkness tried to fight, but could not break Raph’s unrelenting grip. After a while it stopped struggling, “Fine,” It said, “I yield,” and it dissipated. 

The winds stopped and everything changed to a light shade of grey. Raphael could feel the rage inside, but was able to keep in under control. He liked it.

A loud roar sounded from the distance. Raphael looked up to see his dragon avatar approaching. It landed before him laying itself on the ground tucking everything close.

“Huh,” Raph snorted, “you couldn’t have come sooner?”

The dragon shook its head. 

“The darkness kept you away.”

The dragon nodded.

“Everything’s okay now thought right?”

The dragon nodded.

Raphael reached up and the dragon leaned in so that its nose touched his hand. “Now I can protect my brothers by any means necessary.” With that the dragon was gone. He was filled with the sense of loyalty to his family and the need to keep them safe. That was it, Raph was alone and finally whole. 

It was like he was thrown back into his body. His eyes snapped open and he was filled with pain. He drew a rasping breath and his whole body felt heavy. It felt as if Leo had run him through with his katana. A brief moment of fear filled Raph. Did the Daimyo not approve?

Raph looked at his chest, he was whole, but his soul was still outside his body. He moaned. 

The Daimyo came into his line of sight, “What did you do?” He demanded.

“I defeated the darkness,” Raph’s voice was weak.

“I told you to contain it.”

“I couldn’t,” Raph argued. “So I made it my bitch.” Raph managed a weak laugh before erupting into a coughing fit. “I need it.”

“Please, Daimyo” Splinter pleaded, “he’s dying.”

Raph looked over to see his family and friends. They were behind a line of guards, two of which were restraining Donatello who was crying, “Please, put it back.”

The Daimyo looked to his healer, “What do you make of this?”

The healer shrugged, “There is still true love, but the soul is not pure.”

Raph chuckled, “My soul ain’t been pure for years.” He looked up to see one of the tendrils holding his soul let go and he felt himself get weaker. “Oh, fuck.”

“As far as I can tell,” the healer continued, “he is neither evil nor good.” The healer shrugged again, “The best way I can explain is, he is neutral.”

The Daimyo knelt down and looked at Raphael, “What do you desire?”

Raphael struggled to find his voice, “To protect my family.”

That seemed to be enough. The Daimyo looked over his shoulder and nodded to the healer. 

Raphael couldn’t breathe as his soul was pushed back into his body. His heart seamed to forget how to beat for a few agonizing moments before it began slamming against his chest. Another gesture from the Daimyo and the guards released Donnie. His favored rushed to his side as he lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Donatello reached Raphael, his favored was already unconscious. He threw himself down on Raph resting his head on his plastron to listen to his heart and to feel the rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive. 

Leo came up and tried to peel Donnie away, but he held tight shrugging his brother off. “Donnie,” Leo tugged on him again, “you need a bath.” Donnie didn’t move. “Do you want Raph to wake up and be repulsed by your smell?” Donnie glared up at Leo whose arms were crossed over his chest. Leo leaned in, “You stink.” 

Donatello let go and allowed Leo to lead him back to their rooms, staying in a numb daze as they walked. As Leo filled the tub he had Donnie sit on a stool so he could scrub him clean. He used a rough brush to clean Donnie’s carapace first then a soft cloth for the rest of him. 

Donnie just sat there as Leo worked, numb until Leo got to his tail. In an instant Donnie was reminded that it had been a week since he had last had a release. The cloth passed over his cloaca, drawing a churr from Donnie. 

Leo stopped and looked up at him, “You okay?”

“I… am… really horny,” he managed to whisper out between breaths. 

Leo moved to get up but Donnie pulled him into a kiss, his need overpowering all other emotion. Leo placed his hands on Donnie’s plastron and gently pushed him away. “Don’t you want to be ready for Raph as soon as he wakes up?”

Donnie nodded, trying to regain control. Leo lifted a bucket and dumped the contents on Donnie’s head. The water was cold and caused Donatello to scream in shock. He glared up at Leo but didn’t say anything. 

Leo simply smiled, “Did that help calm you down?”

Donnie wanted very much to punch Leo, but simply got up and stepped into the warm bath. Leo added some oils to the water as Donnie submerged himself completely. Being a turtle, he could have stayed down a lot longer, but a tap on the head from Leo had him resurfacing. 

“They’ve brought Raph here to your room,” Leo informed him. “He’s still asleep. Mikey said that the Daimyo wants us to stay another week for observation.”

Donnie simply nodded and sank back down for a while. 

When the need to breathe caused him to surface again he saw that Leo was gone. But, Mona was sitting in the room naked with a towel on her lap. She looked like she had just finished washing. “May I join you?” a soft smile spread across her face.

Donnie nodded. 

Mona slipped in the tub and sat next to him, leaning back and soaking up the warmth of the water. Seeing her naked caused Donnie’s need to rise again. He leaned in to start sucking on her neck and she tilted her head to give his full access. As his hands searched her body, she didn’t protest and let out a satisfied hum. 

He pulled her up on to his lap and then he slipped free from his tail, the warm water drawing churr form him. He wasn’t exposed to the water for long before she grabbed him and guided him into place. He gently worked his way inside. She hissed a little and he reminded himself that she was still new to this and gave her time to adjust. 

A gentle kiss told him she was ready to continue. Water splashed from the tub as she ground her hips into him and he trust deep into her. With her sitting on his lap, her tiny breasts were at the perfect level for him to suck. He never really thought much of breasts before. But, with here there he found them fun to play with. The little nub that was once her nipple hardened against his tongue. 

She quickly reached her climax, her body shuddering and tensing around him. He pushed past the tightness with is hands on her butt, urging her to continue to move. 

He managed to outlast her orgasm and was able to draw out another one before reaching his own climax. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breath on his neck, sending goose bumps over his exposed skin. 

He stayed inside of her for as long as he could as they came down from their high. “I’m really liking sex,” she breathed into his neck. “I was afraid I’d be one of those girls who had a hard time reaching an orgasm. I’m glad I’m not.” 

“It still feels strange being inside someone,” Donnie said, trying to get his breathing under control. “I like it, but it’s strange.”

“I take it that you don’t… uh… top all that often.” Mona observed.

Donnie shook his head, “I don’t dominate ever. We were sixteen when Mikey pulled me on top of him and had me enter his tail. And that was because I had said that I’d never done it. I’ve been in him the most, maybe about six times.” He thought for a moment, “It was only about a year ago that I figured out Raph’s quirks. It was a rare thing for him to want it in his tail and I know that I wasn’t his first choice for it, at the time. I was just the only one who could figure it out. And Leo? I think I’ve been in his tail twice, but that was because Mikey told him that he wasn’t being fair. Even when I’m in their tails, it’s what they want, I just submit to it.”

Mona lifted her head to look at him, “Really?” 

He smiled, “I’m not at all the dominant one.” He sighed, “I’ve just always submitted, never really thought twice about it. I guess that’s just my nature. Even when I went to Leo that first time, it was to offer myself to him.”

Mona kissed him, “Well then I guess it’s good that you have me. I really enjoy having you in me.” She smiled and kissed him again gently sucking his tongue and tickling the roof of his mouth. After a while she pulled away from him, “The others were going to get food. Are you hungry?” He shook his head as she stepped out of the bathtub. “Okay,” she said toweling herself off, “you going to lay down with Raph?”

He nodded and removed the drain stopper before exiting the tub. Mona handed him a clean towel then slipped into a dress. He mumbled his thank you as she kissed his cheek before leaving. “I think I’m submitting to you too,” he mumbled to himself after she left.

Raph was sleeping peacefully when Donnie entered the room. His heavy snoring a comfort to Donnie, letting him know that Raph was okay. He simply lied down, curled up next to him and, resting his head over Raph’s heart, fell asleep. 

He had no idea how long he had slept when he was woken up by a slight churr from Raph. When Donnie opened his eyes, he was met my Raph’s member completely out of his tail and resting on his plastron. His tip was flared open and dripping into a small pool just below it and it was pulsating a bit with each churr. 

Donnie couldn’t resist, he had always wanted to taste Raph. So he licked some of the pre-cum up off of Raph’s plastron, savoring the taste. Then he got up and found a tube of lube and he filled his tail almost with the same ridiculous amount that Raph used to use. Hesitating for a moment, Donnie straddled his love, who simply churred in his sleep. Guilt was over powered by desire as Donnie lifted Raph’s penis and slipped it into his tail. 

Raph continued to sleep as Donnie pushed himself down, burying it deeper. His toes curled and a churr released when it reached his prostate. He sat there, content with just having Raph inside him for a while and simply watched Raph sleep.

After a while his body demanded more. He felt himself grow and pulsate then the arousal filled him with the need to move. His whole body shook as he moved up and down on his still sleeping favored. Then Raph churred as his eyes flitted open. 

Donnie stopped when Raph looked up at him. “I’m sorry,” Donnie choked out and started to get up, but Raph grabbed his hips and pushed him back down. Donnie churred at the forcefulness of the move. “I needed you,” he moaned. “I need to feel you inside me.”

Raph propped himself up and brought Donnie down for a kiss in one fluid motion. “It’s a great way to wake up,” Raph said into the kiss before rolling so that Donnie was on the bottom. Donatello lost himself in the bliss and hooked his arms up under Raph’s to grab the top of Raph’s carapace. 

Raph sucked on Donnie’s neck as he pounded into him and Donnie lifted his legs so that Raph could go deeper. Their churrs echoed off the walls and Donnie knew that if anyone was in any of the other rooms then they knew Raph was awake and what they were doing. But, he didn’t care. He had his Raphie back. 

Their lower plastrons ground together as Raph changed to more shallow thrusts. Donnie felt Raph’s penis swell and throb inside him. His own trapped member, aching for release, grew as much as the limited space in his tail permitted. 

Donnie’s orgasm was intense, drawing out a long loud churr that ended with a gasp. Raph ravaged his neck, sucking on the pulse point as he brought himself to completion. Raph did a few more shallow thrusts before relaxing over Don. 

Raph let out a satisfied sigh. “I love your squeaks.”

“It’s called a churr,” Donnie said with a giggle, slapping Raph’s arm. 

“You smell good,” Raph nuzzled Donnie’s neck. “You also smell like Mona.”

Donnie flushed a little, “We had sex in the bath earlier.”

Raph lifted his head and smiled. “That’s good.” He leaned down and kissed Donnie once again. 

It was all too overwhelming and Donnie couldn’t stop himself as he began to cry. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, breaking the kiss to wipe away tears. “I don’t mean to spoil the moment, but I thought I was going to lose you. And now I’m just so happy that you’re okay.” 

Raph kissed him some more before finally pulling out. He rolled off to the side, propping himself up on one arm to lean over Donnie. “I’m okay, Donnie.” Raph wiped a tear off Donnie’s cheek in a gentle caress. “And, I’m still the same hotheaded jerk that, for some reason, you fell in love with.” He continued to look at Don for a moment then sat up, “Suddenly, I’m very hungry.”

“That’s understandable.” Donnie laughed through the tears, “You have been out for a week.”

Raph looked down at him in shock, “That took a week?”

Donnie nodded.

“Damn.” Raph said under his breath then got up. “It didn’t seem that long.” He reached out a hand to Donnie, “Come on.” He helped Donnie up, “I don’t care what time it is. I want food.”

There was a soft knock at the door, causing the pair to turn towards it. “It’s safe to come it,” Raph answered. 

Donnie tucked his tail up as the door slid open to reveal Splinter. He smiled at them, “Are you feeling well enough to come eat?”

“Perfect timing,” Raph said, heading to the door. “I’m starving.” Splinter moved aside to let Raph past, but Raph had other plans. He grabbed their father in a gentle embrace, “I’m sorry I put you through all of this. If I had only….” He struggled to find the right words. 

Splinter’s hand came up and patted Raph’s back, “No point in lingering over the ‘if onlies’, my son. The important thing is that you are getting better and finally opening up.”

“I should have told you, but I was so ashamed.”

“It’s alright now.” Splinter soothed. 

Raph heaved a big sigh before separating from Splinter and wiped a stray tear form his cheek. Holding Donatello’s hand, he headed down the hall to the common room. Splinter stopped them before rounding the corner. “A fair warning. We have guests.”

Raph nodded and rounded the corner with Donnie in tow. Everyone was sitting at the table ready to eat. Everyone included Usagi and their four human friends. Donnie squeezed Raph’s hand, “Are you going to be okay? I can bring some food to our room if you want.”

“I’m okay,” Raph said as he continued to the common room. 

They sat down near the edge of the table away from the guest and waited for Splinter to join them. As soon as Splinter sat Raph grabbed a bowl of miso soup and downed it. 

As he reached for a plate of dumplings, Splinter placed a hand on his arm, “Pace yourself, you don’t want to make yourself sick.”

“Hai…, Sensei.” Raphael picked up his chopsticks and grabbed only a few dumplings. Donnie could tell that Raph was hungry and ravenous enough to eat everything in sight. So as Raph painstakingly took his time eating the dumplings, Donnie fixed him a plate, piling it high with the foods his favored loved. Raph smiled when Donnie placed the plate in front of him and said, “Thank you.”

The others talked among themselves leaving Raph alone to eat. Every so often Splinter would reach up and pat Raph’s arm, a loving look of relief on his face. Raph didn’t seem to care that no one was talking to him and focused on eating. He managed to work his way through the plate that Donnie had made for him and even went after seconds. 

When he was finally satisfied he placed his chopsticks on his plate. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. “Who are you talking to?” Leo asked.

Raphael looked hard at the table with his hands in his lap. “Joi,” he answered. He briefly looked up at her before looking back down, “I stayed mad too long. I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He sighed, “You guys don’t have to stay away because of me.”

“It’s okay, Raph,” she said from the other end of the table. “I’m okay.”

“We wouldn’t have worked,” Raph admitted. “And I’m happy for you and Adam.”

There was a long awkward silence before Leo cleared his throat, “So what happened to you. Why was your soul grey?”

Raph looked at Leo, “I couldn’t contain the darkness, because I really didn’t want to. I know how much I need it, how much it was a part of me. So I took control of it instead.”

“Meaning?” Leo prompted. 

“Meaning, oh fearless leader, that I will no longer go into a blind rage. I will be in complete control when I beat the living sh… snot out of someone.” Finding his confidence, he sat up straight. “It’s not going to be all rainbows and sunshine. I’ll still get mad, I’ll still hit ya if you piss me off, I’ll still question your orders, but I won’t lose control. I won’t challenge you for leadership anymore, but I won’t just follow your orders blindly. And…,” he added, “I’m okay with killing. So long as it’s warranted. I’m willing to do the things that would be too difficult for you guys, whatever it takes to keep you guys safe.”

Leo smiled, “It’s nice to know you haven’t changed much then. I would hate to have to get to know a new you.”

Raph laughed, “No, I’m still me. Just a little more willing to talk about stuff, I guess.” He sighed, “I promised myself that I would talk about it.” He turned and looked at Donatello, “Mostly with you, though.” Then he looked at Splinter, “and you. I won’t push it away anymore. It’s just… that it will be hard to admit a few things.” 

“I am proud of what you have accomplished, my son.” Splinter smiled up at Raph, “I will be here, whenever you need me. I will listen with an open mind and never judge.”

Raph smiled then looked up to their guests. “You guys staying here tonight?” he said changing the subject. 

“No,” Tora answered, “We just wanted to stay long enough to know that you were alright. We are heading back to our Earth tonight.”

“Thank you,” Raph said, “for your concern and your support for my brothers. I know this was hard for them.”

The rest of the meal was filled with idle chit chat, Raph even joined in the laughter making Donnie’s heart soar. 

As they said their goodbyes, Usagi and Leo made plans to check out the market in the morning. Raph even managed to give Joi a tentative hug before she left. Splinter decided to remain in the other set of rooms for the remaining week they had agreed to stay. He said his goodbyes and left the Turtles for the night.

“I’m going to take a bath,” Raph declared after everyone left. He stopped at the entrance of the hall leading to the bathroom and turned to look at them. “It’s a big tub,” a smile played across his face, “anyone wanna join me?” 

Leo placed a hand on Donnie’s shoulder, “Do you mind?”

Donnie turned to look at Leo, he could see the desire in his eyes. Donnie simply shook his head and Leo patted his shoulder before heading off to take a bath with Raph. 

Mike came up behind Donnie and Mona and threw an arm over each of their shoulders, “Looks like it’s gonna be us tonight.” He leaned in a nuzzled Mona, “As long as you’re okay with it.”

Mona looked up at him with a small smile on her face. “Okay,” was her soft reply. 

Mikey took them both by the hand and led them down the hall, “We’ll go to your room then.”

Mikey didn’t waste much time once they entered the room. He stripped off what little gear he had on and pulled Mona in to a deep kiss. “I’ve waited for this.”

Next to Mikey she looked even smaller. “Don’t break her,” Donnie cautioned.

Mikey laughed lifting her skirt and placing his hands on her butt. With little effort, he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He then eased himself down to the ground and placed her under him on the floor never breaking the kiss. 

After a while he looked over at Donnie, “I have an idea. Lay down.”

Donnie did as he was told as Mikey sat back. Mikey pulled the dress off of Mona then guided her to position herself over Donnie on all fours with her face over his tail. 

“You like to watch, right Donnie.” Mikey grunted positioning himself behind Mona, “Here’s an up close view.” Mikey slipped out of his tail and pushed himself into Mona, right over Donnie’s face. The view coupled with their scents caused Donnie to become aroused and a small churr escaped from his throat. 

Mona coaxed Donnie out of his tail and took it into her mouth. The pace she set on him was equal to that of Mikey in her. It didn’t take long for Mona to orgasm, staggering Mikey a bit, “She’s quick to cum.”

Donnie laughed from underneath them, “You can get multiple out of her, if you can last through them.”

“Fuck!” Mikey exclaimed his body tensing up as he tried to hold of his own completion, churring loudly. “I’ll take that as a challenge.” 

After a while, Mona’s breath hitched, but not in a good way. Donnie looked up to see Mikey holding her hips tightly. Donnie grabbed Mikey’s hands and said, “You can’t hold her like you can the guys,” urging Mikey to relax his grip. “Be gentle, Mikey, she fragile. And besides that, she doesn’t belong to you,” Donnie teased, eliciting a giggle form Mona. 

It was a messy show as juices dripped form Mona, but Donnie wasn’t about to complain. His tongue came up to lick them causing Mona to moan and Mikey to churr. After two more orgasms form Mona, Mikey was sent over the brink. He buried himself as deep as he could to finish, holding her tight. 

When Mike pulled out and dropped down to the ground, Donnie reached up and pulled Mona down to lick her dripping opening. He loved the way she tasted, especially mixed with one of his brothers. She gasped and squirmed for a bit before pulling away to sit on his erection, causing Donnie to churr. 

She rode him for a while, facing his feet, bringing herself to another orgasm and him to completion. She fell back onto him and he wrapped his arms around her. “I can get used to this,” she panted. 

“We don’t always do group,” Donnie laughed. “But, yeah. It’s nice.”

“You look like you’re having fun,” Raph said from the doorway. Leo was standing next to him with a wide grin. His eyes scanned the room nervously, briefly stopping on Mikey and Don. There was a bit of uneasiness in the way Raph walked as he made his way over to Mona. He never like group and unlike last time, he was sober. When he reached Mona he dropped to his knees and kissed her. “You up for some more?” he husked caressing her stomach. “I have longed to feel you again.”

She reached up to draw him down for another kiss before answering lustfully, “I can go all night.”

Mikey laughed, “This is gonna be fun. Let’s see who can get her to orgasm the most. My best is three.”

Mona simply giggled as Raph placed her on the ground under him.


	13. Chapter 13

A knock at the front door woke Leonardo up from a deep sleep. The familiar grunt of Michelangelo told him that his favored was also awoken by the sound. Slowly they all started to wake and stretch. The five of them had all slept in a heap on the floor. Not the safest place for Mona Lisa, but she made it through the night. 

Her tail flicked as she sat up and Leo had to suppress a churr as he remembered what marvelous things she could do with that tail. 

Whoever was at the door knocked a second time. Leo made his way to the door while Mikey dashed by him on the way to the bathroom. Leo laughed as his favored passed, and stretched one more time before he opened the door. 

“Good morning, Leonardo.” Usagi said when the door opened. He had a basket of breakfast pastries in his hands. “May I come in?” Leo nodded and stepped aside. 

Usagi placed the basket on the table and moved to make some tea. He turned to look at Leo over his shoulder. “Late night?”

“What makes you think that?” Leo asked trying to suppress a yawn. 

Usagi smiled, “I can smell them on you.” Leo felt himself flush and Usagi chuckled, “I guess that answers my question from yesterday.”

“Question?” For the life of him, Leo couldn’t remember what Usagi was talking about. 

“Whether or not you and Michelangelo were exclusive,” Usagi reminded him causing Leo to flush again. “You and your brothers are a lot like the Kame of my world.”

“Do you know the Kame there well?”

“Oh yes, I live with them now.”

By that time the rest of the group had come out to the common room. They all sat around the table to eat. “I passed Splinter on the way here. He is dinning with the Daimyo this morning,” Usagi informed them. Not having to wait for their father the Turtles started eating. 

The conversation was light and jovial as they ate their breakfast. When they were finished Leo put on his tail guard and belt, but kept the rest of his gear in the dojo. He gathered up some currency awarded to them for their participation in the tournament and left with Usagi. 

The two of them made their way to the market district of the Nexus. Most of the spectators had gone home by this time, so the streets where practically bare.

Leonardo had found some incense that smelt like nothing he had ever encountered before, it was musky yet fruity. He bought some to use during meditation and a new holder to burn it in. Usagi found some cloth made from the wool of a creature from another realm that was extremely soft yet durable. Leo found a new red kimono for Splinter made from the wool and had just enough left to purchase it. 

Packages in hand the two made their way down the streets admiring the various artifacts form the different worlds. 

Usagi treated them to lunch at a diner near the edge of town. They sat at an outside table as they rested their weary feet for a while, drinking tea. 

It wasn’t long before the sky darkened as a storm moved in. Midday turned to night and the few people that were on the streets quickly fled. “Do you think we can make it back before it rains?” Leo asked. 

“No,” Usagi answered flatly. 

The two attempted anyway. The shop owners were closing their doors and windows to the coming storm. Meaning that, if the rain did start then the two would have nowhere to turn. 

A few drops on the ground was the only warning they received before the skies ripped open in a down pour. They ducked down an ally in an attempt to seek shelter, but continued to get rained on anyway. Lightning streaked across the sky with an immediate crash of thunder.

“Leonardo, I have a confession to make.” Usagi said. 

Leo turned to face him, but could only see his outline in the darkness. “Now?”

Usagi moved to stand in front of Leo, “I have wanted to tell you for some time now, but I am finding it hard to find the right time. So I’ll tell you now.”

“Okay, what is…,” Leo’s words were cut off when Usagi pressed their lips together. Usagi tentatively opened his mouth and licked Leo’s in hopes he would do the same. 

Leo hesitated for a moment before he returned the kiss, eliciting a sigh of relief from his friend. It felt strange kissing Usagi, his fur tickled Leo’s beak and his teeth felt strange to his tongue. 

Leo was pushed up against a wall as Usagi’s searching hands indicated his desire. Leo removed his tail guard and belt and dropped them to the ground alongside their things while Usagi removed his obi and hakama, letting them fall to the ground at his feet. Moving form Leo’s lips the white rabbit went for his neck stimulating Leo into a churr. 

“I have come to love that noise you Kame make when aroused.” Usagi said into Leo’s ear. Usagi reached down and started rubbing Leo’s tail the soft fur drawing out another churr. Leo nuzzled Usagi, noting that even wet his fur was incredibly soft. 

Usagi nipped and licked at Leo’s jaw as his erection brushed against Leo’s opening. Leo brought his tail forward and stroked Usagi with it, causing the rabbit to shudder. Leo touched his cheek to Usagi’s and nodded his permission as he lifted his leg to give Usagi easier access. Usagi wasn’t as big or long as his brothers, but the added feel of the soft fur enhanced the sensation, that and being in public. Leo would have ever imagined himself having sex in such a public place. 

Leo dropped himself down into his tail to add to the pressure. His tip was able to flare a little and Usagi’s penis rubbed along the inside of it, eliciting a gentle churr from Leo. He could tell this was not Usagi’s first time with a turtle because he knew what to do, like grabbing the tail just below the base and squeezing adding even more pressure inside. 

Leo was in bliss. Holding on to Usagi’s arms Leo couldn’t get enough of the silky smoothness of his fur. Leo threw his head back in a bliss filled churr as a streak of lightning lit up the sky. Usagi stayed focused on his lover’s neck as he thrust inside of Leo’s tail.

“Rumble for me,” Usagi husked. 

“Rumble?” Leo shook his head. “It’s called a churr.”

Usagi looked into Leo’s eyes, “It’s a noise that alphas make.”

“I don’t know how,” Leo panted. “We only recently let ourselves churr.”

Usagi’s breath caught in his throat as he moaned in pleasure. Leo churred in response, his body quivering as he reached his climax. Usagi increased his pacing and Leo could feel him swell inside of him. A small squeak actually escaped Usagi as he finished causing Leo to smile. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who makes cute noises during sex.”

Usagi chuckled, “Yeah.”

The rain continued to soak the two as they came down from their high. Leo held Usagi close, his hands sinking into the plush wet fur. He could grow to love the feeling. “I wish you would have told me your desires sooner, my friend” Leo breathed up into Usagi’s ear. 

“I feared losing you as a friend,” Usagi admitted. 

“Why?”

“On my world, someone like myself is not openly accepted.”

“Someone like you?” Leo asked pulling away.

Usagi hesitated before answering, “I prefer males. And, I was kicked out of my home for it.”

“But, you told me about a girl you loved.”

“There was… is a girl and I will always love her,” Usagi smiled. “I said that I prefer males. Not that I didn’t like women.” His smile faded, “She married another after I left my village.”

Leo held Usagi tighter, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I have found acceptance and love in the Kame clan.”

“So you sought them out?” Leo asked.

“No, I happened upon them.” Usagi corrected. “They are a secluded people, sending merchants out to sell their wares. I helped one fight off a band of thieves, but was injured in the process. I was taken to their village and treated for my wounds. I soon caught the eye of an alpha who liked the exotic.”

“So you have a boyfriend.” Leo said, “How will he feel about this?” 

“I am the favored of the clan leader’s alpha, Haru.” Usagi explained, “Kame are not a monogamous people, he has two omegas as well.” Usagi chuckled, “I actually got his blessings for this coupling.”

Leo laughed. “The storm is passing,” he warned, “you better get dressed before the sun comes back out.” Leo replaced his tail guard and belt and collected their things. 

The sun broke through the clouds and stung their eyes. Usagi managed to finish dressing before shop doors began to re-open. 

“I hope our items have not been damaged.” Usagi said accepting his bag from Leo and pawing through it.

“Well check them in the room,” Leo said heading back out onto the street. They walked for a while in silence before Leo turned to Usagi, “How much longer are you staying?”

“I go back tomorrow,” Usagi said almost sounding sorrowful. “I really wish I had told you sooner.”

“Me too,” Leo admitted. “I would love to experience how soft you feel dry.”

Usagi laughed, “Haru likes the feel of my fur as well. His daughter Jetsui also loves to snuggle up against my chest sometimes.”

“You’re boyfriend has a child!” Leo exclaimed. 

“Yes, three,” Usagi said casually. “He is the alpha and the female lays no less than three eggs at a time.”

“So you’re like a stepdad now,” Leo mused. 

“I suppose. I do love those children.”

Leo smiled at that. He couldn’t wait for April to have her baby, the thought of watching that little one grow excited Leo. He wanted to teach her everything he knew, if April lets him that is.

When they reached the Daimyo’s home they went directly to Usagi’s rooms. Usagi stripped off his hakama and began to towel dry himself off. “I envy you, Leonardo,” he said grabbing a second towel. “Water sticks in my fur, where you are already dry.”

Leo laughed placing his bags on the ground. “Let me help get your back,” he said picking up yet another towel. 

Leo was soon nuzzling against Usagi while his hands slid over the rabbit’s body. Laying Usagi on his side, Leo searched out his entrance, “Do you have any kind of lube?” He breathed into Usagi’s neck and Usagi reached above his head to grab a bottle. Leo accepted it from, popped it open and poured some on his fingers. Whatever it was it was oil based. 

He proceeded to prep Usagi while his friend squirmed and clenched in response to the penetration. Leo started with one finger then added the second, Usagi’s body adapted quickly. 

Placing his tip at Usagi’s entrance, Leo waited for the rabbit to indicate his readiness. After a slight exhale, Usagi relaxed. Leo pushed inside causing Usagi to grunt. It was tight and the fluff around Usagi’s entrance tickled Leo’s member. He pushed in deeper waiting for Usagi to indicate that he had gone far enough. A moan of pleasure resonated from Usagi’s throat and let Leo know that he had. 

Usagi’s leg was draped back over Leo’s hips and his arm was up encircling Leo’s neck holding the turtle’s head to his shoulder. One of Leo’s arms was being used to prop himself up while the other was holding Usagi’s leg for easier access, but Usagi had something else in mind. Grabbing Leo’s hand from his leg, Usagi guided it down to his front. “I know this isn’t something you are used to,” he said placing Leo’s hand on his erection, “but, if you would be so kind.”

Leo grabbed hold, eliciting gasp from Usagi. Leo pumped while he thrust and Usagi pushed himself back and forth. Usagi screams of pleasure and wriggling increased as he neared completion, but he stilled and clenched up when he reached climax. Leo churred loudly as his member was clamped down on, prompting his own completion. 

Leo wrapped his arms around Usagi breathing in the musk of the still damp fur and basking in the afterglow. “You are so comfortable to snuggle with,” Leo mewed. “Your silky fur and no shell are nice.” The two laughed as they kissed. “You have to come and visit again for Christmas this year.” Leo declared looking down at Usagi. 

“I would love to,” Usagi said pulling Leo down for more kisses. 

“You can stay with me and Mikey.” Leo said into the kiss. “He’ll love snuggling with you.”

“I’m not sure.” Usagi stated.

“He is a wonderful lover.”

“Really?”

Leo laughed, “He loves sex, and Mikey puts all of his energy into the things he loves. And, he has a lot of energy.”

“I’ll consider it,” Usagi smiled. “I’m just not use to the idea of an open relationship yet.”

“It’s okay,” Leo snuggled Usagi. “I’ll just keep you to myself then.” Leo stayed in Usagi’s rooms for a few more hours making the most of the new experience. 

...

Michelangelo was bored. They had been stuck in the Nexus for two whole weeks and, to be honest, the place was dull after the tournament was done. Fortunately the healers ware going to check on Raph later after lunch and if they got the all clear then they would go home. 

Mona was already with the healers. When they were working on her arm they had found some abnormalities with her mutation. The human and lizard DNA were in conflict with each other somehow and the healers wanted to try and correct it as much as possible before they headed home. 

The Turtles were in full gear and had just finished their morning katas and had begun weapons practice. Mikey spun his nunchakus trying out a new technique, more for showmanship that practical use in battle. He had been working on it for months. He had just about gotten it when he lost control. His nunchakus went flying right into Donatello. There was a loud thwack when the weapon hit the smallest turtle in the carapace. 

“Michelangelo,” Splinter’s voice had an air of displeasure to it. 

“Sorry,” Mikey said as he walked over to collect his weapon off the floor. 

Raph walked up and shoved him hard, “What was that, pea brain. You could’a hurt him.”

Leo placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder, “It was an accident.”

Raph slapped him away, “Fuck off.”

“Raphael!” Splinter warned. “Kneel.” Raph lingered facing Leo for a moment before kneeling down in front of Splinter. “Something is troubling you, my son.”

Raph heaved a deep breath, “It’s the Daimyo.”

“What of him?” Splinter prompted. 

“What right does he have to tell me whether or not I can go home?”

Splinter sighed, “He is only looking out for the greater good.”

“I have no intention of harming the greater good,” Raph grumbled. 

“Then we will be able to go home today,” Splinter replied then looked up to the others. “Now continue with your weapons practice.”

Raphael stayed kneeling on the floor. “I don’t want him to remove my soul again,” his voice shook, and a pang of sorrow filled Michelangelo’s belly. Raphael shook his head, “I can’t go through that again. What if they don’t like what they see? What if they rip it from me?” His whole body shook and his voice was breaking. “I don’t want to die,” he managed to choke out.

The hard sensei melted into the loving father and he fell to his knees to wrap his arms around his son. “That will not happen,” Splinter soothed. 

Mikey could tell that Raph was fighting the urge to breakdown and cry. His voice was scarcely above a whisper, “Can we please just go home?”

“We cannot open a portal unless the Daimyo permits it,” Splinter explained. Pulling away from Raph, Splinter cupped his face with both hands. “Have faith, everything will be alright.” He then looked up to the others, “That will be all for today. Get your things ready, we will be going home today.”

Raphael stood first and helped Splinter to his feet before collecting his sai from the floor. Mikey grabbed his few things from the dojo and headed out the door to his room to pack. 

Leo followed and once in the room, started gathering his own things taking more care in the way he packed than Mikey, who just crammed everything into his bag. After a while Mikey glared at Leo, “You didn’t have to come to my rescue, Leo. I can handle Raph just fine.”

“Sorry, Mikey,” was Leo’s mumbled response. 

“Whatever,” Mikey muttered as he stood to get more of his things from the other side of the room. 

Leo clenched his jaw grinding his teeth while he forcefully packed his things. He watched Mikey return to his bag and cram some spare masks in it. “How long are you going to stay mad?” Leo finally blurted. 

“I don’t know,” Mikey answered without looking up.

“It’s been almost a week.”

That caused Mikey to turn and glare at Leo. “Maybe I’ll stay mad one week for every time you fucked Usagi!” he was yelling by the end.

Leo stood, “You said that you were fine with an open relationship,” he was practically yelling too.

“I meant within our group.”

“Really?” Leo shot back. “What about Mona?”

“She’s part of the group now,” Mikey countered. “We’ve all accepted her.”

“What about Leatherhead?” Leo growled crossing his arms over his plastron. “Is he part of the group too? Can I have a list of who I’m allowed to have sex with?”

Taken aback, Mikey stammered, “You… were gone…!” Mikey felt the tears welding up in his eyes blurring his vision. “And, we… we weren’t what we are now. And besides that, I didn’t go through with it. It hurt too much. Which, come to think of, may be something you’ll like.”

Leo snorted, “Usagi’s going to come to our home in three short months for Christmas.” Leo unfolded his arms and pointed at Mikey. “You are not going to make him feel uncomfortable with your petty jealousy!”

“Petty… jealousy…?” Mikey sobbed. “Do you even love me?” He asked, feeling like his heart was breaking. Then anger struck and he yelled, “Or, am I just you favorite fuck buddy?” 

Leo’s jaw dropped, but before he could answer Mikey stormed out the door. No one was in the common room as he ran through it. He didn’t know where to go, he just wanted air. He happened upon a garden somewhere in the middle of the Daimyo’s home and he found a bench, sat down and just let himself cry. 

He felt betrayed. Leo was his and Usagi didn’t ask. They were all his, at least he wanted them to be. He never felt like he needed to fight for one of his brothers before. There was no one who wanted to take them away. Donnie was only with Leatherhead because the mutant gator really didn’t have anyone else to be with. And Donnie asked Mikey before starting anything with Leatherhead. Well, he asked Mikey’s opinion on it, but Mikey still gave him his blessing. 

It wasn’t long before someone sat down next to him. He could tell right away that it was Donnie and Mikey leaned over and placed his head on his brother’s shoulder. “Now I know how you felt when Raph brought Mona home.” He swallowed hard, trying to fight back a new flood of tears, “I feel like the world has just dropped from under me. Why do we love them?”

“Leo loves you.” Donnie soothed.

Mikey shook his head, “Then why is he being so mean about it?”

Kissing Mikey’s head, Donnie tried his best to sooth his big little brother. “Guilt has a way of making people defensive of their actions.” He handed Mikey a small cloth towel, “He’s torn right now. Usagi is his best friend and now he’s afraid of being forced to choose.”

“At least you know that Raph loves you,” Mikey said wiping his eyes.

“What makes you say that?”

Mikey sat up to look Donnie in the eye, “When Raph’s soul was outside his body and he looked up at you, gold streaked across the darkness like lightning.”

“Really?” Donnie blushed, “I didn’t see that.”

“Because you were too busy looking in his eyes.” Mikey snorted. “I almost want them to remove Leo’s soul again just so I can see for myself whether he loves me like that or not.”

“He does…he just….” Donnie stammered.

“Do you think I’m being petty?” Mikey searched Donnie’s eyes for his answer. 

“No.” Donnie simply answered. 

“You’re my best friend, Donnie.” Mikey said placing his head back on Donnie’s shoulder, “I love you.”

Donnie patted Mikey’s leg, “I love you too, Mikey.” 

They sat in the garden for a while talking about nothing in particular, Donnie even managed to draw a laugh or two out of Mikey. 

Donnie pulled is wrist band back to look at his watch, “We should get going, if we want to show Raph our support.”

Mikey nodded and the two made their way to the healers’ area and they got there only moments before the others. Mikey could see that Leo had been crying, but didn’t say anything. Mikey stood so that Splinter and Donnie were between them, he just didn’t want to be close to Leo right now. 

The Daimyo and a healer entered the room with Mona Lisa, who ran over to stand next to Donnie. The healer indicated to the tatami on the floor. 

Raph backed up, “No.”

The healer smiled holding up his hands, “I am not going to remove your soul.” He gestured back down to the floor, “Please.”

Raph hesitated but soon complied. He laid on the tatami as he did before and Mikey could see the tension in Raph’s body. The healer placed a hand on Raph’s plastron and Raph’s hand shot up, grabbing the healer by the wrist. 

The healer froze, “I’m not going to remove it,” he soothed. Raphael didn’t move and continued to hold tight to the healer. “Just a few tendrils,” he explained. 

“My healer is placing himself at great risk for you,” The Daimyo said. When Raph looked at him he continued, “If there is even a chance that you have been infected by the demon Shredder, then what he is about to do will open him up to the infection as well.”

“You said this was about my own personal darkness,” Raph said still holding the healer’s wrist. 

“I did not want to alarm anyone.” The Daimyo explained. “The original Shredder was infected during his fight with the demon. The power of the man only furthered the power of the monster. The potential in you, Raphael, is great. I cannot run the risk of you being infected.”

“I didn’t see it in there,” Raph countered.

“At this point, your word is not enough.” The Daimyo stated. 

“How is your healer going to be put at risk?” Raph asked. 

“Because, I am going to search your soul with my own,” the healer offered. The healer placed his free hand on his own chest and tendrils of soul emerged. Raph let go and the healer did the same to him. Raph’s breathing was heavy as the healer’s soul reached out and grabbed his. 

“I don’t like this,” Raphael said. 

“I know it’s intimate, but I need to see the real you.” Closing his eyes the healer began, his steady breathing soon hitched, causing the Daimyo to jump a bit in anticipation. “Oh,” the healer’s words were scarcely a whisper, “I see.”

“What?” The Daimyo demanded. 

“There is no demon taint,” the healer said opening his eyes. “If you had told me sooner,” he said to Raph, “I could have helped you more.” Placing his hand on Raph’s plastron the healer smiled, “This will have to do, to get you started.”

The healer closed his eyes again and his hand began to glow. Raph’s breathing steadied and tears fell from his eyes, “Thank you.”

The healer pulled back and the tendrils of soul returned to their bodies. “You will seek help for the rest?” He asked Raph standing up and offering him his hand. 

“Yes,” Raph answered accepting the help up. He looked up at the Daimyo, “Can we go home now?”

The Daimyo nodded, “Yes.”

Mikey walked up to Raph, “What did he do?”

“He helped me with confused emotion and guilt.” Raph answered. “I’ll talk about it more later. But, first let’s go home.”

They headed back to the rooms to get their things. Once there, Leo followed Mikey back to their room. “Can we please talk about this?”

Mikey grabbed his bag off the floor and turned to Leo, “I don’t want anything to do with you right now,” he said pushing past Leo to get out the door. “You’ve betrayed me in the worst possible way.”

“Please, Mikey.” Leo sobbed, “I’m sorry. I honestly thought you would be okay with it. When I told Usagi he was devastated. We never wanted to hurt you.”

Mikey stopped at the door, but didn’t turn. “The worst part is, you don’t believe that you did anything wrong. That it’s my fault for not being clearer.”

“If I had known, I never would have done it,” Leo tried to explain. “I know now and I swear it won’t happen again.”

“To be honest,” Mikey mumbled. “I don’t care anymore.”

“I love you, Mikey,” Leo’s voice was barley a whisper. “If I can’t have you, I don’t want anyone.”

“We’re done,” Mikey said walking out the door. 

“Done for now or done for good?” Leo asked, but Mikey didn’t answer. 

....

Once more, Splinter had Donatello preform the incantation to open the portal and they all stepped through to go home. 

The farmhouse was cold. Casey and April had left, due to the fact that April had doctor appointments she had to go to. Michelangelo looked outside to see a blanket of snow on the ground while Donatello moved over to the fireplace to get a fire started. “I’ll call them to let them know we’re back,” Donnie said lighting a match. Leo ran upstairs to retrieve some blankets and pillows and they all sat close to the fire to stay warm. 

They hadn’t been there more than an hour when there was a knock at the door. They waited. There was a second knock, “It’s Bishop,” came a voice from the other side of the door. 

Leo jumped up and opened the door. “I came to take you back to New York,” Bishop stated entering the house. “I assume that there shouldn’t be much prep time needed, seeing how you just got here.”

“How did you…,” Leo started then he looked over at Mona, “Oh. Never mind,” he finished, closing the door. 

The Turtles had their things gathered and were out the door quickly, “Whoa!” Mikey said stepping out in the snow and seeing an RV. “What’s that?”

“A gift,” Bishop stated. “So you don’t have to ride in that god awful trailer anymore.”

Michelangelo ran up and opened the door to the RV shouting, “Sweet!” and went inside. It was a plush interior with a little kitchen, small living room/dining room, bathroom and a bedroom with a king size bed. “Wow!” Mikey jumped on the bed, “This is so comfy.”

“I will ride up front with Bishop,” Splinter stated heading for the front of the truck. All of the windows were tented so there was no worry what so ever of being seen on the road even in the front seat. 

“Everyone settled?” Bishop asked turning the ignition. Leo shut the door then sat at the table as the RV pulled away from the house. 

Mikey curled up in the bed, but could still see out to the others. Leo sat alone at the table while Raph Donny and Mona sat on the sofa chatting.

Mikey watched Leo, who just sat there looking at nothing. He didn’t want to stay angry with Leo, but he was too angry and hurt to be around him right now. Every time they talked about it they ended up yelling at each other, saying hurtful things. So Mikey just curled up and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he was going to do.


	14. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated NC-17
> 
> WARNINGS: These are a few short stories of some of the Turtles’ firsts. Some stories could be hard to read for some people. There is violence physical abuse and implied sexual abuse. Some are kind of cute with sweat kisses and tender moments. I tried to keep the sex modest in this because they are so young.

Donatello/Raphael  
Age 5

Donnie watched Raph as he lay on the floor and played with some old cars, crashing them into each other. He walked over with some of his own toy cars in hand, “Can I play?”

“Sure,” Raph said looking up. 

Sitting down, Donnie began to drive his cars around and the two made their own sound effects. 

“I like your red one,” Raph said after a while. 

Donatello looked down at his best car. It had very little damage to it and still had all of its paint. “Do you want it?” Donnie offered holding it out.

Raph’s eyes went wide, “You’re really giving it to me?” 

“Yup,” Donnie smiled.

“Why?”

Donnie blushed, “Because I love you.”

Raphael accepted the car and gave Donnie a quick kiss as a thank you.

 

Raphael/Darkness  
Age 7

Raphael was sore from the beating he had just received and he was covered in his own vomit. He was having a bad reaction to the drugs that were given to him and his stomach threatened to empty itself again. He cleaned the floor, while Brad took a shower, trying to make sure to clean all of it up. It hurt to move his left arm, making it harder to scrub. 

Brad had never hit him before and it hurt to know that he had made him so angry. Raph was afraid that Brad was going to call the government and that they would take him away. He wanted to stay with Brad. 

By the time he finished, Brad was out of the shower and watching TV. Raph cleaned himself off doing his best to avoid looking at himself in the mirror. 

He limped into the living room where Brad was sitting. “Come watch our video with me,” Brad said patting the sofa. Raph didn’t really want to but knew better than to say no. 

He cuddled up next to Brad on the sofa to watch the video. His stomach was still churning and he moaned then hiccupped. Brad pushed him so hard that he flew off the sofa and into the coffee table. “Don’t you dare throw up again,” He yelled. 

Raph couldn’t see straight as he placed a hand on the new injury on his forehead. He pulled his hand away to see a little blood. He turned to look up at Brad. “Go get me a beer,” Brad barked not caring about the wound on Raph’s head. 

Raph got up on wobbly legs and walked into the kitchen. He got to the fridge and noticed a steak knife that had been left out on the counter. With his right hand he reached out to pick it up, suddenly remembering his training. He wanted so desperately to see his family again. The knife was cheaply made and had no balance, but Raph knew how to compensate. 

He flipped the blade a few times in the air to test it and then he let it fly. 

Brad screamed as he looked down at the knife sticking out of his chest. “You little fuck!” he growled standing up. “I’m going to rip your head off.”

Only a moment of fear filled Raph as he watched Brad run toward him, only a moment of panic then anger took over. At the last second he brought his fist up and slammed it into the knife driving it further into the man’s chest and staggering him. 

Raph lunged and pulled the knife free only to plunge it in a second time. 

The next thing he knew, Raph was on his knees with the knife in hand, next to the mutilated body. Horror struck as he took it all in. Brad’s throat was slit and there were stab wounds all over his torso and crotch. 

Dropping the knife Raph began to cry, “I’m sorry.” He turned the lifeless head and kissed the lips. “I’m sorry.” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to stop the bleeding, but there were too many wounds. He lied down and curled himself up next to the body, cradled next to the chest. 

He had slept like that sometimes, but now there was no heartbeat, no gentle rise and fall of the chest. 

Blood was everywhere and all over him. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew that if he stayed he would get in trouble. 

He remembered his family, he needed his family. He headed for the door only to be stopped by the video still playing on the TV. He knew he had to take it, or the government would come looking for him. 

He ejected the video. His hands, slick with blood, found it difficult to pull it out, but he managed. He ran to the closet and found the box. He didn’t know what was in the box, only that he saw Brad place pictures of him in it. He knew that he had to take it.

Items in hand he opened the door. Fortunately it was dark and the way was free of humans. He ran as fast as his injured body could go. 

He found an entrance into the sewers and slipped down. 

He headed home, getting lost a few times. When he got close he hid in the shadows. He didn’t want them to see, or to know. So he waited. 

He heard his brothers playing and he wanted to join them, but he waited. 

The lair got quiet as his brothers went to bed. A few minutes later Splinter ran out and down a tunnel only a few feet away from where Raph was hiding. He wanted to call out, but shame kept him quiet. 

Finally he found the courage to run into the lair and up to his room. He hid the items deep within a hole in the wall and crawled into his hammock to sleep, seeking the escape from reality and into dreams, only to be met by nightmares. 

 

Raphael   
Age 9

Splinter sat meditating in the dojo with Leonardo when he heard a sound that he hadn’t heard in almost two years. He stood to investigate and Leonardo followed. They peered around the corner to see Raphael sitting on the floor doubled over in laughter. 

Tears of joy streamed down the hothead’s face as he gasped for breath around the outbursts of laughter. Michelangelo was equally gripped in laughter and the two sat on the floor. One would calm only to be set off again by the other. 

Splinter had no idea what they were laughing about, but it made his heart fill with hope and joy seeing his troubled son finally laugh again. How he had missed his laughter. 

 

Leonardo/Donatello  
Age 12

Leonardo was proud of what he found that day. It was the complete series of Lone Wolf and Cub and it had all of its pages. It was in Japanese but he knew how to read it, thanks to Splinter. He had just finished the first book and was about to start the second when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” he said placing the book on his bedside table, next to the samurai statue that Mikey had given to him for Christmas. 

The door opened and Donatello poked his head through, “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, Donnie. What about?” Leo answered. 

Donnie slipped through the door and closed it behind him. He fidgeted nervously before walking over to sit on the bed next to Leo. 

“Um…,” Donnie stammered. “The thing is… um….”

Donnie’s hands were twisting in his lap. “What is it, Donnie?” Leo asked, worried something was wrong.

“Mikey and I have been talking,” Donnie said softly. 

“About what?”

“Um…,” Donnie was shaking a little. “Oh hell,” he sighed before pressing his lips to Leo’s. Their mouths stayed closed, but pressed up against each other for a long time. Donnie pulled back and looked Leo in the eyes.

Donnie’s eyes were dilated and full of anticipation while he waited for Leo to react. Leo’s heart was pounding as he looked back into those honey eyes. He leaned forward for another kiss and felt Donnie breathe a sigh of relief. 

This time Leo opened his mouth and Donnie responded in kind and they simply opened and closed their mouths over each other. Donnie’s hand came up and started to trace the muscles in Leo’s bicep while Leo’s hand rested on Donnie’s thigh and slowly traced its way up to Donnie’s tail. 

Donnie broke the kiss to take in a sharp breath that ended in a moan. “Leo…,” he breathed resting his head in the crook of Leo’s neck. He reached down and began delicately running his fingers over the surface of Leo’s tail. 

They explored each other discovering new and wondrous sensations. As they settled next to each other to bask in the afterglow, they agreed that it was something best not discussed with Splinter. 

 

Michelangelo/Leonardo  
Age 12

Donatello helped Mikey towel off. The smallest Turtle had just taken a shower per Donnie’s suggestion. Apparently Donatello believed that it would be best for Mikey to smell nice before he went to Leo. 

“Are you sure?” Mikey asked. 

“Yes, Mikey,” Donnie said. “Leo’s open to it. Just go in and offer yourself to him.”

“Offer myself to him?” Mikey mused, “I want to take him.”

Donnie sighed, “He’s our leader, Mikey. I don’t think he wants to be the submissive one.”

“But…,” Mikey whined. “That’s not fair.”

“Do you want to be in a relationship with him or not?” Donnie sternly asked. 

“Yes,” Mikey mewed. 

“Then you will have to submit,” Donnie ordered. 

“Fine,” Mikey fidgeted. “I will for him.”

Michelangelo didn’t care about being leader or having control over anything he just wanted to have fun. But, when it came to his brothers he wanted to dominate them and make them call out his name. He pushed that aside, for now. He didn’t want to mess it up. Maybe in time he would get them all to submit to him, but for now he will move slowly.

“Can we practice kissing again?” Mikey asked innocently. 

“We practiced for, like, an hour yesterday,” Donnie moaned. 

“I like it,” Mikey smiled. 

“Well, you’ll be able to do it with Leo in just a minute,” Donnie shot back. 

“Tell me again,” Mikey demanded swishing his tail. 

“What?” Donnie pretended not to know what Mikey was talking about. 

“What it was like with Leo.”

“Why don’t you go and find out for yourself,” Donnie blushed.

Mikey bit at his bottom lip in anticipation, “Okay, I’m going.”

Mikey was completely naked as he crept through the lair to Leo’s room. The door was open and Leo sat on the floor meditating. Mikey could never understand the appeal in meditation. 

Using his ninja stealth he crawled across the floor to where Leo was sitting. In one swift movement Mikey planted his hands on Leo’s legs and a kiss on his beak. 

Leo’s eyes popped open in shock, “Mikey!” he squeaked pulling away. “What are you…?”

Before he could finish Mikey pressed in for another kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Leo looked down. “I’ve already done this with Donnie,” he admitted. 

“I know,” Mike said pushing Leo down on his carapace. “We can all share.” He didn’t care what Donnie had said, Mikey dominated and Leo liked it. 

 

Michelangelo/Donatello  
Age 12

Michelangelo entered Donnie’s room with a huge grin on his face. Donnie looked up from the book he had been studding, “Are you ever going to quit smiling?”

“Nope,” Mikey said widening his grin. 

“Well I’m glad you got what you wanted,” Donnie’s words held a twinge of envy. 

That managed to wipe the smile off of Mikey’s face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Donnie. “I’m sure he’ll come around.” He pulled back, the smile back on his face “Until then you can get all the practice you will need with me so when you do get to have him you will have him screaming your name.”

Donnie looked into Mikey’s eyes, “What?”

“Leo’s not the only one I wanted,” Mikey said. “Just the one I wanted more. The time we spent together meant something to me.” He moved in and pressed his lips to Donnie’s. “I know you want Raph more, but isn’t there a part of you that wants me and Leo too?”

Donnie’s eyes searched as he considered Mikey’s words. Honey eyes soon reconnected with Mikey’s, “Yes.”

“Then let’s do more than just practice kissing,” Mikey purred as he coaxed Donnie onto his carapace. 

 

Raphael/Michelangelo  
Age 14

Raphael rushed into his room. He didn’t want anyone to see what he had. He managed to find porn that he was actually interested in watching. It was girl on girl with no gross looking human males in it, or so the cover said, more or less. 

There was a hole in the wall with some exposed pipes. He knew he could hide it there and watch it tonight. He reached his hand in to find a good spot to place it and encountered something. 

His heart pounded in his chest. A voice in his head screamed at him to just leave it there, but he pulled it out anyway. His body went numb as he looked down at the large blood covered shoebox and VHS. Memories came flooding back and he felt sick to his stomach. With trembling hands he pushed it back in the wall and then curled up in his hammock. 

A flood of conflicting emotions washed over him as he lay there. He reached down and removed his tail guard. Untucking his tail he pushed his finger inside, but another flood of memories had him quickly removing it. 

He remembered what two males could do together, but shuddered at the thought of one of his brothers in his tail. Then he thought that maybe he could try pushing into one of their tails instead and wondered if they would let him. 

But which of this brothers should he go to? Leo would go straight to Splinter and he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Donnie, so that left Mikey. He could keep Mikey from talking. 

He waited until everyone had gone to bed before heading to Mikey’s room. The smallest turtle was reading a comic book when Raph entered. 

“Ever hear of knocking?” Mikey griped. 

“Sorry,” Raph mumbled looking around the room and closing the door behind him. “Can I show you something?”

Mikey put his comic book down and sat up on his bed, “Okay.”

Raph crossed the room pushed Mikey back on his carapace and reached down to remove Mikey’s tail guard. 

Mikey’s hand shot down to grab Raph’s wrist, “What are you doing?”

Raph’s heart pounded in his chest. He was afraid that Mikey would scream and he would be caught. “It will feel good, I promise,” Raph whispered. 

Mikey raised an eye ridge and sighed before lying back down to let Raph continue. 

Raph’s hands trembled as he removed Mikey’s tail guard and was surprised when the runt untucked his tail without needing to be asked. Hesitating for a moment, Raph positioned himself on top and rested his tail on top of Mikey’s.

Mikey’s hand came up to touch Raph’s face, but the hothead pulled away, “What are you doing?”

“Um…,” Mikey said confused. “Kissing you,” he answered. 

“Don’t touch me,” Raph growled. 

Mikey raised an eye ridge again, “How are we going to do this if I don’t touch you?”

“Just… let me do this,” Raph was losing his temper. 

Mikey rested his arms on the bed, “Yeah, okay.”

It was a strange new sensation for Raph, being with someone that way. He wasn’t sure if Mikey enjoyed it and Raph was a little disappointed with the results. 

Catching his breath, Raph looked Mikey in the eyes, “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Okay,” Mikey seemed to be confused. 

“I mean it, Mikey,” Raph’s tone was threatening. “If you say anything, to anyone, I’ll hurt you.”

The confusion in those sapphire eyes was soon laced with fear, “I got it.”

“If you keep it a secret, we can do this again,” Raph’s tone softened. 

Mikey nodded. 

Raph got up and left Mikey’s room. By the time he got to his own he felt sick again. He hated that his brothers were so afraid of him. He just had started getting along with them better and wanted to protect them, but now he just hurt one. He told himself that he would never do it again. But, he knew from experience that once time passed and the guilt faded, he would. 

 

Donatello/Raphael  
Age 14

Donatello could not believe what he was hearing. “Why would he go to you?” he choked. 

“Sorry Donnie,” Mikey soothed. “I know you how you feel about him, but he just came into my room and started. If it makes you feel better, he wasn’t that good. He did me dry.”

“No,” Donnie sighed, “it doesn’t.”

“He threatened you?” Leo sounded upset. 

“He just wanted me to keep quiet,” Mikey shrugged. 

“Maybe we should start including him,” Donnie ventured. 

Leo shook his head, “He doesn’t like it when we pin him down in practice, so I doubt he would lay down for any of us.”

“That would make him perfect for you, huh Donnie,” Mikey laughed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donnie shot back. 

Leo laughed, “It means that you roll onto your carapace the second we start kissing.”

Donnie blushed, “No I don’t,” he mumbled.

Leo and Mikey both laughed. “If you want him so much, Donnie, go get him,” Leo said. “Or are you afraid he’ll hurt you? Which is the reason we decided to keep him out of this.” Leo spun his finger indicating the three of them.

“He’s gotten better,” Donnie protested. 

“Then go to him,” Leo said crossing his arms over his plastron. 

“Maybe I will,” Donnie stated. “But, maybe, we shouldn’t let him know how long we’ve been…‘doing this’. I don’t want to hurt his feelings that we left him out. He is trying to be nicer to us and he wants to be included.” 

“Fine whatever,” Leo relented. 

Later that evening Donnie prepped himself with lube then went to Raph’s room to stand at the open door. Raph was lounging in his hammock reading. He looked up when he noticed Donnie standing there, “Yeah?”

Donnie panicked, “Never mind,” and ran back to his room. Angry with himself, he pulled out the three small bottles of alcohol that he had found in the sewers. He had heard that alcohol helped settle nerves, so he figured that he would give it a try. 

He opened the first bottle and took a test sip and he almost spit it back out, it burned. Taking a deep breath he downed it quickly coughing once he finished. He then waited for it to take effect, but felt nothing. So he opened the second bottle. It was a different flavor and went down easier. 

Again he waited and felt nothing. The third bottle had no burn to it at all and when he finished it he felt a bit disappointed. He felt nothing. Then he tried to stand and his head swam, “Oh, there it is.”

He stashed the empty bottles and headed out the door. He had to admit that he did feel less afraid. 

Again he stood in the door way to Raph’s room, but this time when the hothead looked up Donnie stepped inside and closed the door. 

“What is it, Donnie?” Raph sounded annoyed.

“Don’t be mad,” Donny started.

Raph raised an eye ridge, “What did you do?”

“I talked to Mikey,” Donnie confessed. 

Raph bolted upright in his hammock, “What! Did he tell Splinter?”

Donnie shook his head, “No.”

Raph was shaking a bit, “Why are you here?”

Donnie closed the space between them to stand over Raph, “Because I want you to do it to me.”

Raph looked up in to Donnie’s eyes, “What?” he whispered. 

“I want you,” Donnie pleaded. 

Raph got up and guided Donnie down onto the pillows under the hammock. Their eyes locked for a moment and Donnie could see the small scar on Raph’s forehead that was usually covered by the mask. He wondered where he got that scar. He knew where he had gotten all the others.

Raph stayed in Donnie’s tail and only proved Mikey right, he was bad. There was no kissing or touching, just some grunted thrusts and a not so spectacular orgasm.

When he was done Raph got off of Donnie and back up into his hammock, “You can see yourself out.” He looked upset.

Donnie wasn’t having it. He wanted it too much for it to be that bad. He got off the floor and stood over Raph. Before the hothead could say anything, Donnie leaned in and kissed him.

Raph’s hands shot up to Donnie’s plastron and was about to push him away, but stopped. Slowly his mouth opened and he started to kiss Donnie back. Raph pulled Donnie down into the hammock and after a great deal of shuffling managed to get on top of him. 

Donnie felt the tip of Raph’s member slip into his cloaca and his body shook with excitement. He has wanted this for a very long time, but was too afraid of rejection to ask. 

Raph stayed in Donnie’s tail again, but Donnie wanted more, “You can go deeper.”

Raph paused, “In your butt?”

Donnie nodded, “Yeah.”

Raph shook his head, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Donnie smiled, “It feels good.”

Raph pushed in deeper and Donnie had to hold his breath against the churr. “Donnie…” Raph moaned while he continued to kiss Donnie and they soon found their rhythm. The second time was so much better. 

 

Raphael/Leonardo  
Age 14

Mikey and Donnie had convinced Leo that Raph really wasn’t that bad. They had both been with him several times now and say that he had gotten a whole lot better, though he still had a few strange quirks. 

They went through the list with him. No touching the back of his head, no trying to be on top, no entering his tail and absolutely no oral. Leo had to scoff at those quirks. Why was Raph so particular? What made him so special? 

Leo didn’t care. He was going to be on top. 

Raph and Leo were alone on a scavenging mission and had come across and old and abandoned subway station. They looked around for whatever they could find that might be useful. 

“I know you’ve been with Mike and Don,” Leo said out of the blue. 

“Are you going to lecture me about it, oh fearless leader?” Raph shot back.

“No,” Leo answered closing the gap between them and pulling Raph in for a kiss. 

Raph pushed him away, “You hate me.”

Leo grunted, “I argue with you, I don’t hate you.”

“D’you wanna fuck?” It was almost a challenge. 

“Yeah,” Leo said before moving in for another kiss. 

It was a power struggle between the two dominant turtles. They wrestled trying to push the other down to the ground. Broken tiles scrapped beneath their feet as they ‘danced’. Raph’s superior strength, however, won out and Leo found himself pinned to the ground. 

“Still want to?” Raph asked pushing down into a deep kiss.

“I’ve got some lube in my belt,” Leo answered.


	15. Chapter 15

The long ride home was awkward due to the fact that Leo and Mikey were both brooding over their arguments. Donnie ended up going into the bedroom to lay down with Mikey. The muffled sound of their conversation could be heard through the closed door. 

Mona had fallen asleep on the sofa so Raph had moved to the table with Leo. “Do you wanna talk?” Raph ventured.

“It isn’t fair,” Leo blurted. “You brought in Mona, Mikey and Donnie have both had Leatherhead, but I have sex with Usagi and I’m in the wrong.”

“I don’t know, Leo.” Raph placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder, “Maybe he’s afraid that you’ll desire Usagi over him.”

“The whole time I was with Usagi I was thinking how much Mikey would love it.” Leo rubbed the bridge of his beak and then adjusted his mask. “Being with Usagi was such an intoxicating experience that I invited him for Christmas because I wanted more and I wanted to share the experience with Mikey.”

“Did you explain that to Mikey?”

Leo look exasperated, “I could never get to it we always ended up arguing before I had the chance.” Leo sighed, “Maybe it’s for the better.”

“What do you mean by that?” Raph felt his heart sink, “Are you gonna end it with Mikey? That’ll devastate him.”

Leo’s eyes were wet as he spoke through gritted teeth. “He’s the one who said that it was over.” Waving it off and regaining control, Leo continued, “I’ve been too self-indulgent. I can’t be a good leader if I have a favorite. I really shouldn’t be with any of you. I need to be more disciplined. I went over a year without it. I can readopt that discipline.”

“You’re quitting us all?” Raph punched Leo’s arm, “You’re a dumbass.”

Leo rubbed the spot Raph had hit. “I’ve made up my mind. I can’t be a good leader if I’m worried about my… favored… fuck buddy….” His words hitched and he had to choke them out. 

“That’s enough,” Splinter’s forceful words came from the front. “You are not thinking clearly right now.” Splinter exited the front cabin and walked back to the table.

“But, master Splinter…,” Leo was cut off when Splinter raised his hand. 

“The four of you have grown closer over the past year and as a result you have become a better team. You cannot be a good leader if you set yourself apart from the others.” Splinter explained, “You will only break the bonds that you have formed causing unrest and mistrust.”

“I don’t know how to fix it,” Leo wept. 

“Raphael, why don’t you sit upfront for a while.” Splinter said, sitting down at the table. 

Raph stood, “Hai, Sensei.” He squeezed his way through to the front passenger seat. 

“Lover’s quarrel?” Bishop asked. 

“You could say that, but I really don’t want to talk about it,” Raph said looking out the window, “with you.”

“Fair enough,” Bishop conceded. “Can I ask you a question that isn’t related to your relationship with your brothers?”

Rolling his eyes, Raph answered, “Sure.”

Bishop glanced over at Raph, “What all did you take from the apartment?”

Raph was afraid that Bishop wanted to ask him something about the abuse, but he wasn’t expecting that question. “Why?”

“The investigation isn’t complete,” Bishop explained. “There are a few boys whose bodies were found with the same M.O. but there were no tapes of these boys in the apartment. So we don’t know if they were Mr. Garet’s victims or a copycat’s.”

“I took my tape and a box.” Raph continued to look out the window. His heart was hammering in his chest. 

“Do you still have the box?” Bishop asked.

“Yes.” Raph answered after a moment’s hesitation.

“What is in the box?”

“I don’t know.”

Bishop glanced at Raph, “Then why did you take it?”

Raph was finding it hard to breathe and his stomach was in knots, “He took Polaroid pictures of me and I saw him put them in the box. I took the box so no one would find them. I was afraid of being found by the government.” He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. “I don’t know what else is in the box.”

“I’m going to have to see what’s in that box,” Bishop stated as a matter of fact.

Raph shook his head. He really didn’t want to cry in front of Bishop, “Please, no.”

“I know this is hard but I need the evidence in that box.” Bishop sighed, “I will remove all the pictures of you before taking it in. No one else will see them.”

Raph finally turned to look at Bishop, “I don’t want you to see them.”

“Then you can remove them,” Bishop offered.

Raph sighed and let out a humorless chuckle. “I don’t want to see them.”

“Someone has to.” Bishop was getting frustrated. “Pick someone and let them do it, but I need to know if someone else is out there.”

“Fine,” Raph forced out. “When we get back to the lair, I’ll give you the box.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry that I have to put you through this.” Was that sincerity in his voice? 

The rest of the trip was quiet and Raph spent it up front with Bishop. He could hear a few words of Leo and Splinter’s conversation, but not enough to really understand what they were talking about. 

Bishop pulled the RV into a garage that was close to the lair. A manhole entrance had been added to it so they wouldn’t have to leave the garage to go into the sewers. It was a short walk to the lair with Leo walking in the front and Michelangelo stayed way back. 

Bishop reached up and pulled the handle to open the door. Raphael stepped past him to head to his room, but stopped short. April and Casey were sitting at the kitchen table with Leatherhead and Mrs. Morrison.

Raph ran over to them as Mrs. Morrison stood. “What are you doing here?” Raph asked throwing his arms around her for a hug. 

She returned the hug in earnest, “Agent Bishop came to see me not long after you had left and explained his relationship with you. This lovely couple here came and picked me up today to bring me here to welcome you home. I was only more than happy to come.”

Raph pulled away and looked up at her, “There’s something different about you.”

She smiled cupping his face in her hands, “I can see again.” She laughed a little and kissed his beak, “You are a handsome young man. Well turtle,” She corrected. 

Raphael turned to look at Bishop, “You did this?” Bishop simply nodded. Raphael had met Mrs. Morrison a year after she had gone blind. It was another year before she discovered that he was a mutant turtle. She was his confidant and like a grandmother to him; he loved her dearly. “Thank you.”

Mona ran up and Mrs. Morrison turned to her for a hug, “Oh. You are cuter than I had imagined.”

Mona laughed holding Mrs. Morrison in a tight hug. Raphael turned and reached for Splinter. “This is my father and sensei, Splinter,” he said guiding his father to shake the old woman’s hand.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Mrs. Morrison said taking Splinter’s hand. “Raphael has told me so much about you.”

Splinter smiled, “It is nice to finally meet the person my son ran to every time he needed someone.”

She turned looking out over the others. “Which one is Donatello?” When Donnie stepped forward and waved his hand, Mrs. Morrison leaned in close to Raph. “He is cute.” Raph felt himself flush a little and he could see the wide grin that spread across Donnie’s face too. 

Casey and April were on their feet saying their hellos to the others. Leo and Mikey put up a good front though they did stay apart from each other and their guest didn’t seem to notice. 

Raph went up and placed a hand on Casey’s back, “Can you help me with something. You can say no, it will be something that is difficult to do.”

“Sure, Raph,” Casey answered. “What do you need?”

Raphael led Casey up to his room and Bishop followed. It would be better to have Casey do it; Raph didn’t think Don would be able to handle it. 

Casey sat on the floor and Bishop stood in the doorway while Raph removed the tape and the large shoebox form their hiding place in the wall. Raph tossed the tape on the hammock then handed the box to Casey. 

“I need you to open that,” Raph started, “and remove all the pictures of me.”

“Okay,” Casey said confused. “How is that going to be difficult?”

Raph had a hard time saying the words and it took him a while before he could force them out. “It will be difficult because they were taken by the man who… abused me. So that box has… child… p…porn in it. The pictures of me will be….” The words caught in Raph’s throat and couldn’t go on.

Casey stared down at the blood stained box, “There are nudie pictures of you as a kid in here?” Raph nodded and Casey stammered, “Why do you want me… to… to look through them?”

“Bishop needs the box, but I don’t want him to see me like that,” Raph managed to explain. “And, I can’t do it myself. I’m sorry, but please do this for me.”

“Sure. Okay, Raph. I’ll do it.” Casey placed his hands on the lid of the box and pulled it open. “There’s more than just pictures of you in here, Raph.”

“Like what?” Bishop asked from the doorway keeping a respectable distance back.

Casey looked over at him, “Well, for starters, there are pictures of a lot of different boys here. There are also some drugs of some kind and, I’m guessing, ways to administer them.”

“Just get the pictures of Raphael out and try not to touch the other items if possible.” Bishop instructed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Casey said flipping through the pictures then he looked up, “Hey, should I be wearing gloves for this?”

“I’ll be the one taking prints, so you’ll be fine.” Bishop assured him. “Does that TV work?” Bishop asked pointing to the one on the floor.

“Yes,” Raph answered, “why?”

“Sometimes there was more than one boy on each tape,” Bishop explained pointing to the tape on Raph’s hammock. “You need to rewind that one to see if there is another boy on it.” 

“There’s another tape in here,” Casey stated holding one up. 

Bishop took it and placed it a bag he had on the floor. “We need to be sure, Raphael. I will erase the video of you if there is another boy on there before you.”

Raph felt numb as he plugged in the old TV and turned it on before reaching out to be handed the tape. Casey grabbed it off the hammock and gave it to Raph. He pushed it in and pushed the rewind button. The machine hummed to life. Raphael sat on the floor and waited.

Casey went back to his disheartening work of searching through pictures pulling some out and placing them face down on the floor next to him. He held one up and looked closely at it, “You didn’t say that there were two men.”

It took a minute for Casey’s words to register, but when the realization struck him Raphael felt his heart drop. “What?”

“There’s a different guy in this picture,” Casey said holding it up, but not showing it to Raph. “He’s in a few of them, with the other boys too.”

“Let me see one,” Bishop demanded holding out his hand. Casey handed him a picture, but not the one of Raph, and Bishop removed his glasses to get a clearer look. “I know this man.”

“There was no other man,” Raph said, still in shock.

Concern deepened on Casey’s face, “Raph, I’m looking at him with you in this picture.”

Against his better judgment Raphael jumped up and grabbed the picture from Casey. He went numb as he stood there looking at it. There was another man with his penis in his tail holding Raph in such a way that there was a clear shot of it. He first looked at himself and the glazed look in his young eyes. He then moved over the picture to look at the man’s face.

“I remember him,” Raph mumbled. “The first time he came over Brad hid me in the closet. They argued about payment and what they had agreed upon. After a while Brad came and got me to show me to him. The man said ‘that’s fine’ then Brad injected me with something. I don’t remember much after that.”

“They must have sedated you,” Bishop stated, “or pumped you so full of drugs that you blacked out.”

“You said you knew him,” Casey asked Bishop. “Who is he?”

“He’s a drug dealer with the Purple Dragons, and Hun’s half-brother. They call him Kite because he gets people high and he loves little boys. He had evaded prosecution being that there has never been evidence against him before.” Bishop sighed and sat down on a nearby stool. “Brad must have ‘paid’ for the drugs using time with the boys.” The machine had stopped rewinding. “Play the tape, so that I can get out of here and build a case against him.”

Still numb, Raph pushed the play button. The machine began to play the tape and the screen flicked to an image of a young Raphael. “Ooh, what’s that?” the young turtle asked. “It’s a camcorder,” came a second voice from off screen. Raph’s breath hitched at hearing that voice again. Old feelings resurfaced. “What does it do?” his young self asked, full of wonder. Raph reached up and turned it off before the answer came. 

“Did you get all the pictures of Raphael out?” Bishop asked Casey. 

“Yeah,” Casey answered handing Bishop the box. “I will never be able to get those images out of my head now. But, I’d gladly do it again to help Raph.”

Bishop walked up and placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder. “A magnet will erase the tape. Nothing can bring the images back after that. Burn the pictures.” He force Raph to turn around, “Do not go after Kite yourself. Let me get him legally. I want to send him to prison where he belongs. Death is too good for him.” Then he added forcefully, “Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Raph heard himself agree. “Okay.”

Bishop turned to Casey, “Keep an eye on him. Who knows what he’ll do when he finally snaps out of it.”

“Don’t worry,” Casey responded, “we’ll keep him here.”

Bishop collected the box and left leaving Casey alone with Raph who simply sank to the floor. “Is he gone?”

Casey checked out the door then returned, “He just left the lair.”

Raph let it all go, the tears, the anger, the shame. He lifted the TV and threw it against the wall. Sparks flew as it struck first the wall, leaving a scar, then fell to the floor. Casey raced over to pull the plug before it started a fire. 

The crash must have alerted the others who rushed up the stairs to see what the matter was. Mrs. Morrison tentatively approached Raphael holding out her hands to him. “Hush now,” She sooth. “Whatever it is, we will work through it.”

Allowing her to pull him into an embrace, Raphael openly cried holding her tight. “There was a second man,” he told her. “He shared me with another man, for drugs.” He felt betrayed. After a moment of crying, Raph looked up, “Where’s Donnie?”

“He went out with Leatherhead,” Mona answered.

“Do you want me to call him?” April offered. 

Raphael simply shook his head. He knew quite well what Donnie was doing with Leatherhead and he didn’t want to interrupt. Donnie was the only one willing to offer himself up to the alligator and his needs would be high given the fact that they had been gone for over a month. 

“How about a nice plate of warm cookies and a glass of cold milk,” Mrs. Morrison offered and Raphael nodded. “Good, because I just pulled a batch out of the oven.” She smiled wiping away his tears and kissing him on the head. “Then you can talk, if you want to, or not. Whatever you want, no pressure, no questions. Okay?”

Raphael nodded again and allowed himself to be led down to the kitchen. He found a great deal of comfort in her soft voice and warm smile. 

After being seated at the table Raph could hear Splinter say to Mrs. Morrison, “Thank you for helping my son.”


	16. Chapter 16

Donnie had learned from Leatherhead that in the two weeks that they were in the Nexus, Bishop had been busy. It took him some time, but Bishop was able to find Leatherhead and offer him the same job as the Turtles. Leatherhead was reluctant at first, but came around when Bishop used Casey as proof of the Turtles’ involvement. 

He then set the alligator to work trying to figure out why there was a concentration of supernatural occurrences in New York. As far as Leatherhead could tell it had to do with all the leftover energy from the demonic creatures in the past years. They had also learned that Karai’s inactivity had more to do with gathering resources than reforming into a respectable business woman. 

After they were done going over the data, Donatello spent the next few hours with the intellectual alligator submitting to his friend’s needs and desires. It had taken Donnie a while to get used to the size difference and the first time they were together it hurt him, a lot. 

He didn’t tell Leatherhead that it hurt him the first time they were together. It was when Mikey first went to Leatherhead, because Donnie was sick and he just wanted to be nice, that the mutant alligator had learned that it was painful. Mikey just didn’t have the same pain threshold that Donnie did. 

After that, Leatherhead was reluctant to be with Donatello. But Donnie let his friend know that it was no longer painful and after about a month without, Leatherhead gave into his desires. Donnie cared deeply for his friend, but he knew that it was just sex between them. If Leatherhead had the option of a female, he would take it. And Donnie was fine with that, he loved Raph.

Donnie stood at the sink in Leatherhead’s lab and cleaned out his tail. “I look forward to being able to work with you more.” 

“As do I,” Leatherhead smiled. “The equipment that Bishop has made available to us is amazing.”

“It is great,” Donnie agreed. He walked over and planed a quick kiss on Leatherhead’s long snout. “I’ll see you later.”

When Donnie returned to the lair he was immediately told about what had happened to Raph. He sought out his favored only to find him curled up in his hammock in the dark. He walked up and caressed Raph’s shoulder and was relieved when his favored didn’t pull away. He bent down and nuzzled Raph’s neck, “I will do whatever you need me to.”

Raph reached up and pulled Donnie down on to the hammock with him. “Can we just snuggle for a little bit?” he whispered. Donnie nodded and pulled Raph into a loving embrace. “You reek of Leatherhead,” Raph mumbled into Donnie’s plastron.

“Do you want me to go shower?” Donnie offered. 

“It’s okay,” Raph shifted a little so that his beak was in the crook of Donnie’s neck. “It doesn’t bother me.”

It took Raphael about a week to come out of his funk. In that week, he hardly spoke a word to anyone but Donnie, and switched from being sad and broody to spending a great deal of time in the weight room. He was never left alone. One or more of his brothers were always with him, especially while he was working out. He pushed himself to the point of exhaustion and they didn’t want him to end up trapped under the bench weights. 

After each work out, Donnie would rub Raph’s overworked muscles, a simple gesture to let his favored know that he was there for him while he worked through the emotions of the new discovery. Raph would gently nuzzle Donnie in thanks.

Bishop kept them in the loop, informing them that Kite and Hun had gone into hiding but that the case against Kite was strong and the people of New York were on the lookout for him.

Raph started to return to his old self, letting Donnie take the broken TV apart to retrieve the tape. Then he watched as Donnie ran a strong magnet over it, erasing it forever and together they burned the pictures without even looking at them. Raph then moved Donnie’s bed into his room. He still slept in his hammock, but the bed was close enough that Raph could dangle his arm down to touch the one who was closest to him at the time. Mona would trade off sleeping up in the hammock with Raph or down on the bed with Donnie. 

As the three of them grew closer, Mikey and Leo grew further apart. Splinter had tried several times to help them work through their problems, but the two just stopped talking outside of training and missions. Michelangelo had moved out of Leo’s room and back into his own. Leo spent most of his time training or in meditation while Mikey spent most of his free time with Klunk, playing games or skateboarding. 

Bishop started calling them out for missions. They would either fight the Foot, the Purple Dragons or an occasional odd creature that they simply captured. Anytime it was the Dragons, Donnie could see Raph scanning all of the faces trying to find Kite or Hun. Bishop had made Raph promise not to kill Kite, saying if he was bloodied up a bit that would be okay, but he wanted him alive. Hun on the other hand was fair game.

“Splinter was right,” Raph said one morning sitting next to Donnie on the sofa. “Their ‘lover’s quarrel’ is creating a rift in the team. We’re getting sloppy. That last fight should have been so much easier than it was.”

“I’m worried about Leo,” Donnie said turning off the TV. “Has he been with you recently?”

“No,” Raph answered flatly, “but I figured he was just giving me my space.”

“I went to him the other day. We kissed and I could sense his need, but he just pushed me away and told me to get out.” Donnie sighed, “It’s been a month.”

“They’re both being stubborn.” Raph snorted. “If they don’t work this out, then someone is going to get hurt or worse. We need to get this team back together.”

“How?” Donnie asked, but Raph had no answer. 

Later that evening Donnie sought out Mikey, finding him in the weight room, of all places. Donnie had to admit, that in the past month Mikey had managed to drop the excess weight. Now he was sleek yet bulky like Raph and just as flexible as ever. It was rare to see Michelangelo so focused on anything other than fun. 

Donnie waited for Mikey to take a break to approach. “Can we talk?” Donnie asked when he saw Mikey put the barbells down. 

“Depends,” Mike answered scratching Klunk on the head, “what do you wanna talk about?”

“You,” Donnie replied.

Mikey grunted and went over to get a drink of water. “Me and Leo you mean.”

“Maybe.”

“No,” Mikey grumbled.

“Can I just show you something?” Donnie pleaded.

Reluctantly Mikey followed Donnie. They went upstairs passing the room Donnie now shared with Raph and Mona. Churrs and moans of pleasure could be heard though the closed door. Mikey grabbed Donnie’s shoulder, “Let’s go in and join them.” 

“No,” Donnie answered shrugging Mikey’s hand off. Without turning around he said, “If Leo is going to remain celibate through your fight, so are you.” Donnie continued down the hall.

“What?” Mikey sounded shocked.

“Leo hasn’t had sex in a month,” Donnie explained. Mikey stayed quiet so Donnie stopped and looked over his shoulder at Mikey, “Your fight has affected him greatly.” Mikey just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Turning around Donnie sighed, “Why are you so mad at him, Mikey?”

Mikey wiped a tear from his cheek shaking his head, “I don’t know.” He sniffed whipping away more tears, “I guess now it’s less because of what he did, thought that did hurt a lot, and more because of how he handled it.” He started to outright cry, rubbing at his eyes, “We said such awful things to each other, Donnie. Every little issue was thrown in each other’s faces.”

“Is that what motivated you to finally lose the weight?”

Mikey nodded, “He called me fat and a disgrace.” He swallowed trying to get his crying under control, “I wasn’t blameless in it. I said some horrible things too. I called him a ‘sick fuck’ for getting so aroused over being tied up. But, I didn’t really mean it. I don’t know why I said it. He hates me now.”

Donnie grabbed Mikey’s head and pulled it down so that their foreheads touched, “Leo loves you, and I’ll prove it.”

Grabbing Mikey’s hand, Donnie led him the rest of the way to Leo’s room. The door was slightly ajar so they could get a good view of Leo pacing. Donnie had seen him like this before heading down to get Mikey and he was glad that Leo was still at it. 

“What’s he doing?” Mikey whispered.

“Rehearsing,” Donnie answered placing a finger to his lips to shush Mikey. 

Leo was mumbling something to himself, working out the right words to say. “It’s not your fault,” “I’m the one who screwed up,” and “Give him his space,” were among the many phrases Leo was trying to piece together. He sank down to the bed openly crying, an emotion the leader rarely showed in front of his brothers. “I lost my love, I don’t also want to lose my best friend,” Leo covered his face with his hands as the sobs erupted. “Why can’t I fix this?”

Donnie was watching Mikey the whole time. The youngest turtle, at times, looked like he wanted to jump up and run into the room. Tears streamed down his face as he listened to the sorrow filled words of his favored. Barely audible Mikey whimpered, “I still love you.”

“Then go to him and work this out,” Donnie pushed.

“I thought he’d given up on us,” Mikey whispered.

“He thinks you’ve done the same.” 

“Maybe I did, a little,” Mikey admitted through the tears.

The ringing of Donnie’s shell-cell could be heard coming from downstairs. The two of them got up and jumped over the rail down to the bottom floor, avoiding the stairs. Donnie snatched up the cell and answered it, “Yes?”

It was Bishop, “There’s been some activity. I’ve got a job for you.”

“Supernatural activity or the human variety?” Donnie asked setting the cell to the speaker function so everyone could hear.

“The Purple Dragons,” was Bishop’s reply. “An undercover agent has informed me that they are expecting a shipment in tonight and that the Dragons are working with the Foot again.”

“Hun’s working for Karai?” Donnie asked as Raph and Leo joined them. Leo was fully dresses and Raph was tying on his mask. 

“With,” Bishop corrected. “The package is coming in from Japan. From what I’ve been told it stopped at many other ports adding a variation of drugs to the manifest. So, there’s a good chance Kite will be there.”

Donnie looked up at Raph who was unreadable. 

“What do you want us to do?” Leo asked.

“If Kite’s there bring him in, otherwise leave the drugs for port authority,” Bishop instructed. “The main focus is the item from Japan. We believe that Karai is planning on using it and the residual demonic energy to somehow open a portal to free the Utrom Shredder.”

“Our sources tell us that the delivery will be made in warehouse ten,” Stockman’s voice came over the speaker. “We will have Leatherhead and some bots on standby if you were to run into any trouble, but stealth is imperative so you will be going in alone. Find the item, get in, get it, and get out.”

“Got it,” Leo confirmed. 

“I’m sending you directions now,” Stockman stated.

“Got them,” Donnie replied.

“Good luck,” Bishop said before ending the call. 

Mikey and Donnie wasted little time gearing up. They were out the door in a matter of minutes. 

The directions led them to the docks. It was like something out of a bad movie with large warehouses, flickering lights, large ships, and crates of all shapes and sizes stacked high. The Turtles stayed in the shadows. Donnie had his headgear on so he could stay in constant contact with Bishop, Stockman, and Leatherhead. 

They didn’t have to wait long before three vans and one car pulled up to warehouse ten. The unmistakable large frame of Hun could be seen among the twenty plus Dragon goons. The four turtles slipped inside and waited for their opportunity to strike. 

The Dragons were armed with the alien technology left behind by the Triceratons. One man had an odd shaped large package tied to his abdomen. Donnie wondered why, but when the man turned around Raph’s breath hitched. It was Kite. The coward of a man had a child no older than five drugged and bundled to him as a human shield. He knew the cops were after him and that they wouldn’t jeopardize the life of a child. 

Donnie placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder. Their eyes met and Donnie could see that there was a mix of fear and anger in Raph’s eyes. 

They continued to watch as another set of men entered the warehouse. Negotiations began to take place with the showing of goods and money, but there was still no sign of the object that they were after. Donnie was beginning to feel that Bishop’s informant was wrong. 

But, then a man dragged a little Japanese girl no older than nine forward, she looked to be sedated. Donnie couldn’t believe that the artifact was a little girl. After looking closer he could see that the girl was wearing an emerald necklace. That had to be it, she was just for show, or a bonus for Kite. 

The sad little man licked his lips at the sight of the girl. They had to rescue the children as well, Donnie thought, and one look at his brothers told him that they felt the same. 

Leo signaled and they moved. Two targets, the man with the child and the child with the necklace. They broke in to teams, Leo took Raph and went to go after the girl and Mikey went with Donnie to go after Kite. 

With the addition of the second group of men the total enemies was well over thirty, but their lack of skill made them easy to pick off. The real challenge was Hun. The ox of a man had been trained by the Shredder and, despite his size, was quick to strike. “We knew you would come, Turtles.” Hun growled taking a swing at Mikey. “And we came prepared.”

Mikey dodged the attack striking out with his nunchakus and managed to land a blow on Hun’s elbow. In just a short period of time a good deal of the second group of men had fled and the majority of the Dragons were on the floor reeling in pain. “Doesn’t look like you were prepared to me,” Mikey teased spinning his weapon. 

An evil grin spread across Hun’s face, “You spoke too soon, mutant.” 

A whirling noise came from the walkways above. “Mikey!” Leo hollered in panic. Mikey turned to see that a metal cord was flying towards him, but before it could grab him Leo pushed Mikey out of the way only to have the cord wrap itself around Leo’s neck. Once it nabbed its prey, the cord shot back pulling Leo up with it. 

“Leo!” Mikey screamed in despair. 

Leo was lifted fast and was almost to the walkway when Raph threw a couple of knives, severing the cord and dropping Leo to the ground. He hit with a loud thump and didn’t move. 

“NO!” Mikey cried, trying to make his way to their fallen brother. 

Raph launched himself at Hun and Kite, managing to cut the restraints holding the child to the man. The sedated child fell to the ground and Raph brought his fist down to strike at Kite’s face. Hun was there to protect his brother deflecting Raph’s punch. “My brother told me everything,” Hun laughed. “He showed me some pictures. You were such a cute little kid.”

Raph froze for a moment and Donnie thought that they were going to have to rescue two fallen brothers. With a large grin on his face, Hun swung his fist down towards Raph’s head, only to have it met by Raph’s sai. The blade pierced though Hun’s wrist and it must have struck the artery because dark blood spurted and oozed out of the gaping hole that was left when Raph pulled his sai free. Hun yelled, pulling his bleeding wrist to his chest and ran for the door. 

Donnie could see the rage in Raph’s eyes as he released another dagger at the man still holding the little girl. The man fell with the dagger imbedded in his throat. Another Dragon managed to snatch the necklace off the girl’s neck and escape.

Kite also tried to escape, but Raph wasn’t about to let him. Out of daggers the enraged turtle let loose his sai. Kite fell with a scream of agony when they pierced his knees from behind. The rest of the Dragons, who were still able to, scattered. 

Donnie ran to Mikey who was at Leo’s side. “We need help,” Donnie screamed into his headset. “We have injured and children here in desperate need of medical attention.”

Mike had removed the cord from around Leo’s neck and a dark bruise was already forming. Donnie placed his ear up to Leo’s heart. It was still beating, but Leo wasn’t breathing. Donnie felt Leo’s neck to see if his throat had been crushed. 

Donnie heard the sound of approaching feet, but didn’t look up to see if it was friend or foe. He could hear Mikey’s cries as Don pressed his beak to Leo’s in an attempt to force air into his lungs. A hand on his shoulder attempted to pull him back. Donnie struck out only to discover it was Raph. He couldn’t understand why Raph was pulling him away from Leo, there was still time, he could save him. 

Donnie fought, but Raph held tight. “They’re here to help,” Raph explained. Donnie looked around and saw humans swarming around Leo. They placed a brace around his neck and a breathing apparatus down his throat then they placed him on a gurney. While one pumped air through the apparatus, they rushed him, the children and Kite out of the warehouse to ambulances waiting outside. 

Raph was covered in blood, but none of it his own and Mikey was sitting on the ground crying. Several more humans guided the Turtles out. “We need to leave before the police get here,” they explained. 

The Turtles were placed in a van. The man in the front passenger seat turned to look back at them. “Your brother is breathing on his own,” he informed them. “We’ll take you to where they will be treating him.”

Mikey couldn’t stop sobbing and Donnie just felt numb all over. Raph was the only one who seemed to still have it together, though he reeked of blood. “Thanks,” Raph muttered in response. 

“We failed to get the necklace,” Donnie said into the headset he was still wearing.

“That’s okay,” was Bishop’s reply. “You saved the children and captured Kite. You did well. We’ll figure out how to stop Karai later.” 

“Yeah,” Donnie said removing the headset and letting it fall to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Leonardo noticed when he woke up was how much his throat hurt. Then he was flooded with fear when he realized that he did not know where he was. He recalled the fight and the metal cord heading for Michelangelo then pushing his favored out of the way. The feel of it wrapping itself around his neck was still fresh in his mind. Years of training had him tightening his muscles just before it lifted him off the ground. He was already winded from the fight and the fear of Mikey getting hurt, so he lost consciousness quickly when his air supply was cut off.

He tried not to panic when the door opened and he actually felt relief when the robotic body of Baxter Stockman entered the room. “Oh good, you’re awake,” Stockman said, walking up to the bedside. “I need to run a few test,” he said flashing a light in Leo’s eyes. “Your brothers have no idea how long you went without breathing so I need to see if there is any damage.”

Stockman ran a series of tests checking Leo for any sign if brain damage. Leo followed every instruction to the letter, noting what hurt when he moved and doing his own assessment. “There doesn’t seem to be any brain damage,” Stockman stated when he was done.

He handed Leo a glass of water, “Drink this. I need to see if you can swallow past the pain or not.” Leo took it and sipped some of the water, it hurt to swallow, but he managed. “Good?” Stockman asked and Leo nodded. “I suggest a liquid diet for the next few days. You will be supplied with meal supplement shakes.” 

Once again Leo nodded to show his understanding.

“I would like you on your feet as soon as possible,” Stockman stated checking the IV. “Do you think you’re up for it?” Leo didn’t trust his voice, so again he simply nodded. “Alright,” Stockman said removing the tape on Leo’s wrist, revealing a flexible needle. “Try to stay relaxed. I have a few things I need to remove first.” Stockman removed the needle from Leo’s wrist, then after turning off a machine, removed a clip from Leo’s finger and unwrapped something from his legs. “This last one may hurt a bit,” Stockman warned removing the blanket from Leo. “It’s called a catheter. Do you know what that is?” Leo nodded. “Good,” Stockman said grabbing Leo’s tail, “Take a deep breath. When I count to three let it out.”

Leo took in a breath and waited. Stockman counted and Leo released it. It hurt, but Leo managed to suppress the grunt. He couldn’t help but tuck his tail as soon as Stockman let it go. “Sit up and turn towards me,” Stockman instructed. Leo pushed past the pain in his hip and sat up dropping his legs over the side of the bed. Stockman offered his hands to Leo for support, “Place your feet on the floor and take it slow getting up.” 

Leo placed his feet on the cold tiled floor and tested his legs before standing. They took his weigh, but the pain in his hip screamed. It must have been obvious. “You have a deep bruise on your left hip, but other than that there is no damage,” Stockman said. 

Leo forced his left leg to move despite its protesting stiffness. Backing up, Stockman guiding Leo forward, “Do you think you’re okay to go it alone?” Leo nodded and Stockman let his hands go. “Come on,” Stockman said heading for the door. “If you need support, you will find rails lining the halls to hold on to.”

Leo followed Stockman out the door and he was led down the hall to a room where his family was waiting. Raph was sitting on a sofa with Donnie and Mona leaning on each shoulder, his two lover’s hands clasped together in Raph’s lap. Splinter looked like he was meditating in an arm chair while Casey sat with April resting her head in his lap. Mikey paced the room with his mask pulled down around his neck and Leo could see that he had been crying.

When Leo entered the room, they all stood up and rushed toward him, but Mikey stayed back to let the others go ahead of him. This filled Leo with worry that his favored was still mad at him. 

Splinter was allowed to be the first to hug Leo, his soft fur tickling Leo’s neck as he pressed his snout over Leo’s shoulder. Then, one by one, the others hugged him in turn, Mikey waiting to be last. 

Leo could see the distress in his favored and wondered if Mikey was even going to talk to him. But, after the others moved out of the way Mikey rushed forward. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed pulling Leo in to a series of desperate kisses. “I’m sorry.”

Reaching up, Leo held Mikey’s head and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. Mikey immediately settled, sending his tongue to playfully dance in Leo’s mouth like he used to do. Mikey found a way to play in almost everything he did, even in the most intimate of situations. That was what Leo loved the most about him, his child like wonder and enthusiasm. 

When they finally broke from the kiss, they realized that they were alone. There was a small dry erase board on a nearby table with the words, :Since you can’t talk, use this: written on it. 

The two sat down together on one of the sofas. Mikey looked like he was about to start crying again, “I’m sorry I got so upset about Usagi,” he blurted. “I let myself become jealous because somewhere inside of me I thought of you as mine, that you need my permission first. That was wrong of me. You can sleep with him all you want when he’s here for Christmas. I don’t care. Let’s just not be mad at each other anymore, okay.”

Leo looked down at the white board thinking about what he wanted to write. There were a million things he wanted to say, but space was limited. So he simply wrote, :I love you:. 

When he held it up for Mikey to read his favored stared to cry. “I love you too,” he sobbed wiping away some tears. They sat cuddled together on the sofa, gently kissing one another. 

They were soon interrupted by Raph, “You can do that at home. Come on.”

They got up and followed Raph out. Leo had, at first, thought that he was in a hospital but soon discovered that he was actually in one of Bishop’s bunkers. Raph led them down a hallway to where the others stood. April was in the final months of her pregnancy and she had had enough excitement for one day, so Casey had taken her home as soon as they knew that Leo was okay. 

They were soon joined by Bishop, “Stockman told me you were awake. Do you feel up to going home?” Leo nodded. “Good,” Bishop said looking around. “Where’s Mona Lisa?” he asked and Leo swore that he heard a twinge of panic in Bishop’s voice. 

Donnie was about to answer when a scream came from down the hall. “Shit,” Bishop breathed, rushing down the hall and they all followed after him. Bishop threw open a door to a room filled with stasis cambers containing his clones. He restocked those quickly, Leo thought to himself. 

Mona was in the room staring at a stasis chamber, but the one she was looking at did not have one of Bishop’s clones in it, but a woman. The woman was very thin and, to put it nicely, unattractive. 

Tears streamed down Mona’s cheeks and she trembled. She pointed up to the woman, “How is it that I’m there when I’m here?” She looked at Bishop, “What did you do to me?” she screamed. 

Bishop walked up to the still trembling Mona Lisa, “I did nothing to you. You killed yourself, Lisa, and you did it in such a way that I couldn’t save you due to massive organ failure. I put you in stasis before you lost brain function.”

Mona stood in shock for a moment staring at nothing. “My name isn’t Moan Lisa.”

“No,” Bishop confirmed, “it is your nickname.”

“Because my name is Lisa Monalin,” She said in a daze. “My mother thought it would be cute to nickname me Mona Lisa. She said that I had a pretty smile. I never saw it.”

Bishop walked over to the woman in the chamber, “I kept you like this for three years while I tried to figure out how to save you.”

“Why?” Mona whimpered. “Why care so much to save me? Why not just let me die? I was miserable and alone.”

“I already told you,” Bishop answered, “your mind. You are one of the brightest people I have ever met and I wasn’t about to lose an asset like you.”

“Why not just clone me? Why turn me into this?” 

“I tried. I cloned you as a human, but you just killed yourself again. You said it yourself, you were not happy like this.” Bishop snapped back, gesturing to the woman in the chamber. “So I studied your life, trying to find out how to keep you from killing yourself again. That’s when I discovered your affinity for ‘furries’.”

Mona’s mouth dropped, “You did what?”

“What’s a furry?” Mikey asked. 

Donnie looked at him, “I’ll show you when we get home.”

“I must say, you have a talent for art,” Bishop continued. “You favored lizards. So when I cloned you I made you this and made sure you knew about the Turtles. Shock must have altered your memories.”

“That explains why her hymen was intact,” Donnie mumbled to himself. When the others turned to look at him, he blushed. “What?” he said. “Even the most chaste of women don’t have an intact hymen at the age of twenty. The fact that she’s a clone would explain that. To be honest, it was bothering me a little.”

Bishop sighed and looked back at Mona, “Are you happy?”

She stood there for a moment taking it all in. She looked up at each of the Turtles, her eyes stopping on Raph, and then she looked at Bishop, “Yes.”

“Do you still want to kill yourself?” Bishop asked. 

“No,” she shook her head. 

Bishop smiled, “Then it was a successful plan.”

Raph walked up and placed an arm around Mona, “Why did you keep the body?”

“I already had one failed attempt. So I kept it just in case she decided to kill herself again or failed to find you before she died in the sewers,” Bishop answered flatly. 

She turned to face Raph and looked up in his eyes, “Are you okay with this? That I’m a clone.”

He leaned in and kissed her, “I love you. I don’t care if you are a clone, a mutated human or an alien. Who you were before doesn’t change who you are now.” With her hands on his plastron she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. 

Bishop gestured to the door, “If you would head this way, we will get you what you need and take you all home.”

Raph kept his arm around Mona as they left the room and headed down the hall. Bishop supplied Leonardo with the meal supplement shakes that Stockman had told him about. They then gathered their equipment, which had been thoroughly cleaned and mended and loaded into a van. 

Bishop drove them to a manhole close to the lair. He opened the back of the van when the street was clear and the Turtles, Mona and Splinter slipped down into the sewers. 

Once in the lair, Michelangelo picked Klunk up and nuzzled him. “We’re moving back in with Leo!” he declared with an answering mew from Klunk. 

After hugging Leo one more time, Splinter retreated to his room for some much needed rest and to give the Turtles some privacy. Leo watched his father as he walked away and couldn’t help but notice how old he looked. The past few months have been hard and Leo worried what it was doing to Splinter’s health. He had no idea how old Splinter really was. He was an old rat when he was mutated and that was eighteen years ago.

Leo tried not to think about it and put his shakes away in the kitchen before heading over to Mona to give her a hug and a gentle kiss. He picked up his white board, :You know, I love you too.: he wrote. 

She smiled up at him and kissed him back, “I love you guys so much. As strange as it is, you really are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Donnie just showed me what a furry is,” Mike yelled from the upper levels. “Why have we not gone to the conventions? We could walk freely among people and they would think we have really awesome costumes and we would get laid.”

Raph looked up at him, “They would know we weren’t human the moment they saw our dicks.”

“Or,” Mikey argued, “they would think we were very thorough.”

“Mikey, seriously,” Donnie chimed in joining him at the rail. “It’s about more than just sex. It’s about identifying with a particular animal. I wonder how many would jump at the chance to be mutated into the animal of their choosing.” He looked down to Moan, “Would you have willingly done it?”

“Yes,” Mona replied. “I hated my life and I’m much cuter this way.”

“And the weight you’ve gained looks good on you.” Raph said coming up behind Mona and goosing her. “You’ve improved a great deal since I found you.” She responded with an unladylike snort and a slap to Raph shoulder. Raph laughed at her reaction then walked over and hugged Leo, “I was afraid that we might have lost you there for a bit,” he admitted. He leaned in and whispered in Leo’s ear, “How about, once Mikey is done having his way with you, I tie you up and let you in my tail.”

A churr resonated in Leo’s throat and he fell to his knees from the pain of it. Raph fell to the ground next to him, “Leo, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that would do that to you. I guess a month without would make the slightest suggestion have that affect.”

“Raph!” Mikey yelled down. “What are you doing to my Leo? Keep your hands off him. You can’t have him ‘til I’m through with him.”

Raph helped Leo stand before yelling back, “No one’s going to have him until his throat heals.”

“What’s a sore throat got to do with sex?” Mikey asked leaning over the rail. “He won’t be doing any sucking, just… well, you know…. It rhymes with sucking.”

Raph rolled his eyes, “The muscles in our throat tense up when we, what does Donny call it, churr,” he pointed out. 

Mikey just looked at him while it sank in. “Oh man,” he groaned disappearing back over the rail.

Leo kissed Raph then limped his way upstairs to his room. He walked through the door to see that Klunk was curled up on the bed purring lightly while Mikey set his things where he wanted them. Mikey put his things aside and lifted a statue off of Leo’s night stand. “I can’t believe you kept this,” he said looking it over. “It looks like ass.”

:It’s the first gift you ever gave me,: Leo wrote on the board. It was a statue of a samurai that had been broken and Mikey glued it back together. He had found in at the dump, when he was ten, with all the pieces in a bag. He brought it home and ‘fixed’ it. Only Mikey wasn’t very good with puzzles or patience, so there were gaping holes and misplaced parts, the samurai’s arm was on upside down and his torso was on backwards. 

:I’ve always cherished it,: Leo Wrote. :I placed it on the bedside table after you moved out.: Leo walked over and took the statue from Mikey and placed it safely back in the closet. Mikey watched while Leo packed it away in a box full of tissue paper. :I normally keep it in the box for safe keeping,: Leo wrote then erased it to write, :Klunk almost knocked it down one day.:

Mikey nodded, “You’re sweet.” He then took the board and marker from Leo to place them on the bedside table, “Enough talk.” He grabbed Leo and pulled him on the bed, “I want to snuggle.”

Leo lied down on the bed and Mikey curled up next to him placing his head on Leo’s plastron. They continued to lie like that for a while holding hands and Leo could hear gentle sobs coming from Mikey. 

Leo reached over and grabbed the board and marker off the bedside table. :Mission?: he wrote and held it so Mikey could read. 

“Success,” Mikey answered wiping tears away. “We thought we had lost the necklace, but Bishop’s men found the Dragon goon before he was able to get back to the gang. Hun was injured, but there’s been no word of him. The children are recovering and are being reunited with their families. Raph injured Kite, he won’t be walking again anytime soon, and now he’s in prison awaiting trial.” 

Leo nodded his satisfaction. He had several other questions about what all happened, but they could wait. The important thing was that it was a success. For the time being he just wanted to rest, entangled with Mikey.

It was several more days before the pain in Leo’s throat eased enough for him to start talking. And it was becoming easier for him to swallow, so he started eating soft solid foods, consisting mostly of rice and eggs. Which was good, because the shakes just weren’t cutting it, Leo had felt hungry all the time. 

After a rigorous morning of practice Leo walked up behind Mikey, “My throat is feeling much better.”

Mikey took a long drink from a bottle of water before responding, “That’s great Leo.”

Smiling, Leo shared a look with Raph before heading out of the dojo. He closed the door behind him and could hear the rumbling of Raph’s voice, though not what was said. He started to head up the stairs towards his room, when the dojo door burst open. Mikey grabbed Leo’s hand and dragged him upstairs, “You should know better than to be cryptic with me, Leo.” Leo couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him. 

They went to their room and Leo picked up Klunk and placed him in the hall before shutting the door. Klunk’s paw darted under the door as he let out a mournful mew. 

Mikey grabbed Leo and threw him down on the bed, falling on top of him and into passionate kisses. Leo didn’t fight as Mikey did all the work removing the tail guards and gear. The blossoming tip of Mikey’s penis poked out of his tail as he prepped Leo. Leo didn’t mind that Mikey was going to top, he was just happy that they were together again and that his dry spell was about to end. 

Mikey’s passion for sex was unmatched by his brothers. His whole goal was to insure the maximum amount of pleasure for his partner and Mikey knew every way to please. His wanting eyes locked on to Leo’s causing Leo’s tail to tremble in anticipation. 

“I’m yours Mikey,” the words fell from Leo’s lips before he even realized what he was saying, but they just felt right. 

Mikey froze and his breath caught in his throat. Tears filled his eyes, “You have no idea what that means to me. How long I’ve wanted to hear you say it.” 

Leo was lost in the passionate way Mikey licked up his neck. Mikey’s scent drove Leo crazy and all he wanted was to be taken. Churring out his need, Mikey wasted no time pushing deep into Leonardo eliciting churrs right away. There was still a little bit of pain, but Leo liked a little pain. 

Their plastrons scrapped and the bed squeaked as Mikey thrust just the right amount of hard. With one hand gripping the headboard and the other holding Leo’s leg up for better access, Mikey slid himself in and out of Leo in long steady strokes. 

Mikey rose up to look down at Leo, his eyes full of desire and something else Leo couldn’t identify. His mind was in too much of a fog to process anything beyond the pleasure. Mikey grunting churrs had almost a hypnotic effect on Leo and his arms felt heavy as he brought them up to grip Mikey’s carapace. 

Mikey’s stamina had improved greatly, outlasting Leo long enough to bring him to completion twice. Leo’s body clenching and pulsating so hard, that he couldn’t breathe through the churrs. He was even churring with each intake of breath and he didn’t know he could do that. 

His tail was slick and in some parts numb and they were both covered in sweat, making Mikey’s kisses taste salty. Mikey worked himself to exhaustion churr-grunting his own release before collapsing to the bed next to Leo. 

Leo’s tail rested in a pool of sticky, warm, juice that continually dripped from his tail and he wished he had had the forethought to put a towel down. Mikey placed a finger in Leo’s tail only to pull it out again and held it up to show that it was covered in cum. “Look at that,” Mikey smiled. “Damn I’m good.” He lifted himself to kiss Leo playfully, “I got you to cum twice,” he boasted. “Your tail is full.”

Leo wanted desperately to get up and take a shower, he hated being sticky. He didn’t even want to tuck his tail up for fear of squeezing more of the juices out. But, he was way too tired to stand, let alone walk. So he just laid there with Mikey basking in the afterglow and waited for his legs to stop feeling like jelly.


	18. Chapter 18

It was mid-November when Raph’s shell-cell rang at three in the morning. He had left it down in the common room so it woke everyone up. Mikey watched as Raph jumped down over the rail to get to his cell. “Case, It’s three in the morning,” Raph yawned into the receiver. 

“April’s in labor!” Casey’s voice blared through the speaker. “I’m taking her to the hospital now. I’ll call you again once the baby’s born.”

“Thanks for letting us know, Casey.” Raph said smiling. “Good luck.” With that he closed the cell and placed it back on the table. “Did you get that?” He asked looking up to the second level where the rest were all standing. 

“Yeah,” Mikey smiled, “We’re about to be uncles.”

“Nothing we can do for now,” Mona said stretching. “I’m going back to bed.”

Raph jumped back up and joined Mona and Donnie in their room. Mikey turned to Leo, “This is exciting.”

Leo nodded, “I hope it all goes well for April.” The two headed back to their room. 

It was well into the morning when the cell rang again. Casey called to inform them that the baby was stuck and that they were taking April in for a C-section. A little over an hour after that Casey called to say that little November was born with red hair, green eyes and was eight pounds, seven ounces. 

Later that evening Donatello set up the computer to Skype. It was a one way video, so the Turtles could see them, but they couldn’t see the Turtles. “She looks like an old lady,” Mikey said when April held her up earning a slap from each of his brothers. 

“Mikey,” April chided.

“Sorry,” Mikey whimpered. “I thought babies were supposed to be fat.”

“That’s what I said,” Casey said, earning himself a smack from April. 

“She’ll plump up, give her about a month,” April explained. 

“She’s beautiful,” Mona stated.

“Thank you,” April smiled. “We’ll be home in a few days. I want you guys to clean yourselves thoroughly before you get to see her. I don’t want anything from the sewers on you at all.”

Donnie laughed, “We’ll take a shower in the down stairs bathroom when we get there.” He reassured her. 

“How are you feeling?” Raph asked.

“Well,” April answered. “I was in labor for eight hours then I had major surgery, so I’m on lots of pain pills.”

The conversation didn’t continue for long before April said she needed to feed the baby and get some rest. Donnie ended the call and closed his laptop, “I’m going to the lab for a bit. I’m behind on my work.”

“I’ll join you,” Mona said following Donnie into the lab. “I’m sure there are a few things that I can help you with.”

“I’m going to meditate,” Splinter said heading to the dojo. Without a word Leo kissed Mikey on the head and followed Splinter. 

“Want to hit some weights?” Mikey said turning to Raph. 

“You read my mind,” Raph smiled. They walked for a bit then Raph looked sideways at Mikey, “What’s with you lately?”

“What do you mean?” Mikey looked over at Raph.

“You’ve never worked out this much before,” Raph stated, leading the way to the weight room. 

Mikey shrugged, “I like to have fun, and I can have more fun when I’m fit.” He laughed, “It’s done wonders for my stamina.”

“So I’ve heard,” Raph sighed, his smile fading from his lips. 

Closing the door, Michelangelo watched Raphael head over to work out his legs. “Your best friend just had a baby,” Mikey stated. “She’s a beautiful healthy little bundle of joy.”

Raph stopped doing reps and looked over at Mikey, “Yeah, and?”

Mikey sighed, “Why do you look so down?”

Looking away Raph shook his head, “It’s nothing,” he said then went back to his reps. 

“Don’t lie,” Mikey pushed. “You said you were going to be more open.”

Raph dropped his legs down, letting the weights slam together. Mikey thought the hothead was going to get up and punch him or storm out of the room, but Raph just looked at him, “I overheard Leo and Don talking earlier today. Okay?”

“What about?”

“Me,” Raph choked out and then shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sitting behind Raph on the bench Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed his neck, “I’m here for you. What would your therapist tell you to do right now?” 

Bishop had found Raph a female therapist who met all the high standards needed for the secrecy and delicacy of the situation. Raph had been seeing her twice a week for about a month. As far as Mikey could tell, it seemed to be helping. 

“Remember when I first came to you?” Raph asked after a long silence.

“Yeah.” Mikey allowed the change of subject, for now.

“I had just remembered the abuse.” Raph’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“You had forgotten?”

“Suppressed,” Raph corrected. “I guess I told Splinter that I just got lost so many times that I began to believe it myself. Anyway, I had found some porn and went to hide it in my room and chose the same spot as the video and box. When I saw them, it all came flooding back.”

“And then you came to me?” Mikey nuzzled Raph’s neck. 

“I wanted to… try it…. I remembered it felt good,” Raph sighed. “Afterwards I felt guilty. I thought I had turned my abuse on you.”

“But, you didn’t. I was already having sex with Leo and Don,” Mikey soothed.

“I didn’t know that,” Raph pulled away to stand up. He stood with his back to Mikey, “Even before I went to you I felt guilt every time I masturbated, thinking that it was wrong and that I should stop.” Raph paused for a moment and Mikey could hear that he was struggling with what he wanted to say next. “I… liked it, sometimes, when Br… he… did what he did to me, but sometimes it felt wrong and I felt guilt. Now each time I have sex, guilt is so imbedded in me, that… to be honest… I don’t really enjoy it.”

Mikey couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “You don’t enjoy sex?” 

“I want it, and I get… horny.” Raph explained. “But, when I start it’s like my body just won’t respond to the stimulation. I’ve finished, but I get a better orgasm when I’m alone watching porn and there have been times that I’ve had to fake it. That’s harder to do now that we let ourselves churr.”

“Have you ever faked it with me?”

Raph looked over his shoulder at Mikey, “Yes, but that’s not the point.”

“You need to let go of that guilt,” Mikey said getting up, “and talk to Don about this.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Raph sounded defeated. “Because of the guilt, I can’t keep Donnie satisfied. He tries, but I know that I’ve always been a disappointment to him.” 

“Did Donnie say that?”

“I heard him say to Leo that he wished I was more passionate, like you,” Raph said turning away again. “That I can be ‘mechanical’ at times and that I seem to shut down. He’s right. I think he knows I fake it sometimes and that I even disappoint myself. I try, but could never make him churr the way you did that night after the tournament. He’s never held on to me like that.”

“He loves you, Raph,” Mikey tried to reassure him. “He has loved you for so long.”

“True, but I don’t satisfy him.” Raph looked up at the ceiling. “He’s too good for me. Even though I didn’t really sexually abuse you guys, I was abusive and you were afraid of me for a long time. Then I nearly killed two of you and I still see that fear in your eyes sometimes. I don’t know why he loves me.”

“You’ve had anger issues, yes, but you are a great guy,” Mikey protested. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Raph laughed.

“I know one thing for sure,” Mikey said coming up behind Raph and wrapping his arms around him again. “You wouldn’t have had to fake it if you let me on top. I would have you begging for more,” Mikey practically growled, lightening the mood. 

Raph scoffed, “I doubt it. Sex has been ruined for me. Maybe if you got me drunk, that helped.” 

“Then let me fix it,” Mikey said turning Raph’s head for a sideways kiss. “And I’ll manage it with you sober.”

“I don’t know,” Raph’s tensed. 

“Let me try,” Mikey hummed into Raph’s ear. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop and you can top me.”

Raph turned to face Mikey and the two kissed, then hesitantly Raph nodded. Mikey took it slow, but he didn’t hold back. He managed to get Raph to the floor, but stayed off of him and instead lied down next to him. With one hand he removed Raph’s mask, gear and guard then his own without breaking the kiss. 

Trembling, Raph kept his tail tucked up tight, so Mikey simply touched his inner thighs. He couldn’t do it like he does with Leo, fast and hard. He couldn’t do it like he does with Donnie, hot, heavy and completely dominating. With Raph he would have to be tender and slow. 

Over the years, Mikey had tried many times to top Raph. But each time Raph would violently push him away. Since learning about the abuse, Mikey had backed off, finally understanding why Raph reacted the way he did. He bided his time until the day he could finally make Raph his.

Leaving Raph’s mouth, Mikey kissed his jaw once before moving down to his neck and collarbone. He reached his hand under Raph’s plastron to get at the sensitive skin underneath, but avoided the tail. Raph’s fists were clenched and his breathing was ragged as he trembled next to Mikey. Slowly, Raph’s tail came un-tucked, but Mikey still left it alone and simply floated his fingers over the base. 

Grabbing his belt off the floor, Mikey retrieved his small bottle of lube. He started keeping one on him at all times. He then kissed Raph’s quivering tail base to tip, eliciting an unexpected churr. 

Raph’s breathing was heavy and his tail twitched a bit, threatening to go back up, while Mikey applied the lube. Once he was done, Mikey went back to kissing Raph, keeping off to the side of him until he calmed back down. 

Slowly Mikey pulled himself on top, resting on his forearms, pushing Raph’s legs apart with his own and laying his tail on top of Raph’s. He could feel the tension of Raph’s muscles underneath him and the hesitation in his kiss. 

Their tails curled together and Mikey simply stayed there, waiting for Raph to settle. Another gentle nod from Raph told Mikey it was okay to continue. 

Lining up their vents, Mikey let himself slip free of his own tail and into Raph’s. He didn’t think Raph could get any more tense as Raph whimpered and his tail pull up a bit. Mikey, not giving him the chance to pull his tail up, pushed himself up, finding the opening hidden within the tail, and pushed in churring lightly at the tightness. 

Raph broke the kiss, pulling his head up off the floor and squeezing Mikey’s biceps. Mikey couldn’t move if he wanted to, Raph clenched around him so hard. So, he waited for Raph to relax a bit and lay back down before he resumed kissing, but otherwise did not move. “Are you okay?” Mikey was afraid if he spoke Raph would want to stop, but he had to make sure everything was okay.

Raph’s fingers dug into Mikey’s muscles and he knew he was going to have bruises there later. Raph nodded, “I’m fine.”

Mikey waited as long as he could, but his own desire soon had him starting his long, slow, thrusts. A small churr sounded from Raph, causing Mikey to smile. He felt Raph’s member slide down, joining Mikey’s and increasing the pressure in Raph’s tail. 

It took all of his control not to make Raph his completely. He knew it was too soon for him and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten Raph. He would have to settle with leaving himself inside of Raph this time. But he promised himself that, one day, he would mark Raph as his like had done the others.

They had stopped kissing and Mikey held himself up on his hands and studied Raph’s face. Raph’s eyes were closed and his head was turned to the side. Gentle grunts sounded in time with Mikey’s thrusts, Raph was shutting down and just letting it happen.

Mikey had a flash of memory, seeing the video in his mind of seven year old Raphael doing almost the same thing. 

He stopped moving and, slid his hand along Raph’s face, Mikey turned Raph’s head so that he was looking up. “Open your eyes,” he whispered. Opening just a crack at first, Raph slowly raised his eyes to meet Mikey’s. “I want you to look at me, to see only me.”

Moving his hand back to the ground, next to Raph’s head, Mikey continued to move keeping eye contact with Raph the whole time. He watched as the tension faded and the muscles relaxed. “Faster,” Raph breathed after a churr. Mikey was only happy to comply changing his slow long thrusts to faster and shorter ones. Raph moaned his approval and his eyes began to dilate. 

Then it happened, Raph’s breath hitched and a look of surprise flashed in his eyes. A long loud churr erupted from him. He lifted himself up enough to look down between them to watch Mikey slide in and out of his tail. Raph held himself up on one arm while his other came up to wrap behind Mikey’s neck, pulling Mikey’s head down so that their foreheads touched. His breathing staggered and he bit his bottom lip, sweat beading on his face and body. His moans melted in to churrs that ended in grunts. 

Raph’s body trembled as he raised his hips up a bit and Mikey could feel Raph’s member become engorged, so he increased the pace. Raph threw his head back as another churr erupted from him, his fingers scraping across Mikey’s carapace. Mikey answered with a churr of his own. 

“Mikey,” Raph panted and he body twitched each time Mikey struck Raph’s prostate. “Oh God.”

One last churr as Raphael reached climax, his muscles tightened and pulsated as his breathing hitched. Not wanting to overdo it, Mikey let himself finish with Raph with a few more shallow thrusts. Raph simply fell back to the floor, his hand resting on Mikey’s shoulder, “I didn’t think I was capable of something like that.” He actually had tears in his eyes.

“See,” Mikey cooed sliding down next to Raph, his arms tired from holding himself up, “it was them, not you.”

Raph laughed halfheartedly, “You know damn well it was me.” He took a few deep breaths, “I wish I could make Donnie and Mona feel that good.”

“You can, you just need to let it all go,” Mikey explained. He reached his hand down, wanting to play with Raph’s tail more only to discover that Raph had tucked it up tight. “I’m just glad you liked it.”

Raph sat up. “I need to shower. I can’t stand having my tail full of cum.” He stood up and grabbed his things. Legs a little wobbly, he walked to the door but stopped to look back at Mikey. “I don’t know how you managed, but I did really enjoy that.”

Shrugging, Mikey smiled, “Dude, I’m just that good.”

Raph smiled and turned to leave. “Hey,” he said to someone just outside the door, before heading down the hall to the bathroom. 

Leo stepped into the doorway and looked at Mikey on the floor, “You guys were making a lot of noise.”

Mikey stood up shaking the feeling back into his arms. “Just giving Raph some ‘sexual healing’. That took a lot of work.”

Leo lifted an eye ridge at him, “I gathered that the two of you were having sex when I heard the noise. Just didn’t expect to see you on top of him.”

“Wait, you saw us?” Mikey asked.

“You guys were making so much noise we wanted to see what was going on,” Leo confirmed.

“We?” Mikey choked. “Did Splinter see us?”

“No,” Leo quickly answered. “Donnie and Mona came out of the lab to see. I think Donnie was shocked to see that it was Raph who was churring so loudly.” He smiled, “I’ve never heard him make noises like that.”

“Yeah, well,” Mikey said tying on his mask. “I had to work for it. You guys really need to be more aware of him, learn to read him better.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t let him shut down, Leo,” Mikey explained. “Talk to him, you know. He struggles with sex and is unsure of himself.” He took a deep breath, “Where did Donnie and Mona go?”

“Back to the lab, I think,” Leo answered. “Why?”

“We need to have a talk,” Mikey said heading past Leo and out the door. “I’ll clean it up later,” Mikey hollered without turning back. “I want to get this done before Raph gets out of the shower.”

He found Donnie right where Leo said he would be. He was welding something together while Mona worked on a computer. Donnie stopped what he was doing and looked up when Mikey walked through the door with Leo not far behind him. 

“We need to talk,” Mikey said sitting in a chair, “about Raph.”


	19. Chapter 19

Twice a week Raph would go see his therapist and once a week Mona would ride with him so that she could visit the lab in the compound. Raph dressed in his riding leathers and boots, while Mona had a special skirted suit that was made so that her tail was hidden. She held on tight as he shot down the street, weaving through traffic. 

Once at the compound they had to go through a series of security check points before entering. They needed keycards and codes, among other things, at almost every corner. They finally reached a point where they went their separate ways and, despite the numerous guards and personnel all around, indulged in a deep kiss before parting. 

Raph headed down a large corridor to where Dr. Park’s office was located. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for her to answer before heading in. It was a warmly colored room with two large armchairs turned slightly towards each other. Dr. Park was already sitting in one. 

“Good after noon, Raphael,” Dr. Park smiled. “How are you today?”

“Fine,” he replied taking his seat. “I let Mikey in my tail.”

“Getting straight to the point that’s good,” she nodded. “How did that go?”

“Really good,” he admitted. “I didn’t like it at first, but Mikey is a determined turtle when it comes to sex. He didn’t quit ‘til I liked it.”

“Were you drunk this time?”

“No.”

“Do you think you’ll do it again?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he heard himself answer. 

“That is great news, and wonderful progress,” she smiled. “Now, tell me how you feel about November Jones.”

Raph shrugged, “What about her?”

The smile faded from the doctor’s lips and she moved in a little closer. “Are you excited to get to see her?”

A lot of their sessions end up with him spending most of the time thinking about his answers to her questions. She accepted this and let Raph sort through what he wanted to say. 

He was happy for April and Casey, but he was never fond of children. He knew the baby meant that he was not going to see them as often. 

“To be honest, I’m a little bummed.” He admitted. “She’s going to take up a lot of their time. Casey has already cut back on going out with me to bust some sculls.”

“You could always go visit and spend time with the baby.”

Raph shifted in his seat. “I don’t know. I…I tend to stay away from kids.”

Dr. Park wrote in her note pad before asking, “Why do you think that is?”

Raph sighed, “I read up on abuse victims. I know about the statistics.”

“You don’t trust yourself,” she stated. 

Raph shook his head. 

“Have you ever been alone with a child?”

“Yeah,” Raph answered. “A kid named Tyler.”

Dr. Park leaned back in her chair and looked directly at him. “Did you have any desire for him?”

Looking down at his hands, Raph shook his head. “No.”

“Then why do you doubt yourself?” she reached over and grabbed his hand. “Not all abused become abusers. As a matter of fact, most abusers were never victims and most victims never become abusers. Television drama has skewed that truth. You will always have… issues… maybe strange quirks or kinks, but if you haven’t had desires for children yet then I doubt that you will ever have them.”

Flipping his hand over Raph took hold of Dr. Park’s, “Thank you.”

“You say that every session,” she laughed pulling back.

“I didn’t think this would do me any good, but it really helps.” He confessed. 

She smiled at him then they talked more about November and how he should face his fears with the support of his family. The hour always went by too quickly. He said his goodbyes and headed out to meet Mona. She was waiting for him in the hall and she looked distraught. 

“You okay?” Raph asked kissing her on the head.

“Just a rough day,” she answered. “How was your session?”

“Good,” he draped an arm over her shoulders and led her down the hall. “She thinks I should step out of my comfort zone more.”

Mona Lisa leaned into him as they walked to the bike, “I can see an improvement in you.”

“Good,” he laughed sliding on his helmet, “that means that I’m not wasting my time.”

Mona slipped on her helmet and then got behind Raph on the bike. She barely had time to brace herself before he shot off like a rocket down the path. He could feel her hands digging into the leather of his jacket as she held on, with her helmet pushed up against his carapace. They zipped through the streets of New York and back to the garage just above the Lair. 

“It’s over, you can look now,” Raph laughed, removing his helmet. 

Mona lifted her head up and smacked him on the shoulder. “Why do you insist on going so fast?” She complained. 

He shrugged, “I like the thrill.”

“Well I don’t like it,” she pouted after she removed her helmet and placed it on a table. “I’m always afraid I’m going to fall off.”

“I’ll go slower next time,” Raph kissed her.

“That’s what you said last time,” she reminded him.

“Sorry,” he smiled. “Let me make it up to you.”

They didn’t bother removing all their clothes, just the pieces that were in the way, like dropping his pants down around his ankles so he could un-tuck his tail. He knew the vibrations of the bike stimulated her a bit, it always did and she was wet and ready for entrance. Raph lifted her legs up off the floor and pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs and arms around him while he held her up under her thighs. 

He kissed her deeply and pushed in. She moaned into the kiss, “You’re forgiven already.” 

He loved the feeling of being inside her. The silky warmth of her was nothing like being inside of his brothers and his tip was able to open up more. Mona’s tail came up and started to play with the base of Raph’s; he loved her tail. She reached her first orgasm. The guys have a kind of competition going to see who can give her the most in one go. Mikey held the record with six and gloated about it often. 

“You guys are going to wear me out,” she hummed into Raph’s neck. “I’m going to have to take a month long break just to recover.”

“Do you really want us to stop?” Raph could feel her juices dripping down around him. 

“Not right now,” she gasped reaching her second orgasm. “I’m enjoying it too much.”

Raph was beginning to regret not removing the rest of his clothes, sweat covered leather tended to chafe and was incredibly uncomfortable. His arms were getting tired from holding her up and he was starting to overheat. He managed to keep is pacing long enough to have Mona orgasm two more times before exhaustion won and he churred out his own release.

Knowing Mona wouldn’t be steady on her feet, he fell to the floor to sit on his feet, resting Mona down on his lap. She leaned back against the wall panting and he quickly removed his jacket so that his skin could breathe. 

“Help me remove mine,” she requested. “Sex in padded leather is not a smart thing.” 

He helped her remove the rest of her gear so that she sat naked in his lap. He ran his hand down her neck to her chest to cup one of her breasts. They were a bit bigger than before. He really liked the way she was filling out. 

“Hey,” came a voice from behind. Raph turned to see Mikey halfway out of the manhole. “We’re going to Casey and April’s. Do you guys want to go?”

“Yes,” Mona answered still out of breath.

“Well get up and get ready,” Mikey said heading back down. “We’ll give you five minutes before well all come up.”

Mona got up off of Raph’s lap and cleaned herself off before slipping into one of her dresses. Mrs. Morrison had made Mona special underwear that would fit around her tail which Mona was very grateful for. They rode up high, like ‘granny panties’, but they were better than nothing. 

Raph stayed on the floor to remove his boots then pants. “Man I hate clothes,” he mumbled. 

Mikey poked his head up through the manhole again. “Ready?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Raph answered standing up. 

They all loaded into the van and drove to April’s shop. Donnie parked around back near the loading dock and then they made sure the coast was clear before running in. Mikey and Raph were the last to exit the van and Mikey ran up to place a hand on Raph’s shoulder, “How many?”

Raph shrugged him off, “Fuck off.”

“That bad huh,” Mikey laughed. “I’m still the champion.”

Splinter showered first and dressed in a clean kimono and headed upstairs. The shower was only big enough for two to fit in at once so Mikey and Leo went in together helping each other get at the hard to reach places and Donnie and Raph went in next. 

“You smell like Mona,” Donnie stated wiping off Raph’s tail. 

“Yeah, well. You smell like Leatherhead,” Raph came back before kissing Donnie. “Is he good to you?”

“He treats me very well, part because I’m the only one who goes to him,” Donnie answered. “He worries that you will start forbidding me from going to him.”

“Maybe I could join you one day,” Raph offered. “Let him know that I’m fine that the two of you are together.”

“I think he would like that,” Donnie kissed Raph. 

Mona in went last and Raph set out two towels and a clean set of clothes for her for when she got out then he headed upstairs. Leo was holding little November, Ember for short, and was talking to her softly about how he was going to teach her so that no boy could ever hurt her. 

Mona soon joined them and sat next to Raph. Ember was passed around and made her way to Raph. He hesitated, “I’ve never held a baby.”

“Just support her head with one hand and keep the other on her lower back and you’ll be fine,” April instructed holding her out to him. 

He reached out and April placed Ember in his hands. She weighed next to nothing and was sucking on her tongue. Her green eyes looked up at him studding his face. “You’re going to have an interesting childhood, kid,” Raph said softly. “Four giant ninja turtles for uncles, a lizard aunt and a rat for your Gigi and you won’t be able to tell anyone about it.”

A gentle sob sounded from Mona causing Raph to look over at her to see that she was crying. 

“You okay, Mona?” Raph asked. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, standing up and heading out of the room. 

Raph handed Ember back to April, “I’ll get her,” then followed after her. She was in the kitchen trying to get herself under control.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “I guess I got a little hormonal.”

“What’s wrong?” Raph asked, pulling her into an embrace. 

“I’ve always wanted to be a mom,” she cried. “Now I can’t.”

He gently shushed her, letting her cry in his arms. “You never know what the future holds,” he soothed.

“You’d be a great dad, Raph.”

“I don’t know about that,” he sighed. “I’m not good with kids and I get angry way too easy.”

“I know you would be.”

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered. 

Once she calmed down he walked with her back to the living room. She accepted Ember when April handed the bundled baby to her. Cradling the baby in her arms, she smiled down at her and cooed to her softly. 

After a while April shooed them out so that Ember could take her nap. 

Back at the lair, Splinter watched his stories on the television. Mikey danced in the dojo, showing off to Mona, lightening her mood. Donnie read the latest science journal. Raph lifted weights. Leo meditated in what used to be Mikey’s room. 

Raph’s eyes continued to wonder to the spot where Mikey topped him. The memories of it kept flashing through his mind causing him to lose focus on what he was doing, something that is dangerous with weights. Setting the weights aside, he lingered in the room for a moment longer staring at the spot. He really wanted to feel that way again. 

He headed down to the dojo only to find Mikey and Mona in the throes of passion. Mona was right, they were going to wear her out. Mikey glanced up and their eyes met, but he didn’t stop or break from the kiss. Mona did not seem to notice. Raph simply slid his hand in and locked the door before shutting it again. Splinter didn’t need to walk in on that. 

Mikey was out of the question so Raph thought of his other options. Donnie was really behind on his work and had just been with Leatherhead earlier that day. He normally needed at least a full night’s recovery afterwards. So that left Leo. 

He had promised Leo that they would be together, and had yet to come through on that promise. So Raph headed upstairs to where Leo was meditating. 

Leo was burning a strange insencents and was still meditating with the door open. Raph watched him. ‘Splinter Junior’ always did as their father did and that included meditating, which is what earned Leo the nickname. It used to annoy Raph but now he found it endearing, knowing that through Leo’s actions he will always be reminded of Splinter. 

“Do you want something, Raph?” Leo asked opening his eyes. 

Raph suddenly felt apprehensive, “Nothing important. Just… I made you a promise that I have yet to come through on.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Leo blew out a candle. 

“It hurt you when you churred,” Raph hinted with a light smile. 

Leo paused in the process of blowing out another candle and looked up at Raph, “Oh, that one.” He blew out the rest of the candles and stood. “To be honest, if I’m going to be your tail I would rather not be tied up.”

“Then can I be on top?” Raph haggled. 

“At first,” Leo grinned, giving Raph a wordless invitation by gesturing to some pillows on the floor. 

Raph hesitated for a moment, conflicted. He wanted to do it, but he hated giving up control. Leo simply waited for Raph to make up his mind. Raph felt behind himself to make sure the door was locked. He really didn’t want to have his intimate moments becoming a show again. 

He walked past Leo to sit on the pillows and Leo sat down next to him, leaning in for a kiss. Leo then reached under a pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube. Leo smiled, “Mikey keeps them stashed around the lair now, just in case.”

Raph chuckled and leaned back to give Leo better access to his tail with his hands crossed over his stomach. He focused on the pleasure of the moment and pushed the bad memories out. He watched Leo’s fingers work inside his tail feeling him push deeper to lube up his hidden entrance and resisted the urge to pull his tail up tight. 

When Leo was done he moved back up next to Raph and they continued kissing. Leo began to position himself so that Raph could start out on top, but Raph had changed his mind. He knew, thanks to Mikey, it was better if he let the penetrating turtle on top. So he pulled Leo down on top of him. 

This only excited Leo more and Raph could feel it in his kiss. Raph watched while Leo coated himself with lube and pumped himself to a full erection. Leo wasted no time. He entered Raph’s tail, positioned himself at Raph’s entrance then pushed in. “Not so forceful,” Raph pleaded, wrapping his arms behind Leo’s neck.

Leo’s rhythm was fairly fast to begin with and Raph dug his fingers into Leo’s shoulder. Leo wasn’t like Mikey, whose main goal was to see to his partner’s ultimate pleasure, but he wasn’t selfish either. 

Sensing Raph’s tension, Leo stopped, “Turn over.”

“What?” Raps asked as Leo pulled out.

“Lie on your plastron and lift your tail,” Leo instructed. 

Raph had never been taken from behind before so he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Leo simply waited for Raph to make up his mind. 

Slowly Raph turned and rested on his plastron with his arms under his head and his legs tucked under him, to elevate his butt. Leo was behind him adjusting the height of Raph’s butt for easy entry. He simply slipped back in and continued thrusting. 

This position gave Leo easy access to Raph’s tail, which he grabbed hold of and squeezed. The rhythmic striking of his prostate coupled with the pressure from Leo’s hand and the simulation of Leo’s penis gliding back and forth against his sent Raph into a state of bliss.

Loud churrs came with every labored breath as he gripped the pillows below him. His eyes were open but focused on nothing and he pushed up and back against Leo encouraging him to go faster. 

Raph felt himself harden further and his muscles tighten and Leo churred in response to it all. Raph could feel Leo’s hot cock thicken and throb inside and his grip on Raph’s tail got harder. Raph let himself go, feeling his own hot juices within his tail soon followed by Leo’s deep inside him. 

His muscles shook with the exception of some of the lower ones which pulsated, he even had a mild ‘after shock’ orgasm as Leo pulled out that caused a long churr to vibrate in his throat. He crumpled to the floor out of breath, his body feeling like jelly. It wasn’t as good as his time with Mikey, but he did enjoy it.

“I don’t know how Mikey does it,” Leo fell, breathless next to Raph.

“What?” Raph was equally breathless. 

“He has made me orgasm three times in a row, and I can’t manage to push past the first.”

“I don’t know,” Raph laughed. “That boy is a nympho.”

“Ever since we turned eighteen, I find myself submitting to him more often,” Leo confessed. “And I love his scent especially when it’s on me.”

Raph didn’t know what to say to that, but he could see the appeal in Mikey and his scent. He remembered a time when Leo was covered in it and it lasted for a week. It happened to Donnie too. “That’s strange,” Raph finally mumbled. “I wonder why Mikey does it.”

“I don’t know,” Leo hummed. “But I’d let him do it to me again.”


	20. Chapter 20

November came to an end. The Turtles had spent their Thanksgiving at Justice Force headquarters along with Leatherhead, April and Casey. Donatello enjoyed being surrounded with friends and loved ones, soaking in the few moments of freedom from the sewers. The day was full of food and laughter and for a while they were allowed to forget their problems. 

The snows came early and so did the night and the Turtles loved the longer nights because it meant that they had more time to spend topside. They would head to Central Park and play in the snow, bundled up in so much clothing that no one could see what they were. The Christmas decorations were starting to go up all over the city, making the park look like the North Pole in some parts. Donnie loved December. 

But despite all the fun and cheer, there was still work that needed to be done. He and Leatherhead had developed a way to monitor the demonic activity in the city. So they no longer had to wait for a citizen to report strange activities or sightings. The Turtles would instead be alerted to the location and take care of it before anyone could see, most of the time. 

Most of the creatures that came through were kind, just scared. Only occasionally would the creature be hostile, even rarer would be a hostile creature that was intellectual. All were captured and brought in to Bishop while they tried to find a way to send them back home. 

This, Donnie soon realized, meant that there was a race to develop portal technology between the US government and Karai. They were both exploring all means possible from science to magic. 

“What about the magic used by you and your brothers to enter the Nexus,” Leatherhead pointed out. “Can’t we find a way to harness that?”

“That is controlled by the Daimyo,” Donatello explained. “It only works when he lets it. Usagi had to request permission to come for Christmas. Otherwise it’s closed.”

“Could you send a request to the Daimyo to help send those poor creatures home?” Leatherhead asked. 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Donatello admitted. “No harm in trying.”

Donnie spoke to Splinter, who in turn spoke to the Daimyo, who was happy to help and actually came to their world to set it up. It was the first time Donatello had seen Bishop’s jaw drop. The Daimyo was an impressive sight and practically reeked with power and Bishop knew it. 

The magic was impressive. The Daimyo drew symbols on a circle plaque over a pool of water. Bishop simply had to place the creature into the pool and the portal would open to its home. It could not be used for any other reason than to send the creatures home. Even if Karai managed to steal it, she would not be able to use it to bring the Utrom Shredder to Earth. 

Donatello felt less guilty about delivering the poor creatures to Bishop, now that they had a way to send them home.

Their latest quarry happened to appear in Central Park late one night. It was a cold night with a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. The creature was a small, playful, semi-intelligent silicone based life form that resembled a slender fox. Not only was it fast, but it was hard to keep a hold of. 

“This is starting to piss me off,” Raph growled after the creature used his head as a springboard. 

“That’s a surprise,” Mikey rolled his eyes. “This is the most fun we’ve had in days.”

“We need to get serious,” Leo ordered. “This is no time for games. We need to get the creature and get out of here before anyone sees us.”

“We need to figure out a way to trap it,” Donnie stated. “Grabbing it isn’t going to work.”

“Maybe we can reason with it,” Mikey suggested, just as the creature jumped on his back and slipped down into his jacket. “Oh my God, it’s in my shell!” Mikey ran around screaming. “It’s cold, get it out!”

“Not so fun anymore is it,” Raph laughed. 

“Mikey, quiet,” Leo scolded. “Do you want to draw attention?”

“It’s so fucking cold,” Mikey pawed at his back as best he could. “Please get it out.”

“Hold still,” Donnie ordered approaching Mikey, who shivered while Donnie looked down the collar of his jacket to see the creature. The tiny creature looked up at him from within Mikey’s shell, it was shivering. “It is cold, Mikey. That’s why it jumped in your shell, to warm up. Poor little guy.”

“What about me?” Mikey whimpered. “It hurts, it’s so cold.”

“At least it’s captured,” Raph pointed out. “Let’s get it to Bishop.”

Donnie placed a warming pack down Mikey’s shell and he swore he heard both the creature and Mikey sigh at the same time. Donnie laughed, “Come on, Mikey.”

They dropped the creature off with Bishop then headed to the medical ward. Poor Mikey had frostbite where the creature sat beneath his shell. Donnie treated him with some ointment before they headed home. 

Donnie woke late the next morning with Mona snuggled close next to him. He kissed her gently on the head, “Morning.” 

She moaned, “I don’t feel good.”

“You stay in bed then,” he kissed her again. “You don’t have a fever. I’ll check in on you again later.”

She nodded and pulled the covers up.

Raph was already up and watching TV. “Mona still asleep?” he asked without even turning around as Donnie approached.

“She’s not feeling well,” Donnie replied. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Mikey and Leo are upstairs doing whatever, and Splinter’s up and in the dojo doing his morning exercises. He’s giving us the morning off do to the late night.” Raph smiled. “So what do you want to do?”

Donnie sat down next to Raph on the sofa, “I’m sure we can think of something.” 

Raph smiled and leaned in for a kiss and his fingers traced the groves of Donnie’s plastron. When he reached the bottom, Donnie’s legs parted and his tail dropped so that Raph could slip his fingers inside. 

“Boys!” Splinter’s voice echoed through the lair. “Upstairs.”

Donnie felt himself flush, “Sorry.” He couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped him while they got up and headed up stairs. 

Once they reached the top they were met by Mikey. “Did you get in trouble?” he smiled. 

“No,” Raph laughed. “Just reminded where we were. We’re going into one of the vacant rooms.”

Mikey’s smile widened, “How about you both come with me.” He grabbed their hands and pulled them into his old room. 

Leo was already in there meditating. “What are you doing?” he asked, opening his eyes. 

Mikey shut and locked the door then set about blowing out the candles. “We’re going to have some fun,” he proclaimed. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for a group thing sober,” Raph said, turning for the door.

“Didn’t you already?” Mikey asked while he guided Leo to an area covered with pillows.

“If you are talking about that time after I woke up,” Raph explained. “I left after I had sex with Mona and came back after you guys were through. I couldn’t stay. I’m not comfortable with this kind of thing.”

“Huh,” Mikey looked at him. “I didn’t notice.” Mikey shrugged, “Your doctor did tell you to do things out of your comfort zone.”

“Yeah, but…,” Raph was cut off when Mikey pushed their lips together.

Mikey broke the kiss, but their lips stayed close, “You’re staying.” Mikey walked over and picked a rope up off the floor to toss it to Raph. “Now go tie up Leo.”

Donnie could read the confusion in Leo and Raph’s eyes. Mikey had changed. Just a few hours ago he was goofing off, following Leo’s orders in Central Park. Now he was giving orders.

Raph walked over and began to tie up Leo. 

“Not the neck,” Leo requested. 

“Okay,” Raph patted him on the shoulder. “I understand.”

“Mikey,” Donnie walked over to him. “What’s gotten into you?”

Mikey looked away from watching Raph work to look down at Don. “What do you mean?”

“You’re…. It’s… just… you,” Donnie couldn’t explain it. “They’re the dominant ones,” He finally settled on saying. 

“Not in bed,” Mikey answered, walking over to where Raph was tying Leo up. He pulled out a bottle of lube and started to prep Raph’s tail. Donnie could see the tension in Raph and his hands faltered in his task of tying up Leo. When Mikey was done, he turned to Donnie throwing him the bottle, “Lube Leo up for me.” Then he turned back to Raph, “Come on.”

While Donnie worked on prepping Leo, Mikey managed to coax Raph onto his carapace, though his muscles were tense. Mikey cooed to him and gently pushed up into Raph’s tail. The tension in Raph’s muscles and the raging fire in his eyes faded with each thrust. 

“Don’t fight it,” Mikey voice was a low rumble. “I wanna hear you churr.”

Leo churred as he watched the display and Donnie could see the wanting in his brother’s eyes. 

Mikey looked at him, “Your next, my love.”

Raph held tight to Mikey with his head pushed up into the crook on Mikey’s neck, churring with almost every breath. His churring got louder and longer until he visibly had an orgasm. Mikey nuzzled Raph until he finally let go, churring again as Mikey pulled out. 

Mikey moved to Leo, who was churring in anticipation. This was a side of Leo Donnie had never seen. He submitted to Mikey completely.

Donnie went over to Raph, while Mikey worked Leo. “Are you okay?” Donnie asked.

There was a look of surprise in Raph’s eyes, “What just happened?”

“You submitted,” Donnie answered. 

“When… what… why…?” Raph’s stammered his confusion that was shared by Donnie. 

“Raph,” Mikey panted. “Prep Donnie, but don’t do anything else to him.”

“Can I kiss him,” Raph asked, picking up the bottle of lube.

“Yeah, sure,” Mikey answered and went back to focusing on Leo. 

Raph kissed Donnie while he prepped him. “Mikey’s the cute one, Donnie,” Raph said into the kiss. “What happened? He used to be so little.”

“He’s had a massive surge of testosterone,” Donnie replied. “He’s told me before how he’s desired to… have us.” Donnie breathed in Raph’s musk, though he liked it, it didn’t really do anything to stimulate him more. Donnie let himself slip down into his tail and Raph fingered his tip.

“You’re not doing as you were told,” Raph teased.

“He told you not to do anything, not me,” Donnie purred.

“What are you two talking about?” Mikey said, standing over them.

“You,” Donnie admitted kind of surprised at how quick Leo finished.

Mikey smiled, “Raph, you can untie Leo now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Raph said, getting up. 

Mikey loomed over Donnie and he felt the overwhelming instinct to submit and a wanting churr sounded form him. Even though his head swam with hormones and pleasure, he still tried to think. What was it about Mikey? He was a wonderful lover with outstanding stamina, but that couldn’t be all. Donnie breathed in Mikey’s musk, it was different than Leo and Raph’s but he wasn’t quite sure how, and it managed to stimulate him further. 

“I don’t know if you should be with Leatherhead anymore,” Mickey grunted as he thrust into Donnie.

Donnie felt slightly offended and hurt, “I… couldn’t leave him with nothing. And, besides, Raph’s fine with it.”

Mikey stopped and leaned in close to Donnie’s ear, “You and Raph may favor each other, but you are both mine.” 

“What?” Donnie gasped. 

“But, you’re right,” Mikey said as he continued to move. “I couldn’t do that to Leatherhead.” Mikey grunted, “But, it’s going to be hard to finish in you. You’re not as tight as you used to be.”

“You don’t like sex with me anymore?” Donnie felt himself worry. The thought of falling out of Mikey’s favor filled him with dread and he held Mikey desperately close. 

“No, I still desire you,” Mikey soothed, nuzzling Donnie’s neck. “I said it would be hard not impossible. You know I like a challenge. Still I don’t know how you can endure it with him. It was too painful for me.”

“You get used to it.”

“You mean he stretched you out,” Mikey grunted. “But, I’m not going to get you off talking to you like this. I’m sorry.” Mikey leaned in and kissed Donnie then reached down to grab the base of Donnie’s tail.

Donnie’s hurt soon evaporated as Mikey moved inside of him. His sensual kisses and musk sent Donnie into a state of euphoria and his mind fogged. Donnie churred through his release, but sensations of pleasure continued to shoot through his body every time Mikey moved. 

Mikey did manage to finish churring deep in his chest. Donnie felt relief when Mikey released inside of him and he had a sudden desire to have Mikey’s scent on him again.

Mikey kissed Donatello, “I love you, Donnie. You’re my best friend.”

“I love you too, Mikey.” Donnie answered with his mind still in a fog.

“I’m still confused,” Raph confessed. “What happened?”

“I owned your asses,” Mikey grinned, looking back at him. 

Leo moved to speak, but a knock at the door silenced him. 

“Boys,” Splinter’s voice sounded panicked. “Something’s wrong!”

Raph was up and at the door in a heartbeat. “What’s wrong?”

“I smell blood coming from the restroom,” Splinter explained. 

Raph ran past Splinter toward the bathroom followed by the others. 

“Mikey, call Bishop!” Leo ordered. 

“Right,” Mikey jumped down to the first level to get a shell-cell. 

“Mona?” Raph yelled, jiggling the door handle. “Mona! Open the door!”

There was no response from inside the bathroom so Raph kicked the door open. Donnie ran in to assess the situation. Mona was in shock and lying on the floor in a pool of blood. 

“Mona!” Raph screamed. He rushed over to pick her up. 

“I didn’t think there would be so much blood,” Mona said in a daze. 

“Take her to the lab,” Donnie ordered. “I’ll stop the bleeding.”

They rushed down stairs and Mikey met them on their way to the lab. “Bishop is on the way with a doctor.”

“Put her on the exam table and get the dress off,” Donnie instructed as he entered the lab. He opened a cabinet to retrieve his medical supplies. 

“I’m sorry,” Mona whispered. “I really hoped it would last.”

Raph was beside himself with fear and grief. His whole body shook, “Why did you do this?” even his voice shook. “I thought you were happy with us.”

“I have no idea what she did,” Donnie stated then looked at Mikey. “Go back to the bathroom and see if you can find anything.”

Mikey nodded and rushed back out the door. 

Donnie set up and IV then moved Raph out of the way so he could check Mona’s blood pressure. It was low and her pulse rate was up. He had to find where the blood was coming from. He searched her body looking for the source. Then he found it. 

“It’s coming out of her… her… v… vagina,” Donnie gasped. 

“Do you think it has to do with her… you know… period?” Raph ventured. “Only her body’s out of whack or something?”

“I don’t know,” Donnie felt panicked.

“Only blood in the bathroom,” Mikey announced running back into the lab. 

“Where are you?” a voice sounded from the lair door.

“In here,” Mikey answered. 

Bishop and a male doctor entered the lab. “Let me see her,” the doctor said, moving Donnie aside. “You should have let me take care of this a long time ago,” he stated looking down at Mona and opening a case. 

Donnie recognized it as a portable sonogram device. The Doctor turned it on and coated Mona’s stomach with lube before pressing it to her abdomen. Donnie looked at the monitor and felt his heart sink. 

“It’s still alive,” Mona said holding out her hand to the monitor. “It’s still okay.”

“Not for long,” the doctor said shutting the machine off. 

“What?” Raph choked out.

“She didn’t tell you,” Bishop stated.

“What?” Raph asked again.

“She’s pregnant,” Donnie answered.

The doctor injected something into the IV, “Not for long. Her lizard DNA is rejecting the human like pregnancy and has been trying to lay an egg for the past few months. I’ve been giving her weekly injections to hold off the process, but it doesn’t seem to be working anymore.”

“Let’s get her back to the compound,” Bishop said moving around and collecting Mona in his arms. 

The doctor grabbed the sonogram machine and the IV from its hook then followed Bishop out with Leo and Mikey right behind them. Donnie stayed in the lab with Raph, who had gone into shock and just stood there staring at the exam table. At Splinters touch, Raph crumpled to the floor and cried.


	21. Chapter 21

Raphael couldn’t stand to be in the room while Mona lost the baby. So Donnie stayed with him in the waiting room, while Mikey and Leo stayed with Mona. Leo held Mona’s hand as she delivered the placenta whole. The doctor said that the blood loss was caused by the placenta pulling away from the uterus and that Mona was going to be okay. A nurse took the placenta out of the room the second the doctor placed it on the tray. 

When Raph found out that the baby was actually his, he took it hard. He and Mona stayed at the compound for several days and they both talked with Dr. Park. Mona had decided that she didn’t want to risk it all happening again and had the medical team tie her tubes. 

When they finally returned home, Raph never left her side. He even stopped going out on missions, for well over a week. Eventually Mona pushed him away and told him to go out, but he was afraid to leave her alone. It was when Splinter promised to stay with her that Raph finally agreed to go on patrol again.

When the shock faded, the recent changes in Michelangelo began to bother Leo again. Especially when he thought back to the last time they were all together. So, in search of some answers, he sought out Donatello. 

Donnie was, as usual, in his lab hard at work. He looked up when Leo opened the door, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Leo answered closing the door. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Donnie pushed away from his computer then directed Leo to sit. “What about?”

Leo sat down. Keeping his eyes on his hands, Leo sighed. “Mikey.”

Donnie nodded his understanding. “Bit of a shock, huh?” 

With a slight nervous chuckle, Leo nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ve been thinking about it myself,” Donnie admitted. “And, the more I think about it the more I realize that Mikey has always been the dominant one when it came to sex.”

Leo looked up at his brother and shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Donnie leaned back in his chair. “For starters, the only reason I went to you that first time was because he told me to, otherwise I would have waited for Raph.”

“Really?” Leo raised an eye ridge. 

“And,” Donnie continued. “It was Mikey who said we should keep Raph out. Remember?” 

Leo nodded. “The first time he came to me he pushed me back on my carapace and had his way with me.”

“Me too,” Donnie blushed. “That is after he admitted he wanted all of us.”

“He did tell me that he wanted to share,” Leo laughed then he sighed. “If he’s the alpha then does that mean he let me be leader?”

Donnie leaned forward, “Splinter chose you to be leader, because you were the best qualified,” his voice was stern. “Mikey had nothing to do with that. He’s never showed any signs of wanting to lead. He has never challenged you.”

“What about the conflict between me and Raph? I thought that was because we were the dominant ones.” Leo tried to make sure his disappointment didn’t come through. “If we’re not two alphas simply butting heads, then why do we fight all the time?”

“That was difficult for me,” Donnie admitted. “I guess it’s personality and not hormonal. You are the leader and he’s the protector. Sometimes what the two of you thought was best, conflicted. That and he didn’t want to give up control. That was a result of the abuse.”

The door to the lab opened and Mikey stepped in, “Hey, what are you guys doing?”

“Talking,” Leo answered.

“About what?” Mikey sat on a nearby table and started swinging his legs. “I was hoping to have a little fun.”

Donnie and Leo looked at each other before Leo answered, “We were talking about you.”

Mikey’s legs stopped and he pouted, “You were talking about me?”

“See,” Leo blurted. “How is he the dominant one? How is he the alpha?”

“Oh that,” Mikey blushed. “Sorry,” his voice was soft. “I don’t know what comes over me sometimes. Are you guys mad at me for saying you were mine? I… I know I don’t own you.” Mikey’s eyes filled with tears. “I… I just… ah….”

Leo got up and kissed Mikey, “It’s okay.”

“I don’t like what it’s doing to me,” Mikey sobbed. “I just want to have fun and for you guys to want to be with me.” His eyes locked with Leo’s, “I love you guys so much.”

“You just be who you are,” Donnie said placing a hand on Mikey’s arm. “We all love the fun Mikey and the… uh… intense Mikey is fun to be with too.” Donnie laughed. “Even if there was another choice, I would choose you… for my alpha.”

“I would choose you too, Mikey,” Leo nuzzled him. 

“I don’t want to be the alpha.” Mikey was looking at his hands in his lap. “I don’t want to control anything. I wanna go back to the way it was before.”

“Except for in the bedroom, right?” Leo said kissing his cheek. “You like being the alpha in there.”

Mikey’s eyes came up in a moment of shock then he started to laugh. “Yeah,” he laughed harder. 

“You… uh… how did you put it Mikey?” Donnie teased. “Oh, I remember. You ‘own are asses’ in the bedroom.”

Mikey flushed, “I did say that didn’t I?” He laughed. “Do you think Raph’s okay?”

“He’s still a bit confused,” Donnie answered. “Just give him time for it to all sink in. I don’t think he’s comfortable with the idea of being owned.” He smiled, “He told me not to tell you, because he’s afraid you’ll come after him more, but he really liked it.”

“Really?” Mikey smiled and turned to look at the door. 

“Now, Mikey,” Donnie scolded. “I said give him time.”

Mikey turned back to look at Donnie, “Yeah, okay.” Then he cleared his throat, “I actually came in here to say I’m sorry, for what I said, about you, Donnie. Again, I don’t know what came over me. I very much enjoy sex with you.”

“My time with Leatherhead has left its mark,” Donnie shrugged. “I am aware of that. You being the alpha will take some getting used to for all of us. Once your hormones level out, I’m sure you’ll be back to your normal self.”

“What if I get worse?” Mikey started to tear up again. “What if I start to be rough or force myself on you? I didn’t let Raph say no. He wanted to leave but I made him stay. I could have damaged him more.”

“But you didn’t. You freaked him out but he’s okay. And we’ll adapt,” Leo said. “But I don’t think you will get worse. You’re too kind.”

Mikey nodded and Leo kissed him. The soft, comforting kiss quickly turned to a deep, heated one. Leo stood there kissing Mikey for a while before Donnie cleared his throat, “I have work to do.” 

Mikey and Leo both laughed and left the lab to head up to their room. 

…..

The weeks slipped by and Christmas was quickly approaching. Leonardo busied himself preparing for Usagi’s arrival. He still felt a bit worried about how Mikey was going to react when Usagi got to the lair. Mikey insisted that he was okay with it now and was actually looking forward to seeing Usagi again. 

Usagi was supposed to show up a week before Christmas and stay through to New Years. Leo feared that he might have changed his mind and would chose not to come. So as the day drew closer Leo became more nervous. 

“I’m starting to get jealous again,” Mikey said plopping down on the bed. “What’s with you?”

“I’m sorry,” Leo kissed Mikey. “It’s just that the last time I spoke to him, I told him how upset you were. He was hurt.”

“There might be a bit of awkwardness when he first gets here, but it’ll be alright,” Mikey smiled. “I’ll stay upstairs when he first arrives so you can talk to him and let him know I’m okay.”

“That will be great,” Leo felt himself relax a bit. 

On the day Usagi arrived he was escorted by Gyoji. Leo had thought it would be best if he welcomed Usagi alone and the others had agreed. So Leo waited alone in the common room while the others stayed up in their rooms.

Usagi stepped through the portal and bowed his thank you to Gyoji before he turned to Leo. “Where are the others?” he asked as Gyoji vanished back through the portal.

“They’re in their rooms,” Leo explained.

“How is Michelangelo?” Usagi asked tentatively. 

“We worked it all out,” Leo reassured him. “He’s actually looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Good,” Usagi smiled. “I’m sorry that I had made such an egregious mistake.”

Leo cupped Usagi’s face, “I don’t think being with you was a mistake and I look forward to doing it again.”

“My mistake was assuming that you were the alpha,” Usagi corrected, stepping back a bit. “When Haru smelled you one me and when I told him about Michelangelo’s reaction he explained to me that you were not the alpha and that your brother was. And that I should have asked his permission first.”

Usagi’s words hit Leo hard and for a moment he was silent. “I…. We’re all coming to terms with it ourselves,” Leo admitted. “We’re not use to this alpha thing. Mikey’s never displayed it before.”

“That’s because he’s never had any competition. It is my understanding that most alphas peek at eighteen and that some can be dangerous. He should calm down again soon.” Usagi explained as Leo led him to the spare room. 

“We thought you would be more comfortable in your own room,” Leo explained as he opened the door. “Donnie and Raph are now sharing a room so Donnie’s old room is free.”

“That would be nice,” Usagi smiled. “I don’t want to intrude on anyone.”

“You’re not intruding,” Leo insisted. 

Usagi sighed, “Haru told me it would be wise for me to take a bath as soon as possible.”

“Why’s that?” Mikey asked meeting them in the hallway right outside the bedroom door. 

Usagi froze, “Because Haru’s sent is on me.”

“Why does that matter?” Mikey laughed, but then Leo noticed a slight shudder in Mikey and the smile slipped away. “I’m going to back into our room, for now,” he turned away and headed back down the hall. His muscles were tight as he walked. Stopping when he reached the bedroom door, Mikey looked back at Usagi. “It’s good to see you again, Usagi.”

“You too, Michelangelo,” Usagi stayed frozen until Mikey disappeared into the room and shut the door. He then turned to Leo, “Where can I bathe?”

“Shower,” Leo corrected and, after placing Usagi’s bags in the room, led him down the hall to the bathroom. “I think you’ll like it.” They entered the bathroom and Leo turned on the shower. “Okay. Disrobe and put your clothes on the floor. I’ll be right back.”

Usagi nodded. 

Leo rushed down the hall and first checked on Mikey. “You okay?” he asked opening the door. 

Mikey was lying on the bed. “Fine,” he answered. “Did you get rid of the smell?”

“Working on it,” Leo said closing the door again. He jumped downstairs to grab a plastic bag, one of Splinter’s extra kimonos and shampoo then vaulted himself back up. When he got back to the bathroom Usagi was naked and marveling at the shower, but was not in it yet. 

“This is amazing,” he said turning to Leo. 

Leo smiled, “You get used to it.” Holding the bag open he indicated to the clothes on the floor, “Before you get in would you mind putting the clothes in the bag?”

“Not at all,” Usagi answered doing as he was asked. 

“I’ll wash them,” Leo tied the bag. “You can barrow one of Splinter’s kimonos until they are clean.”

Leo handed Usagi the shampoo and headed out the door with the clothes in hand. Leo picked up Usagi’s bag from the bedroom and jumped back down stairs. He went through the bag and got all of Usagi’s clothes out and placed them in the washing machine that they use to clean their masks and Splinter’s kimonos.

He jumped back upstairs to get into the shower too. He could smell the other alpha on himself now and he wanted to get it off as quickly as possible. He ran towards the bathroom, it was just passed his bedroom. As he ran passed Mikey opened the door. Leo didn’t want to stop, but Mikey reached out and grabbed him. 

Mikey’s eyes were intense, but he didn’t say anything. Leo managed pull himself out of Mikey’s grasp, “I touched Usagi’s clothes. I’m going to shower now.”

Mikey watched him go into the bathroom. His eyes were still on Leo as he shut the door. Usagi was still in the shower and Leo squeezed in with him. 

Usagi was trying to rinse the shampoo out of his fur. “This stuff smells nice,” he said rubbing his hands through his fur. There was still a great deal of suds, “But, it won’t come out.”

Leo laughed, “How much did you use?”

“Apparently too much,” the sudsy rabbit replied. 

Leo laughed again and adjusted the showerhead so that the water came out in a harder, more concentrated stream, hoping the extra water pressure will help blast the soap off. 

Usagi’s eyes widened, “That really is amazing.”

The close proximity and the fact that they were naked had Leo’s tail pulse with desire. His beak brushed against Usagi’s lips, “I’m glad you came.” He brushed his hand down Usagi’s stomach, “Maybe I can get the chance to feel you dry.” They kissed as the water flowed over them, pressing in close while their hands explored. 

The bathroom door opened then shut again. “Is everything okay?” Mikey asked. 

Breaking the kiss, Leo poked his head around the curtain, “Usagi used too much shampoo.”

“Smells like Splinter,” Mikey stated. 

“It’s Splinter’s shampoo,” Leo explained. 

Mikey walked over and poked his head in the shower. He looked at Usagi and laughed, “You look funny wet…, and naked.”

“Nice to see your jovial side back, Michelangelo,” Usagi smiled. “I would have hated if Haru’s scent sent you into a rage. I don’t doubt my ability to fight you, but one or both of us would have most defiantly been hurt.” 

“Well,” Mikey shrugged, “that smell’s gone,” then disappeared around the curtain. “So you don’t have to worry about anything.” 

“He’s still getting use to the whole alpha thing,” Leo explained again. “We would have kept things form getting out of hand.”

They managed to get all of the shampoo out of Usagi’s fur then went through four towels getting him dry. Usagi dressed in Splinter’s kimono, that was almost too short, and they left the bathroom. They walked to Leo’s bedroom where Mikey was waiting, petting Klunk absentmindedly, on the bed. He looked up when they entered. 

“Sorry for the way I acted,” he mumbled. “That smell just bothered me.”

“I’ve seen worse behavior out of alphas,” Usagi smiled. “You should meet Ookin,” then his smile faded. “Better yet, it would be best if you never did.”

“Why?” Mikey cocked his head to one side. 

“He’s Haru’s brother in law, and a very dominant alpha,” Usagi explained. “Alphas like to show off to potential mates by wrestling. I’ve seen Ookin break the shell of another alpha for sleeping with the female he wants. He also has six omegas which is a lot.”

“Wow! That’s three more than I have,” Mikey laughed nervously. “I don’t know if I would want that many.”

Usagi sat next to Mikey on the bed and Leo tried not to look at how high the kimono came up on him. “Your brothers are lucky to have you as their alpha.” He smiled when Mikey looked up at him. “You are very good to them and that is rare.” Usagi chuckled, “I believe that you would actually get along well with Haru.”

“Maybe one day we could meet,” Mikey ventured. “And he could explain things to me.”

“Maybe,” Usagi said, “one day. I’ll talk to him about it.”

Mikey nuzzled Usagi, “You really are soft,” he purred. “I’ve never noticed before.”

Leo pulled Mikey up off the bed, “Let’s let Usagi get settled in first.”

“I just wanted to feel how soft he was,” Mikey whined. “I mean, you just kept going on about it, I had to feel for myself.”

Leo felt himself flush as Usagi laughed. “Thanks, Mikey,” Leo hissed. 

Mikey laughed, “No problem.”


	22. Chapter 22

Michelangelo gave Usagi two days to settle in before wanting to see what the fuss was all about. He found the white rabbit sparing with Leonardo in the dojo, comparing their different techniques. Mikey sat and waited for them to finish, watching them move and admiring their bodies.

Usagi was shirtless and Mikey could see the muscle definition under the fur. Like Leo, Usagi had long lean muscles and was build more for endurance than strength. Mikey couldn’t help but think that all of that fur would be high maintenance, like Splinter’s, but he was eager to feel how soft it was. 

“Haru couldn’t believe that an omega had won the Nexus tournament,” Usagi said as he swung his sword down, demonstrating a Samurai technique, “and that your alpha lost to one of his own.” He laughed. “I believe he would be surprised by most of what you four do.”

“Really?” Mikey asked. “What else do we do that’s different?”

“Kame are vegetarians, tradesmen and pacifists,” Usagi answered. “The only fighting they do is when the alphas show their strength with wrestling. I believe that your ninja skills would give you a slight advantage, Michelangelo.”

Mikey stood and walked over to Usagi, “I think it would give me more than a slight advantage,” he smiled.

“Possibly,” Usagi smiled back. 

“Is there something you wanted, Mikey?” Leo asked, taking a drink of water. 

“Usagi,” Mikey answered flatly. 

Usagi’s ear twitched, but he said nothing.

“Leo told me you would consider it,” Mikey said, looking at Usagi. His eyes moved over Usagi’s body, but Usagi’s eyes stayed fixed on Mikey’s. “I was just wondering if you’ve made a decision.”

“Haru said it would be alright,” Usagi answered. “I’m just not comfortable being so… open.”

“I understand,” Mikey responded scratching the back of his head. “I was just curious.” He wanted to say more, but couldn’t think of what to say so he turned to leave.

“I didn’t say ‘no’,” Usagi stopped him. 

Mikey turned and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, “Want to make it a three way?”

“No,” Usagi quickly answered shaking his head. “I don’t even do that with Haru. When he is with his omegas I stay out of the room.”

Mikey shrugged, “Okay. Just you and me then.”

“Did you want to go now?” Usagi asked. 

Mikey nodded. His eyes roamed over Usagi’s body once again and he had to resist the urge to touch him. 

“Oh, okay.” Usagi turned to Leonardo, “Is it alright with you?”

Leo smiled, “Yeah, we had a good practice.” He looked at Mikey, “I’m going to meditate, so use our room.”

“Okay,” Mikey smiled then grabbed Usagi by the hand and led him upstairs. 

When they got to the room, Mikey gestured for Usagi to sit on the bed. “You look nervous,” Mikey said closing the door. 

Usagi sighed, “I’m just not use to being promiscuous.” He sat down on the bed, “Before Haru, I was only with three others, and there were several years between them. I don’t even bed with Haru’s omegas, even though he has told me I could.”

“You’re afraid of what others are going to think,” Mikey said. It wasn’t a question. 

Usagi nodded, “I have already faced adversities for liking males.” 

“No one will judge you here, dude,” Mikey smiled. Placing a hand on Usagi’s shoulder, Mikey let the smile drop from his face. “You know you don’t have to do this. If you don’t want to, I won’t be mad. Oaky?”

“I know,” Usagi smiled. “But, Leo has spoken so highly of you. I’m intrigued.”

Mikey’s smile returned as he sat on the bed next to Usagi. “I won’t disappoint.” Mikey pushed Usagi down and into a deep kiss. “It tickles,” he giggled.

“So I’ve been told,” Usagi said into the kiss. 

Mikey’s hands moved over Usagi’s body reveling in the feel of it. He removed Usagi’s pants and threw them to the floor. Letting himself out of his tail he rubbed his penis on Usagi’s thigh. His breath hitched, “That feels nice.”

He moved his hand down and started to simulate Usagi, finding his pouch. The pink head emerged from the white fur and Mikey began to pump it. Usagi moaned and raised his hips in response. Not wanting a mouth full of fur, Mikey simply nuzzled Usagi’s neck with is beak and ended up giggling again. 

Usagi sighed, “Leonardo said you might spend half the time giggling.”

“I can’t help it,” Mikey giggled some more. “Your fur tickles.”

“And here I was expecting a great lover,” Usagi muttered.

Mikey pulled himself up to look down into Usagi’s eyes, “Oh I am a great lover.”

“Prove it,” Usagi teased. 

“Oh, it’s on,” Mikey growled. 

Mikey pulled Usagi in for one more deep kiss before he moved down to lick up the length of Usagi’s erection while he gently played with Usagi’s balls. It was something totally new for Mikey and he found himself enjoying the feel of them. Mikey then took the whole of Usagi’s cock in his mouth eliciting a deep moan from the rabbit. Taking a momentary break to grab some lube, Mikey then prepped Usagi’s entrance while he continued to suck. 

Usagi was quick to adjust to Mikey’s thick finger and Mikey grew eager to know what it felt like to be inside of him. With one hand on Usagi’s nut sack and the other fingering his tight hole, Mikey continued to suck the pink cock. 

Both of Usagi’s hands were on Mikey’s head as he writhed under him. Usagi gasped out and Mikey felt him tighten seconds before he released into his mouth. Usagi tensed as Mikey’s finger continued to stimulate him through his orgasm. “Oh,” he moaned, “Michelangelo.”

Mikey stopped, “Why so formal?” He licked his lips, “Call me Mikey.” He moved up and kissed Usagi while positioning himself between his legs then pushed in, churring at the tightness. Then a thought occurred to him. Still inside, he shifted their position so that Usagi’s legs were closed and Mikey was straddling them. 

It was a great contrast. The top half of his penis was in warm, tightness while the bottom half was moving through soft fur, causing his churrs to come in regular intervals. 

“I’ll have to remember this,” Usagi panted, grabbing the headboard. 

“No one’s ever… thought… of this… before?”

Usagi shook his head, “No, but it’s keeping you from going too deep. So it’s good for me too.”

Mikey smiled, “Told you I’m good. Leo says it’s because I’m playful and creative.” He reached down and began pumping Usagi. “I have to admit that I’m a bit jealous, it would be nice to have a setup like yours. I would love to be able to play with Leo’s dick while inside him.”

“Don’t be,” Usagi moaned. “I’ve come to like the Kame tail. It feels good to be inside of it.” 

“Well then,” Mikey smiled. “Maybe I’ll let you put it in my tail next time.”

After a few more minutes of stimulation, Usagi let out a deep gasping moan, “M…Mikey,” Usagi tensed while his penis throbbed and Mikey’s hand was covered in his cum. 

Mikey chuckled, “That’s two.”

Usagi looked up at Mikey with questioning eyes. 

Mikey laughed, “Leo didn’t tell you? I like to see how many times I get my partner to finish before I do. It’s like a game.”

He managed to bring Usagi to completion two more times before he was done. Usagi was out of breath, sweating next to the not so winded Mikey. “Well,” Mikey nuzzled Usagi, “did I live up to Leo’s hype?” 

“Very much so,” Usagi panted and looked at Mikey. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure,” Mikey said, nuzzling Usagi’s neck. 

“You’re the best I’ve ever had,” Usagi whispered.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Mikey boasted. 

“Though, you are the least modest,” Usagi lightly laughed.

“That’s just part of my charm,” Mikey playfully argued. “And, what makes me so good,” he laughed. 

Usagi’s breathing evened out and it wasn’t long before he was asleep. Mikey spooned him and doze while he continued to pet the plush fur. He had time to think while his bed partner slept. Leo checked in on them once, but otherwise didn’t disturb them. 

It was a few hours before Usagi stirred again bringing Mikey out of his doze. He lifted himself up on his arm and looked down at Usagi, “Can I ask you a question, Usagi?”

Usagi stretched, “Sure.” 

Mikey waited for Usagi to look him in the eyes before asking, “Do you love Leo?”

Usagi tensed a little. “I would be lying if I said ‘no’. However I also love Haru,” he answered. “Does that upset you?”

“A little,” Mikey answered honestly. “Why did you wait so long to act on it?”

“I was in a relationship when I first met Leonardo,” Usagi explained. “When… I became available again, I was afraid of losing his friendship. It was when I saw how the Kame clan lived that I decided to act, but then I learned about your relationship so I was hesitant. I wasn’t sure if you instinctively lived like the Kame of my world or not. ”

“Wait,” Mikey sat up. “Were you in a relationship with Gen?”

“Gennosuke and I were in a relationship while we traveled together, yes,” Usagi admitted.

Mikey shuddered. 

“Hey,” Usagi hit him. “He was good to me. Though I will admit that when I first met him I had no desire to be his friend. He tricked me out of some money.”

“Why did you break up?”

“We didn’t,” Usagi sighed. “He died.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mikey whimpered. “I didn’t mean to insult him.”

Usagi shrugged, “It was almost two years ago. I still miss him sometimes, though.”

“How did he die?” Mikey ventured to ask. Then he quickly added, “If it’s too hard to talk about, you don’t have to.”

“It’s alright. In our travels, we passed his village. They did not like that we were together and they killed him,” Usagi took a deep breath. “They were not honorable when they attacked. They weakened him with poison. The only reason they did not kill me too was because I was not a member of their clan, but they kicked me out of their village while they defiled Gen’s body.”

Mikey could see the tears in Usagi’s eyes and nuzzled his neck, “You are welcome here anytime. I can share Leo with you.”

“Thank you, Michel… Mikey,” he smiled. 

After that day Mikey asked Usagi to tell him everything he knew about the Kame clan. As a result Usagi ended up giving Mikey his Christmas present a few days early. 

“Leonardo had told me that you enjoy stories about heroes,” Usagi explained. “This is a copy of some stories of the Kame clan. They are read to the young alphas.”

Mikey looked at the scrolls in his hands, “But, I didn’t get you anything.”

“Your forgiveness was gift enough,” Usagi smiled. 

“I still have some time before Christmas,” Mikey pointed out. “I’ll figure something out.”

Like Thanksgiving, Christmas day was spent with the Justice Force. All of their friends were there including Angel, who managed to come in for a visit. Donnie had even invited Baxter Stockman though he looked a little uncomfortable being there. 

When asked why Donnie had invited him, he simply said, “He is a colleague now and has nowhere else to go; no one deserves to be alone like that. He’s been through a lot and I figured I’d extend the hand of friendship.” 

By the end of the day Stockman had loosened up and joined in the laughter and surprised Donatello with a gift. Donatello equally surprised Stockman with a gift of his own. Mikey wasn’t surprised; it was only a matter of time before he won Stockman over, Donnie was a likable turtle 

Mrs. Morrison and Casey’s mom did most of the cooking and had become fast friends. Their laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen, which made Raph and Casey a little nervous. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Casey asked.

“I don’t know,” Raph answered. “But, I swear I heard my name.”

Mikey had managed to find a book on the history of the Samurai. When Usagi opened it, he was first amazed at the book itself, then grateful for the stories. “It will be interesting to see the parallels between our worlds.” 

There was only one moment of drama when Raphael kissed Donatello, unknowingly, right after the genius turtle had eaten a chocolate candy. Fortunately, Raph was able to make it to the bathroom and it was before dinner, so when Raph threw up it wasn’t a lot. Donnie spent the rest of the evening apologizing, but Raph didn’t let it ruin their day. 

The night ended too quickly as did the week leading up to the New Year and before they knew it, it was time to say goodbye. Mikey could see how much parting was difficult for his favored and Usagi. There was a slight pang of jealousy, but Mikey knew Leo would always choose him over Usagi. 

The portal opened and the Daimyo stepped through. Usagi looked confused, “I wasn’t expecting you to take me home.”

“A problem has come up,” the Daimyo explained.

“A problem?” Usagi’s voice held a hint of worry. 

The Daimyo nodded. “It seems that someone or something is blocking the portals to the village you wish to return to.”

“What?” Usagi’s voice was just above a whisper. 

“I regret to inform you that the Kame clan has been invaded.” The Daimyo placed a hand on Usagi’s shoulder. “My scouts only found out a few hours ago as we started to prepare to return you to your home. No one has been killed, as far as my scouts could discover, but the children have been taken hostage.”

“Who?” was all Usagi could ask.

“The Ookami, the Kitsune, and the Inu clans have band together. They each have one child.”

“Why?” Usagi was on the verge of tears. 

“As far as anyone can tell, it is for the Kame clan’s wealth,” The Daimyo simply answered. “They started making demands the moment they got the children secured in their estates.” 

“What am I going to do?” Usagi choked out. “I have to get back to free my family.”

“I can get you to your world, but not into the village,” the Daimyo explained. “There are those who have tried to help the Kame clan, only to meet their death. I fear that you would not be able to enter the village on foot.”

“I may never see Haru again,” Usagi breathed. “But I will not give up even if it cost me my life. Please, take me as close to the village as you can get me. I will find a way in.”

“You’re not doing it alone,” Raph said. “We’ll see to it you get home. Our ninja skills will help you slip through the dog’s defenses.”

Usagi shook his head, “No. I cannot ask you to do that. This is my fight.”

Leo pulled Usagi close and cupped his face, “We can help and you are our friend. We will see you home.”

“You would not do well in the Kame village,” Usagi said still shaking his head. “They will not take kindly to you. And Michelangelo has never been around another alpha. Just the residual scent of another alpha nearly put him in a rage.”

“If nothing else, we’ll get you in and leave,” Mikey added. “But, I can keep myself under control.”

“I don’t know,” Usagi mumbled. 

“It’s already decided,” Donnie said placing a hand on Usagi’s back. 

“So, we’re going to another world?” Mona asked. 

Raph shook his head, “You’re going to stay with Mrs. Morrison. We don’t know what to expect and I’m not gonna put you in that kind of danger.”

“But…,” Mona started to protest but then relented under Raph stern gaze, nodding her head. “I’ll get packed.”

“I’ll call April and Casey to see if Splinter can stay with them,” Donnie offered before running off to find a shell-cell.

“If you would be so kind as to let us get some loose ends tied up, Daimyo,” Leo said bowing. 

“Of course,” the Daimyo replied. 

Raph rushed Mona over to Mrs. Morrison’s on his bike and Donnie drove Splinter and Klunk to Casey and April’s while Mikey and Leo gathered what they believed they would need. On his return Donnie also collected his tech supplies including the communicator that Bishop had given him. 

Once they were ready the Daimyo opened the portal and they all stepped through.


	23. Chapter 23

When the Turtles stepped through the portal, they went from winter in the city to spring in an open field. The Daimyo didn’t linger long, but gave Leonardo a talisman to summon him when they were ready to go home. Only, it won’t work in the Kame village if the barriers are still up. 

“There’s a village over there,” Raphael pointed. “Maybe Usagi can get his bearings there.”

“I already know where we are,” Usagi stated. “That is the Kuma village.” 

“Are they friendly?” Leo asked. 

Usagi nodded, “We should be able to find help and information there.”

The village wasn’t far and it wasn’t long before they were met by a rather large Kuma warrior, “Hello strangers.” He looked at the Turtles. “Kame? I thought the roads to your village were blocked.”

“Were not from here,” Leo explained. “We’re from another realm.” 

“Very well.” the Kuma looked at Usagi. “How can I help you, Ronan?”

“We need information,” Usagi stated. 

The Kuma led them through the village to a small house. There he informed them of the situation in the Kame village. It wasn’t long after Usagi had left that they were invaded. The Kame were now no better than slaves and the three children of the clan leader have been taken hostage to keep it that way. The few roads that lead to the secluded village were guarded by soldiers loyal to the Ookami, Inu, and Kitsune clans. 

No one was happy with the invasion of the Kame village. The Kame had kept their prices fair, but their captors had marked up the prices at least ten times what the Kame had charged. The other clans depended on their trade with the Kame clan. They were the main supplier of fish, salt, tea and rice for that area, among other things.

“What about the Shogun?” Usagi asked.

“He is gathering troops,” came a voice from the door. 

Usagi turned, “Tomoe Ame, pleasure to see you again.”

“Usagi-san, Leonardo-san it is a pleasure to see you both,” she bowed. “Though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Raphael remembered Leo’s story about Tomoe Ame and he greeted her warmly when they were introduced. She told them that she had joined in the effort to free the Kame as soon as she had heard of their plight. They all stood in the room and continued to discuss the situation, going over maps of the area.

There were warriors from the other clans that would like to help, but they don’t attack for fear of the children’s safety. The other clans’ warriors have already started to join together under the Shogun’s leadership. Ninjas had attempted to help before but their attempts only ended in death, their salted heads returned to their clans. Leonardo decided that they would find a way to rescue the children and signal the warriors when they are safe. The Kuma warrior offered to ride out to the Shogun and inform him of their plans. 

“I could make fireworks,” Donnie suggested. “So long as the Kame have the supplies I need.”

“What about the river and the falls?” Usagi asked the Kuma warrior, pointing to the map.

The Kuma warrior looked at the map as he answered. “The banks are watched, but they are not in the water. I don’t know about the falls.”

“Falls?” Raph asked.

“The location of the Kame village is at the base of a waterfall that then leads into the sea,” Usagi explained, indicating the area on the map. “It’s a steep cliff, but I think the four of you can climb it. I need you to be able to climb it.”

Leo nodded, “We’ll swim the river tonight.”

“One of you will have to carry me,” Usagi blushed. “I’m not a strong swimmer.”

“I’ll do it,” Raph offered. “I’m the strongest swimmer,” he added before anyone could protest.

“We will give you no longer than a month,” the Kuma warrior stated. “If we do not hear from you before that, then we will assume that you have failed.”

“I hope to have this done well before that,” Leo stated. “Just keep your eyes to the sky. We will retrieve the children in the night and send the signal then.”

“How will we see a signal at night,” Tomoe asked.

“Because this one will light up the night’s sky,” Donnie answered. 

That night Usagi and the Turtles put on their black Shinobi Shozoku. Usagi was tied to Raph so that they were facing each other. “Just tap me when you need to breath,” Raph instructed. “Don’t hold your breath too long, we don’t need you gasping for air when we surface and alert the sentries.”

Usagi nodded, “I will make sure to calm myself so that I’m not using as much oxygen.”

“Good,” Raph nodded. 

They all slipped into the water and headed down stream. They swam with the current so they moved fast through the water and it was the night of the new moon so darkness was on their side. Raph couldn’t help but be grateful that turtle luck was working for them.

Raph would roll to his back and surface each time that Usagi signaled that needed to breathe. He would let the samurai take several breaths before submerging again. The added weight and what seemed like constant stops soon had Raph falling behind. Even Donatello, with his bag weighing him down, was swimming faster than Raph. It didn’t worry him though. He knew he was supposed to meet his brothers on the east side of the river when he neared the waterfall. 

Usagi’s need to surface was becoming more frequent and he was starting to tremble. “I don’t want to go under again,” he pleaded. “My chest hurts and it’s very cold.”

“Calm yourself, Usagi,” Raph chastised him. “You’re a Ronan warrior.”

Usagi took some cleansing breaths, “I’m sorry, Raphael.” Though he still trembled, he seemed to have calmed a little. “I’m okay. We all have are fears.”

“I can understand that.” Raph dove back under the water and pushed himself to go faster. Soon the current was carrying him swiftly through the water and he knew that he was getting close to the falls. He surfaced once more to let Usagi breathe while the current carried them down stream. He fought against it to get to the shore but he was beginning to struggle. The added weight and the current were becoming too much for him and he was quickly becoming tired. For a moment he was afraid he wasn’t going to make it when Donnie’s bo staff came out of the darkness. He managed to grab hold and he was pulled to safety. 

“You okay?” he heard Donnie ask. 

“Yeah,” Raph heaved. “Usagi, you okay?”

Raph could feel the tightness in Usagi’s grip on his shell and he was trembling almost violently, “I do not like the water and I’m glad that we are out of it.”

The others helped untie Usagi and Leo grabbed him and held him close until he stopped trembling. “We’re done with that part,” Leo soothed. “We’ll give Raph a chance to rest, then we’ll climb down. You’ll be back with Haru soon.”

“Who’s going to carry him down?” Raph panted. 

“I will,” Mikey answered before Leo had the chance. “I’m stronger than you Leo.”

Leo sighed, “Agreed.” He looked around, “We shouldn’t linger here long. You good to go, Raph?”

Raph nodded his head. He was still fatigued, but Leo was right, they couldn’t linger. They tied Usagi to Mikey’s back and slipped their climbing claws over their hands. Leo tested the rock surface. 

“It seems like it will hold,” Leo told them. “We’ll take it slow.”

The four Turtles slipped over the side of the cliff and started their way down. Raph checked each new handhold before letting go of the secure one. The going was slow and the rock wall was high. Fatigue hit Raph about halfway down and he started to regret not taking a longer rest. His arms shook with effort as his muscles screamed in protest and he started to fall behind again. 

He focused his mind on the task at hand and forced his body to work. With each agonizing move he thought his body would give out on him and in his exhaustion he got sloppy. He neglected to check the hold first and when he pulled down, the rock gave way. He felt himself fall and desperately grabbed for a new hold, but his hand only met air as he fell back. 

He had no idea how far from the ground he was and he tried to relax his body against the instinct to tense up. He felt the cradling impact as he was caught by two of his brothers and was immediately filled with a sense of relief. 

“You okay, Raph?” Donnie asked.

Raph nodded, “I was more tired than I thought.”

“Let’s get to the trees,” Leo ordered. 

Donnie helped Raph up and they moved to a small group of nearby trees to rest. Donnie rubbed Raph’s tired muscles as Leo did his best to dry Usagi and get him warmed up. 

“I can smell them,” Mikey stated, looking out at the village. “Can you smell them?” His muscles tensed and Raph swore that he heard Mikey hiss. 

It was an overwhelming sent that rode the wind and it sent shivers down Raph’s spine. It seemed that Donnie was also feeling the effects and was trembling next to Raph. 

“I already don’t like it here,” Leo stated as he shivered. 

“You don’t have to stay,” Usagi reminded them. “I thank you for bringing me home, but you owe me nothing more.”

“If we leave now, we’ll never see you again. Not to mention that your life would be in danger if you were ever discovered,” Leo responded. “And, we can’t leave the kids as prisoners. The people here are suffering, we can’t just do nothing. We’re staying.”

“Leo’s right,” Raph added. “We’ll be fine.”

“I’m not so sure,” Usagi said. “You’ve never faced your own kind before. They live by a different set of rules.”

“Like what?” Mikey asked over his shoulder. 

“Keep your brother’s with you at all times,” Usagi warned. “Unattended omegas are fair game.”

“Fair game?” Donnie was still trembling. “What do you mean ‘fair game’?”

Usagi sighed, “If you are out unattended, then an alpha can approach you and… get you to submit. The instinct for an omega to submit to and alpha is overwhelming.” Usagi looked at Donatello, “On top of that Donatello, you are considered highly desirable. Haru has one like you, who also trembles. He never leaves the estate.”

Raph nuzzled Donatello, “Donnie, remember your training. You can overcome instinct.”

Donnie closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, “I will.” He got himself under control and no longer trembled. 

“I’m going to scout and see if there are any ‘bad guys’ in the village,” Mikey said. “You guys stay here.”

“Be careful, Mikey,” Leo replied. 

Mikey smiled, “Of course,” and disappeared in the shadows. 

Donnie continued to rub Raph’s tired muscles while they waited. Raph looked over at Leo and Usagi nuzzling each other and were very close to kissing. He wondered just how deep their feelings were for each other.

Mikey wasn’t gone too long and returned with another turtle in tow. He wasn’t any taller than Mikey, but the dark green Kame was large. He was wearing a short sleeved kimono that was short enough to show his thick tail. His brown eyes fell on Usagi and a smile spread across his face. 

“Miya-ko!” the Kame exclaimed. 

Usagi pulled away from Leo and ran into the large Kame’s arms, “Haru.”

Raph raised and eye ridge, “Miya-ko?” 

“Haru’s pet name for me,” Usagi blushed. “I didn’t like it at first, but it grew on me.”

“I thank you for bringing him back to me,” Haru bowed. “You are soaked and smell of the river and your friends,” he said nuzzling Usagi. “And what is this that you are wearing.”

Usagi wrapped his arms tighter around Haru, “I could really use a nice warm bath.”

“Let’s get you all back to the house,” Haru offered. “We’ll get you cleaned and in some proper clothes.”

They followed Haru and Usagi through the village to a large house on a hill. They all went inside and were led to a large room with many cushions on the floor. 

“Please make yourselves comfortable,” Haru indicated the cushions. “Momorin will be joining us shortly.”

An omega entered the room bowing deeply, “Usagi’s bath is ready.”

Haru kissed Usagi on the head. “Go. Get out of those wet clothes and get some sleep. I’ll see to it that your friends are taken care of.”

Usagi stood and bowed deeply. “I will see you all in the morning. Again, I thank you for bringing me home.” They all said their goodnights and Usagi left following the omega out.

“I’m gonna get out of these wet clothes,” Raph declared pulling off his shirt. “I’m getting cold.”

Haru sat on some pillows and simply watched as the Turtles stripped off their clothes. Donnie removed some plastic bags from his bag and handed them to his brothers. They stuffed their wet clothes and masks inside and placed them neatly on the floor. Donny then removed four other bags and passed them out. Inside contained their gear and dry masks. Once they were finished they joined Haru on the floor.

Michelangelo sat closest to Haru with Donatello to his left then Leonardo and Raphael the furthest away. Raph could see that Donnie was trembling slightly again and that he sat rather close to Mikey. Raph could sense the appeal in Haru. He was a large alpha and pleasant to look at, but Raph had no desire to submit to him.

The smaller Kame entered the room again carrying a tray with cups on it. His kimono was longer, just past the knees, and had longer sleeves. His eyes took in the four Turtles sitting on the floor lingering longer on Raph with a look of awe. He went first to offer a drink to Mikey. When Mikey accepted a cup the small Kame then went to Haru. He served Raph, Leo and Donnie last before bowing and exiting. Raph took a sip of the warm weak tea.

“It isn’t much,” Haru said before taking a drink, “but at least we still have something.”

“Your captors take all the good stuff?” Leo asked. 

Haru’s eyes held a spark of humor in them, “Yes they did.” He placed the cup on the floor, “You must be Leonardo.”

“Yes,” Leo bowed his head.

Haru smiled, “I find you interesting already.”

A deep hiss sounded and everyone turned to look at Mikey, who had a look of surprise on his face. “Uh… sorry.” He placed his cup on the floor. “That was totally involuntary. I’ve never done that before.”

Haru laughed, “You’re protective over your omegas. I can respect that. Do not worry, I’m interested in Leonardo, but I do not wish to take him to my bed. I just want to know the Kame that fascinates my Miya-ko so much.” He took another drink before asking, “Where are your tails?”

“Tail guards,” Donnie timidly answered. “I made them to protect our tails in battle. Simply keeping them tucked was no good.” Donnie’s trembling was gradually getting worse and Raph could see that he was struggling with them. 

“Fascinating,” Haru chuckled. 

“Are we entertaining omegas now?” another large alpha said entering the room. “Ones that come at ungodly hours of the night, no less.” The new Kame also wore a short kimono with short sleeves. Like Haru he was large, but he was a light green and his blue eyes were intimidating. Raph felt a mix of emotions that he couldn’t sort thought. “And they are naked,” the alpha sneered.

“Ookin, these Kame are our guests from another realm and we will treat them like any other guest,” Haru said.

Ookin grumbled but said nothing and sat near Raphael. His kimono opened a little as he sat and Raph got a brief glimpse of a deep scar on his upper left plastron. The large Kame eyed Raph, “Look at this one. The size of him is almost insulting.”

“Keep it up and it will be even more insulting when I kick your ass,” Raph grumbled. The look he got from Leo told him that he was going to get a lecture later, but he didn’t care.

“It looks like someone needs to be put in his place,” Ookin growled back. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Raph smiled, earning himself a swat from Leo. 

Ookin moved to stand, but stopped when another entered the room. The fully clad form was intriguing, standing taller than the Kame males, but was slender. A headdress with a vale covered the head and face and long sleeves covered the hands while the kimono pooled at the floor covering the feet. Everything was white with gold embroidery in an intricate pattern. 

Haru and Ookin stood so the Turtles did the same. Haru extended his hand and guided the fully clad individual to some pillows on a platform at the head of the room. “Momorin,” Haru bowed, “these are the Kame that Usagi has told us about. They brought him here to us and have offered to help.”

The four Turtles bowed as well and Leo stepped forward. “I am Leonardo,” he began. “My brothers and I offer our services to help you.”

“How?” Momorin simply asked with a voice like silk. 

“We are ninja,” Leo explained. “Being Kame as well we can blend, unassuming, in with your people and hopefully rescue your children. Once they are safe the Shogun has warriors ready to fight off your captors.”

“What makes you think you can save my children?” Momorin’s voice held an edge of doubt. “Many have tried, but ended up with their heads on pikes.”

“Is anyone allowed to see the kids?” Leo asked.

“Yes.”

“We need to get into where they are being kept,” Leo stated. “So that we can study it and find a way to break in and take them back.”

Momorin took a deep cleansing breath, “They are allowed conjugal visits. I suppose I could get you in for that.”

“How old are they?” Raph interrupted. 

“Fourteen.” Momorin answered flatly. 

Raph looked at Leo, “I don’t think I can do that.”

“We need to get in to see them and you know it,” Leo replied. “It may be our only way.” 

“Then you Mike and Don do it,” Raph argued. 

“Donnie needs to be here to set up the signal,” Leo countered. “You’re going to have to do this.”

“Fuck!” Raph blurted. “Fine.”

“Is there a problem?” Ookin asked. 

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Raph grumbled. 

Leo bowed to Momorin, “Sorry… about that. My brother Donatello,” Leo continued pointing to Donnie, “will need access to you scientists and craftsmen. He needs to construct the signal that will be used to let the Shogun know when the children are safe. He will also construct devices that will help your people defend themselves during the battle and in the future.”

“The omega will construct something?” Momorin sounded surprised. “He is educated?”

“He’s a genius,” Mikey practically snapped. 

Before Momorin could say anything more an elderly female entered the room, “If I may interrupt.”

“Yes,” Momorin nodded. “Come in grandmother.”

The elderly Kame female was not veiled like Momorin, but wore a long flowing kimono. “I can sense that your guests have had mystic training,” the old one stated. “It has been locked away, but I believe that I can partially unlock it.”

“You four keep getting more interesting,” Haru smiled. 

“Very well,” Momorin answered. 

The old woman approached Mikey first and, despite her hunched form, stood at eye level with him. She placed her arthritic hand on his chest and the orange pattern lit up on his body. 

“Sweet,” Mikey smiled looking down at himself. 

She then moved to Donatello and did the same thing. He actually stopped trembling as he stared to glow. A smile of relief spread across his face. Next was Leonardo then when she got to Raphael, she hesitated with her hand hovering over his chest and he knew what was coming. 

“There’s a darkness in this one,” she stated. 

And, there it is, Raph thought. “Yeah, but I got it under control,” he said lifting his chin. 

“I can see that,” she replied placing her hand on his chest. 

He felt the power unlock inside of him as he began to glow. “Man that feels good,” he smiled. 

“Can we turn into dragons again?” Mikey asked his voice filled with hope. “That would make this fight so much easier.”

“No,” the woman replied. “For that you would need a talisman and I don’t have any.”

“Oh man,” he grumbled. “I wish I still had Inazuma at least.” 

Donnie laughed, “We’ll make do, Mikey. We now have a greater advantage than we had just moments before.”

Momorin stood, “We’ll make arrangements in the morning. I will see to it that Donatello receives the full cooperation of my scientists and craftsmen. Though, I can make no promises. They will find it hard to follow the directions of an omega.”

Donnie bowed, “I will do it all alone if I have to. I just need access to the supplies and a space to work.”

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” She turned to leave. “Goodnight.”

As soon as she was gone the same omega that served the drinks came back in. He bowed, “The bathhouse is ready as is the room for our guests.”

“Thank you, Irin,” Haru smiled. “I’ll take them myself.” He turned to the Turtles. “Please follow me.”

As they were leaving Ookin got up close behind Raph and whispered in his ear, “I will see to it that you are put in your place, omega.”

“Not gonna happen,” Raph replied, without looking back, and walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

Donatello was without his mask and gear and instead wore the traditional kimono of an omega. It was a light lavender color and went just past his knees, with sleeves that went just past his hands. Leo had on a light blue kimono of the same style. They were both sleek enough to pass for common omegas and Donnie had to admit that Leo looked beautiful in his. Mikey, being an alpha wore a burnt orange short kimono with short sleeves, like the one Haru was wearing. He playfully wagged his tail back and forth as he admired himself in the mirror. 

Raph’s size was problematic. No omega ever got to be as bulky as Raph, even the ones put to hard labor. So to help him blend in they decided that he would dress as an alpha and they put him in a rust colored alpha’s kimono. 

“Let your tail hang down,” Haru instructed. “No alpha tucks his tail. We display them proudly.”

Donnie could see the tension in Raph’s tail as it hung down below the kimono. Haru sighed, “Our captors won’t know the difference, but the other alphas will know that you are an omega. They won’t like it.”

“Yeah,” Raph sneered. “What are they gonna to do about it?”

Haru crossed his arms over his plastron, “You think you could fight off instinct, do you?”

Raph looked at him defiantly, “Yeah I do. You alphas are all bulk but no skill. Taking you out will be easy.”

“You think so?” Haru looked at Mikey, “Do you mind if I do a little demonstration?”

Mikey peeled his eyes away from his reflection to look at Haru, “What are you gonna do?” 

“I’m going to kiss Raphael,” Haru answered. 

“Like hell you are,” Raph shouted, stepping back. 

Haru smiled, “May I try, Michelangelo?”

“Your funeral,” Mikey bowed. “Raph’s clobbered me a few times when I got too close. He’ll pull your arm out of socket before he lets you touch him.”

“We’ll see,” Haru smiled and walked over to Raphael. Donnie could see that Raph had tucked his tail back up and stood with his arms crossed over his plastron. When Haru reached out Raph swatted his hand away. “You’re feisty. I kind of like that,” Haru husked. “Be careful, if you turn me on too much I won’t be able to stop with just a kiss.”

“You better,” Mikey growled. “Or I’ll rip your arms out of socket.”

Haru approached Raph again only to be held at arm’s length. Raph’s muscles bulged as he pushed on Haru’s plastron. Their eyes locked and a deep rumble sounded from Haru, Donnie found it strangely alluring and had to fight the churr that was caught in his throat. Raph was sweating as he visibly struggled to maintain control. His eyes dilated and his breathing was heavy as Haru guided him back to the wall. 

Raph could no longer hold eye contact and his gaze dropped to the ground. Haru rumbled again and Raph churred in response as his muscles relaxed allowing Haru to press their plastrons together. The churr was different than what Donnie had heard from Raph before. It was not one of passion but of desire. Raph un-tucked his tail and a clear fluid was seeping from his cloaca to drip off the tip onto the floor. 

Haru leaned in and brought his beak close to Raph’s. With hooded eyes Raph turned and parted his lips, churring with desire. Haru pressed their mouths together in a deep kiss eliciting another lustful churr form Raph.

Raph’s legs gave out and he fell to the floor churring with tears in his eyes. Haru stood over him, “You couldn’t fight it, though you put up a great effort.” Haru looked up at the others, “Imagine what a brute like Ookin will do. He’s far more forceful than I am and there are others like him.” Haru backed away from Raph and headed for Donnie. “And you. It would take less effort to get you to submit.”

Haru reached up and caressed Donnie’s cheek. Their eyes locked and Donnie trembled; churr after churr sounded from Donnie and he couldn’t stop it. “I could have my way with you and you would do nothing to stop it,” Haru continued to caress Donnie’s cheek. “I don’t even need to rumble for you, but if I do….” 

Haru rumbled and Donnie went weak. He lost all control and leaned into Haru, resting his head on his plastron. The churrs had stopped, but he still trembled and he was more than willing to lie down for him. 

He felt himself passed to Mikey and he calmed, knowing he was safe in his alpha’s arms. Haru headed for the door, “Now if you will excuse me. I have a need that must be met.”

Leo rushed to Raph’s side, “Raph, are you okay?”

Raph swallowed hard, “I couldn’t fight him. I didn’t want him, but I couldn’t stop him.” Tears streaked down his face, “Ookin is going to…,” he started to sob unable to finish. 

Mikey placed Donnie next to Raph then knelt down on the other side of Raph to look down at them in wonder, “I have to learn how to do that.”

Raph’s turned to look at Mikey in disbelief, “You would do that to us, Mikey? You would force us?”

“No,” Mikey smiled. “I just want to know how to get you to pre-cum like that.” Mikey stuck his finger in Raph’s tail. It was dripping with a clear juice when he pulled it back out. “I would never have to use lube again.” He leaned in and nuzzled Raph, “You know I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to.”

“Mikey,” Leo sighed. “This is serious. If we can’t defend ourselves against the alphas…, how are we going to accomplish anything?”

“With help,” Usagi said entering the room. “Haru and I will keep the other alphas away from you. You don’t have to worry about Haru making advancements like that again. He only wanted you to know the danger you would be in if you wandered alone.”

“Thank you, Usagi,” Leo bowed. “There really was no way for you to prepare us for this.”

“I am here, now, to escort Donatello to Mistress Yuri,” Usagi stated. “She is the lead scientist and will supply Donatello with the items he requires.”

Donnie managed to sit up then bent down to kiss Raph, “I hate to leave you like this.”

“I’m okay,” Raph smiled. “I’m probably going to let Mikey have his way with me.” He reached up and caressed Don’s cheek, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Don smiled. “I’m already feeling better. The prospect of science helps.”

“Then go,” Raph sat up. “I’m kinda horny now.”

“I’ll be more than happy to help with that,” Mikey smiled. 

“As long as you’re oaky,” Donnie nuzzled Raph. “I’ll see you later.”

Raph gave Donnie a quick kiss before turning his attention to Mikey. Donnie got up and followed Usagi out of the room. They walked through the village past a large crowd of cheering Kame. Donnie stopped to look, “What’s going on?”

“The alphas are showing off to perspective mates,” Usagi answered. “They wrestle each other.”

“Can I have a quick look?” Don asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Usagi smiled, “If you like.”

The two walked through the gathered crowed until they could see the action. Females completely covered from head to toe stood, along with omegas, and watched the young alphas show their strength. The alphas would grapple with one another, with the stronger of the two throwing the other on the ground. Donnie found the display impressive and he trembled slightly in excitement. 

He wanted to see Mikey wrestle; to see him best all the other alphas in the clan. He imagined Mikey in the ring with a huge grin on his face. It would be just like him to turn the match into a game. He would taunt his opponent, getting them worked into a frenzy then wrestle them to the ground. 

Don was so focused on the action that he didn’t notice the two alphas that flanked him from behind. Usagi grunted as he was pushed out of the way. “Hey,” One of the alphas husked. “One as beautiful as you shouldn’t be out without an alpha.” The alpha’s hand came down and cupped Donnie’s but. The sound Donnie made was one he had never made before. It was similar to a churr, but was pitched different and was laced with panic. “It’s dangerous,” the alpha breathed into his ear and let out a gentle rumble. Donnie churred and felt his mind start to fog.

“He has a yojimbo,” Usagi growled placing a hand on the alpha’s plastron. “This omega is not available, so back away.”

“Get lost rabbit,” the alpha roared taking a swing at Usagi. 

The samurai master easily evaded the blow and landed one of his own on the alpha’s fleshy side. The alpha staggered and Usagi kicked him to the ground. “I said, back away,” Usagi demanded, drawing his sword. “This omega is under the protection of Mistress Momorin.” The second alpha lifted his hands and backed away when Usagi glared up at him. 

Donnie was having a hard time controlling his trembling and the looks he was getting from the gathered alpha filled him with fear. “I think we should move on,” he said to Usagi.

“Good idea,” Usagi nodded. “Yuri’s house is this way.”

Usagi led Donnie to a large estate near the edge of town. They walked past an omega working in the garden and headed up to the front door. They were greeted by a fully clothed female Kame. Like all the females she was slender and stood taller than any of the alphas Donnie has seen. Her kimono was a deep blue with and inlay of violet.

“This is the educated omega from another realm?” her voice sounded old. 

“Yes, Mistress Yuri,” Usagi bowed. “He has plans to alert the waiting troops when the children are rescued.”

“How?” she looked down at Donnie. 

Donatello bowed his head, “Have you heard of fireworks or hanabi?”

“Yes,” she nodded slightly. “They come from the land across the sea. The formula for them is a guarded secret.”

Donnie smiled, “Not in my realm. I can show you how to make them, among other things that you can use for defensive purposes or you could sell. I just hope we can gather all the needed elements for them.”

“Please come in,” she said stepping aside. 

They were led to a studio filled with tables and various artifacts. Donnie assessed the artifacts and nodded his approval. He could work with what was available. He found paper and some ink. “May I make you a list with this?” he asked indicating the items. 

“You may,” Yuri nodded. 

Donnie rolled up his sleeves and got to work writing out formulas and needed items. He talked her through the process having to backtrack a few times to simplify some things for her. She was quite intelligent just limited to the knowledge of her time and picked up the new information quickly. The whole time Donnie was working, Usagi simply meditated in the corner and by the time they were done it was near nightfall. 

“I can get you these items,” Yuri assured Donatello. “I will send servants out and we should have them all in a few days.”

“Great,” Donnie beamed. “The plan was relying heavily on being able to signal the waiting warriors.” 

“I am told that you are a ninja trained in mystic arts,” Yuri stated. “I have also heard that it was you who won the Nexus tournament over Usagi.”

Donatello felt himself blush, “I did.”

“Intelligence and strength, you are quite impressive, omega.”

“Can I ask you something?” Donnie ventured, wanting to change the subject. 

“You may,” Yuri tilted her head. 

“Why do the females cover themselves fully?”

Yuri chuckled, “To deter the alphas’ attention. We choose them, they have little say in the matter.”

Donnie fidgeted a little, “Can I see your face? I’ve never seen a female Kame, except for the really old one, and the scientist in me wants to know everything about you.”

“I can understand that,” Yuri reached up and pulled the headdress off, she was older yet still beautiful. Azure eyes smiled down at him as he stood wide eyed staring. “I like you, Donatello,” she smiled. “I have an odd request for you.”

“What is it?”

She reached out her hand, “Come with me.”

He grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him through the estate to the living quarters and Usagi followed. They past an alpha who Donnie assumed was Yuri’s mate. He had a curious look in his eye as they passed and he turned to follow them. 

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, are you?” Yuri’s mate grumbled as they walked down the hall.

They entered a room where another female sat, practically naked, at a table occupying herself with small toys. She had a vague look in her eyes as she pushed the toys around the table and looked up when they approached her. 

“This is my daughter, May,” Yuri stated. “She had a brilliant mind, but a head injury robbed her of it. Now she is this. I have tried to find an alpha willing to mate with her, but none will have her now. Without a granddaughter, my family estate will be lost to another family. To be honest I believe they had something to do with her accident, though I could never prove it.”

“I’m sorry,” Donnie said. “She is beautiful. Her coloring makes me think of my favored, Raphael.” 

“Will you mate with her?” Yuri asked bluntly. 

Donnie felt as if his heart dropped into his stomach and he wasn’t sure he heard her properly, “What?”

“I know you are an omega, but you are intelligent,” she placed a hand on Donnie’s shoulder. “I need a grandchild and your offspring would carry your intelligence. Your daughter will be a leader within our clan and would inherit my estate. That and adding your genetics to the clan would benefit future generations. I would not be surprised if Momorin ended up requesting that your brothers mate with chosen females in the clan before you leave. ” 

Donnie heaved a deep sigh not even realizing that he was holding it in. He looked up at Yuri, “What about the omega?” 

“What of him?”

“Omegas here are not educated,” Donnie pointed out. “If my desire to learn is passed on to my omega son, he would be miserable here.”

“Then you can have him,” Yuri simply stated, “I really only desire a granddaughter.”

“I’m not going to be here long enough for them to hatch.”

She laughed, “A mystic will be able to tell us which one is the omega and you can take the egg with you.”

Donnie was in shock, “I… I need to talk to Mike… my alpha.”

“I understand that,” she nodded. 

Usagi placed a hand on Donatello’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“This is just a bit unexpected,” Donnie answered pulling his shell-cell from his pocket. “I need to call Mikey.”

“Will that work here?”

“I have them set on walkie talkie mode, so yeah,” Donnie answered. 

Usagi shook his head, “I did not understand your explanation, but okay.” 

Donnie asked for privacy and was led to a small room. He pushed a button on his cell and waited for a response. When Raph answered Donnie lost it. He babbled in to the cell telling Raph about Yuri’s desire. “I have to admit,” Donnie said after his explanation. “Part of me wants to do it. Maybe it’s the instinctive desire to pass on my genes.”

“If you want to, Donnie, we’ll be okay with it,” Mikey’s voice came over the cell. “What other chance are we going to get to be dads?”

“But what life would be better, a life hidden from the world, or one where he would be denied an education?” Donnie nearly sobbed, “Could I do either to my son?”

“With us he would be loved,” Leo stated.

“But, he would be alone,” Donnie pointed out. “He would be the only one.”

“It’s up to you, Donnie,” Raph said. “We’ll support you no matter what you decide.”

“Thanks guys,” Donnie said then he swallowed hard. “Mikey can you come here, please?”

“Sure, Donnie,” Mikey answered. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon,” Donnie replied before closing the cell. He sat in the room thinking, going over the pros and cons of the situation analyzing everything. After a few minutes he got up and opened the door. Usagi was sitting on the floor next to it and looked up. Donnie sighed, “I’ll do it.”

“Mistress Yuri will be pleased,” Usagi smiled, standing up. 

“Mikey’s coming for moral support,” Donnie informed him. “I don’t think I could do it otherwise.”

Usagi nodded and guided Donnie back to May’s room. Yuri was sitting with her daughter caressing her cheek and looked up when Donnie and Usagi entered the room.

Donnie simply nodded and Yuri smiled. She got up and guided May to the tatami to lay her down. “She’s in season now,” Yuri stated, “but she won’t be for long.”

Trembling Donnie removed his kimono and handed it to Usagi then walked over to the mattress. Yuri sat at the head of the bed with a comforting hand on May, “I will keep her calm if it is needed.”

Donnie nodded his understanding. He took several steading breaths before sitting at the foot of the tatami. He reached up and grabbed May’s tail, “I don’t want to hurt her. Do you have anything so I don’t enter her dry?”

Yuri shook her head, “You could just stimulate her first, or I could have my mate stimulate you.”

Donnie felt his heart hammering in his chest as he considered his options. “My alpha is on his way. I guess he could do that for me.”

“Alright,” Yuri nodded. “We will wait for him to arrive.” 

While they waited Donnie took the opportunity to examine May. It eased his nerves to think, to learn. He scooted closer to the head of the bed to look into May’s eyes. He could see that she wasn’t lost, but trapped, that there was still a spark if intelligence. He had a feeling that she knew what was going on. “I don’t think she’s as ignorant of the situation as you believe her to be,” he stated looking up at Yuri. 

“That may be,” she sighed, “but she cannot run a household or attract a suitable mate in this condition.”

He studied her body noting that there wasn’t much of a difference between males and females, much like the turtles back home, it was just that the females were taller. He looked down at her tail and saw that her cloaca was at the base of her tail as opposed to being closer to the tip, like it was on the males. He rubbed his thumb over it causing her to moan.

“So that’s what females look like,” Mikey said from the door. “She looks like a thin Raph.”

“I noticed that too,” Donnie admitted. “Maybe that’s one of the reasons I’m more willing to do this. Any boy we have will look like it came from me and Raph.”

“What do you need me for?” Mikey chuckled, walking over to the bed. 

Donnie sighed, “I don’t think I can get myself to perform. I’m nervous and I’ve started trembling again.”

Sitting on the floor near the mattress, Mikey kissed Donnie’s cheek, “Do you want to see what Haru taught me?”

Donnie nodded.

A deep rumble resonated from Mikey as a grin spread across his face. Donnie answered with a long low churr and leaned into Mikey. “Do that again,” he breathed. 

Mikey rumbled again sending shockwaves of desire through Donnie and he felt himself become aroused. It was more soothing, coming from Mikey. Mikey’s hand moved between Donnie’s legs, coaxing him out of his tail and his penis emerged wet with pre-cum. 

“You sure, Donnie?” Mikey asked, pumping Don’s erection. 

Donnie nodded his head and pulled away from Mikey to position himself over May. She didn’t fight as he slipped inside. He was amazed at how deep she was and that he could fully embed himself inside her. She actually opened up inside enough for him to be able to flare his tip and he pressed it up, flush against her cervix. 

He tried to forget the fact that he had an audience and lost himself in the pleasure. Her feel and smell were intoxicating and he felt a sexual high unlike any other. Do to the fact that his tip was open, he had to keep his thrusts short but he liked the feeling of the tender flesh of the opening striking her cervix. He looked down at May to see that her lips were parted and her eyes were dilated and hooded in pleasure. 

“Do girls churr?” Mikey asked. 

“No that’s a male thing,” Yuri answered. “But it looks as if she is enjoying herself.”

“So you ladies do enjoy sex,” Mikey smiled. “Usagi made it sound like you were all prudes.”

“Of course we enjoy it,” Yuri responded. “Why else would we put up with males? We just don’t desire to do it as often.”

Mikey let out a hardy laugh, “Maybe your males aren’t doing it right. If they were you would be begging for more.”

Yuri chuckled in response, “You are a very confident young alpha.”

“I just know that I’m good,” Mikey smiled, earning himself another chuckle from Yuri. Her mate, who was standing off to the side simply scoffed at Mikey’s statement, but said nothing.

Donnie churred out his release instinctively pushing in as deep as he could go, thrusting a few more times as he emptied himself and pushing up against May’s cervix. He couldn’t pull out right away and had to wait for his tip to un-flare first. Once he was able to, he collapsed next to May on the tatami while his head came out of its fog. “Oh my God I did it. I went through with it,” Donnie panted. “I’m gonna be a dad.”

Yuri caressed her daughter’s head, “Thank you. I know this was a hard decision for you.” She looked over at Donatello, “If you do decide that you want the omega you can collect the egg before you leave to return to your realm. I will tend to it until then and make sure that it is safe.”

Donnie nodded his understanding. He brought his hands up and covered his face. When he started his day he had no idea it would turn out this way.


	25. Chapter 25

Leonardo:

Momorin arranged for the Turtles to visit her children quicker than Leonardo would have guessed. While Donnie continued his work with Yuri, the others were taken to see the children for their conjugal visits. Leonardo was being sent to the alpha Taki, Mikey got the female Jetsui and Raph would go to the omega Yuki. 

Yuki was being kept with the Inu on the same side of the river as the Kame village, Taki was with the Kitsune and Jetsui was with the Ookami, on the other side of the river. Haru guided Raph up to the Inu village while Ookin guided Leo and Mikey. 

They came to a split in the road where an Ookami and a Kitsune warrior waited. Mikey was taken down one path and Leo followed the Kitsune down the other. He was led through the village and was surprised to see more than just fox people in the Kitsune Clan; he even saw a family of snakes. He had to suppress a shutter, he hated snakes. The village was cramped and crowded, but as they got closer to the Clan leader’s home the space between houses became greater and the roads less congested. 

The leader’s estate was massive with high towers and he wondered which one Taki was in. The warrior guided him through the mansion, up a flight of stairs, and across a rather squeaky floor where four guards stood watch. He had heard of nightingale floors but had never actually walked across one before. They were a ninja’s nightmare used by the rich to alert them when an assassin was near.

The warrior opened the door to the room and gestured for Leo to go inside. Leo stepped through and saw a young turtle sunning himself, naked, under a high window, and lying on his plastron. He was small, like Mikey used to be, and more yellow than green. He had good muscle definition, but it was clear that he hadn’t had his final surge of testosterone yet. 

“Your entertainment’s here,” the Kitsune warrior said pushing Leo forward. 

Taki lifted his hand and beckoned Leo forward, barely lifting his head. Leo walked over and kneeled on the floor next to him. Taki tensed for a moment then his green eyes lifted to look at Leo, “I know your smell,” he whispered. “Usagi came home covered in it.”

“My name is Leonardo,” he whispered back. “Is the guard going to stay there the whole time?”

“Yeah,” Taki said rolling onto his side. He brought his hand up and touched Leo’s face. “You’re kind of pretty, in a hardened way. I can see why Usagi was drawn to you.”

Leo wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. “Thank you,” he responded anyway. 

Taki pulled himself up and started to pull Leo’s kimono open. There was a moment of hesitation, but Leo allowed Taki to remove the kimono and guide him to his back. Leo tried not to think of it as cheating on Mikey. He was a ninja, and he was going to do what was needed. If he backed out, the guards would become suspicious. 

Taki positioned himself on top and let out a deep rumble. It wasn’t as stimulating as Haru’s but the effect was still there. Leo peppered Taki’s neck with kisses and rubbed their tails together. “Is there a guard with you at all times?” Leo whispered.

Taki shook his head, “They normally stay out in the other room. I am alone most of the time.” Taki rumbled again and Leo churred in response. 

“Good,” he managed to breathe before Taki pressed their lips together. Leo opened his mouth and Taki pressed his tongue inside. Taki’s captures must limit his conjugal visits because the ravenous need in the youth could be felt in his messy kiss. 

Their tails slipped together and the young alpha rumbled again. The churr that Leo responded with was filled with wanton desire. Taki pushed himself into Leo and churred, pausing as he was overcome with a full body tremble. “You are tight,” he husked. “Must be from all this tight muscle.” Taki grabbed the back of Leo’s leg and squeezed. “Maybe I’ll have my omegas exercise.”

Leo tried to keep his mind focused while Taki’s scent and rumbling threatened to fog it. He needed to make sure his mission was complete. “I will come for you in the night,” Leo panted trying to keep his voice as low as possible. “I will take you home.” Leo nibbled at Taki’s jaw. “Now, hold me down and go deeper,” Leo requested. 

Taki looked down at him and smiled, “Oh. I like you.” He held Leo’s wrists down and pushed in deeper eliciting a passionate churr form Leo. Taki churred in response, “I like you a lot.” Leo wrapped his legs behind Taki carapace exciting the young alpha more. “The omegas normally just lay there,” Taki panted. “I like this a lot more.”

“Then don’t rumble so much that you send them into a trance,” Leo responded. “It’s always better to have an active and willing partner.” Leo lifted his hips in time with Taki’s thrusts to prove his point. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Taki smiled down at him.

It wasn’t long before Leo churred out his release and Taki wasn’t far behind. 

 

Michelangelo:

Mikey looked back and watched Leo head down the other path with the Kitsune as he fallowed the Ookami warrior. He hated the fact that his favored was on his way to be with another alpha even if it was a necessary part of the mission. 

They rounded a bend and Mikey could see Ookami village and it was huge. Mikey kept a watchful eye, looking for an easy way to the leader’s estate. Guards were everywhere in full armor and it stunk of wet dog; Mikey had to fight the urge to cover his nose. He could see that there was a hierarchy similar to that of the Kame. The alphas strutted around and challenged each other while the omegas sought protection. 

The Ookami mansion was larger than the Kame’s and guards swarmed the grounds. The walk through the estate was short and the room he was led to was on the lower level, and that was the best bit of information so far. Jetsui sat reading, naked in the sun light. Like Mikey she had speckled sea green skin and blue eyes. 

Mikey turned to his guide, “Thank you, you can go now.”

The wolf laughed, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Like to watch do you?” Mikey sneered before walking up to Jetsui. 

She didn’t say anything but eyed him suspiciously, putting down the scroll she was reading. He helped her up and guided her to the far side of the room. “I’m Usagi’s friend, Michelangelo,” he told her. “I’m here to help.” He leaned in and kissed her, “Are you ever alone?”

She nodded.

“Good,” he smiled. “When I come for you, it will be at night.”

“I’m alone at night,” she nodded. “So that would be fine.”

“We need to make this convincing,” Mikey whispered. “They are expecting me too….”

“I know why you are here,” she smiled. “I’m no longer in season.” 

“Oh,” Mikey placed his hand on the back of his head. “Does that mean that you’re not in the mood?”

She laughed, “It just means that I will not lay any eggs.”

“Good.” Mikey grinned, “Does this do anything for you?” He rumbled. 

“Yes,” she pressed in close and looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Do it again.”

He rumbled again, bringing her in for a deep kiss. She returned the kiss and his senses were bombarded with the pheromones she released. Without breaking the kiss he guided her down to her back and rubbed their tails together. Not used to the higher cloaca, Mikey had to look down to find it before he was able to push inside her. 

She gasped in pain and Mikey stopped. “Have you done this before?”

“No. I haven’t selected my mate yet,” she answered. “This is my first time.”

“Your mother said that you have been getting conjugal visits,” Mikey started to feel a little panicked. “I wouldn’t be doing this for real if I had known you were a virgin.”

She wrapped her arms behind his neck, “My brothers are the ones who are in need of the release, not me. My mother probably made up a story about her choosing you to be my alpha.”

“B…but,” Mikey stammered. “What about when it comes time for you to choose your real alpha?”

“I’m the clan leader’s daughter,” she smiled. “I will have no problem getting a mate.”

“Well I feel sorry for your future mate,” Mikey smiled down at her.

She raised an eye ridge, “Why’s that?”

“Because, I’m about to ruin all other men for you.” He leaned in and attacked her neck while he gently pushed the rest of the way in. He was amazed at how deep she was and that he was able to open up inside her. He waited for a moment so not to hurt her before moving in short steady strokes. He stimulated her in every way and watched her face flush as the look of pleasure washed over it, then surprise. Her breath hitched and she moaned loudly, rolling her head back as her eyes dilated. 

Mikey moved faster and, gasping, Jetsui buried her face in Mikey’s neck. He could feel her tense up and her muscles twitched. “Oh, my,” she breathed. She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy. Her body pulsated around him making it feel like she was trying to suck him in. He churred and had to fight off his own release, barely managing to make it through her orgasm. 

By the time he was finished, she had reached orgasm three more times. He churred deeply as he rode out his orgasm with her. His muscles trembled in exhaustion as he bent down to kiss her one more time before collapsing next to her. 

Mikey laid there with a big grin on his face, watching her come down from her high. She turned to look at him, “My mother never told me it would be like that.”

Mikey chuckled, “I don’t think your mother knows how good it can be. Now you know why I feel sorry for your future mate. I’m just too good.”

Jetsui smiled, “Maybe I can have you for my mate.”

Mikey’s heart dropped, “What?”

 

Raphael:

Raphael followed Haru up the path that had been cut into the cliff face, then through a forested area before meeting an Inu warrior. Haru pulled Raph aside, “Yuki is… special to me and his mother. His hatching was a celebrated event in our clan.”

Raph was confused, “But he’s the omega.”

“He’s no ordinary omega, and that is the reason the Inu clan has him,” Haru explained. 

Raph shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

“You will,” Haru replied. 

Raph followed the Inu warrior along a long road to what could only be described as a city. Large walls surrounded the city and they had to wait in line to pass through a tall gate that had several guards. Raph was patted down before he was allowed to enter. 

The city was immaculate with stone roads and buildings. It was far more advanced than the Kame village and Raph identified several breeds of dog along with a mix of other creatures. 

He couldn’t fathom what they wanted with the modest wealth of the Kame clan when it was obvious that they had plenty of their own. Guards were everywhere and Raph was beginning to doubt if he would be able to pull off the rescue. 

The city was set in a maze with no direct path to the castle that sat in its center. Raph would glance down side streets to see that they would dead end. He looked up to see slate roofs, which were difficult to run across. It was becoming all too overwhelming. 

The castle had its own security wall around it and several check points within. More guards patrolled the area and Raph knew dogs had great night vision. 

Once inside they headed up several flights of stairs and down numerous hallways. The castle was also a maze of halls, stairwells, and rooms. Some of the rooms had floors that squeaked and doors that groaned or had bells attached to them. This place was a ninja’s nightmare. 

When they finally reached the room two guards opened the door and let him in. He entered alone and the door was shut behind him. Looking around, Raph could see that inside the room the windows where high and narrow but plentiful. 

Raph’s jaw dropped when he spotted Yuki. The young omega was dozing in a shaft of sunlight. He had white skin and a pale yellow shell. He stirred when Raph approached. Red eyes looked up at him in confusion, “You’re not an alpha.”

“Yeah, I know,” Raph rubbed his hands together. “I’m a ninja and Usagi’s friend from another realm.”

Yuki sat up, “Which one are you?”

“Raphael.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I have to figure out a way to break you out. So I’m here under the pretense of being here for your conjugal visit.” Raph held up a finger, “Give me a second.” He ran, jumped up and grabbed the ledge of one of the windows. There was no glass, the first bit of good news, but it looked like it would be a tight fit and a long drop if he were to lose his grip. “This is not going to be easy,” he mumbled. 

Raph dropped back down and sat next to Yuki. “The Inu don’t care about the Kame wealth do they. You were what they wanted.”

Yuki nodded, “I am considered good luck, or something.” He wrapped his arms around his legs, “The Inu lord comes in here to… be with me almost every night, along with his mystic.”

Raph felt a surge of anger. “You’ve been raped almost every nigh since you got here? Why?”

“To have sex with me will bring you good fortune and long life.” Yuki shook his head as tears filled his eyes. “The Inu have a knot at the end of their… penis… and he forces it into my tail. It hurts.”

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Raph placed a hand on Yuki. “Just a few more nights and I’ll be back, I promise.”

Yuki unfolded himself and lied back on his carapace spreading his legs and dropping his tail. Raph sighed, “I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Relief washed over Yuki’s face, “…Thank you…. Will you hold me for a while?” he pleaded. “I get so lonely.”

“Sure kid.” Raph lied down next to him and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. They shifted together until they were comfortable then the young omega snuggled close to Raph and sobbed lightly. 

Raph waited for Yuki to fall asleep before he got up to leave. He hated leaving Yuki, but knew that he couldn’t act now. So he followed the Inu guard out of the city and down the path back to the Kame village. 

It looked so small compared to the Inu city. A feeling of sorrow filled Raph, making it hard to breathe. He steadied himself and headed back towards the clan leader’s home. 

He was lost in thought as he made his way through the village, but was snapped back to reality when a large body pressed against his. 

“Out alone?” Mikey’s voice was low and playfully threatening. Raph relaxed and turned to meet his alpha’s eyes, Leo was standing next to him. Mikey smiled down at him, “It’s not safe for one as sexy as you.”

“Shut up,” Raph shoved him. “How’d it go?”

“I had her finish four times,” Mikey grinned then it faded. “Then she wanted to marry me.”

“Not the sex, dumb ass,” Raph snapped. “Do you think you can get her out?”

“That, yeah,” Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. “It won’t be easy though.”

“We’ve got to do something,” Raph sighed. “That poor kid’s getting raped in there.”

“Why would a dog want to rape a turtle?” Leo asked as they made their way to the estate. 

“Because he’s an albino,” Raph answered, shaking his head. “It’s some superstitious thing, I guess. He’s the more valuable one.” Raph shook his head, “The dogs have a fortress of a city. Not a village or town, but a city with towering walls and stone roads and guards all over the place. I got my work cut out for me.”

“We’re going to have to up our game,” Leo said. “Let’s talk to Donnie.”

Back at the estate Donatello was training with Usagi. Donnie was explaining to Usagi the methodology he used to defeat him in the tournament and was running through exercises with him. They stopped when the three turtles entered the room. 

“Has he let you rub his belly yet,” Mikey teased as they entered the room. 

“No,” Usagi smiled. “Though, I do not know why you would think that I would want to rub Donatello’s stomach.” 

Mikey burst out laughing. 

“Can we get down to business?” Raph was annoyed. “That Inu city is nearly impossible, but I don’t want to leave that kid with those dogs any longer than I have to.”

“How is Yuki?” Haru asked entering the room.

Raph looked up at Haru then looked away, “The Inu lord is raping your son almost nightly,” he mumbled. 

“I have been told this by the alpha who has visited him,” Haru nodded. “How was he otherwise?”

“All things considered he’s okay. I want to get him out of there as soon as possible though.” Raph looked at Donnie.

“I’m close to finishing the fireworks,” Donnie informed them. “I should have them ready in no more than two days.”

“As soon as they’re ready, Donnie, we’ll get the kids,” Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. “I just hope the Shogun’s army is ready to move by then.”


	26. Chapter 26

The Turtles enjoyed learning about the different sounds that they could make. Through churrs, chirps, and trills they could express a range of emotions and desires or even fears. It was a language among the Kame that all depended on the pitch and length of the noises they made. Some Kame seemed to have entire conversations using just noises. It was becoming less of involuntary response for the Turtles and more of an intended expression; Mikey was the only one who could rumble, though. 

Despite all that they were learning, they all hated it there and wanted to get through it and go home. 

On their first day in the village, Haru gave his demonstration on instinct and Donatello agreed to be a father. The second day had their conjugal visits and their first view of where the children were being held. Their third day they had a visit from the Kame’s captors and Usagi had to be hidden to keep the invaders from suspecting anything. It took Leo every ounce of control he had to keep from reacting to the actions of the Inu warriors. They liked to make examples of the citizens and any alpha that had attempted to protect their omegas or children were dealt with in a violent manner. 

It was strange for Leonardo to see how much he and his brothers had changed in the few short days they were in the Kame village. Michelangelo seemed to be on edge especially around other alphas, though he tried to cover it up with humor. Donatello couldn’t stop trembling and was only getting worse. He would curl up at night close to Mikey and have fitful dreams. Raphael was frightened and dealt with it the only way he knew how, his wall had come up again and he had pulled away from the others. And, Leo would see him tense up every time Ookin was around. Leonardo felt unsure of himself and had a hard time focusing his mind. Meditation was out of the question and that was having an effect on him.

On the morning of the fourth day Leo woke to see Mikey holding Raph close. The hothead was trying to pull away, but Mikey held him tight, “I won’t let anything happen to you,” Mikey tried to reassure him. 

“Each day that passes is one day closer to when Ookin comes,” Raph said through gritted teeth. “He’s planning something I know it. You should have seen the way he looked at me last night.”

“He’s doing it to get under your skin. He won’t act; he knows Momorin will rip the shell from his body if he did. I know you’re scared but you don’t have to pull away from us as a result,” Mikey argued. “You know we won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t like it when you rumble,” Raph admitted. “I don’t like the way it makes me feel.”

“The way it makes you feel?” Donnie asked, crawling closer to them. 

“It fogs my mind, like the drugs did,” Raph explained. “I don’t like it.”

“Then I won’t ever do it to you,” Mikey kissed his head. “I promise. I will never force you. I only want you to want me.”

“I do want you, Mikey,” Raph stopped fighting. “I just hate needing you to protect me. I hate being so afraid so… vulnerable. I’m the protector of the family.”

“I know back home, you’re our protector,” Mikey soothed. “But, here, I’ll keep you safe.”

“That’s laughable,” Ookin said entering the room. “You are a young, weak, pathetic alpha. You cannot protect them.”

Donnie and Leo move away from the door to sit behind Mikey. Leo had to agree with Raph on hating being vulnerable. Mikey let go of Raph and stood to face Ookin, “If Haru or Momorin catch you in here….”

Ookin laughed, “They are elsewhere on official business. And don’t expect that rabbit to come to your rescue, he’s all tied up too.” Ookin slid the door the rest of the way open and four more alphas stepped up behind him. “The emerald one’s mine,” he declared and the four alphas surged forward. 

Mikey fought to protect his brothers, but despite his skill he was no match for the larger alphas and was wrestled to the floor. Two of the alphas pinned him plastron down and turned him so that he could see his brothers. Leo tried to fight, but the alpha on him rumbled him into submission pinning him to the wall. Donnie went into a fit of panic and his feral cries for help were heart breaking to hear as he tried to escape. The alpha on top of him slammed himself down pinning Donnie to the floor, carapace down. A few deep rumbles had the panicked cries fading into churrs as he fell into a trance. 

Raph took a swing at Ookin and the large alpha only laughed. He toyed with Raph for a while letting the hothead wear himself out before grabbing him and pulling him in close. Mikey struggled on the floor trying desperately to buck the two alphas off, “If you hurt them we’ll leave. You can stay under the servitude of the dogs.”

“No you won’t,” Ookin smiled. “You won’t leave those children, the whole village to suffer on the actions of a few.”

“You proved your point,” Raph’s fingers dug into the arm that was holding him. “I’m sorry. Please don’t to this. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“This is about more than just your sharp tongue. I was willing to let that go. But, you four have upset the delicate balance of our small secluded community,” Ookin growled. “The omegas can’t stop talking about the four of you. How strong you are. How skilled you are. How you sat before Momorin and spoke to her. They talk about the omega that won the Nexus tournament and has… mated,” he spat out the venom filled words. “How you’re here to save us when the alphas of this village can’t. They all wish to be with that pathetic, weak alpha of yours. Some even expressed desire to be fathers. They need to be shown that you are nothing special. You’ve made it personal.”

The alpha that pinned Leo rumbled again eliciting a churr from him. He vaguely heard Mikey call out his name. He looked to his favored and saw the fear in his eyes, “I’m sorry,” Mikey cried as he struggled against the two holding him down.

Leo’s eyes darted up when a cry of fear escaped from Raph. Ookin guided him to the floor, pinning him plastron down, the rumbles sending Raph into a trace as his glazed eyes watched Donnie. The lovers reached for each other, but the alphas pulled their arms down. 

The alpha on Donnie reached down and encountered the tail guard. “What’s this?” he pulled down on it until it broke free. “A fake bit of shell?” he held it up to look at it then shrugging, threw it aside. He then reached up and grabbed Donny’s tail sending the genius turtle in to another fit of panic. With the alpha not fully on him, Donnie managed to flip onto his plastron and he tried to crawl away. The alpha grabbed Donnie by the tail and pulled causing him to shriek in pain. The alpha fell back on top and rumbled Donnie back into a hypnotic state. 

Leo’s feet left the floor as the alpha pinning him to the wall wrapped his legs up behind his carapace. Leo’s eyes shifted back to Mikey who was now glowing with the orange mystic symbols. Despite the added energy, Mikey couldn’t move against the two alphas pinning him to the ground. 

Leo reached desperately into himself searching for the mystic energy that was there. He drew upon its strength and began to glow. He moved to push the alpha off of him, but another rumble had him losing control again. The instincts were too new and he didn’t fully understand them yet. In time Leo would find a way to master them, but for now he would fall victim to them. Another rumble sent his mind into a fog and he felt the alpha’s tail on his and the tip of his assailant’s penis searching for his opening. 

Leo’s attention was shifted back to Raph as the hothead grumbled something. “What did you say?” Ookin hissed. Leo saw Ookin thrust a few times against Raph as he rumbled again. Raph churred, but sifted under Ookin.

Ookin churred as he set a fast pace. Leo could see the faint red glow on Raph skin. “I said,” Raph growled. “Get the fuck off of me!” His elbow came up and slammed into Ookin’s face staggering him. “I don’t want you in my tail.” In one fluid movement Raph was out from under Ookin and pinning the alpha down on his plastron. Raph pulled both of Ookin’s arms behind his back and began to lift up. He pushed Ookin’s arms past the point of natural rotation, muscles tore and the joints popped out of socket causing Ookin to howl in pain. Raphael’s fist came down colliding with the back of Ookin’s scull rendering the alpha unconscious.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds and in the span of those few seconds, Raph bright red glow faded until Raph’s mystic symbols were radiating darkness, the only red was now in his eyes. 

Leo dropped to the ground as the alpha holding him up went to attack Raph. The alpha threw a punch at Raph, but he ducked under it and came up slamming his fist into the larger turtle’s jaw. The alpha’s head snapped back and he landed on the ground in a daze. 

The alpha on Donnie stood and charged Raph who dropped to the ground and brought his legs around tripping the alpha and sending him to the floor plastron first. He then brought his leg up and slammed his heal on the back on the alpha’s head. The alpha did not get up. 

The two on Mikey stood, took one look at Raph and bolted out the door. Mikey slowly got to his feet, his eyes locked on Raph. Raphael’s muscles were tense and he was poised to fight.

“Raphie,” Donatello’s voice was weak. Raph’s muscles relaxed and his face softened as he turned to look at his favored. “Raph?” Donnie sobbed sitting up. “Please.”

Raph took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. His eyes went wide and his breath hitched in surprise. He looked back down at Donnie, the redness fading from his eyes, “I… I’m in control,” he stuttered. Donnie was up and staggered towards Raph, but as the mystic pattern faded, Raph’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Mikey rushed to Raph’s side and held him close. He looked over to Leo, “Are you okay?” Leo nodded in response and Mikey turned to Donnie, “You?”

Donnie nodded, “He only entered my tail for a brief moment.”

Mikey cried, “I failed you.”

Leo struggled to get his body to work and made his way over to Mikey. “There was nothing more you could have done.”

Haru rushed into the room and took in the scene, “What happened?” He stepped forward and looked down at the unconscious Ookin, “I came back to find Miya-ko tied up. He told me of Ookin’s intentions. I rushed here, hoping I wouldn’t be too late.”

Mikey’s head spun around to look at Haru, “Ookin and four of his friends came in and attacked us! They pinned me down and tried to rape my brothers.” Tears were streaming down Mikey’s cheeks, “Raph got all scary and beat them down then passed out.” 

Donnie was sitting next to Raph on the floor. “He was getting better,” he sobbed. “He has been struggling with his darkness for years, now….” He started to cry, “Oh Raphie.” He leaned forward touching his forehead to Raph’s

Leo looked at Haru, “Was Usagi hurt?”

Haru shook his head, “Ookin knows better than to hurt him. He was just tied up.”

“Leo!” Usagi rushed into the room. “What…?” he looked around the room. “Are you okay?”

Leo nodded getting to his feet, “That mystic woman from the other night, can you get her?”

“I’ll get her now,” Usagi nodded heading back out the door.

The alpha that was simply punched in the jaw was starting to come out of his daze. Haru walked over to him and pulled out a knife. Leo feared he was going to kill him. “What are you doing?” he exclaimed. 

“Marking him,” Haru answered. “He’s too aggressive to breed.” Haru opened the moaning Kame’s kimono and engraved a symbol on his plastron. “Now no female will choose him.” Haru got up and walked over to the other alpha. “Ookin already has a mark.” He flipped the still unconscious alpha over and opened his kimono. “So does this one.” He turned to the Turtles. “Once they wake up, I will find out who the other two were and they too will be marked, if they aren’t already.” 

The old mystic woman entered the room followed by Usagi. She looked over to Donatello. “May laid her eggs this morning, two girls and an omega.”

“Two girls?” Haru sounded shocked. “Not possible.”

“It was hard to believe, so I had another mystic double check,” she nodded. “It is true, two girls and one is filled with mystic energy.”

“Why is this so surprising,” Donnie looked between the two of them. 

“There has never been two girls hatched to one family, and it’s rare to have one hatched in the first batch,” Haru explained. “And to have no alpha is equally unheard of.”

“Curious isn’t it,” the old one smiled. She looked over at Raph and indicated the mattress closest to her, “Bring him to the tatami.”

Mikey scooped Raph up in his arms and placed him on the bed. With help from Leo the mystic sat on the floor next to Raph and placed a hand on his chest. Donnie’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“You’re not going to remove his sprit are you?” 

The mystic looked at him, “I can’t do that.”

“Good,” Donnie breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of her wrist. “Raph didn’t like the feel of it.”

The old one laughed, “I’m just going to ‘feel’.” She steadied her breathing and her hand began to glow. “The mystic power has fused with the darkness and his soul, which is what I had expected to happen. He is still in control of it.”

“Why did he pass out,” Leo asked.

“It took a lot out of him,” she explained, “to overcome instinct like that. His body is exhausted.”

Donnie placed a hand on Raph’s head, “Will he be dark like that whenever he taps into his mystic powers?” 

She nodded, “Most likely, yes.”

“He was scary,” Mikey stated. “I was afraid.”

“Love,” she said placing a hand on Michelangelo “is what keeps the evil at bay. So long as he loves, you do not need to fear him.”

Mikey lied down next to Raph and snuggled close. A gentle rumble sounded from his chest. Raph sighed and his eyes cracked open, “What was that?”

“Sorry,” Mikey answered in a whisper. “I know you don’t like it, but it just came out.”

Raph shook his head, “That felt different.” He shifted a little and wrapped his arm over Mikey, “It was comforting. Like…, love and not desire. It’s nice.”

“That’s because it wasn’t the one used for mating,” Haru explained, “but, to express love. That one won’t cloud your mind. We also do that for our young. When you collect the egg from Yuri, rumble like that for it while it develops. When he hatches, he will know you by your sound.”

Mikey nodded, “My feelings at the time were of love, not lust.”

“Then you can do that one all you want, Mikey,” Raph practically laughed. Mikey rumbled again and Raph chirped in response nuzzling his beak in the crook of Mikey’s neck. “I love you”

Mikey kissed Raph, “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”

“I still favor Donnie,” Raph added. 

“I know,” Mikey chuckled. “I never wanted to change that.”

Leo got up and walked over to Haru. “Will you help me?”

Haru nodded, “What would you like me to do?”

Leo lifted his chin, “I need you to do the lustful rumble on me, so that I can learn to resist it.”


	27. Chapter 27

Usagi sat by Michelangelo and watched as Leo attempted to pick himself up off the ground for the fifth time. Raph sat in the corner talking on the inter-dimensional devise with Mona Lisa, while Donnie sat curled up and trembling next to him. Raph had spent the hour before that talking to his therapist. It had been a rough morning for him and he needed to talk. 

Leo’s arms shook as he tried to force himself up. His body was covered with sweat and there was a great deal of pre-cum oozing from his tail and coating his inner things. Haru stood over him breathing heavy, “I don’t think this is something that you will achieve today.” His legs buckled and he fell to his knees, “I can’t take much more of this myself.” The seductive rumbling affected the alpha as much as the omega. Haru’s sweat covered body shook and his penis stuck out of his tail a little. “I need a break at least.”

“Raph was able to fight it,” Leo panted. “Even if I have to tap into my own darkness to do it, I will.”

“No you won’t,” Raph hollered from the corner. He handed the ‘phone’ to Donnie and walked over to Leo. “I took the easy way out, because I was scared. The feeling of Ookin inside me and the way his rumble made me feel sent me into a panic. I know you’re better than that and I know you are strong enough to overcome this. Don’t release that darkness, Leo. It isn’t you and you’ll hate yourself if you do.”

From his position on the floor, Leo laughed, “It isn’t often that you give me words of encouragement.”

“Yeah well,” Raph smirked, “It makes them more meaningful that way.”

Leo managed to sit up and lean back against the wall, “I don’t know how I’m going to do it. Is the mystic power enough on its own?” He looked at Raph, “If we can’t overcome this, how are we gonna save those kids?”

“I’ve been thinking about what I did.” Raph sat and placed his hand on Leo’s upper plastron, “The power is within you but still separate. You have to find it and hold on to it before you can use it, making it easier to lose again.” Raph moved his hand to his own chest, “I can feel mine all the time. It’s a part of me now, like it used to be before the tribunal locked it away.”

Leo nodded his head, “It was easier to get to before.” Leo sat up and crossed his legs, “I think I get what’s different than before.” Leo closed his eyes and tried to meditate. The faint blue glow of the mystic symbols appeared and faded several times. After almost an hour the symbols appeared, flared and then faded again. 

Leo opened his eyes, “One more time,” he said to Haru as he stood. 

Haru had moved over to nuzzle Usagi while Leo meditated. He got up and stood next to Leo, “Last time. If you ask me again, I’m taking you to my bed.” He pressed Leo against the wall for support and started his lustful rumble. 

Leo smiled, “Again.”

Haru pressed up against Leo. Mikey could see that their tails were touching and fought the urge to pull Haru off and beat him. Haru rumbled again and started trying to coax Leo to the floor, but Leo resisted so Haru tried harder. His rumble was deeper and actually caused Donnie to churr in response from the other side of the room. 

Leo fell to the floor, turning as he did away from the wall, and pulled Haru down with him. When he landed on his back he flipped Haru up and over his head, sending the alpha crashing to the floor with a grunt. Leo laughed, “It worked!” He was out of breath and shaking, “It took a lot out of me, but I resisted.” 

“Good,” Haru grunted. “Now get out so that I can bed Miya-ko.”

“Gladly,” Leo laughed. “I can use a good bedding myself.” He looked up at Mikey, “Care to take care of that for me, Mikey?”

Playfully, Mikey shrugged, “I suppose I could.”

The four Turtles made their way back to their room with Mikey supporting Leo. As soon as the door was shut, Leo pulled Mikey down on top of him as they fell to the floor. He wrapped his legs behind Mikey’s carapace and churred his need. Mikey could feel the hunger in Leo’s kiss, but decided to take his time. 

Leo pawed at Mikey, thrusting his hips up as his tail searched for Mikey’s, which was tucked. Leo churred again, digging his nails into Mikey’s carapace. “Mikey,” Leo pleaded. “What are you waiting for?”

“I want to know how you did it,” Mikey smiled. 

“Now?” Leo looked up at him with desperate eyes. 

“I don’t think I can perform until I figure it out,” Mikey teased. “I’m so worried about Donnie.”

Leo placed his hand on Mikey’s plastron. “Feel the power inside you?” his voice was shaking. “It feels different, right?”

Mikey nodded, “I figured that was because we didn’t have amulets.”

Leo shook his head, “Yes and no. I think, after we beat the demon Shredder, our power was separated from us and locked inside somehow by the Tribunal. The old mystic was able to unlock it, but not refuse it. So it’s in us but not really part of us. It’s up to us to refuse it, like before when we were first trained. Only, then, we had help with the amulets.”

Mikey looked over at Donnie, “Do you think you can do that?”

“I hope so.” Donnie was still trembling. “I’m getting sick of being so damn weak all the time.”

Leo turned his head to look at Donnie, “It’s not easy.”

Donnie smiled, “I was the first to figure it out last time, remember.”

Leo turned back to Mikey, “Now fuck me already.”

Raph burst out laughing, “It takes a lot to get Leo to swear like that.”

“I’ll say,” Mikey responded. “His tail is oozing.” 

“Stop teasing,” Leo whimpered, body trembling. “Mikey, please.”

Mikey looked down at him and smiled, rumbling deep. Leo’s whole body tensed and shook as he churred out his release. Mikey chuckled, “Did you just finish?”

“Shut up,” Leo’s voice shook. “If you’re not going to satisfy me, I can go find someone who can.” Leo looked up with a wicked grin. “I’m sure Haru is still in the mood and it would only be fair, you did sleep with Usagi.”

“No one can please you like I can,” Mikey growled biting down on Leo’s shoulder. Leo gasped in pain then churred deep and long. Mikey let go and looked down into Leo’s hooded eyes. Leo’s lips were parted and he churred his need with every breath. 

Mikey stood up and Leo objected to this with a sorrowful moan, “I’m sorry, Mikey. I was just trying to provoke you.”

Mikey looked down at him, “I know.” Then he looked over at Donnie and Raph, “Want to help me?”

Raph raised an eye ridge. “How?”

Mikey went to Donnie’s bag and retrieved a rope and tossed it to Raph. “You’re better at tying him up and Donnie can guide you so that you hit the pressure points.” Mikey looked down at Leo again. “He likes it to hurt a little.”

Leo churred in longing anticipation as Raph and Donnie approached him. They worked together to tie Leo up in a way that would hurt, but not damage while Mikey sat back and watched. They even incorporated Donnie’s bo to keep Leo’s legs apart and Leo’s mask to blindfold him. He was on his carapace with his arms bound behind him and his legs kept apart by Donny’s bo. When they were through Raph stood and headed for the door. 

Mikey reached up and grabbed his arm. “Not staying for the fun?”

Raph shook his head, “I’m not in the mood, not after this morning.”

Letting go of Raph’s arm, Mikey nodded, “Okay.”

“Raph, wait,” Leo shouted causing Raph to stop at the doorway. “Thank you.” Raph turned to look at him. “All of you,” Leo continued. “Thank you for… not calling me a sick freak, at least to my face, and for indulging me in this.” Leo’s body shook with anticipation, but at least he was able to keep his voice steady. 

Raph walked back over to Leo and got down on the floor so that their faces were close. “We’re all messed up in some way.” Raph kissed Leo. “I would never call you a sick freak. Though I do wonder where you got this fetish.” Raph smiled and thumbed over the tip of Leo’s exposed penis, eliciting a churr, then got up and headed out the door. 

Donnie stood as well, “I’m going with him. Besides I need to find a quiet place to meditate and see if I can recapture my mystic energy.”

Mikey smiled, “All the more for me.” When Donnie left, Mikey knelt down on the floor next to Leo. Mikey moved between Leo’s legs and hooked his arms under his lover’s knees, then lifted him up so that Leo’s head and shoulders were the only thing touching the ground. 

Leo’s tail was so slick that entry was easy for Mikey and he slid in deep eliciting a gasping churr from Leo. Immediately, Mikey went into it rough, slamming hard and fast into Leo. The eldest brother was far from quiet, moaning, churring and screaming out Mikey’s name even a swear word now and again as he squirmed against the ropes. 

Mikey loved it when his brothers enjoyed it, their churrs and moans were what brought him pleasure. The orgasm was great, but knowing that he left his partner numb with pleasure was Mikey’s ultimate goal. He prided himself in being able to read his partner’s wants and desires and being able to adjust his techniques to them. 

Leo’s toes curled and his body tensed up drawing a churr from Mikey. He could feel the swell of Leo’s penis press against his own inside Leo’s tail and reached down to squeeze the base. Leo’s mouth opened in a silent scream as his body trembled and pulsated. He gasped for air only to have it trapped behind a churr. Throwing back his head, Leo finished without a sound. Seed gushed from his tail coating Mikey and dripping to the floor. 

Mikey decided that once was enough and allowed himself to finish, leaving himself deep inside his favored. The two turtles were covered in sweat and out of breath. Mikey eased Leo back to the ground and collapsed next to him, “I’ll untie you in a minute. I just need to rest for a bit.”

Leo swallowed hard and his voice was hoarse from screaming, “It’s okay.”

Mikey rested his head on Leo’s chest and the next thing he knew he was being woken up by Raph. “Leo!” Mikey felt a pang of guilt. “I’m sorry.”

Leo chuckled, “I dozed off too.” He blinked several times after Raph removed his blindfold. “That was a great orgasm. I could hardly breathe.”

Raph and Donnie got to work untying Leo while Mikey cleaned himself off. “Did you manage the mystic power thing?” he asked Donnie. 

“Yeah,” Donnie sighed. “I feel so much better.”

“I guess that just leaves me then,” Mikey sat on the floor crossing his legs. “I hate meditating.” He was damned if he was going to be the only one who didn’t manage to get the power under control. Mikey lost himself in his own mind. He dug down deep for the energy that he needed to make part of himself again. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do that, but he finally settled on bringing his energy straight into his soul. 

It turned out to be harder than he thought it would be. He had no idea how long he sat there and it seemed to take forever, but he finally managed to make the energy merge with his life force. When he opened his eyes, he smiled when he still felt it. He could feel the boost to his strength and speed. 

He was alone in the room and hungry so he got up to search out his brothers. He found them having lunch with Haru and Usagi. He took a seat near Leo and served up his own plate. After they were done the four Turtles decided to go out for a walk. 

It was apparent that news of the events of the morning had spread through the little village. Alphas glared as they passed and omegas looked at them in admiration. They came to the spot where the alphas wrestle, and the four Turtles made their way over to watch. 

Mikey started fidgeting. “I wanna get in there.”

“Why?” Leo looked at him. “You’re not looking to attract a mate.” He raised an eye ridge. “Are you?”

“Nah,” Mikey laughed. “I just wanna wrestle. Prove to these Kame how great a Turtle can be.” 

Raph smiled, “I wouldn’t mind getting a little clear headed fighting in for a change.” He looked over at Leo. “Give us a chance to see if we’ve really overcome this instinct thing.”

Leo shook his head. “No. We need to be ready for tomorrow night. We can’t risk being injured, or worse.”

“Oh, Leo,” Mikey whined. “You’re no fun.”

“No.” Leo stood his ground. “And, that’s an order.”

Mikey moaned out his disappointment and watched the alphas wrestling in the muddy clearing. 

“Did you hear this?” A nearby alpha said to another. “This omega is telling an alpha what to do. How pathetic can he be?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Really? We don’t need this.”

This was the second time that Mikey had been called pathetic and it was starting to hurt. 

The second alpha swaggered up. “This is the alpha from another realm.” He stood right in front of Mikey and looked him in the eyes. “The only reason he has any omegas at all is because they had no other choice.” That one hurt even worse, because it reflected his insecurities.

“Maybe we can teach them what real alphas are like,” the first one said eyeing Donatello. “This one’s pretty.” He reached up and touched Donnie’s face. “I’d like to steal him away.”

Mikey moved to protect Donnie, but Leo held him and Raph back. “You wanted a test.” 

Donnie looked the alpha in the eye. “Remove your hand.”

The alpha laughed and reached around to grab Donnie’s butt but Donnie stepped aside slamming his fingers into the pressure point on the alpha’s arm, deadening it. He then proceeded to flip the alpha on his back. 

Donnie looked down at the alpha. “You’re the pathetic ones. The only way you can get laid is to rumble your omegas into submission. Do you even have a mate? We willingly submit to Mikey, and he leaves us satisfied and at the same time wanting more. You could never steal me away from him.”

By this time they had a good deal of the crowd watching them. The alphas looked on in anger, the omegas shock and hope while the females remained covered and unreadable. Donnie flushed, stepped over the alpha on the ground and walked over to Raph. “That took a lot out of me,” Mikey heard Donnie whisper to Raph. 

Mikey glared at the second alpha. “Do you want to see if one of my other omegas can drop your ass to the ground?”

“Too weak to do it yourself,” the alpha mocked.

Mikey looked at Leo, who rolled his eyes then nodded his go ahead. Smirking, Mikey rounded on the larger alpha and punched him a cross the jaw sending him to the ground in a daze. “Nah,” Mikey scoffed. “I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself. I just like to let them have some fun.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Leo ordered and they pushed their way through the crowd. They continued through the village and headed to the small forest below the falls. They walked in silence for a time just wanting to distance themselves from the village as much as possible. 

Removing their kimonos, they decided lay in a clearing to bask in the sun. As they dozed lightly, curled up together a faint cry reached Mikey’s ears. It was almost completely drowned out by the roar of the falls. He stood. “Do you hear that?”

Leo opened an eye. “What?”

Mikey closed his eyes and strained to see if he could hear it again. After a while he heard it coming from somewhere behind him. He looked at Leo, “That.”

Leo got to his feet followed by the others and after putting their kimonos back on, the four Turtles headed in the direction of the cry, deeper into the forest. They came to another clearing, plush with tall flowers and grass. There was a heavy feeling in this place that Mikey couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it was mournful. 

The cries were coming from somewhere within the foliage. When Mikey stepped forward his foot grazed against something smooth. He reached down and pulled up an egg. 

Mikey turned to his brothers. “Watch your step.”

Sliding their feet forward they made their way to the location of the crying. Along the way, Leo and Raph found two eggs each, Donnie found three and Mikey found one more. When they got to the source of the cries, Mikey placed the two eggs on the ground and pulled the greenery aside to reveal a newly hatched baby turtle. It was still wet, its eyes were closed and the yolk sac was still attached. 

Mikey reached down to pick it up. “Be careful of the yolk sac,” Donnie warned. “If you damage it or pull it off too early it could lead to an infection.”

Pulling his hands back, Mikey carefully made his way over to Donnie. “Now I’m afraid to pick him up. Give me the eggs you have and you go get him.”

Donnie smiled and carefully made his way to the baby and placed his three eggs next to the two Mikey had on the ground. Sitting on the ground, he picked up the baby and looked up to his brothers. “Continue to search the area for more eggs. We’ll collect them here.” He looked down at the five eggs then back up to Mikey. “Actually go back into the village and find a mystic. We need to know if these eggs are even still alive.”

Mikey nodded and shuffled his way out of the tall grass. It didn’t take him long to find a mystic, though she was not the one that they had met before. He carried the relatively young mystic into the forest, on his back so that they made better time. When they got to the grove his brothers were sitting on the ground next to Donnie. 

“Step carefully,” Mikey told the woman. 

A sad smile flashed across her face, “Oh, I know.”

“You know about this?” he asked her as they walked through the grass. 

She nodded, “Males are in abundance and most of the time unwanted. Some of the poorer families will dispose of the eggs if there isn’t a girl in the clutch.” She looked down at the baby in Donnie’s arms. “It looks like he was in a good spot to survive long enough to hatch. He is an alpha.” She looked at the eggs on the ground, there were about twenty of them. “Only four of those are still alive and are just a few days old. Three of them are omegas.”

“Can you tell us which ones?” Leo asked. 

The mystic woman walked over to the eggs and pulled out four of them and set them next to Leo. “No one will care for them,” she told him. “They were left out here for a reason.”

“This is cruel,” Raph hissed. “We found several dead babies; left to hatch, alone, out here and die. Some have been here for so long there was just a carapace.”

“Some of the eggs showed signs of being broken open and eaten by wild animals,” Leo added. “Why not just break them once they are laid?”

“Some do and some drop them into the water,” she replied. “I do not know why they dispose of them the way that they do. I just know why they dispose of them.” She looked around at the flowers. “This is a grave site. I have come across females and males alike sobbing over this spot. But if they didn’t do this, we would be overrun with alphas.”

“I’m starting to hate this place more with every day that passes,” Donnie sobbed then looked up at the mystic. “Did we miss any?”

She scanned the area then looked back down at Donatello shaking her head. Leo placed a hand on Donnie’s shoulder. “You carry the baby, and we’ll get the live eggs.”

Raph and Leo carried two eggs and Mikey offered his arm to the mystic to lean on as they walked back through the village. 

“What are we going to do with them, Leo?” Raph asked. 

“If nothing else, we’ll take them back with us,” Leo answered. “Donnie’s son will need playmates and we can train them to take our place one day.”

Once back at the estate they placed the four eggs in their room then sought out Haru. They found him having a heated discussion with Momorin over her desire to test whether or not she will produce more girls if she mated with an omega. 

“I have no desire to share you,” Haru grumbled. 

“Well that’s not fair,” Mikey interrupted. “She shares you.”

Haru turned on him, “She shares me because she doesn’t want to satisfy my lust. The omegas purpose is strictly to keep the alphas lust a bay. Not breeding.”

Donnie stepped forward. “Has it always been like that?”

“No,” Momorin answered. “The females used to mate with the omegas as well, when we were greater in numbers.”

“What changed?” Leo asked. 

“Omegas were getting hurt in the competition for a mate,” Haru explained. “So to spare them, the females decided that only the alphas would compete.” 

“I’m going to guess that there has been a steady decline of females being hatched since then,” Donnie pointed out.

“Yes,” Momorin nodded. Then she pointed to the baby slumbering in Donnie’s arms. “Where did you get that baby? It is too soon for yours to hatch.”

“Found it in the forest,” Mikey answered, “along with several dead eggs and only four live ones.”

“You are in desperate need of change or your clan will cease to exist,” Donnie added. “It seems that we have a lot to talk about.”


	28. Chapter 28

Raphael sat and listened as Donatello spoke directly to Momorin, something they had learned that omegas normally were not permitted to do. She told them, that in ancient times, the Kame were once a part of society as a whole, but their ways had brought them much criticism from the other clans. A female would take several mates and have several children, each clutch of eggs having more than one father. Society had shamed them into taking just one mate. 

As time passed the males began competing for the dwindling number females and the omegas didn’t stand a chance against the alphas so it was determined that only alphas would be taken as mates. Even fewer girls were hatched as a result and the alphas became more aggressive as the chances for a mate dwindled.

Society still shamed them when it was discovered that the alphas had sexual relations with the omegas. The alphas refused change their ways, saying that they needed the sexual release and females were just not enough to meet it. As a result the clan closed its boarders, sending out the occasional tradesman to handle the rest of society and it had been that way for over one hundred years.

The fewer girls being hatched every year caused the clan to shrink and the alphas to reach a level of aggression that was previously unheard of. Their kind was slowly dying off all on account of pride and the shame thrust on them by society’s standards. 

“It seems that you must go back to your old ways,” Donatello stated. 

“It is not that easy,” Haru replied. “Alphas have become very possessive of their mates.”

“But, you also love your omegas,” Mikey interjected. “Just be with her together. Group sex is fun.”

Momorin shook her head, “The females will also have a problem with this. It has been ingrained in us to be… aloft form the males and mate only for the production of children.”

“If you cannot go back,” Donnie sighed, “then your clan will die off in just a few more generations.” Donatello was stern but not abrasive. “You need to set the example for the rest of them. Mate with Haru’s omegas and produce a few more clutches, if you are still young enough to do so, and encourage your daughter to do the same.” Donatello looked down at the baby in his arms. “This is not acceptable, these children being set out to die.”

“There will still be eggs abandoned during this time of change,” Momorin’s voice was sorrowful. “Clutches will be abandoned if they are lacking a female.”

“I have an idea,” Leo said standing up, “but I need a minute to… ah… talk to a few people first and get approval.” He headed toward their room. “I’ll be back.”

With Leo gone the topic of conversation shifted to Michelangelo. Haru asked several questions about how their relationships developed. “So Leonardo is your favored?”

“Yes he is,” Mikey smiled. 

Haru nodded his head in understanding. “I can see why. So you went to him first?”

“No,” Mikey shrugged. “I had Donnie go to him first. To be honest I didn’t even know I was the alpha. I thought Leo and Raph were. The only place I wanted to dominate was the bedroom.”

“Don’t we all,” Haru laughed.

As they went on discussing the four turtles’ relationship and compared it to the way the Kame males were, Raph started realize something. “You never came to me.” The conversation stopped and they all looked at Raph. Raph stared at the floor. “You went to Leo and Don when we were twelve, but not me. I went to you when we were fourteen and every time after that.” He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he finally looked over to his shocked brother. “Not until after you saw the video.”

“Raph.” Mikey reached out for him, but Raph pulled away. 

“You didn’t want me,” he accused. “Until, what, you saw why I was the way I am and challenged yourself to get me to finally submit? Did it drive you crazy that I let Don and Leo in first?”

“No, that’s not it.” Mikey reached out again. 

Raph stood up to avoid his touch. “Whose idea was it to keep me out of the group?”

Tears filled Mikey’s eyes. “I didn’t want you to hurt them. You were violent.”

“So… I see it was my fault,” Raph snapped. 

Leo came back into the room with a smile on his face. “I have great… news….” He looked around the room and his smile faded. “What’s going on?”

Raph turned to look at him. “Mikey never wanted me did he, Leo?”

Leo stammered unsure how to answer, “What?”

Raph looked back down at Mikey. “Was it a game, to see if you could do it, Mikey?” He was finding it hard to breathe. “Did you just tolerate me ‘cause I was there? Was that all it was…a…a…? Did you just use me too?” He couldn’t think. He wanted to get out of there. He turned to go, but Mikey was on him taking him to the floor. They wrestled as Raph tried to get away. He didn’t want to hear it, that Mikey never really wanted him and only saw him as a conquest. 

“I’m sorry,” Mikey whispered before rumbling deep and long sending Raph into a partial trance. 

“You promised,” Raph sobbed. 

Mikey moved so that he had Raph pinned down on his carapace. “I had to get you to stop and shut up and that was the only way I could think of. You’re not giving me a chance to speak.” He nuzzled Raph’s cheek. “I wanted you Raph. But, I was so small and you were so mean. I tried but you pushed me away,” he explained. “Anytime I tried you got violent, don’t you remember? So, I stopped trying and told Leo and Don not to go near you because I was afraid you would hurt them too, especially Donnie. He loved you so much and I didn’t want you to deck him for getting too close.” 

Raph searched his memory and tried to recall a time where Mikey tried to approach him, remembering once when Mikey touched his inner thigh and he hit him so hard that the smallest turtle had a bruise for a week. Raph closed his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry. I was confused.”

“Left it up to you to come to me, because I thought that was what you wanted,” Mikey continued. “Yes, once I knew why you were the way you are, I changed my tactics. All I wanted was to have you enjoy it and to desire to be with me. I know I’m not a good alpha that I’m pathetic, but I did the best I could with you.

“I couldn’t protect you,” he sobbed. “You had to do it yourself. What good am I if I can’t protect you? You’re stronger than me. I want you to be mine, but you don’t want to be. I want you to need me, but you don’t.”

“You’re right, Mikey.” Raph tried his best to hold back the tears. “I don’t need you.” 

Mikey nodded and moved to get up off Raph. “I understand.”

Raph grabbed hold of him and held tight. “I want you.” Mikey looked down at him and blinked. Raph looked back up in those sapphire eyes and could still see the little runt that he once was. “You are the best alpha for me. Any other alpha would have given up on me a long time ago or worse, forced me.” He brought a hand up and thumbed a tear away from Mikey’s cheek. “How many would willingly submit to their omegas? Especially messed up ones like me?”

“You wouldn’t prefer another alpha?” Mikey fought to keep from crying. 

Raph shook his head. “I’m yours.”

Mikey broke down in tears. “You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that.”

Leo helped Mikey and Raph stand and they got themselves settled back down to sit in front of Momorin and Haru. “Sorry about that,” Raph bowed. “I get emotional sometimes.”

“What happened to you,” Momorin asked, “that left you so… emotional?”

“I was… abused,” Raph confessed looking at the ground. It was still hard to admit. Just thinking about saying it made his heart pound and his throat close. “Sexually,” he added feeling sick to his stomach. 

“How old?” Haru asked.

“Seven.”

“I see, I am sorry,” Momorin’s voice was sympathetic. She then turned her attention back to Leo. “You said that you had good news.”

Leo bowed, “I spoke with Master Splinter, who in turn spoke to the Daimyo, and I also spoke with Bishop. When we are finished here I would like to train some of your people so that you will not be so easily defeated in the future. Also, I would like to take all of the unwanted eggs each year. The Daimyo has agreed to set up a permanent portal for us and Bishop has agreed to fund us so long as some agree to stay in our dimension to serve under him.”

“We are a pacifist people,” Momorin shook her head. 

“No offence,” Mikey said holding up a finger, “but your pacifism is what made you fall so easily.”

The whole time they talked, Haru watched Raph and he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Raph stood, “You really don’t need me for this. I’m going.”

He walked the halls of the estate lost in thought. He felt foolish for his outburst earlier and fought back the urge to scream at himself. 

He looked around, uncertain where in the compound he was. Part of him wanted to go outside, but he was warned against it. A grunt of pain followed by a soothing voice pulled him from his thoughts. He followed the sound until he reached the infirmary. 

Ookin lay on a bed and it was apparent that he was still in a great deal of pain. He was covered in sweat and his muscles twitched as he gasped and writhed. A small omega spoke softly to him and mopped his forehead with a damp cloth. The omega glanced up when Raph stepped into the room. He leaned in close to Ookin and whispered something in his ear before standing and heading towards Raph. 

“I am Kino, Ookin’s omega,” he bowed. 

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron. “What are you doing with a brute like that?”

Kino looked hurt, “I… I love him.”

“Like to be abused, huh?” Raph sneered. 

Shaking his head, Kino wiped away a tear. “He is not abusive,” he said a bit forcefully. “He is good to me and he worshiped Yuki. One bad choice ruined his life and he became angry and bitter because of it, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand that.”

“More than you know,” Raph sighed. He looked at Kino, struggling with whether or not to ask the next question. Curiosity got the better of him, “What happened?”

Kino told Raph how he and Ookin met when they were eleven and decided then to be together. Ookin was once a good humored alpha, much like Haru. Later they met May and she desired Ookin for her mate. But one day Ookin lost his temper and pushed Momorin to the ground. That simple act had his own father mark him, at the young age of fourteen. Yuri forbid May to choose Ookin for her mate after that. 

That did not stop Ookin from challenging any alpha who dared to court May. Even after May’s accident Ookin was still willing to be her mate, but Yuri turned him down. Ookin’s anger grew to the point that he shattered the shell of an alpha who dared to agree to mate with May. 

Despite his anger, Ookin had a strong bond with Yuki and protected him against the other alphas. Yuki’s sexual release was done by Ookin’s omegas, no alpha was allowed near him. Yuki even slept in Ookin’s bed, protected by his beloved uncle. When they were invaded Ookin fought hard to protect the young albino, using his own body to shield Yuki, but the Kitsune had magic that seemed to burn without scarring and Yuki was ripped screaming from Ookin’s arms. Ookin fell into a deep depression after that day. 

When the Turtles came to ‘save the clan’ Ookin saw this as an insult, especially do to the fact that three of them were omegas. He had let go of that anger, for Yuki’s sake, but later became enraged when he heard about May laying eggs, and that’s when he attacked. The four other alphas were easily persuaded to help.

“The five other omegas who claimed to love Ookin have abandoned him,” Kino wiped away a tear. “I am all he has left. He cannot eat due to the pain and the medics could not get the right arm back in its socket. He will be crippled, if he lives.”

Raph clenched his jaw. He knew that injuries like the ones he inflicted on Ookin would be easily mended back on Third Earth, but here they could be life threatening. “I’ll be back.” 

He got up and headed to his room to rummage through Donnie’s bag until he found what he was looking for, then headed back to the infirmary. 

Kino had moved back to Ookin’s side and looked up when Raph entered the room. Raph walked over to Ookin and placed the field medical kit on the bedside table. Donnie had taught each of them how to use basic emergency medicine just in case he was the one injured. On top of that basic field medicine and knowing how the body worked was all part of their ninja training. 

Raph carefully read each label in the kit and selected a few prefilled syringes and a small pouch of powder. “I need something for him to drink,” Raph said to Kino as he took the protective cover off the needle tip. 

Raph could tell that Ookin was aware of his presence, but the large alpha didn’t look over at him until Raph stuck him with the needle. His dilated eyes shot up to glare at Raph. “Haven’t you done enough to me?” As quickly as the anger flared it faded and Ookin grunted a sigh of relief. “What did you do?”

“Morphine,” Raph answered simply. 

“Magic?”

“Medicine.” Raph smiled then grabbed the still dislocated shoulder. He felt the joint and socket and was relieved to feel that they were both still intact. He waited for the muscle to relax under the effects of the drug then grabbed Ookin’s arm and with a twist and sharp pull, popped it back in place. 

Ookin howled in agony that even the morphine couldn’t prevent and shuttered at the pain. Kino returned with a cup of water and handed it to Raph who mixed in the powder. “You need to drink this,” he told Ookin. “It will help with the fever.” He helped Ookin sit up and drink.

“That tastes awful,” Ookin complained. 

“All the best medicine does,” Raph chuckled then started to feel the damage in Ookin’s muscles. Most of the damage was in the back, but it wasn’t as bad a Raph had originally thought. “I don’t think you’ll ever get back to being capable of crushing another’s shell, but you’ll recover.”

With the exception of a few involuntary muscle twitches, that Raph actually hoped would not be permanent, Ookin had settled down. Ookin glared at Raph and he could see the uncertainty in the alpha’s eyes. “Why?”

“I’m not a monster,” Raph replied. “I don’t like to see others suffer.” He looked Ookin in the eyes and half smiled. “It’s been brought to my attention that we have a lot more in common than I would like to admit. That and I like Yuki. I would hate for him to return home to see his favorite uncle on his death bed.”

“Thank you,” Ookin choked out. 

“Try to get some sleep,” Raph instructed. 

Ookin looked up at Raph with glazed over eyes. “You’re so pretty. You look like May. If we had met under different circumstances I would have courted you.” He tried to raise a hand to touch Raph’s face, but didn’t get very far before the pain had him lowering it again. 

“That’s just the sedative talking,” Raph chuckled. “I’m good looking, but I wouldn’t classify myself as pretty.”

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Ookin raised an eye ridge. “What sedative?”

“The one I had you drink.”

“You said that it would help me with my fever,” Ookin slurred.

“Did I forget to say that it would help you sleep too?” Raph teased. “Woops.”

The large alpha mumbled something that Raph couldn’t quite make out and fell asleep. Raph turned to Kino and instructed him in how to use the morphine and sedative. The omega nodded his understanding and accepted the medicine. Raph started to get up to leave but ended up deciding to stay and keep Kino company for a while longer instead. 

Hours passed and the sun began to set. Kino got up, “I have household chores to tend to.” He bowed and left. 

Ookin’s eyes opened a little, but they were still glazed over. Placing a hand on Ookin’s head Raph leaned down close to his ear. “I forgive you,” he whispered, “and I’m sorry.” He reached down and grabbed Ookin’s hand. “From what Kino tells me, we have a lot in common and could actually be friends, if we can get passed what happened this morning.” Ookin’s hand squeezed Raph’s briefly, but Raph wasn’t sure if it was a sign of understanding or involuntary. “Leo said that once this is done we are going to train some of you. I want to train you, so that you can better protect the ones you love.”

Raph moved to pull his hand away, but Ookin held tight. “I’d like that,” he choked out. “Tell me, what do we have in common?”

Raph hesitated for a moment, but soon found himself telling Ookin everything. When Raph was done, Ookin heaved out a log sigh. “And then I go and…. I do not deserve your forgiveness. Maybe one day I’ll earn it.”

“I almost killed my brothers and they forgave me,” Raph patted Ookin’s shoulder. “Blame Kino for making me… understand you better, but I know what it’s like to be so angry that you can’t see straight and to do things that you wouldn’t normally do. I just have one question.” Raph looked into Ookin’s eyes. “If you were mad at Donnie for mating with May, then why did you go after me?”

A smile spread across Ookin’s beak. “I went after you because I want you. I already told you that I thought you were beautiful.”

Blushing Raph looked away. “I ain’t beautiful. And I’m with Mikey, he’s my alpha.”

“You’re only with him because you had no other options.” Ookin brought his hand up to caress Raph’s cheek. 

“I love Mikey.” Raph smiled down at Ookin. “I would never leave him.” 

“That’s not gonna keep me from trying.” Ookin’s hand dropped down and he grabbed Raph’s ass while rumbling deeply. 

Raph churred in response, leaning forward to keep himself from falling. He quickly recovered then slammed his fist on Ookin’s plastron. “You do that again and I’ll rip your head off.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Ookin smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Raphael had been gone a long time so Donnie and his brothers had decided to go out to look for him. They were shocked when they discovered him sitting at the bedside of Ookin. The two were in deep conversation when they walked in and Raph let out a deep husky laugh at something Ookin had said.

“Raph?” Donnie called out, pulling Raph’s attention away from Ookin. “What’s going on?”

Raph stood up, a smile on his face. “We’re just talking.”

A wicked smile crept across Ookin’s face and with his eyes glued to Mikey, his hand came up to squeeze Raph’s tail causing the hothead to chirp. Raph turned on Ookin and the large Kame grabbed Raph’s wrist and pulled him down into a kiss. Mikey hissed and moved to intervene, but Raph brought his free hand down and slammed Ookin on the chest and pulled away. “Do you want me to pull your arm out of socket again? I told you not to do shit like that.”

Ookin laughed, “I couldn’t resist. I just wanted a kiss goodnight.”

“Well next time it will be with my fist.” Raph wiped his mouth and glared down at Ookin. “Never, do that again.” 

“Oh, I’m going to keep trying for you.” Ookin smiled. “I meant it when I said you were pretty.”

“Not gonna happen,” Raph insisted. “Mikey’s my alpha and there is nothing you can offer that would take me from him.”

“We’ll see,” Ookin winked then added with cynicism, “Master.”

Raph turned on his heal and stormed out the door and headed back to their room. Mikey glared at Ookin, there was a fire in his eyes and his voice was threatening, “You touch him again and I’ll pull your head out of socket.”

Ookin didn’t flinch. “It will be hard not to touch him when he’s training me.”

“What?” Mikey gasped.

“Raphael offered to train me, after we came to an understanding.” 

Mikey growled as he stormed off after Raph and Leo and Don followed. They entered their room to find Raph just lying on the tatami. Mikey walked over and looked down at him. “What was that?”

Raph sat up. “He was just being an ass.”

“How are you not fuming right now?” 

Raph shrugged, “I don’t know.” He stood in front of Mikey. “He just doesn’t really bother me anymore. We came to an understanding, of sorts.”

“What,” Mikey’s temper was flaring, “so you’re friends now?”

Raph shook his head. “No.” He was surprisingly relaxed. “Not really.”

“But, you’re going to train him?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I talked to him and forgave him. All he wants to do is protect his family and those he loves.”

Mikey shook his head. “How can you forgive him? He raped you. He had his dick in your tail.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Raph’s jaw clenched. “I tried to kill you… and Leo. How could you forgive me?”

“That’s different,” Mikey sputtered. “You….”

“I what?” Raph interrupted. “I had a rough life? So that excuses it? Well, so did he.” There was fire back in Raph’s voice as he faced Mikey. “He wanted to be May’s mate, but a mistake had him marked and he lost her.” He turned to Donnie. “You’re not the first Yuri convinced to mate with May. She had all boys the first time. When Ookin found out who it was, he got so mad he broke the Kame’s shell. That’s why Yuri couldn’t find anyone to mate with May again, until you.”

Donnie felt his heart skip. “Will he come after me?”

“What do you think that was this morning?” Raph shook his head. “He knows better than to try now.” He looked back at Mikey. “I can relate to the anger within him and his desire to protect his family. I just want to help him.”

Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. “I still don’t like him and I sure as hell don’t trust him.”

Raph calmed down again and looked off to the side. “I don’t really like him either, I just… feel… I don’t know.”

Uncertainty spread over Mikey’s face. “You don’t know?”

Raph’s head came up to look at Mikey and a small laugh escaped the hothead. “I don’t want to fuck him, Mikey.” Raph stepped up and drew Mikey into a hug. “We’ve been over this. You’re my alpha, Donnie’s my favored, Mona’s my girlfriend and Leo’s my fuck buddy.”

“Hey.” Leo pretended to sound hurt. 

Raph laughed, “I don’t want anyone else. I have enough.”

“Okay,” Mikey sighed. “But, if he tries anything.”

“I’ll let you come to my rescue,” Raph promised. He then pulled away from Mikey and walked over to Donnie to look down at the baby sleeping in Donnie’s arms, “He’s cute.”

“We need to name him,” Donnie pointed out. 

“I was thinking,” Mikey chimed in. “There will be a total of six boys. So we should name them Tony, Bruce, Clark, Peter, Hal, and Logan,” he counted off on his fingers. 

Shaking his head, Raph looked at him. “Those are all comic book characters, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Mikey answered. “We’re going with a theme with their names, right? Like us.”

“I’m not naming my son after a comic book character, Mikey,” Donnie said shaking his head. “I was actually thinking about naming him… Yoshi,” he looked at Leo, “if you don’t mind.”

Leo smiled. “It’s not like I’m going to be fathering any children. Your son can have the name.”

Donnie walked over to Leo and kissed him. “Thank you.” He then looked down at the bundle in his arms. “Now, what about this guy?”

“We’ll worry about that later.” Raph took the baby form Donnie and handed him to Leo. “Do me a favor. Take the two alphas and leave.” When Leo looked up at Raph in confusion, Raph grabbed Donnie. “I haven’t been alone with my favored in way too long. Now get out.”

A knowing laugh erupted from Mikey. “Well go for a walk around the estate,” he said leading Leo out. “Have fun.” Donnie was amazed at how quickly Mikey could go, from fuming, back to jovial. 

Smiling to himself, Donnie started to remove his kimono, but Raph stopped him. “Leave it on.”

“What?” Donnie chuckled, looking up in those golden eyes and seeing desire. “Why?”

“I like you in it,” Raph confessed, running his fingers along the fabric and Donnie could hear the lust in his voice. “Maybe a little looser though and off the shoulder a bit.” Raph adjusted the kimono then stood back and looked at Donnie, who couldn’t help but blush. “You’re beautiful,” Raph breathed making Donnie blush more. 

Raph grabbed Donnie and pulled him into a deep kiss and there was a hunger that Donnie hadn’t felt from the hothead before. Their tongues danced and slid together and the heady scent of Raph’s desire filled the air, sending Donnie’s mind into a fog.

Donnie broke the kiss. “Is it really just the kimono that has you like this?”

“No,” Raph husked. “It’s you in that kimono that has me like this.” He lied down and brought Donnie down on top of him. “It suits you. Leo looks okay in his kimono, but you are so… beautiful.” Raph’s breathing was already labored as his hands drifted over Don’s body and he could feel his lover’s heart pounding.

“You like me like this?” Donnie’s breath hitched when Raph’s hands reached the back of his thighs. 

Raph nodded, “Yeah,” then began sucking on Donnie’s neck to trail down to the collarbone. Dizzy with lust, Donnie lifted his head to give Raph easier access.

“Would you rather I was a female?” he panted.

“No,” Raph smiled. “I love you as you are. I just think you look good…, soft.” Raph kneaded Donnie’s butt and his body pulsated in response. 

“I’m the Battle Nexus Champion,” Donnie playfully snapped. “I’m not soft.”

“I’m not saying that you ain’t a great fighter, Donnie. You can be both.”

“Well, I think you look good in the alpha’s kimono,” Donnie smiled. “You wear it better than most alphas, and I like seeing your tail. It’s so thick, strong and long, just like the organ hidden within it.” He nipped at Raph’s lips as he pressed his tail against Raph’s eliciting a soft churr from his lover. “And this new found desire in you is really nice.”

“I feel… better, having the mystic energy back and under my control.” Raph grunted and his fingers started to play with Donnie’s cloaca then he slid it inside to simulate his tip. “Now, let’s see if I can get you to pre-cum without all that rumbling the alphas have to do.” He licked up Donnie’s neck to his jaw, “I want you to make noise for me, I love the way you sound.”

Donnie churred, letting the more primal thoughts take over and he could feel the sticky moisture begin fill his tail. Raph pulled him down into a deep kiss, and Don’s hands moved down Raph’s strong arms as his tongue explored the depths of his mouth. 

He still couldn’t believe that he was Raph’s favored, that Raph chose him over his brothers. Raph deep churr and heavy musk were stimulating, causing Donnie’s tail to fill. “Are you sure you’re not an alpha?” Don heaved between light churrs and kisses. “I find everything about you to be very arousing and you have the body of a Greek god.”

Their tails rubbed and twisted together as they both churred and trilled lightly to each other. Donatello sat up and placed his hands on Raphael’s abdomen as he felt his favored push up inside of his tail. The ground their hips together as they positioned themselves for deeper entry.

Donnie’s body was on overdrive and Raph’s every touch was magnified exponentially. He felt Raph’s cock throb inside of him, it was a feeling that he couldn’t get enough of. Slowly he began to move up and down, sliding over Raph’s thickness while Raph’s hands moved to massage his inner thighs. 

Donnie was in no hurry as he rode his love, lifting up and gliding back down to strike that glorious spot deep within over and over. Their eyes remained locked, though neither of them could keep them focused through the pleasure. Raph’s grip on his thighs was suddenly strong and Donnie could feel him swell as he neared completion. 

When Donnie started to find it harder to move as he neared his own completion, his legs were shaking too much, so Raph took over. Grabbing the bottom of Donnie’s carapace, Raph thrust his hips upwards hard and fast causing their plastrons to scrape together. 

Donnie’s sinuses closed and he leaned forward as his body tensed up and began to quiver. When he reached his release, he churred loudly as his body trembled in ecstasy. Raph managed to finish with a few more staggering thrusts, empting himself deep inside, before Donnie fell forward in a heap on Raph’s plastron. His body felt like it was made of lead and his head swam. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness but a kiss on the top of his head brought him back. 

“Wow,” he moaned. “I need to get some kimonos.”

Raph chuckled, “Do you think Mona would look good in a kimono?”

Donnie nodded, “Oh yeah.” He propped himself up by folding his arms under his chin so he could look into Raph’s eyes. “What color?”

“I would like to see her in pink and you in this light purple sitting side by side.”

“Lavender,” Donnie corrected sleepily.

Raph smiled. “Yeah, and Mona smelling like rose.”

Donnie chuckled, “No the color is called lavender.”

“Light purple,” Raph playfully corrected. “Guys like me only know the names of maybe ten colors. The rest are either light or dark versions of those.”

“Meathead,” Donnie teased as his eyes slid shut with Raph still inside of him. 

Donatello woke up again when he heard the baby crying and chuckled to himself. “Nighttime feedings. I better get used to them.” 

He got up off of Raph and adjusted his kimono before he picked up the small alpha. He then collected the platter of food that was given to him by one of Haru’s omegas when he had asked what to feed the baby. He couldn’t wait to get home for this part where he could use jarred baby food because all he could do at the time was pre-chew the food for the baby and that was a bit unsettling for him. 

Mikey and Leo were also woken up by the baby’s cries but not Raph; he could sleep through a lot. Donnie soothed the baby as he fed him, chirping and trilling to him and getting little chirps in response. Mikey sat up, “You’re such a good mommy.”

Donnie glared at him, “I’m male.” 

Mikey laughed in response, his tongue playfully sliding out of his mouth. 

Suddenly, Raph churred and twitched in his sleep. Donnie smiled, “He never makes it through the night without making some kind of noise in his sleep.” Raph churred some more and Donnie laughed, “Must be a good dream.” Then Raph hissed and Donnie tilted his head. “Or not.”

Raph’s mild twitching grew to a thrashing before he woke with a start. There was a red hue in those golden eyes that quickly faded as he looked around. Donnie felt his heart sink. “Are the nightmares back?”

Raph looked up at him, surprised to see him there then shook his head. “No.” He sat up and rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes. “Just the result of a stressful day.”

“What was it about?” Leo asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Raph answered lying back down. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“Was it about Ookin?” Mikey asked. 

Raph eyes flicked up to meet Mikey’s. “Yeah,” he answered. “But, it doesn’t mean that I wanna fuck him. The dream was a result of the day nothing more.”

“You sure?” Mikey asked, keeping his eyes on Raph. 

“Will you stop that?” Raph yelled causing the baby to cry and Donnie to jump. “How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want him? What is wrong with you, Mikey? Where is this coming from?”

Tears glistened in Mikey’s eyes. “I don’t know. I guess I feel like I haven’t earned you or something and that I’m going to lose you. I’m on edge here and feeling a bit insecure.”

Leo placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “After this is done, after tomorrow night, I want you to wrestle the other alphas in the center of the village.”

Mikey looked over at Leo. “Why?”

Leo shrugged, “I think that’s your problem. You haven’t been able to prove yourself, yet.” He sighed and patted Mikey’s shoulder. “I just can’t risk it until after the rescue, okay? We need you to be one hundred percent.”

Mikey nodded. “Okay.”

“Let’s get back to sleep.” Leo kissed Mikey and pulled him in to his arms.

Mikey and Leo curled up next to each other and went back to sleep. All three of his brothers were deep in slumber long before Donnie got the baby back to sleep and in his bed. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to be doing most of the work when the others hatch and was grateful that he was going to have at least Mona around to help.

In the morning the Turtles set about with their final preparations. Leo, Mike and Raph checked their gear and equipment several times and tested their communicators to make sure that they were working. They then set about directing the Kame villagers so that they would be safe during the almost inevitable retaliation strike. When the Turtles left that night, the villagers would swim down river to the ocean and wait out in the open waters leaving the village abandoned. 

Donnie, however, had a different set of tasks. He went back to Yuri’s estate to put the final touches on the fireworks. 

Donnie sat in the workroom, painstakingly measuring and pouring the chemicals into his rockets. He was worried about the fact that he could not test them, though he was sure that he had made them right, it would just be comforting to know. As the hours ticked by, he worked and he would take small breaks to eat and stretch his legs. 

It was during one of those breaks, as he was walking up and down the hall, that Donnie heard a knock at the door. He stopped in front of May’s room so that he could hear, but not see, who it was when Yuri answered the door. “What do you want?” her voice was tart. 

“You know,” was Ookin’s reply. 

Yuri sighed, “And, you already know the answer.”

There was a thump, as if Yuri tried to shut the door but Ookin stopped her. “You have your granddaughters, let me have May. Momorin said that she would be taken care of if you let her come with me. I will take care of her.”

“Never,” Yuri hissed. “I didn’t approve of you even before you were marked. Now leave, you brute.” Her demand was soon followed by the door slamming shut. 

Donnie turned to look in May’s room and saw her looking in the direction of the commotion with tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and sat down next to her then grabbed her hand. “You are more aware than you mother thinks,” Donnie whispered. 

She looked down at the table and blinked the remainder of her tears away. 

“Can you squeeze my hand?” Donnie requested. When she didn’t respond, he figured that he must have been mistaken but when he stood to leave she held on so he sat back down. “One for ‘yes’ two for ‘no’.” he instructed. “Do you understand?”

One squeeze. 

Donnie had to know. “Are you mad at me for… what your mother asked me to do?”

Two. 

He sighed in relief. “Can you see clearly?”

Two.

“Hear?”

One. 

“Talk?”

Two.

He looked closely at her head and examined the scars of her accident. They ran along the left and back of her head where sight and speech controls were located. “I wonder if you are as smart as you used to be?” he wondered out loud and she squeezed his hand once. He looked down at her face and she was still staring at the table. “Why haven’t you tried to communicate?” he asked, knowing that she couldn’t answer. 

She looked up towards the door.

“Ookin?”

One. 

“To stay away from him?”

Two.

“Do you love him?”

One.

“But, your mother won’t let you be with him.” He could see tears forming in her eyes again. “Are you sad?”

One. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I wish there was something I could do.”

She let go of his hand and looked back down at the table. Her golden eyes were unfocused and the sorrow in them broke Donnie’s heart. 

With a heavy heart, Donnie finished the final touches on the fireworks then headed back to Momorin’s estate where he met up with Raph in a hall. Raphael was in full gear and testing the headpiece stuck to the side of his head. He looked up as Donnie approached, “Yeah, Mikey, I can hear ya.” He smiled at Donnie and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You too, Leo…. Good.” He touched a sensor on the set to turn it off. “Everything’s set on our end. How’bout you?”

Raphael in the rust colored alpha’s kimono was attractive but Raphael in his black shinobi and Red mask was hot. It was hard to imagine why clothes made his brother more attractive than seeing him naked, but they did. Maybe it was the thought of being able to strip him of those clothes that did it. 

“All set,” Donnie answered pressing close to Raph. He rested his head on Raph’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. “You come back to me, okay.”

Raph kissed the top of Don’s head. “How can I stay away from you?” Placing a finger under his chin, Raph tilted Donnie’s head up then leaned in for a kiss and Donnie pushed up to deepened it. 

A gentle churr from nearby had them pulling apart. Raph raised an eye ridge. “Was that you?” 

Donnie shook his head.

They heard another churr and went to investigate. Raph found the source first when he peered through a door that was slightly ajar. Donnie watched as a look of sadness spread across Raph’s face. “What is it, Raph?” Raph stepped back to let Donnie see two young Kame males in an intimate moment. Donnie looked up in to Raph’s troubled eyes. “Why does that make you so sad?”

Raph swallowed hard. “I never had that. The innocence of discovery was taken from me. And…,” he hesitated, “seeing them like that was… arousing. Is that normal or am I messed up?”

“Do you want to be in there with them?” Donnie hated himself for asking but Raph didn’t seem offended by the question.

“No.” Raph fidgeted. “But, I do kinda wanna watch and experience it vicariously through them, I guess.” He looked Don in the eye. “I want you to know that if I saw an adult in there with them I would be busting in there and ripping his throat out.”

“It’s okay.” Donnie soothed. “I understand, as best as I can. Let’s go back to our room.”

“Good idea.” Raph smiled. Another churr from the room had Raph tensing. “Let’s go.” 

Back in their room the four turtles had a light meal then meditated until sundown. Donatello pushed out the fear of failure and trusted in his brothers’ abilities to accomplish their goal. After tonight it will all be over one way or another.


	30. Chapter 30

They were dressed in their black shinobi to blend into the darkness. Leonardo tapped into the mystic power within him, felling it surge throughout. He ran next to Michelangelo until they got to the fork in the road and without a word they headed down their respective paths. He moved with a speed he could only achieve with the help of the power. 

Darkness was his friend as he made his way through the Kitsune village to the leader’s estate. He scaled the walls to the large window of Taki’s room, with hardly any effort. There was no glass in the window, and the shutters were open to let in the cool night air, making it easy for Leo to break in. 

Taki was sleeping on a tatami not too far away. Leo dropped down and landed without a sound. He walked over to the sleeping Kame and gently woke him. “Leonardo,” Taki whispered up to him. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come back.” He looked Leo over. “I like the look.”

Leo smirked, “Let’s go.”

“How?”

Leo held up a shinobi, “Put this on and I’ll carry you out.”

Taki raised an eye ridge, “You’re going to carry me?”

“Don’t argue,” Leo’s voice was threatening. “I’m risking a great deal saving you, now do as I say.”

Taki’s eyes shifted to look behind Leo and his face dropped. Leo turned to see a four tailed vixen standing behind him. “I could feel your power,” she purred. “You simply reek of mystic energy and I will make it my own. The amount you possess is more than enough for me to finally grow my last five tails.”

Leo pulled his katana. “Taki, stay back and get dressed.”

The Kitsune growled at Leo, her eyes glowed with a golden light as her hands came up. A burning sensation coursed through Leo staggering him. It started in his gut then radiated throughout his body and seemed to take his breath away. The vixen laughed, “You Kame fall so easily when overheated.”

He could feel the sweat beading over his whole body and he gasped out in pain. “I am not your typical Kame,” Leo choked out. “I am a ninja master. I am in control of my body, my mind and my spirit. I have faced far worse than you and defeated them.” His grip tightened on his katana, “Your magic will not stop me.”

He lunged at her and she gasped in shock, turning to flee, giving Leo the target he desired. Fighting past the pain of his screaming muscles, Leo swiped at her tails severing each. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground. The four tails burst into flame, burning fast and hot, and were gone in a matter of seconds. The vixen lay on the ground in shock twitching as she aged quickly in front of him, dying as quickly as her tails burned. 

He looked down at the dead body, “I was not expecting that.” He then looked up at Taki, “We need to go now.”

Fortunately Taki did as he was told and had the black shinobi on. Leo had Taki hold on to his carapace and strapped the young alpha to his back. “Hold on but tuck yourself in as far as you can go,” Leo instructed. “If I have to fight again, you’ll need to be in your shell.”

Taki nodded his understanding then tucked into his shell and Leo left the way he came in with the sounds of Kitsune entering the room as they left. The warmth of his power filled him as he ran back to the Kame village and the river that ran by it. Mikey was already there instructing Jetsui to swim to the ocean and find the others. 

Leo quickly untied Taki and instructed him to do the same, and then he and Mikey swam back across the river to where Donnie, in his own shinobi, had the fireworks set up. Usagi stood next to the genius turtle, katana drawn. “They know,” Leo panted. “I had to fight one of their mystics. An interesting story for later, by the way.”

“Where’s Raph?” Mikey asked. 

“Not back yet,” Usagi answered. 

“I’m gonna need some help,” Raph’s voice came over their headsets.

“What’s going on?” Leo asked.

“It looks like some kind of ritual,” Raph was whispering. “They keep saying something about Inugami.”

“Inugami is a monster of a demon,” Donnie informed them and Usagi nodded his agreement. 

“We’re on our way,” Leo told Raph then looked up at Donnie. “Set off the fireworks.” He then turned to Usagi. “If you want to join us we’ll have to carry you. The mystic powers have us running fast.”

Usagi bowed and nodded his head then Leo and Don secured him to Mikey’s back and as the fireworks lit up the night’s sky, the three Turtles raced up the cliff to the Inu city. 

“Form what Raph told us, the place is a fortress and a maze,” Leo stated as they ran. “We’ll have to stick to the roof tops. They are slate so make sure to not step in the same place as each other.”

The wall around the city was hard to climb, but they managed it without being detected. The run through the city was quick and the city troops were running in the opposite direction. Sounds of the Shogun’s army could be heard in the distance and Leo hoped that the Kame village was okay. 

Leo switched his headset back on, “We’re almost there, Raph.” 

“I can’t wait much longer,” came the hothead’s reply. 

“What window?”

In response to Leo’s question a red flair came to life next to a high window. It was held up to an outside wall so that the occupants inside could not see it. With their climbing claws back on the Turtles made their way up the wall to where their brother waited. As soon as they were near the top Raph disappeared inside and the battle erupted. 

They dropped into the room after Raph, and Leo cut Usagi free of Mikey. The white rabbit wasted no time reminding them just how formidable a samurai he was by decapitating the closest Inu.   
It was apparent that there was a ritual of some kind taking place in the room. Yuki lied in the middle of a circle, his eyes were open, but he seemed to be in a trance and there was a faint glow emitting from him. Raph stood over him, fighting off any who came near. 

“You will not stop the summoning,” A large male barked. “The power if Inugami will be mine. Guards!!!!”

More Inu flooded the room and one ran directly to the leader. “The city is under attack.”

“Kill them all,” the leader roared. 

“Shut up,” Raph growled throwing one of his daggers, hitting his mark. The Inu leader fell in a heap on the floor. Leo couldn’t help but think that the throwing daggers were a good addition to Raphael’s weaponry. It was so much better than him throwing his sai away all the time. 

Leo dropped another Inu and looked up to assess the situation. His brothers were glowing, and he could see that he was too. Raph looked like a demon, radiating darkness with glowing red eyes. The Inu mystic’s magic staggered them a bit, but they were able to recover quickly. Seven mystics in all fell to the four turtles and rabbit. 

Inu soldiers fled the room screaming that there were demon Kame attacking the mystics and their lord. 

Leo looked around the room and deemed that the threat was over. “Grab the boy and let’s get back to the village quickly.”

Usagi was strapped back on Mikey and Yuki was strapped on to Raph. They jumped from the window, the mystic energy strengthening them to withstand the fall. As soon as they hit the ground they were running, jumping up on rooftops to avoid the maze of the streets. Even in the darkness Raph shadow stood out. 

They got back to the village in short measure and could hear the cries of the Kame people in the distance. They rushed to the beach to see Ookami shooting arrows into the ocean and Kame trying to swim further form the shoreline. Some alphas pulled rafts carrying eggs, the very old, and the very young against the tide while others rushed the shore to protect their people.

“Leo, your blades look like they are glowing,” Raph hollered from behind him. Leo brushed it off believing it to be the light of his mystic symbols reflecting off the metal. Mikey released Usagi from the ties and he took off. Haru was one of the alphas fighting on the shore and Usagi rushed to his side saying something about not willing to lose another one.

Raph dove in the water to hand Yuki over to Ookin, who was sitting on a raft, before joining the fight. Some of the Ookami bowmen notched arrows and from what Leo could judge, some of the Kame were still in range. Without thinking Leo sliced at the air and sent forth a burst of blue flame that destroyed the Ookami bows. Leo stopped and stared in a moment of shock as the bowmen scattered in fear.

“Did you just do that without Gunshin?” Mikey said in awe. 

Leo dumbly nodded. 

They didn’t have time to discuss the reasons why he was able to do that, having to defend themselves against the on slot of Ookami and Kitsune instead. A white Kitsune male with nine tails stood back, away from the battle. Leo could feel the power within him and some of the alphas fell to the ground to writhe in agony. 

Raph screamed and it was apparent that he was also a victim of the fox’s power. Leo charged and felt the burning sensation within himself. Instinctively he knew that fire, even the mystic kind, would not work against the Kitsune and that he had to reach him with a physical attack. 

Which was proving to be harder than he had originally thought, the mystic was fast. He ran backwards away from Leo and dodged his attacks with ease. They were moving fast and the scenery around them was a blur, but they never ventured far from the beach. Despite the fast pace, Leo was able to keep track of where they were. 

Suddenly Leo stopped and the mystic did also. “Discovered you cannot catch me?” 

“I don’t have to catch you,” Leo smiled.

The Kitsune tilted his head. 

“We work as a team,” Leo explained.

The mystic wasn’t keeping as close an eye on his surroundings as Leo was and didn’t notice that Raph had pulled away from the fight or that they stopped close enough for the emerald turtle to throw a dagger into the fox’s back. Howling in pain the fox turned to face Raph giving Leo his opening. He managed to sever three tails before the mystic pulled away. He ran back towards his home, but didn’t get far before his head was severed by Tomoe Ame, who seemingly came out of nowhere. The Shogun’s forces flooded the beach, taking out the Ookami and Kitsune warriors. 

“Deceitful creatures,” she hissed, looking down at the Kitsune’s body then walked up to Leo. “I believe that the worst is over. The Shogun’s troops have secured the three clans.” She tilted her head. “It seems that the Inu lord has been slain.”

“That was done by Raph,” Leo pointed to his brother. 

Tomoe Ame looked at Raph then leaned in close to Leo. “He looks frightening.”

Leo laughed, “He does, but he’s a good guy.”

With the battle dying down Leo was able to assess the situation. A few alphas lay on the beach either dead or injured, fortunately Haru wasn’t one of them. Usagi stood next to him covered in the blood of the Inu. The Kame in the water were starting to come ashore dragging the rafts and a few bodies with them. 

Donatello stood looking down at two of the bodies and looked up as Leo approached. “Yuri and her mate, I never learned his name. He came to shore to fight and she shielded May when the Ookami shot at them with arrows.” 

May simply sat on a raft with her eggs and three sons staring at the bodies of her parents. Donnie helped her off the raft and others helped with her eggs and children. 

“Ookin!” Raph yelled wading in the water. “Is Yuki okay?”

The large alpha still sat on a raft, too weak to swim, Yuki was in his arms. “I cannot pick him up,” he replied as Raph pulled the raft from the water. 

“I’ll carry him,” Raph said taking the still glowing Yuki in his arms. “What’s wrong with him? Why won’t he wake up?”

“Bring him to the river,” a Kame mystic instructed and Raph followed after her. “He has been filled with mystic energy, a feat that the Kame mystics lacked the power to accomplish, but are able to do something about.”

The whole clan slowly filtered out of the ocean and back to the village while the Shogun’s soldiers took care of the remaining Ookami and Kitsune. Several Kame mystics surrounded Raph as he carried Yuki to the river. “Someone go get the offerings,” one of the mystics ordered. “Take him into the river,” she then ordered Raph. Several Kame mystics, young and old, male and female, entered the river with him.

Leo walked up beside Haru. “What’s going on?”

Haru looked down at Leo. “Being as he is, Yuki is open to be able to receive a great deal of raw mystic energy. The Inu mystics must have been filling him with it all this time. You managed to stop the Inu before they were able to use it, but it still needs to be drained from him. The river spirit will return and take it, hopefully.”

The mystics started chanting, “Mizuchi,” as the water rushed around Yuki. One of the mystics whispered something to Raph which caused him to let Yuki go and back out of the water. Yuki stayed suspended in the water and the mystics formed a circle around him. “The Inu has tainted him,” one of the mystics announced. “This might not work.”

Haru held Momorin’s hand as they watched their son in the river. This was the first time Leo had seen the Kame clan leader without her kimono and head dress. She was stunning to look upon with sea-green skin and yellow eyes. He was surprised to see how young she was, she couldn’t have been more than thirty. 

The flowing stream began to ripple then wave and Yuki’s churr could be heard over the rushing water. “Mizuchi has accepted him,” the old mystic announced. “He has returned to our river.” The water began to glow. “Bring the injured to the water,” she said as one of the other mystics grabbed Yuki and they all came ashore. Haru and Momorin rushed to their son’s side followed by Taki and Jetsui. 

Donatello led May and Raph pushed Ookin to the river, but Raph stayed out of the water himself. “Please, Mizuchi, heal our injured. We cannot afford to lose any more of our kind,” the old mystic pleaded. Donatello left May in the water and stood on the banks with her children. 

Leo watched as Kame healed quickly from their injuries, but Ookin’s right arm continued to twitch and there was no change in May. A mystic approached Raph and Don, “It doesn’t work that way. The river can quicken the healing, but not remove the scars or undo the damage.”

Ookin walked over to May and cupping her face, pulled her head down so that their foreheads touched. “I will take care of you and your children,” he vowed, “if you still want me.” May wrapped her arms around Ookin and nuzzled his cheek. 

As soon as they were healed, the waters calmed and the Kame exited the river. Some limped, all that were injured had scars, but they were alive. Leo had a broad smile on his face as he watched the Kame rejoice. Then something odd caught his eye. It looked like a Kame child, but something was off. It was blue had webbing between its fingers and toes, and had a large bowl shaped divot in the top of its head that held water. It was soon joined by a green one and a yellow one. The three of them stood watching the Kame. 

Sensing that they were sprits and suspecting what they were, Leo approached them and bowed deeply to them. The three strange creatures bowed back, spilling the water from their heads. Strangely, they stayed frozen like that. “They are Kappa,” a young mystic male explained. “They are children of the river and are powerless if they lose their water.”

Other Kame gathered to watch as Leo picked the blue one up. Mikey walked up beside him. “Is this Mizuchi?”

“I don’t think so,” Leo answered as he dipped the Kappa into the water to refill his head. “I’ve read about these in Japanese folk lore.” The Kappa came back to life and hugged Leo in appreciation. 

Mikey chuckled, “I want to do one.” He grabbed the yellow one and its arm fell off. Mikey screamed, “I broke it!” Several Kame laughed in response

The mystic laughed and said, “Just reattach it.”

Mikey grabbed the arm and gently tried to put it back on, “I’m not too good at fixing stuff.” He then dipped the Kappa in the water as the mystic helped the green one. The yellow one hugged Mikey then looked him in the eyes. There was an intense stare in the little creature’s gaze and Leo wondered if it was going to say something, but then it let out a long, loud burp. Mikey groaned and held it out at arm’s length. “It smells like fish.”

The other two Kappa clapped their hands at the display as another mystic arrived with a platter of cucumbers and placed it on the ground. “We offer this to you so that you may bless us with a good harvest.”

The three Kappa attacked the platter and started to devour the offering. Momorin approached the three demons and bowed to them. “Thank you for blessing our little village with your presence.” The three Kappa bowed back, making sure this time to not spill their water, then grabbed the remainder of the cucumbers and headed back into the water. Momorin then smiled down at Leo. “Thank you for helping us.”

“Do we get a platter of cucumbers too,” Mikey joked. When Leo looked at him, Mikey shrugged, “What I’m hungry.”

Leo laughed, “Come on. Let’s help get everyone settled back where they belong.”

The dead were identified and, since the tide was right, their bodies were set out to sea. Momorin permitted May to be brought to the estate with her children, to the delight of Ookin. Yuki remained unconscious and was not expected to wake until the morning. The Turtles set about helping the rest of the villagers well into the night then headed back to their room for a much needed rest. 

It was still not quite dawn when Leo woke, feeling the need to go down to the river. He didn’t bother to dress and walked out into the night. He stood at the banks and looked out into the water. It seemed to ripple and wave with a life of its own. He stepped into the river and he swore that saw something swimming within the waters. 

“Mizuchi?” Leo whispered. 

A serpent like, white and blue dragon emerged from the water. “Thank you, Leonardo.” The booming voice echoed in his head.

“I did not act alone,” he replied. 

“You are a powerful mystic,” Mizuchi told him. “Even more so than your brothers combined. You are your own weapon and the power within you is why you could withstand the attacks of the Kitsune and Inu mystics. I have two requests of you Leonardo,” the great dragon bowed, “if you wish to continue to help the Kame people.”

“Of course,” Leo returned the bow. 

“The first is that you allow me to siphon some of your energy to add to my own,” Mizuchi requested. “The second is that you leave some of yourself here so that future generations of mystics may be as powerful as you.”

“Leave some of myself?” Leo asked. The dragon looked past Leo who turned to see a female standing a few feet behind him. “I see,” Leo breathed. 

“She is also a mystic of great power, though not as great as you,” Mizuchi explained. “If the mystics of the Kame clan had been stronger then I would not have been lost all those years ago and the village would not have been overrun. The power of the clan is still weak and as it is cannot sustain me here for long. If you grant me these two requests it will bring power back to the Kame clan.”

Leo bowed, “I am honored.”

“As am I,” the Kame female walk up to stand next to Leo and bowed. She then turned to Leo. “I am Hana.”

Leo bowed to her. “Leonardo.” Then he looked at Mizuchi. “May I make a counter request?” Mizuchi nodded. “Can you leave me with enough power to still be stronger than each of my brothers?”

Mizuchi actually laughed. “I will only take what you cannot use.”

Leo turned back to Hana. She was average looking with brown eyes and skin, and not one he would have chosen for himself. They followed the river to find some privacy in the thickness of the tree line. There was no kissing as he stimulated her tail in preparation, sliding his fingers inside her until she was wet. He then moved up on top of her and pushed inside. She felt like nothing he had experienced before. It was strange but felt right as she was able to take him in entirely. 

He didn’t want her time with him to be bad so made sure that she enjoyed it, keeping his movements long and steady. She moaned and he felt her inner walls pulsate around him. He managed to push through her orgasm before he churred out his finish, ‘leaving himself’ as a part of the Kame clan. 

He nuzzled her neck. “Can they have the family name Hamato?” 

She nodded. “But unlike your brother, if there is a boy he will need to stay because he will be a mystic.” 

“I understand, and thank you,” he whispered into her ear. 

As the sun started to come up Leo stepped into the river and the water was surprisingly warm. He lied down in the water and it supported him and sustained him as it enveloped him. He felt the untapped power within him flair and it almost burned. He had no idea he had so much and wondered what he would have been able to accomplish if given the right training. 

Mizuchi entered his tail and he churred as a wave of pleasure surged through his body. Mizuchi didn’t move in him but pleasure continued to cascade through him as he felt his power flow from him. 

When it was done the water around him went back to normal and he had to swim to bring himself to the surface. Leo pulled himself from the water and saw his brothers waiting on the banks. 

Mikey looked down at him. “What the hell, Leo? Now you’re having flings with river sprits?”

Leo could see the humor in his mate’s eyes and laughed. “When a demigod makes a request of you, it’s hard to say no.” He pulled himself from the water to stand next to the river and then looked at Donnie. He tried to smile past the pain he felt. “I also have to confess, that Donnie is no longer the only one who will have children in the clan.”

Donnie walked up to him wrapped his arms around Leo. “It’s bitter sweet, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Leo hugged him back trying not to cry. “Why are you here?”

“He summoned us too,” Raph answered. “He’s already talked to us.”

“He talked to you while he was… um…,” Leo blushed. 

“Siphoning your power,” Donnie laughed. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath, “I guess I’ll go next.”

Leo watched as, one at a time, his brothers entered the water. He heard them churr as Mizuchi absorbed their excess power and helped them to shore when Mizuchi was done with them. By the time it was done, the sun shone brightly in the sky. They heard the deep voice of the water dragon thank them as they headed back to the estate.


	31. Chapter 31

Michelangelo woke up to the sound of the baby’s cries. Donatello was already up, soothing the little alpha and trying to get him to eat but for some reason he was inconsolable. Mikey went over and took the baby from Donnie and laid him on the ground and lied down next to him. He rumbled gently and the baby stopped crying. “He just wanted daddy.”

The baby cooed and Mikey rumbled again eliciting a small, ticking rumble from the little alpha. The baby Kame then grunted and it wasn’t long before a foul smell reached Mikey’s nose. “Oh, time to go back to mommy,” Mikey said getting up only to be pushed over by Donnie’s foot. 

“Stop referring to me as ‘mommy’,” he snapped and Mikey chuckled. 

Donnie collected the baby from the floor to clean him off. “It will be nice once we get back home. Better diapers and food.”

“And Mona,” Leo added. “She can be mommy.”

“One mommy and four daddies,” Mikey cooed. He looked over a Raph, who was staying on the other side of the room. “Right Raph?”

“Sure,” Raph grunted. 

Donnie’s hand on his shoulder and a gentle shake of the head prevented Mikey from saying more. “It’s still a little too early for him,” he whispered. “Who wants to carry him today?” Donnie asked in a normal tone, holding the baby up. 

“Not me,” Mikey smiled. “I’m gonna wrestle today.”

Leo stepped forward. “I’ll do it.”

No longer needing to blend with the Kame society the four Turtles decided that they would go back to what they were more comfortable with; their masks, gear, and weapons. They strapped the baby on to Leo’s plastron using a long thick fabric that wrapped around him several times, another thing taught to them by the Kame omegas, and Donnie’s bag doubled as a diaper bag. 

They walked through the village towards the center of town where the wrestling ring was located and Mikey was feeling excited about finally getting to test his strength against other alphas. They heard a loud commotion as they got closer, but above all the clamor a female’s voice could be heard screaming, “Stop.”

They ran to see what was going on to find Yuki running towards them. “Help, please!”

“What’s going on?” Mikey asked.

“They’re ganging up on Uncle Ookin,” Yuki answered in panic. 

Leo hastily handed the baby to Yuki and the four Turtles ran through the crowd to see Ookin doing his best to fight off a throng of alphas. Taki was on his carapace, on the ground and Jetsui was kneeling next to her brother screaming for them to stop, threatening that they would all be marked if they didn’t. 

Mikey ran in without thinking. He had hoped to fight the other alphas on their terms, without using his ninja skills but if they were going to attack seven on one, Mikey was going to use every advantage he had. He grabbed the carapace of the closest alpha and fell back bringing the unsuspecting Kame with him, kicking him up and over to land hard on the ground. He then spun on the ground, knocking the legs out from under another one before the group even knew he was there. 

His brothers stayed back to give Mikey the chance to handle it himself, but stood ready to help at a moment’s notice. Never in a million years did Mikey think that he would come to Ookin’s rescue, but even Ookin didn’t deserve the treatment he was getting. 

The fight became more of a challenge when the alphas started to fight back, but Mikey handled them. 

“I’m gonna break your shell,” one of the alphas shouted grabbing Ookin. “See how you like it.” The alpha’s shell was scarred and Mikey figured that he was the one that Yuri got to mate with May first. 

Once Mikey cleared the other alphas away, Ookin was able to hold his own against the scarred alpha. So Mikey sat back and watched the two go at it. If any other alpha attempted to step up and interfere, Mikey kept them at bay. 

Despite the nerve damage to his right arm, Ookin grappled without flinching. The two looked equally matched, but in the end Ookin was thrown to the ground. 

The alpha moved to attack again, but Mikey got in his way. “You’ve won, now back off, dude.” The alpha rose to challenge, but Mikey didn’t back down. “I said back off.” The alpha lunged and Mikey met him in a grapple. They shifted their weight and grip, trying to throw the other off balance and Mikey adjusted to the new fighting style quickly. 

Their feet slid in the mud adding to the level of difficulty, but Mikey wasn’t only strong he was flexible. He could bend in ways his opponent couldn’t and didn’t judge for. They hissed and nipped at each other, each trying to assert their dominance. 

Mikey had enough. He adjusted his stance throwing the alpha off balance then sent him to the ground. The crowd erupted in cheer and applause. Mikey grinned. “Who’s next?” No one stepped forward, so Mikey sent out incentive. “Jetsui favors me. I’m sure who ever beets me will earn her favor.” That did it. Other alphas lined up to challenge him. 

He stole a quick glance at Jetsui to see her standing with her hands on her hips. Her face was veiled but Mikey was sure she was scowling. Donnie whispered something to her and she let herself be led away to the sidelines while Leo helped Taki and Raph helped Ookin. Mikey wrestled several alphas, all about the same age as him, defeating them all and had fun doing it. 

“I’m actually starting to feel tired,” he admitted. He was covered in sweat and mud and loved every second of it. “I love this place!” He looked around. “Anymore?”

Raph stepped up and patted Mikey on the shoulder. “You get to keep the girl. Sorry Mikey, but you gotta stay here.”

“What?” His heart sank. “I want to go home.”

Raph laughed out loud, slapping Mikey on the back. “I can’t believe you fell for that.”

A playful smile spread across Mikey’s face. “I’m good for at least one more wrestle.” He grabbed Raph and locked arms with him. Gasps could be heard coming from the onlookers. Mikey guessed it was because they have never seen an omega wrestle. 

“Bad idea, Mikey,” Raph grunted. “I’m fully rested, and I love wrestling.” After a short match, Raph managed to throw Mikey down in the mud and laughed. “Now I’m the best,” he said, throwing his fists in the air with a grin. Raph only had a brief moment to celebrate before Leo tackled him and the two rolled around playfully in the mud. 

“We need to get a mud pit,” Mikey said, running up next to Donnie. 

Donnie shook his head, “No.”

“But…,” Mikey tried to ague.

“No,” Donnie flatly repeated. 

Mikey pouted, “You’re no fun.”

Raph managed to pin Leo and once again threw his arms up in the air. “Still the champion!” Leo bucked him off and they went at it again.

“They’re covered in mud,” Donnie sighed. 

Mikey wrapped his muddied arms around Donnie’s shoulders. “Lighten up.”

Donnie leaned in to Mikey. “Feel better?”

“Oh yeah.” He heaved a deep sigh. “I feel like I’ve more that earned you now.”

Donnie left Mikey’s side to relieve Yuki of the baby and Ookin walked over. “Thank you for… helping.”

“I still don’t like you,” Mikey admitted without looking at him.

Ookin nodded his head. “That’s fine. I do plan on stealing Raphael from you after all.”

Mikey looked Ookin in the eye. “He won’t go.”

“If you were so sure of that, you wouldn’t feel threatened by me,” Ookin smirked. 

“He loves me,” Mikey insisted.

Ookin smiled, “I know.” He patted Mikey on the back. “I just love seeing you get all riled up. I have May and Kino, so I’m good. Though there is still a bit of desire there, I will settle for his friendship.”

Raph and Leo trotted up grinning and out of breath. “We’ll let the alphas have their mud pit back,” Raph laughed. He gestured to the roof of a nearby house. “Look there.”

The three Kappa sat on the roof, watching the wrestling and eating cucumbers. Ookin laughed, “They love to watch wrestling, which is the original reason why we started to do it, to keep them happy. The tradition stayed, even when they left. It’s good that they are back and we have you to thank for that.” He turned to his niece and nephews. “Everyone okay? I want to go home and take a bath.”

“What were you even doing here?” Mikey asked as they walked back to the estate.

Ookin grinned. “Jetsui wouldn’t shut up about you last night, so Momorin asked me to bring her down here to find another alpha.” Mikey made a face and Ookin burst out laughing. “Momorin is not going to be happy.”

Jetsui pulled away from Taki and ran up to Michelangelo. He couldn’t see her face behind the veil, but he was sure her eyes were shining. “You will be my alpha.”

Ookin laughed harder and Raph joined in. “You really stepped in it this time, Mikey. You really need to learn to tone it down a bit and stop showing off.”

Jetsui turned to Raph. “And you will be my omega.”

Raph stopped laughing. “What?”

“My mother has said that females should choose an alpha and omega for their mates now. You are strong and handsome,” she explained. “The three of us will have beautiful and strong children.”

Taki and Donatello both hid their faces in their hands while Leo joined Ookin in laughter. Mikey cleared his throat. “I’m… we’re going home… today.”

“That’s okay,” Jetsui answered cheerfully. “With the permanent portals you can come to me when I’m in season and I will be cared for by my father and uncle while you are away.”

“Thought this through, did you,” Mikey mumbled. 

Back at the estate Jetsui left them to go talk to her mother and the males all went to bathe together. They scrubbed each other’s shells and helped dig the mud out of crevices. 

“Are you okay, Taki?” Leo asked while he scrubbed.

Taki nodded. “I was only thrown to the ground when I went to help Uncle. I hate being so small.”

Leo placed a comforting hand on Taki’s shoulder. “You know Mikey used to be your size.”

Taki’s mouth dropped open and he stared over at Mikey. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Mikey stopped scrubbing Donnie and flexed a bit. “But the growing pains are a bitch, so don’t get too excited about growing to this size.”

Ookin smiled. “You will continue to grow, little Taki. Your father was also small at your age. Then he got strong enough to win your mother’s favor.”

“I have a question that’s been bothering me,” Mikey stated. “Why did Mizuchi have to have sex with us in order to get the power from us?”

“He didn’t have sex with you; he just pulled the power from you by going inside your tail. The chakra that houses mystic power is located in the lower regions of the body and needs to be reached physically,” Yuki answered. “It would have been painful if he went down the mouth or through the shell to get at it, though more monstrous mystic creatures do. By going up through your tail at least you got pleasure out of it.”

“Well having my energy drained by a river spirit was a whole hell of a lot better than having my soul removed,” Raph added as he slipped into the large bath, groaning as he did.

“I have to agree,” Leo chuckled. He looked up at Yuki. “So the Inu did all of this so that they could have you and the mystic power within you?” The others joined Raph in the hot bath and Mikey sighed as the water eased his aching muscles.

“Yes and no,” Yuki answered. “I am the first albino to be born in my clan for a long time. We have no mystic powers of our own but are able to be filled with raw power which is then offered to the spirits in return for protection. The mystics of our clan are too weak to fill me so my parents went to the Inu mystics for help. A few days later they attacked.”

“This is why the Inu lord was raping you,” Raph observed. “That’s how he was filling you with the mystic energies.”

“He didn’t have to,” Ookin corrected. “There were other ways he could have done it.”

“It was the way that Inugami wanted it done,” Yuki added.

“Why weren’t we told this from the start?” Leo asked. 

“Shame,” Ookin answered simply. “And fear that those that helped would only betray us and steal Yuki for themselves. So we let everyone believe it was all done to steal the wealth of our clan, which was partly true, because that was what the Kitsune and Ookami clans were doing.”

“Mizuchi has told me that with the power you had willingly given him, he will have enough power to stay in or river for generations,” Yuki added. “Your children, Leonardo, whatever gender they will be, will be raised as his disciples and will continue to feed him raw power. You have done so much for us that we will never be able to repay you.”

Mikey shrugged, “We’re used to it.” 

After their bath Leo used the pendant to contact the Daimyo, who brought Bishop with him. They worked with Momorin to decide on where the portals would be located. It was decided that the Kame’s portal would be located in the forest near the waterfall and the Turtle’s portal would be located in Bishop’s compound. The Daimyo assured them that the portals could be moved if needed.

After a great deal of debating the Turtles also agreed to move into the compound where Bishop had living quarters set up including a nursery and dojo. Bishop also told them that Leatherhead had recently moved into the compound while they were gone. 

Mikey wasn’t sure that he liked the idea of living in Bishop’s compound, but had to agree that it was for the best. It would defiantly be cleaner for the babies, and April would be more comfortable bringing Ember down. 

It was arranged that the Kame would pass through the portal for training every morning and any unwanted eggs would be brought through as well. Daimyo taught the Turtles and the Kame mystics how to open the portal, which was to remain closed when not in use. 

“This place is nice,” Bishop stated, standing in the room while the Turtles collected their things. “It’s peaceful. Do you think you’ll visit often?”

“Maybe,” Leo answered. “I think it’s grown on us.”

“The fact that you and Don have kids here’ll add to the incentive to come back,” Raph added. “And Usagi,” he teased earning matching glares from Leo and Mikey. 

Ookin walked in carrying Donnie’s egg and looked at Bishop. “Your friend looks strange.”

“He’s human, from our world.” Donnie accepted the egg. “Thank you.”

“May’s okay with it,” Ookin shrugged. “Thank you for telling me about the hand squeezing thing. It’s nice to be able to communicate with her, even a little. She’s even laughed.”

Donnie smiled. “You will care for my daughters?”

“Absolutely.” Ookin placed a hand on Don’s shoulder. “I will love them as if they were mine but they will know that you are their father.”

Jetsui burst into the room, not wearing her veil with tears in her eyes. “Mother said that I cannot have you.” 

A surge of relief filled Mikey, but he pretended to be disappointed. “Oh, really?”

Jetsui nodded. “She said that I had to choose an alpha that will be here all the time.” She looked pleading into his eyes. “Stay.”

Bishop removed his glasses and looked at her. “He is under my employ. He cannot stay.” His tone was flat but assertive. 

Mikey looked at him and mouthed, ‘Thank you,’ then turned to Jetsui. “I have to go home. He’s my boss.”

“It is not fair,” she cried. “I want you.”

“You’ll find someone,” Mikey soothed.

“Not as good as you.”

“Don’t stroke his ego,” Raph grumbled. “It’ll just go to his fat head.”

“I will never choose an alpha,” she looked at Mikey, ignoring Raph. “If I can’t have you, I will have no one.”

‘Overly dramatic child,’ Mikey thought to himself. He cupped her face in his hands. “You’ll get over me.”

“Never.” Damn she’s stubborn. 

“We’ll see,” he smiled. “Now, I have to go.”

“I will miss you.”

He had to admit that she was beautiful. “I’ll miss you too.” He kissed her gently. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” She turned and ran out of the room crying.

“I actually feel bad for her,” Leo admitted. “Her very first heartbreak.”

“Yeah,” Mikey picked up his bag. “But, I can’t help that I’m awesome.”

“Nice to see you’re back to your overly confidant self,” Donnie smiled. 

Before they left, Leo went to say his private goodbyes to Usagi. Michelangelo still felt a twinge of jealousy when it came to their relationship, and wasn’t too fond of the idea that they could visit each other whenever they wanted. But, he trusted Leo to always return to him. 

It seemed that the whole village lined the streets to send them off. Cheers and well whishes filled the air as they made their way to the forest. Momorin and Haru stood at the edge of the forest to bid them farewell. Jetsui stood with her brothers and stifled her sobs as the Turtles passed into the trees. Leo stood facing the rock wall and chanted causing the symbols etched on it to glow. Water from the river swirled up to form the portal. 

Raphael carried the baby, Donatello carried his egg, while Leonardo and Michelangelo carried two eggs each. They stepped through the portal and into the dojo in Bishop’s compound, now their home, and their friends and father waited for them. 

Mona ran up to Raph, throwing her arms around him. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

With one arm holding the baby, the other returned the embrace. “Missed you too.” Mrs. Morrison also walked up to hug Raph and coo over the baby. 

Mona looked down at the baby in his arms. “He’s beautiful.”

“It’s not too soon for you, is it?” Raph touched his head to hers. 

“A little,” she smiled. “But that can’t be helped.” She took the little bundle from Raph. “You need someone now, don’t you.”

“They can play together,” April said holding Ember and looking down at the little alpha. “Does he have a name?”

“Donnie’s is the only one with a name, so far,” Mikey answered. “And he hasn’t hatched yet.”

“And what did you name him,” Splinter asked. 

“Yoshi,” Donnie answered bashfully, “if that’s okay.”

Splinter hugged his son and patted the egg in Donnie’s arms. “Of course it is.”

Casey teased Raph, welcoming him to fatherhood and saying that their free time will be nonexistent. “Say goodbye to running through New York beating in the heads of criminals,” he laughed. “Bachelor days are over, buddy. Long over.”

“But it’s worth it.” April kissed Casey. 

“Totally, babe.”

Doctors came and relieved the Turtles of the baby and eggs, making sure to mark the one that was Donnie’s, to run some tests and place the eggs in incubators. 

Once his arms were free, a wicked grin spread across Mikey’s face. He dragged Leo and Don with him to stand behind Raph, having them surround him. He looked at Mona. “Look what I can do.” He let out a deep lust filled rumble causing his brothers to all churr. 

Raph turned and punched him in the chest. “Fucker.”

“Raphael,” Splinter warned. 

“Sorry, Sensei,” Raph bowed to Splinter. 

Mona giggled, “That was a neat trick, Mikey.” 

Mikey smiled and gave her a quick kiss, “I wonder if rumbling will have any effect on you.”

“I doubt it,” she smiled, “but we can still test it.” 

“It’s good to have you back so soon,” Bishop stated. “My men aren’t nearly as efficient as you are when it comes to capturing the demons that come through.” 

“The best part about this whole endeavor is that our mystic abilities have been unlocked again,” Leo replied. “We’ll get back to work as soon as we get everything moved.” 

“Oh, all of your things have already been moved,” Bishop said flatly. “I told them to take great care not to mix anything up or throw anything out.” He gestured to the door, “Allow me to show you around.”

He gave the Turtles a tour of their living quarters within the compound. They were done up in a Japanese style with sliding doors and tapestries. There was a meditation room, lab, several bathrooms, an entertainment room, kitchen, dining room, and several bed rooms and nurseries. Everything in it was new, something that was a rarity for them and a bit overwhelming. 

Leatherhead had his own living quarters down a long corridor not too far from them. He had his own private lab as well. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow and check it out,” Donnie said to Leatherhead. Mikey caught the implications that were hidden within the simple statement. 

The gator smiled. “I look forward to it.”

After a while their guests said their goodbyes and left the Turtles to get settled in. Mikey and Leo went to their room and started to sort through some of the boxes of their things. 

“All my comics have been sleeved and boxed,” Mikey said in wonder. “And my action figures were all wrapped before they were put in the box.” He looked at the new cat toys and bed occupied by a sleeping Klunk. “Hey buddy,” Mikey picked up the orange tabby. “Miss me?” Klunk mewed and purred loudly in response. “I missed you too,” Mikey snuggled him close. “He’s had a bath,” Mikey said as he played with the new collar around Klunk’s neck.

Leo walked over to a door, opened it, looked in, and then shut it right away blushing. “Bishop,” he said through clenched teeth. 

“What?” Mikey asked putting Klunk down on the bed. He was looking forward to breaking it in. 

Leo opened the door and switched on the light to show Mikey a room that was filled with an assortment of bondage sex toys. “I don’t like that he knows about this,” Leo admitted. “I can just hear him laughing now.”

“You can thank him tomorrow,” Mikey smiled. “Or punch him in the face. Or both.” Mikey looked in the room. “Wanna try some stuff out?”

Jaw still clenched, Leo looked at him and then in the room then back at him. “Yeah.”


	32. Flashbacks 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another set of short stories of when the Turtles were younger.

Raphael/Donatello (SAINW)  
Age 45/15

They had spent the day preparing to fight Shredder the next morning. His nerves were high making it so Donatello couldn’t sleep, so he sought out Raphael. He found the emerald turtle looking at a crumpled picture. 

“What’s the picture of?” Donnie asked trying to see and was able to glimpse that it was a picture of him.

“The day you disappeared was the day it all fell apart,” Raph said tucking the photo away. “I’ve kept it with me all this time.”

Donnie sat next to Raph and caressed the left side of his face. “Tell me how you lost your eye.”

“It was on a mission,” Raph began. “We got back together to try and stop Karai from bringing Shredder back. The Utroms had sentenced him to an ice prison somewhere and Karai was pissed. She vowed that she would find a way to bring Shredder back. She attacked, that was when we lost Splinter. When we were almost nineteen, these kids from another dimension crashed in the middle of New York. They got away but Karai got the car, which had a portal generator on it.

“The three of us and Casey broke into the Foot compound to destroy the thing, but we didn’t know what we were doing. Mikey unplugged it and it overheated, but the Foot soldiers were able to bring Shredder back through first. My face was pushed up against it. We managed to get out before it exploded. But Casey didn’t make it, Karai had run him through. Mikey lost his arm and Leo’s eyes were damaged. 

“Maybe it would have been different if you were with us.” He looked at Donnie and tears started to form in his eye. “There is so much that I never got the chance to tell you. I want to, I just don’t want to burden you with it now. You need a clear head tomorrow. I will tell you everything after the fight.”

Donnie looked up into Raph’s golden eye. “You promise?”

“I would never lie to you, Donnie” Raph smiled. “I love you most after all.”

“You love me?” Donnie sobbed. 

“It took you vanishing for me to realize it.” Raph smiled then kissed him. “Why don’t we just leave? You and me can be together. I’ve got a great hiding place. I just can’t stand the thought of losing you again. I know it’s wrong, that you are only fifteen, but….”

Raph didn’t get a chance to finish, Donnie pressed in for a deep kiss. Raph pulled him in and Donnie could feel Raph’s hunger as he was guided to his carapace. There was a great deal that was different in the older turtle. There was more passion in his kiss, more desire in his touch. 

He kissed and stimulated Donnie like no one else ever had, so much so that his tail filled with pre-cum. He couldn’t wait to be older and more experienced especially if it ended up being like this.

Raph continued with his on slot of kisses as he moved over the younger turtle and pushed inside. Raph churred, a sound Donnie was not used to hearing. “You are so tight,” his scarred brother breathed. He kept his thrust long and gentle as he continued to churr. 

“I kind of like those sounds,” Donnie whispered. 

“I had forgotten that we held them back at your age,” Raph smiled. “Let it out Donnie, you’ll like it.”

Don held tight to the top of Raph’s plastron as his favored thrust inside him and rode the waves of pleasure. He felt a churr but held his breath against it, he just couldn’t bring himself to let it out. 

Raph chuckled, “I guess you’re not ready. It’s okay, we’ll get you there one day.”

Donnie reached his completion with Raph finishing soon after. Raph nuzzled his cheek, “Stay with me?”

“For tonight and forever,” Donnie whispered back. “But I want to fight tomorrow. After tomorrow we can go away together. Anywhere you want.” Raph nodded in agreement. They slept in each other’s arms holding on to the small bit of happiness in a world of despair. Donnie knew that he had to free them from this world of darkness, no matter the cost. 

 

….

After the battle was over Donnie looked down at his dead brothers and his mind went into a state of shock. It couldn’t be real. It was just a bad dream, a fake reality. He spoke with April briefly before he felt himself being pulled away.

When he saw his brothers young again, he felt over joyed. The events of his adventure faded from his memory, like a bad dream. There were still snippets here and there, but as a whole he had forgotten. He wasn’t sure if it was the Time Scepter that wiped his memory of the future or shock, but what he did remember haunted his dreams. Only occasionally would he remember being in the arms of one of his brothers, feeling safe and loved and never wanting to leave. 

 

Raphael/Donatello  
Age 16

Raphael grunted to completion following Donnie’s orgasm. Out of breath, the genius turtle brought Raph down for a kiss. “I love you.”

Raphael stiffened and swallowed hard. “Don’t love me.”

Donnie’s heart sank. “What?”

Without another word, Raph got up and headed out of the lab. 

 

Raphael and Mrs. Morrison  
Age 16

Leo said that he wouldn’t be gone long, only a few months. He was now two months overdue and he hadn’t written since he was supposed to be back. Raph was fighting with his brothers more, pushing them away. He needed to get out so he went to Mrs. Morrison’s place. He was growing fond of the blind woman and felt comfort whenever he was there. 

What he didn’t expect was opening up to her so much. It all started with a simple question, “Why don’t you like chocolate?”

He was already raw from his last encounter with Donnie, from the pain he caused to fill those honey eyes. He found himself rambling as he sat at the table in Mrs. Morrison’s kitchen. Fist clenched he told her everything as she sat in silence. When he was done, she let him cry while she patted his carapace. 

Then the realization that she was touching his shell struck him. He looked at her. “I can explain that.”

“You don’t have to right now,” she soothed bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears. 

“Why are you not freaking out?”

“I knew you were hiding something from me,” she smiled. “You didn’t really ever let me touch you.” She shook her head, “I have grown very fond of you, Raphael. Whatever the explanation for all of this, I will continue to care for you.”

“Can I stay here tonight,” he found himself asking. 

“Of course,” Mrs. Morrison smiled. “You can stay as long as you need.” 

 

Leatherhead/Donatello  
Age ?/16 

Donatello was hurt. The incident with Raphael broke his heart and it was all because Leonardo didn’t come home. Donnie loved Raph, but he had the feeling that his favored preferred Leo. He didn’t know what else to do so he went to visit Leatherhead. 

The large alligator sat and listened to the genius turtle as he spilled his heart out, and confessed that he and his brothers were intimate with one another. 

Leatherhead wrapped his arms around Donatello. “Raphael is a fool to not love you.”

It took Donnie a few minutes to register the implications behind Leatherhead’s statement. When he looked up he saw the desire in his friend’s eyes. He had discussed Leatherhead with Mikey before and the youngest turtle had said that if the gator was interested then Donnie should go for it and forget Raph.

Donatello shifted a little and let Leatherhead guide him to his carapace. He kissed along the gator’s neck while large hands explored his body. “I had no idea,” Donnie managed to breathe. 

“I have desired you for quite some time, Donatello,” Leatherhead confessed. “Though, the feelings are complicated.”

“I need you to know that I still love Raphael.”

Leatherhead stopped, “Then what will this be between us?”

“Sex,” Donatello answered truthfully. “I care for you, but I don’t love you like I love him.”

Leatherhead was silent for some time and Donnie thought that maybe, he had hurt his friend. “Okay,” Leatherhead finally said. “It is mainly lust I feel for you as well, though I do care for you as a friend.”

Relief washed over Donnie, “Good. Just sex then. I believe the term is ‘friends with benefits’.”

Leatherhead chuckled as his hands continued to explore. Donnie removed his tail guard and un-tucked his tail. “We will need lube,” he said, “or I will have to moisten your… ah… penis.”

“I have never done this before,” Leatherhead confessed. “Whatever you think is best.”

“Lube would be best.”

Leatherhead shook his head, “I do not have any.”

“I guess I will get it ready then,” Donnie blushed. 

“How?”

“Lie on your back and let it out.”

Leatherhead rolled off of Donnie to lie on the floor. Donnie sat next to him and found Leatherhead’s cloaca. “Let it out,” he repeated then licked at the slit. 

Leatherhead twitched and moaned. As his tip emerged Donnie licked over it, causing his friend’s breath to hitch. Moaning he let more out and Donnie continued to lick and suck, leaving everything on the throbbing member. Pre-cum oozed from the tip and Donnie couldn’t help but compare it to the taste of his brothers’, noting that it was definitely different. 

The large gator cock dwarfed Don’s and he began to wonder if it would even fit. He licked, pumped and spit until he was satisfied with the amount of moisture left on the member. “You ready?”

Leatherhead nodded. 

Donatello lied down on his carapace and spread his legs as his large friend topped him. “Go slow,” he requested as he grabbed hold of Leatherhead’s member and lined it up with his cloaca. 

It hurt, a lot, but Donnie didn’t yell out. Instead he held his breath against the pain and tried to force his body to relax. The entry into his anal opening hurt even more, but he still remained quiet. He didn’t want to ruin his friends first time or give him cause to feel bad. 

Leatherhead tried to be gentle, but it didn’t matter he was too big. Donnie held tight to the spikes on Leatherhead’s back as thrust after thrust sent pain surging through his body. He willed himself not to cry and was determined to make his body adjust. 

All too slowly the pain subsided to a dull ache then a numb throbbing. He got no pleasure from his first encounter with Leatherhead, but he was not going to abandon his friend to a life of celibacy. He faked an orgasm when he felt Leatherhead reach completion and pulsated inside him. 

“We will do this again?” Leatherhead whispered

“Yes,” Donnie gasped out. “It felt too good to never do again.”

 

Leatherhead/Michelangelo  
Age 17

 

“Ow, stop!” Michelangelo cried out. He had come to be with Leatherhead part because he was curious and part because Donnie was sick.

Leatherhead looked down at him in shock. “It hurts you?” He had barely breached Mikey’s cloaca. 

“How could Donnie tolerate this?” Mikey sobbed. “It hurts so much.”

Leatherhead pulled himself out of Mikey’s tail. “I am sorry, my friend.” Tears fell from the gator’s eyes. “Maybe you should go.” He got up and walked to the door. “Tell Donatello that, when he gets better, he does not need to come to me anymore.”

“Leatherhead!” Mikey called after him, but the large gator continued to run down the tunnels without looking back.

 

Leonardo/Michelangelo/Donatello  
Age 17

Leonardo tried to wriggle free from Michelangelo’s hug as the youngest turtle mumbled something about nightmares and birthday parties. When he finally released his tight grip, Mikey rose up and planted a kiss on Leo’s lips. 

Leo looked over to their father’s room. “Master Splinter’s door is open.”

“Then let’s go to my room,” Mikey smiled. 

“You two have fun,” Donnie said turning away, but Mikey stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

“Come with us.” A mischievous glint was in his eye. “Leo’s been gone for nearly two years. After being alone for as long as he has, I’m sure he has a big appetite.” He looked up at Leo. “How ever did you manage to survive?”

Leo’s heart hammered in his chest as he looked down into Mikey’s beautiful eyes. “I masturbated a lot.”

“Did you think of me?” Mikey flirted. 

Leo stole a quick glance at the open door before answering, “More often than not.”

Mikey giggled in delight as he ran upstairs towards his bed room. Leo didn’t think that the one he would miss the most would be Mikey, but he did. And now that he was back he was the one he desired to be with the most. 

Leo grabbed Donnie’s hand and they both walked up the stairs together. “I’m glad you’re back,” Donnie whispered. 

“You and Raph?” Leo ventured to ask.

Donnie looked away. “We’ve drifted further apart. I told him that I loved him and he… ran.”

Leo nuzzled his brother’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

Donnie shrugged, “I’m okay.”

When they entered Mikey’s room, the sea-green mutant was lying in the bed naked with his tail out and legs apart. 

“I guess you’re getting Mikey first,” Donnie smiled. 

“I’m prepped and ready to go,” Mikey said reaching his arms out. 

Leo’s lust took over and he attacked Mikey making the smallest turtle squeal out and giggle. He pushed himself inside his little brother and held his breath against the churr that threatened to erupt from him. The sweet warmth that he missed so much stole his breath away. He devoured Mikey’s mouth, breaking the kiss only when he needed to breathe. He lost himself in the feeling, taste and smell of the one he missed the most. 

Mikey held him tight. “I missed you so much, Leo.”

“I never want to be apart again,” Leo panted. 

Mikey finished bringing Leo with him. They both held their breath so not to announce to the lair what they were doing. 

Mikey kissed Leo’s neck. “Don’t forget Donnie.”

Panting Leo looked into Donnie’s dilated eyes, “Did you like the show?”

Donnie nodded, “I always like watching you two go at it.”

Leo got off of Mikey and sat back on his knees then patted the bed, “Come here.”

Donnie’s tail dripped with pre-cum as he walked over and lied down on the bed. Leo went down and lapped some of the pre-cum up causing Donnie to gasp and hold his breath. He noticed that Donnie’s cloaca was a bit looser, but didn’t say anything about it. 

Mikey lied on his side, next to Donnie, and watched as Leo fed his lustful desires a second time. Thrust after thrust sent pleasure surging through his body, a pleasure that he could not achieve on his own. 

His brothers spent the next few hours lavishing him with attention trying to make up for the nearly two years of lost time in one night. 

 

Raphael/Leonardo  
Age 17

Raphael couldn’t sleep. He kept having nightmares about his fight with Leo. Only, in his nightmare, he didn’t pull his sai aside at the last second. Leo lay dead underneath him with his sai stuck in his eye. He would cry out and wake up, his body covered in sweat and his head screaming in pain. 

Not wanting to go back to sleep, Raph decided to go into the weight room. “How can they forgive you,” he would say as he struck the bag. “You’re not worth it.” Tears mixed with his sweat. “All you do is hurt them.” He grabbed hold of the bag and fought back the urge to breakdown. “Maybe I should go.”

“Life in solitude is hard,” Leo said from the doorway.

“You seemed to like it well enough,” Raph snapped back.

Leo walked over and placed a hand on Raph shoulder only to have it shrugged off again. “I thought we were past this,” Leo sighed. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Raph grumbled keeping his back to Leo.

“What is wrong with you,” Leo growled. 

“Me?” Raph snapped back without turning around. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” 

“Look at me, Raph.”

“Is that an order, Fearless?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you,” Raph grumbled and started for the door. 

“I’m not the one you’re angry with,” Leo challenged. 

“What do you know?” Raph snapped, still not turning to face him.

“I was standing at the door for a while, so I know a lot,” Leo answered crossing his arms over his plastron. 

Raph turned. “Now you’re spying on me?” he fumed. 

“I wasn’t spying.”

“You’re really full of yourself aren’t you?”

“You’re the self-centered one.” Leo locked eyes with Raph. “Mikey told me how you were. Out all night, sleeping all day. They only saw you when you needed your sexual release from them, then leaving them unsatisfied. They started to refer to you as the Minute Turtle.”

Raph lunged at Leo and they wrestled and fought, switching from grappling to trading blows. Before long they were on the floor positioning for dominance, trying to pin each other. Leo kissed first and Raph held his leader’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Fuck you,” Raph growled. 

“Show me they’re wrong,” Leo husked. 

Tail guards were ripped off and thrown carelessly to the side. Plastrons and teeth scraped together as their tongues continued to wrestle. Raph pinned Leo’s arms to the ground, over his head in a vice like grip. They nipped and bit at each other in angry passion. 

Raph pushed into Leo dry, causing the forest-green turtle to grunt and hold his breath. Raph thrust fast and hard not giving Leo any time to adjust. Leo spread his legs further. “Is that all you got? Faster. Harder. Deeper,” Leo purred the last word. 

Raph was only too happy to oblige and lasted a whole lot longer than a minute. Their eyes glazed over in pleasure and their bodies were covered in sweat. Leo held his breath as he reached his orgasm, his already tight hole clamping down harder on Raph. He managed a few more hard thrusts before finishing deep inside Leo. 

They stayed together riding out the afterglow, breathing hard. “I missed our angry sex,” Leo sighed. “No one can fuck me like you can.”

 

Michelangelo  
Age 18

He woke covered in sweat with his whole body hurting. It wasn’t long after they turned eighteen that Mikey started having what Donny was calling growing pains. He had grown three inched in as many weeks and it wasn’t letting up.

He thought he had a ravenous appetite before, now he couldn’t seem to stay satisfied for more than half an hour. His body wasn’t working the same either. His balance was off, his flexibility was lesser and his speed was slowing. He felt heavy and slow, but continued to eat.

And, sex. His desire to dominate his brothers increased significantly. So much so that he had earned several hard punches from Raph. He started thinking of them as his and felt guilty for it. Whatever change he was going through, he knew that he didn’t like it.

 

Raphael/Donatello  
Age 18

Donnie worked on his computer. He had taken blood samples from Mikey to see how he was changing. The levels of hormones that flooded the once smallest turtle was staggering. The changes in his brother were apparent in every way, from his consumption of food to his sexual habits. He had never slammed himself down on Donnie before, but now whenever he wanted sex he more or less demanded it. Donnie wondered why it was just Mikey that was going through these changes. And why he was staying so small while everyone else continued to grow.

There was a knock at the door followed by Raph opening it. “You busy?”

Donnie glanced at him. “A little.”

“I can wait,” Raph said entering the lab and shutting the door behind him, making sure the door was locked. 

Donnie went back to work while Raph removed his mask gear and tail guard and lied down on the cot to wait. The next time Donnie looked over at him, the emerald turtle had fallen asleep and was having a fitful dream. 

Donnie prepped himself before heading over to the cot to wake up Raph. Despite himself he couldn’t help but still love the jerk. Raph opened his eyes and looked up at Donnie. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

Donnie shook his head. “I had you waiting a long time.”

“You’re worth it,” Raph smiled. 

Donnie found himself blushing at that. “I’m ready to go, if you want.”

Raph nodded as he shifted to make room for Donnie. The olive-green turtle slid under Raph parting his legs and un-tucking his tail. Raph kissed Donnie’s lips and licked his neck before moving into position. His hands drifted down Donnie’s ridges and up under his plastron to stimulate the sensitive skin underneath. Taking his time, he slipped inside keeping his movements fluid and gentle. 

They moved together in passion in no hurry to finish, enjoying the gradual growth in pleasure. The closer they got the faster Raph moved until he was moving in short fast thrusts. Donnie reached his climax and in a few short grinding thrusts Raph followed. 

Raph rested on his arms over Donnie so not to crush the smaller turtle. He nuzzled and gently kissed Donnie’s neck. He tried to speak a few times but only stuttered. After a few attempts the hothead took a deep breath, “I love you.”

Donnie held his love tight, pushing his face up into the crook of Raph’s neck and cried tears of joy.

Raph kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry that I made you wait so long to hear it.”

“You’re worth it,” Donnie breathed. 

 

Michelangelo/Leonardo  
Age 18

 

Leo didn’t know what was going on with Mikey. Yeah, Leo let Mikey top some of the time, but lately Mikey aggressively wrestled for it. Leo fought back, but Mikey ended up using their masks and belts to bind him to the bed. More surprising than Mikey’s behavior was the fact that Leo found himself liking it, all of it, especially being tied up. 

Mikey pushed his erection in Leo’s face rubbing his flared tip along Leo’s lips. Leo opened his mouth taking it in and Mikey thrust his hips up in response. Every part of Mikey had gotten bigger over the past few months including his penis and his musk became more alluring. Leo found himself savoring the taste of his younger brother.

Relaxing his throat and holding his breath, Leo took Mikey in deeper as Mikey kept pushing waiting for Leo to indicate that he had enough. “Damn, Leo,” Mikey breathed. Leo took it in deeper and deeper until his lungs began to hurt and the need to breath had him pulling back. Mikey pulled out. “You’re amazing.” Mikey looked down at Leo’s emerging erection. “Put that away and let me in.”

Leo pulled himself back in and Mikey pushed in after. “I love you, Leo,” He husked. “You’re mi… my boyfriend.” He slammed down hard on Leo before beginning to thrust. “I want you more than the others.”

“I love you too,” Leo panted between thrusts. “I have to admit that I find myself coming to you more and more.”

“Even more than Raph?”

“Sex with Raph is great, but I love being with you more.”

“What does he do that I don’t?”

Leo looked in those piercing blue eyes. “I don’t know if you can do what Raph does.”

“I’ll do it better,” Mikey growled. 

Leo closed his eyes, unable to look at Mikey. “Hurt me.”

Mikey stopped moving. “What?”

“I like it rough and angry,” Leo admitted. “I get him mad and then we just fuck. And it hurts so good.” Leo opened his eyes. “Do you still want me knowing that?”

Mikey leaned in and bit down on Leo’s neck while he started to thrust hard. “Like this? Do you like it like this?”

“Deeper.” Mikey pushed in deeper. “Harder,” Leo begged and Mikey complied. Leo groaned in ecstasy, “Much better than Raph.” Leo’s words of encouragement spurred Mikey on bringing Leo to completion. Mikey continued to thrust fast and hard, pulling out to finish on Leo’s plastron. 

His mind was in a fog, but Leo swore that he heard Mikey mumble, “Mine,” as he rubbed his cum into Leo’s forest-green flesh.


	33. Chapter 33

Raphael and Donatello entered their new room in Bishop’s compound. There were boxes stacked neatly on the floor and a new hammock hanging next to a new bed. It smelled strange to Raph, it was all clean and there were no cracks in the walls or stains on the floor. It was all a bit overwhelming. 

He walked over to a box and opened it. It contained his comics, all sleeved and ordered. The next box had his DVDs and a few of Donatello’s books. He moved to the next box. 

“Is there something you’re looking for, Raph? Or are you just looking?” Donnie asked as he tested the bed. He bounced up and down on it and it didn’t squeak. “This mattress is comfy.”

“Just looking,” Raph answered. He looked up at the hammock then decided to give it a try. “I’m still waiting for all of this to fall apart. To find out Bishop has an angle or something.”

“I know what you mean,” Donnie laughed. “Do you like your new hammock?”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Raph smiled. “Wanna come up and try it out?”

Donnie crawled across the bed and up into the hammock. “This is nice.”

Mona entered the room and smiled. “Do you guys like it? I helped them pick it all out.”

“It doesn’t smell right,” Raph complained. “Scent means a lot to a turtle.”

“Just give it time,” Mona laughed. “Your musk will permeate the room soon enough.” She took a deep breath. “I know we have a nursery and all, but would you guys mind if we put a crib in here so that the baby can sleep in here on occasion?”

Donnie chuckled. “You know as well as I do that that baby is going to be in here every night.”

“That’s fine,” Raph sighed. He looked at Mona. “I missed you.”

She crawled across the bed and kissed him. “I missed you too.”

“What about me?” Donnie teased, sitting up.

“Yeah,” Mona smiled. “I missed you as well.”

Donnie got out of the hammock and down on the bed. He kissed her deeply as he guided her to her back. Raph leaned over and smacked Donnie on the butt. “Hey, what makes you think that you get to go first?”

“Because I acted first,” Donnie smiled then went back to kissing Mona. 

A wicked grin spread across Raph face and he lunged for Donnie. “I’ll teach you.” They wrestled playfully to the floor. “She’s my girl.”

Mona looked down at them from the bed. “I don’t get a say?”

“No,” Raph grunted out a laugh. 

Donnie stopped struggling and a wicked smile spread across his face. “I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Mona looked down at him.

“Something we haven’t tried yet. Let me up.” Donnie pushed on Raph and begrudgingly the hothead let him up. The genius turtle tilted his head towards the bed. “Lay down.”

Raph got up and joined Mona on the bed, lying back on his carapace, “Okay. Now what?” 

Donnie helped Mona out of her clothes then positioned her so that she was practically sitting on Raph’s face. Mona gripped the headboard and Raph’s hands caressed her hips. “This is your idea?”

“Just shut up and eat,” Donnie grinned. 

“Gladly,” Raph pulled Mona down and started to lick and gently suck, eliciting a gasping moan from her. Donnie sat on Raph’s hips, resting his tail on top of Raph’s and started playing with Mona’s tail. Gradually his fingers slid up and started to play with her puckered entrance. 

She gasped, “I was afraid that was what you had in mind.”

“You don’t want to try?” Donnie pouted. “I have wanted to do this with you for a while.”

Mona took a deep breath. “We can try.”

Donnie lifted her tail and started licking her bottom as Raph continued to lick her front. As Donnie prepped her, his tail intertwined with Raph’s, their emerging tips rubbing against each other. Raph liked the feeling and had to resist the urge to push into Donnie. Instead he focused on Mona’s clit and occasionally sent his tongue into her pulsating vagina.

With plenty of lube, Donnie worked until he was able to slip both of his fingers inside of Mona’s ass and did a scissor motion to stretch her further. When she was ready, Donnie scooted back bringing her with him. “We’ll go slow.” 

Raph wasn’t sure if Donnie was instructing him or reassuring Mona. He saw Donnie coat his member in lube before getting into position. 

Donnie looked down at Raph. “Same time.”

Raph nodded and they both got into position and started to slowly push in, drawing a gasp from Mona. It was a tight fit, tighter than she felt the first time Raph was in her, and she was warm causing a deep churr to resonate in Raph chest. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Mona gasped, causing Donnie to pause. 

“Do you want us to stop?”

She shook her head, “No it’s okay.” She took several deep breaths, “Just, don’t go too deep.”

“I’m in as far as I’m gonna go,” Donnie husked, rubbing her back. “I’ll give you time before I start moving.”

“Do I have to wait?” Raph grunted. “I really want to move.”

“You can move, Raph,” Mona leaned in for a kiss. Raph’s hands came up and held her in the kiss while he began to glide himself in and out, keeping his pacing slow, just in case. 

Donnie churred, “That feels good.”

“You can feel me moving?” Raph looked up at him.

“Yeah,” Donnie moaned. “I’ll stay like this for a while.”

Raph increased the pacing of his thrusts, holding on to Mona’s upper thighs while Donnie kissed the back of her neck. “Okay,” Mona purred. “It’s starting to feel good now.”

Raph further increased his pacing and Mona gasped followed closely by an orgasm. Donnie churred when her muscles clenched down on him and Raph fought through it, holding off his own orgasm. His hands drifted up Mona’s thighs and met Donnie’s holding her hips, so he continued up to caress the olive-green arm, loving that he had his two lovers together. 

Donnie churred, and unable to hold off any longer he began to move causing Mona to moan. “You okay?” he panted. Raph could feel Donnie harden and pulse through Mona’s inner walls. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Just don’t tell Mikey about this. I would prefer to only do this with you guys. I would get so worn out if Mikey and Leo did this to me too.”

“Does that mean well do this again?” Raph panted then lifted his head to suck on Mona’s breast for a moment. He placed his head back down on the pillow but kept his hand cupping her breast.

“Yeah,” she smiled touching her forehead to Raph’s, her hot breath mixing with his. “But not too often, okay?”

Donnie’s hand came up and started kneading her other breast as he tried to match his pace with Raph’s. He pulled her up as he leaned forward then turned her head so they could kiss. Raph churred at the sight, delighted in their love for each other. 

Donnie’s churrs were coming at steady intervals and Raph could see that he struggled to hold off his orgasm. When Mona climaxed again, Donnie churred deep and loud while he staggered his last few thrusts. Raph let himself finish with them, churring as he continued in deep shallow thrusts until he was sure he was finished. 

Mona laid her head down on Raph’s plastron as Donnie pulled out and lied down beside them. Raph breathed in deeply taking in their combined scents. “Now the room smells better.”

Mona and Donnie laughed. 

Later that evening Raph found Splinter in the nursery, sitting in a rocking chair and humming to the baby. “He is beautiful,” he whispered as Raph approached. “The four of you were considerably older than this when we were mutated. So I never got to see you as babies.”

Raph sat in a nearby chair and looked at the slumbering alpha in his father’s arms. “We still need to name him.” He sighed, “Mikey wanted to name them all after comic book characters but Donnie put a stop to that.” 

Splinter laughed, “It seems that Michelangelo hasn’t changed that much despite discovering that he is the alpha in the group.”

“No,” Raph chuckled. “He’s still a knucklehead.”

“Where are your brothers and Mona Lisa,” Splinter asked then quickly added. “Or is it best that I do not know.”

Raph tried not to laugh too loud. “Let’s just say that they are doing something that I am not all that comfortable with.” Raph leaned in and placed a hand on Splinters. “There is so much that happened in the Kame village.”

Splinter turned his hand so that he could grab hold of Raph’s. “I will listen to whatever you need to tell me, without judgment. I am here for you, my son.”

“We have out mystic powers back,” Raph began.

“I can sense that,” Splinter smiled. “Though, they are weaker now.”

“We gave what we couldn’t use to a river spirit,” Raph told him. “But that’s the end of the story.” Keeping his hand in his father’s, Raph sat back in the chair and started to tell Splinter all that happened in the Kame village. Splinter listened in silence, only interrupting to ask questions or to soothe. By the time the story was coming to an end, they were joined by Mona and his brothers. Mikey took over some parts of the story with great enthusiasm, especially the part about him wrestling.

“I am proud of you, my sons,” Splinter smiled. “You overcame a great adversity and saved more than just one simple village but many when you prevented the Inu from releasing the demon Inugami on their world.” He turned to look at Raph, “And I am proud of your ability to forgive.”

Raph shrugged, “I’ve done some awful things and was forgiven for them. I figured… I’d pay it forward.”

“I still don’t like the guy,” Mikey grunted crossing his arms over his plastron. 

“That’s because you see him as a sexual rival,” Raph replied. 

“He wants you,” Mikey grumbled. 

Raph sighed, “Do you think I’m so weak that I will cave to his advances?”

Mikey rubbed his arm nervously, “No. It’s just….”

“What, Mikey?” Raph prompted. “What more do I have to do to make you secure in what we have?”

Mikey shrugged, “I don’t know.”

The baby started crying and Mona got up to relieve Splinter of the little bundle. “I was thinking about it,” she started nervously. “I think we could name the babies after angels. Raphael is an angel’s name and Michelangelo means angel Michael, so I figured it would be a nice correlation.” Mona’s eyes came up and met Raph’s, “This one could be Gabriel?”

Raph felt a pang of sorrow fill him. After Mona had lost their baby they had discussed what they would have named it. Gabriel if it was a boy and Gabriella for a girl. Keeping eye contact, he nodded gently causing her to smile then she looked over at the others. 

“That sounds great,” Mikey agreed. “But I don’t know the names of angels.”

“We will need four more,” Donnie told her. 

Mona nodded, “I know.” She started listing off names of angels. Some were dismissed right away while others were considered. After a short discussion it was decided that the remaining four babies would be named Azrael, Haniel, Raziel, and Zadkiel in the order that they hatched. 

That night Mona had a crib moved into their room, but with the way Mona was cooing over Gabriel, Raph had a feeling that the little alpha would be sleeping in the bed next to her in no time. His suspicions were confirmed as he was forced to sleep on the bed with Don while Mona curled up with Gabriel in the hammock. “He won’t roll out of the hammock,” she said as a matter of fact, laying the baby on her chest.

Raph was going to have to request another hammock. 

The next morning the Turtles got ready for the arrival of the Kame alphas and their first training session. While they got ready Raph noticed a familiar musk coming from Leo and Don but didn’t ask about it. Mikey spent a great deal of the morning glancing over at Raph and after about the hundredth time, Raph walked up to him. “What?”

Mikey shifted his feet a little. “You asked what you could do to help me feel more confident in what we have.”

“Yeah,” Raph prompted. 

“I didn’t want to answer in front of Splinter.”

“Get on with it, Mikey.”

“Let me mark you,” Mikey blurted. 

Raph tensed up. “Mark me?”

“I did it to Leo and Don.”

Raph glanced over at their brothers and looked them over. “Where?”

Mikey tilted his head and answered, “In the bedroom.”

“Wait,” Raph looked at Mikey again. “When you say ‘mark’, what do you mean?”

“I want to put my scent on you,” Mikey blushed. 

“I noticed that they had a musky scent on them this morning.” Raph snapped his fingers, “And I remember when Don and Leo smelled like that before. It lasted for like a week back when we turned eighteen and you started acting different.”

Mikey nodded, “I want to do it to you now.”

Raph nodded, “So all those alphas know I’m yours, especially Ookin.”

Mikey looked at the ground and nodded. 

Raph sighed, “Will it make you feel better?”

Mikey perked up, “It will.” He grabbed Raph’s arm, “Let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“The Kame will be here in half an hour.”

“Plenty of time.”

Raph scoffed, “You’re crazy.”

“Please,” there was desperation in Mikey’s voice. “I want them to all know that you are mine.”

“I’ll tell them today and we can do it tonight,” Raph pulled his arm away.

“But Leo and Don are already marked and if you’re not….” Mikey grabbed at him again, “Please it’s the last thing.”

“Is it?” Raph growled. “Will you ever trust me with Ookin without thinking I’ll fuck him behind your back?”

“You do this for me, I will,” Mikey’s voice shook. 

By this time Leo and Don were watching them and Raph felt himself flush. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Are you embarrassed to be mine?” Mikey sobbed.

“That’s not it,” Raph sighed. “I just have a problem with submitting, and everyone knowing about it. And letting you do that would be the ultimate submission that would be impossible to hide.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Mikey’s eyes were on the ground. “I’ll wait until you’re ready.” He turned to walk away but Raph grabbed him. 

“Okay,” he relented. “Let’s do it.” Mikey grabbed Raph and pulled him into a side room. “In here?” Raph asked as Mikey practically pushed him to the ground. Mikey didn’t say anything just stripped them both of gear and guards while pressing in for a deep kiss. 

He wasn’t his normal self and he had a strange musk that Raph found intoxicating. Mikey rumbled gently to Raph, just enough to prep him, but not send him into a trance. Mikey straddled Raph’s chest and placed his weeping tip at the emerald-green lips. 

Raph looked up into those dilated and glazed over blue eyes. “I don’t like dick.”

“Just a taste,” Mikey husked. 

“Don’t move,” Raph growled. “If you thrust, I bite.” When Mikey nodded his head, Raph lifted his head then hesitantly sucked gently on Mikey’s tip. Something bitter shot into his mouth and he had to fight the urge to spit. Mikey pulled himself out then got down on Raph and uncharacteristically thrust into his tail. 

Mikey’s gentle rumbles and musk had Raph’s head swimming as he churred gently with each breath. Mikey bit down on Raph neck and he found himself moving his head to give the sea-green turtle better access. They both panted had huffed while Mikey thrust and continued to bite. Raph’s arms came up so he could hold on to Mikey as he reached his orgasm, churring as his body tensed. 

Pulling away, Mikey pulled out and pumped himself to completion spilling his seed on Raph’s plastron. There was a lot and it was heavy in musk. “Is that it?” Raph mumbled with his head still in a daze. “I need to shower before the Kame arrive.”

“No,” Mikey husked. “I’m not done yet.” Then Mikey started to rub his milk all over Raph’s skin. 

“Ah,” Raph exclaimed in disgust. “Come on.”

“We smell good together,” Mikey panted as he worked almost in a trance. “Now you’re really mine.” He began to cry. “Thank you Raph.” He leaned down and started to kiss Raph. “Thank you for accepting me.”

“It does smell good, Mikey.” Raph brought him down for another kiss. “But it’s sticky and I want to get it off.”

Mikey laughed, “Okay. You’ll still smell like this after your shower and Ookin will be able to smell it.”

“The truth comes out,” Raph grumbled to a blushing Mikey. “Will you trust me now?”

Mikey nodded, “It’s not you that I don’t trust, it’s him. He’ll know now that you have submitted fully to me and that you are mine.”

They helped each other up and Raph gathered his gear to head to the shower. He opened the door to find Donnie waiting. “They’re here,” Donnie said. His eyes dilated a little. “Mikey smells good on you.” Donnie moved in and licked Raph’s shoulder then pressed in for a kiss. 

“I’ll go take a quick shower,” Raph grunted, pulling away from Donnie. “At least to get the stickiness off.” He ran through the common room past Mona. She turned to look at him as he passed. 

“What is that smell? You guys are reeking of it this morning.”

Raph stopped and looked at her. “Mikey’s musk,” he answered.

She covered her nose. “It’s potent.”

“You don’t like it?”

She sighed, “It’s hard to explain. It’s not really bad, but strong. Like way too much cologne.”

“Maybe it will be better after I shower.” He ran through the room towards the bathroom then showered quickly. When he passed her again she nodded her head. “Yeah that’s a lot better.”

By the time Raph got back to the dojo the alphas were running through their katas, with Splinter aiding in the instruction. He saw how Ookin was struggling with some of them and walked over to Splinter, “We’ll need to adjust some for him.”

“I have noticed,” Splinter nodded. “Pull him aside and give him private lessons.”

“Mikey won’t like that,” Raph told him.

“That may be,” Splinter sighed. “But you are the only one who likes him, and you promised him training.”

“Okay,” Raph bowed then walked up to Ookin. “Come with me.”

Ookin stopped and looked at Raph. “Why?”

“We will need to adjust the katas to suit your handicap,” Raph pointed to Ookin’s right arm. “I was elected to be your Sensei.”

“I can do it with the rest,” Ookin grunted and continued to move.

“Alpha pride,” Raph grumbled. “I didn’t expect you to pass up a chance to be alone with me.”

“You reek of Michelangelo.” Ookin scrunched up his nose. 

“I honestly didn’t think that would stop you,” Raph teased. He didn’t know why but Ookin’s sudden loss of interest kind of hurt, though he would never admit it to anyone.

“You don’t know much about the Kame,” Ookin replied. “His smell on you… is repulsive to me.”

“Be that as it may,” Raph nodded. “If you want the training, you will come with me so that we can adjust the katas to better suit you.”

Ookin stopped again then bowed. “Yes, Master.”

Raph swore that he heard Mikey hiss as they passed him on the way to another room.


	34. Chapter 34

The Turtles had split the alphas up and they each got a set of at least ten. The Turtles had the Alphas remove their kimonos so that they could move more freely through the katas. Donatello worked with his group of ten alphas, teaching them basic katas. When they started to become unruly he would strike them on the carapace with is bo. He turned for a moment to say something to Leo and heard one comment to another, “Why are we listening to an omega? I thought we would be trained by the alpha. How degrading.”

Donnie sighed and turned back to his students. “Is there a problem?”

One of the alphas lifted his chin. “I would rather be trained by the alpha. Even the Nezumi would be preferable over being trained by an omega, especially one as small as you.” The alpha was young and most likely made to come by his parents. He was at least eighteen because he was already towering in height. 

Donatello walked right up to him and looked up. “If you have a problem with me then you can take yourself back through the portal and receive no training at all.”

The alpha laughed, “It’s hard to find one as small as you intimidating.” His hand came up to push Donnie away, but the genius turtle grabbed the alpha’s wrist and, while pushing on a pressure point, twisted. 

“Kneel,” Donnie demanded, keeping his voice calm and level. “And show me the respect a student shows to his master or I will throw your sorry ass through the portal myself.”

The alpha grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. “Alright.” 

All eyes were on them now. “That was not respectful.” Donatello twisted a little more. “Try again.”

“Yes, Master,” the alpha grunted out. 

Donnie let the alpha go and turned to the others. “Anyone else have a problem being trained by an omega as small as me?” The other alphas shook their heads. “Good,” Donnie nodded his head. “Let’s continue.” He looked down at the alpha still on his knees. “Would you like to continue or go home with your tail tucked?”

“I would like to continue,” the alpha answered with his eyes fixed on the ground. 

“Then stand up.” Donnie looked over at Splinter, who had stayed back to act simply as an advisor to his sons. The old rat nodded and smiled at the way Donnie had handled the situation, causing Donnie to smile in return. 

Donnie felt envious of Raph, due to the fact that the hothead only had three students; Ookin, Taki, and Haru. Ookin needed special training to adjust the katas to suit his injured arm but it was also discovered that there were several other alphas that held a grudge against him and would target the injured alpha during the needed group practices. Haru and Taki were the only ones who didn’t try to hurt Ookin, Taki actually rushed to Ookin’s assistance, so Raph had to take them into a separate training room.

At the end of training, Donnie peeked into the training room in time to see Raph pinch Haru’s tail eliciting a yelp from the alpha. “Keep your tail tucked,” Raph growled. “They may be off limits when you wrestle, but in a real fight they’re fare game.”

“I think you just want to touch my tail,” Haru hissed as he rubbed the sensitive appendage. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Raph laughed. “I know your tails are a matter of pride, but you must protect them in a fight. You don’t want an enemy to slice it off with a katana do you?”

Ookin stood nearby with his tail un-tucked but at the mention of having it sliced off, he tucked it up tight. Donnie chuckled a little at the sight and Raph turned at the noise. “Time’s up,” Donnie told them.

Raph nodded, “Okay.” He then turned to Haru and Taki, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” They bowed then, after toweling themselves off, dressed in their kimonos and left. Raph then took a few minutes to rub Ookin’s shoulder. 

It took a week for Mikey’s scent to fade from Raph and once it was gone, Ookin’s flirtatious actions returned. According to Raph, Ookin only really acted up in front of the others, but not in private. 

True to form, Ookin looked right at Donnie and gently rumbled, catching Raph off guard and causing him to churr in response. Raph smacked the back of Ookin’s head, “Knock that off.”

Ookin laughed, “I can’t help it. We’re naked and your hands on me feel so good.” His voice was mockingly sultry. 

This time Raph pinched him. “I’ve got my gear on, so I’m not naked, and if you don’t cut it out, my hands on you will bring a great deal of pain.” He pushed Ookin gently. “Now get out.”

Ookin grabbed his kimono then bowed to Raph, “Yes, Master.” A sly smile spread across the alpha’s face as he got dressed. “Donatello-sempai,” Ookin tilted his head respectfully as he passed. 

“Ookin,” Donnie replied returning the gesture. The genius turtle sighed as he walked over to his favored. “How’s it going with them?”

“They need to learn to keep their tails tucked.” Raph replied with a shrug. “Other than that, I’m managing to adjust the katas to suit Ookin.”

“Good,” Donnie nodded. He stood on his toes and his heart began to pound as he kissed Raph. “I’m going to shower. Then… head over to work on a project with Leatherhead.”

“Okay.” Raph nodded his understanding. “You know, I will never tell you that you can’t go.”

“I know you guys don’t really like the idea of me being with Leatherhead but I’m all he has and I can’t just….”

“I think I understand how you feel,” Raph whispered. 

Donnie looked Raph in the eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

Raph heaved a sigh. “I have no desire for Ookin,” he insisted, “but I know that he wants me and he is my friend.” He shrugged, “To be honest, if it weren’t for Mikey’s jealousy, I like him enough to… submit to him. Become ‘friend with benefits’.”

“Don’t let Mikey know that,” Donnie whispered. 

“I’m not stupid.” Raph shook his head keeping the conversation hushed. “I love Mikey, the last thing I want to do is hurt him. Like I said, I don’t desire Ookin so there is no chance of me giving in to him in a moment of passion, no matter how hard he tries.” A soft smile spread across his face, “I just find his attention kind of flattering, you know. There are so many omegas in that village and yet he flirts with me. It’s not like his choices are limited.”

“Like ours were,” Donnie added. “I understand,” he nodded. “But, Mikey won’t. And you know that his biggest fear going into the Kame village was us finding other alphas; that we only chose him because our choice was limited only to him.” 

“I would choose Mikey over Ookin any day.” Raph smiled then leaned in and kissed Donnie deeply, wrapping his arms tight around his carapace as Donnie’s arms wrapped behind the hothead’s neck. “I love you,” Raph husked when they pulled apart. “Now go. Leatherhead’s waiting.”

“We really are working on a project together,” Donnie smiled up at him. 

Don pressed in for one more, quick kiss from Raph before he started out the door. “Well then I hope whatever it is you are working on goes good,” Raph called after him. 

“Love you,” Donnie called out as he left the room. 

After his shower he made a quick detour to the infirmary to check on the eggs. They were being closely monitored, each in their own incubator with a strap around them to detect the heartbeat within. Donnie’s egg was not developed enough to have a heartbeat yet, but the other four were. According to what he was told by the Kame mystics, the incubation period was only one hundred days, a little longer than un-mutated turtles, but much shorter than humans. From what he calculated, he figured that his egg should have a heartbeat by the end of the week. 

He was shown sonograms of the more developed babies and was told that the oldest egg should be hatching within the next few weeks. They already knew that it was the other alpha because Mikey rumbled to it and a ticking rumble answered from within. One of the other eggs was expected to hatch within the month while the other two weren’t expected for at least two more months. The four turtles made noises to them daily so that they will know them.

He walked over and trilled to the un-hatched alpha and got a chirp in response, only Mikey could elicit rumbles from it. “We’ll see you soon, little Azrael.”

Donnie heard Bishop’s voice coming from another part of the infirmary and went over to investigate. The area was dark and Bishop was standing in front of a tank, but Donnie could not see what was inside. Bishop slid a panel, covering the tank completely from Donnie’s view. 

“Keeping secrets?” Donnie asked. 

“Yes,” Bishop answered, looking over his shoulder. 

“I thought we were past that.”

Bishop sighed. “I have my reasons. If my little experiment is successful, then you will know what it is. If it fails, it’s best that you don’t know.”

“Can you just tell me one thing?”

“Depends on what you want to know.”

“Is it another clone?”

Bishop shook his head, “It is not.”

Donnie nodded, “I’ll leave you to it then,” then left.

The benefit of living within the compound was that the trip to Leatherhead’s was a short, comfortable, dry walk down a hall. Donnie didn’t even bother knocking and just walked in, locking the door behind him. Leatherhead was wearing his glasses and reading something on a screen. He looked up when he heard the lock click and removed his glasses, “Hello.”

“Hi,” Donnie smiled. “How’s our little experiment coming?”

“Great,” Leatherhead stood. “I believe that it is ready.”

Donnie tilted his head, “Really?” He walked over to the computers and scanned the information on them. “I do believe that you are right.” He walked around the computers to the back of the lab, where it was more open. He walked over to a stasis tank and looked at the experiment within. “It’s stable.”

The green fluid in the tank supported the body inside. Don and Leatherhead utilized Bishop’s research to create a clone of their own, but it wasn’t for them. The human body that they created was for a man that, a few years ago, they would have never thought that they would call friend. 

“It seems that, just like with Mona Lisa, the body is pure,” Leatherhead observed.

“True,” Donnie nodded, “no scars and uncircumcised. I wonder if Baxter would prefer if we did the procedure or if we left it like it is.” They already had to add a navel to the flawless body. “I hope he likes his surprise. The last time he tried to clone his own body it went horribly wrong.”

Leatherhead laughed, “That was because he did it.”

Donnie joined in the laughter, “Again, true.” A gentle touch from the gator had Donnie turning to face him and he could see the desire in his friend’s eyes. “I guess it can wait just a little while longer,” he smiled up at his friend. They walked into another room within Leatherhead’s apartment where the bed was. Donnie removed his gear and guard then lied down on the large bed. 

Leatherhead stripped off his lab coat and belt before joining Donatello. He nuzzled the small turtle’s neck while his hands roamed over Donnie’s body then down to his tail. “You’ve already prepped yourself.”

“I always do,” Donnie breathed, his hands caressing Leatherhead’s long jaw. He moved them down, caressing Leatherhead’s chest on his way to his cloaca. It didn’t take much for Donnie to coax Leatherhead out of his tail. With a firm grip, Donnie pumped Leatherhead to a full erection, all the while kissing along the large gator’s neck. 

Leatherhead growled and moved over Donnie, who parted his legs in response. Gently Leatherhead pushed inside watching Donnie’s eyes the whole time, looking for any sign of pain. “It only stings a little in the beginning and then I’m fine,” Donnie grunted. “You know this.”

Despite Donnie’s constant reassurances, Leatherhead moved slow and tentatively until Donnie’s first churr. And for Leatherhead, Donnie let himself churr quite often, encouraging him as much as possible. Slowly Leatherhead increased his pace and lost himself in the passion until, finally, Donatello had his orgasm. Only then did he grunt out his own. He waited for Donatello’s muscles to relax again before gently pulling out and flopping down on the bed next to him. 

“I’ve noticed that you rumble occasionally,” Donnie pointed out, turning toward Leatherhead. “I wonder if you’re an alpha.”

Leatherhead chuckled, “I would have to meet others of my kind to find that out and as far as I know, there are no other mutated alligators.”

Donnie nodded while humming in agreement then sat up, “That’s not a bad idea.” He looked down at Leatherhead, “I could ask the Kame if there is a Wani village near them.”

“Wani?” Leatherhead shifted so that he could sit up next to Donatello. 

“Alligator,” Donnie smiled. 

“Oh,” Leatherhead thought for a moment. “That would be nice. If you think I would be welcome.”

“I’ll ask tomorrow,” Donnie offered. “I’ll see what they know about them and if it’s even possible.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Leatherhead smiled as he got up off the bed, “but I would rather have a female.”

Donnie laughed, “I figured as much.” He looked Leatherhead in the eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up too much. There is a chance that the Wani are hostile or unaccepting of outsiders or that it could go wrong somehow.”

“I understand,” Leatherhead said while slipping back into his lab coat. “Why don’t we go get Doctor Stockman so that we can show him his new body.” 

“You go,” Donnie got off the bed. “I need to get cleaned up.”

“Alright,” Leatherhead left the room to go get Stockman. 

While he was gone, Donatello splashed water on his face and cleaned out his sore tail at the sink in the lab, before putting his gear and guard back on. He was able to do one more diagnostic test of the body before Leatherhead returned with Stockman. 

A large grin spread across Donatello’s face. “Come with me to the back, Stockman.”

A confused look spread across the holographic face of Baxter. “Why?”

“It’s not a trick,” Donnie laughed. “It’s a surprise. Come on.”

“What did you finally finish your work load on time for a change?” Reluctantly Baxter followed the two reptiles to the back of the lab and when he saw the body he froze. The holographic head disappeared and the robotic body opened up so that the jar with his brain and eye could come out. The eye looked up at the body then over at Donatello. “Does Bishop know about this?”

Donnie nodded, “Yes.”

Stockman looked back up at the body, “Is it stable?”

“Yes,” Donnie placed a hand on the jar. “We took our time and we didn’t try to make any unnecessary adjustments to it. Sorry, no super human strength.”

“I look young,” The eye continued to look at the body. 

Leatherhead smiled, “We aged it to about twenty five.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Stockman whispered then looked at Donnie. “Is it ready?”

“Yes,” Donnie gestured to the equipment nearby. “If you want, we can do it now and you will be ready in time for dinner. Only you will have to have a specific diet for a while so that your body can build up the right kinds of bacteria. But I’m sure you knew that already.”

“Of course I did,” Baxter said with his typical air of arrogance. “And, yes, now would be nice.”

Together Donatello and Leatherhead set the new body and the jar, containing Baxter’s brain, up for the transference. The eye stayed transfixed on the body as the two mutants worked. “We did fix your eyes, by the way; just an added bonus,” Donatello said as he plugged the brain in then walked over to the control panel. “Ready?” The eye in the jar bobbed and Leatherhead nodded. “Here we go.” Donnie flipped the switch. 

It didn’t take much time for the procedure to finish and when it was done Baxter gasped for air in his new body. His body twitched and flailed as his brain tried to remember how to control it. Leatherhead placed a hand on Stockman’s chest. “Focus on breathing. Push up on my hand.” With rasping breaths the new lungs took in air as his hands gripped the gator’s arm. 

Unlike Bishop, who was used to the procedure and a body, Baxter’s brain had been without sensation for so long that it had forgotten how the body worked. Every touch, every sensation had his brain on overload. “Try to stay calm while your brain tries to adjust,” Donnie soothed. 

“E…everything’s… on… f…fire,” Stockman managed to choke out. 

“It’s just everything coming online,” Leatherhead explained. “It will pass.”

They sat with him for hours as his breathing leveled out and the twitching stopped to be replaced with shivers. “I’m cold,” Stockman choked out. 

Donnie grabbed a soft blanket and covered Stockman as Leatherhead checked the readouts. “He’s stable,” he said sitting back down. “How do you feel?”

“Tactile responses are still a little sensitive,” Stockman’s voice was still raspy. Then the blanket came up a bit at his nether regions. “That’s embarrassing,” he groaned. 

“That’s expected,” Donatello smiled. “At least you know it works. Do you think you’re ready for some water?”

Stockman nodded and Donnie helped him take his first sips. “Mm,” Stockman turned his head. “Even my taste buds are on overdrive.” 

It took days for Stockman to get used to his new body enough to walk without stumbling and wear clothing beyond soft shorts and the two mutants helped him in every step of the way. After about a week Baxter was confident enough to return to work, but still kept with a mild diet and he also had to be careful as his immune system built up so he wore a mask everywhere he went.

Within that week, much to Donnie’s delight, his egg developed a heartbeat. 

Donnie had inquired about the Wani village and was told that there was one near the Kame clan. Usagi agreed to escort Leatherhead to the village and they headed to Second Earth the next day. Donnie bid his friend goodbye and good luck as they disappeared through the portal. 

Back in his own lab Donnie sat at his computer late at night. He had showered so he was without his gear and mask. He had tried to sleep, but could not. Raph and Leo went out to handle another creature on their own. Now that they had access to their mystic powers, the Turtles had an easier time with them and no longer need to all go out to catch them. 

Donnie looked down at the bottom of his screen to see that it was almost one in the morning and wondered how much longer it would be before his brothers returned. As long as they were out, he would not be able to sleep so he kept on working. 

Michelangelo was the same and stayed up playing video games as he waited for his favored to return. The sounds of his attempts and failures at passing the level he was on could be heard through the closed lab door. Then he heard Mikey’s delightful shout, “Leo!” and knew that everything was alright. 

He didn’t even look up when he heard the door to the lab open then close again followed by the sound of the lock. He didn’t stand when he felt the looming presence behind him and smelt the musk coming off his lover. A gentle nibble on the neck had him tilting his head slightly to give his assailant better access, but his attention stayed on his screen. 

“I just want to finish this one thing,” he giggled as fingers glided down his bridges. They made their way down to his hips then across his thighs and he parted his legs in response. “I’m almost done,” he breathed. He stood up as he typed something up quick and Raph pulled back a little, but stayed close. Donnie then saved his progress. “Okay done.”

As he turned to meet his lover, Raph’s red mask was looped behind his neck and he was pulled into a gentle kiss. Raph’s tongue flicked around inside Donnie’s mouth as he was pulled to the cot. Keeping the mask behind Don’s neck and without breaking the kiss, Raph lied back bringing Donnie down on top of him. Donnie straddled the larger Turtle’s hips and rested his tail on top of Raph’s. 

Donnie’s could feel Raph’s heart pounding as they kissed and rubbed tails. Raph’s tail curled around Don’s then he broke the kiss long enough to whisper, “I want you in me,” as his voice trembled a little. Donnie could feel Raph’s nervousness, in the way he kissed and how he held the red cloth holding Don to him; it was his way of keeping control while he submitted.

Donnie gently entered Raph’s tail and stayed there briefly before pushing in deeper. Raph grunted, but held tight to his mask and the kiss. After a few long strokes, Raph finally broke the kiss and relaxed his grip on the mask a little, though he still held Donnie down with it. 

Donnie’s honey colored eyes fixed on Raph’s golden orbs as they glazed over in pleasure and the nerves faded. Donnie kept his movements gentle and even, knowing that Raph’s psyche was still delicate when it came to being submissive. Raph’s mouth was open and gentle churrs sounded with each thrust and Donnie echoed them with his own. 

Donnie wasn’t used to topping and he knew his stamina wasn’t as great as his brothers’, which seemed to grow on a daily basis. Whenever he was with Mona, he had a hard time lasting past her first orgasm and she finished quickly. And with Raph, Donnie was afraid that he would not last long enough to bring his favored pleasure. 

Raph must have sensed this because a smile spread across his face. “I’m almost there, Donnie-boy.”

Churring, Donnie buried his face in the crook of Raph’s neck as his movements became staggered from trying to hold off his orgasm. His hands held tight to Raph’s biceps. He desperately wanted to make sure Raph finished. 

Raph’s body tensed as he churred then pulsated as he released sending Donnie over the top. The smaller turtle pushed on through the pleasure to continue Raph’s stimulation through his orgasm. A few shallow thrusts was all he could manage, before he had to pull out. He was always almost painfully sensitive after his orgasm and he wondered how his brothers managed to stay inside afterwards. 

Finally, Raph released his grip on the mask and let his arms fall to the bed. “I love you,” he breathed as he kissed Donnie’s head. 

Donnie rested on Raph with his arms bent so that his fingers could trace the top of Raph’s plastron. He was small enough that Raph had no problem supporting his weight. “I wish I was better at that for you,” Donnie panted. “I guess I’m not really suited for it. I just can’t keep up with you guys.”

“No,” Raph caressed Don’s arm. “I love being with you and it’s easier for me to submit to you. You are my favored and I feel safest with you.”

“I make you feel safe?” Donnie shook his head. “You’re stronger than me. I think what it is, is that you don’t feel threatened by me. I can’t hurt you.”

“So says the Nexus champion.” Raph laughed, but it sounded sad. “You don’t get it Donnie,” he breathed. “You hold my heart. You’re the one that can hurt me the most, but I know that you won’t. Without you, I would be lost. If you weren’t here, I would have left a long time ago and I would never have been able to get through what was done to me.”

Something in what Raph said stirred up some long suppressed memories, but they remained vague and incomplete. An image flashed in Don’s mind of an older scarred up Raph, full of pain, but it was gone quickly. “I’m here for you whenever you need me, forever.” His hand drifted down Raph’s arm and encountered his elbow pad. “You still have your gear on and you need a shower.”

“Mm-hmm,” was all Raph managed to respond before he began to gently snore. 

Donnie was starting to think that his favorite place to sleep was on top of Raph with the gentle, rumbling snores of his lover soothing him. They fell asleep together and Donnie dreamed of a time that had not happened yet but that he feared to return to.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky stuff in the beginning. XD

Leonardo sat, bound with his arms above his head, in the ‘sex room’. He was happy to learn that Bishop was not the one to set up the special room but that it was Mona Lisa. She had ordered the items as a surprise for their upcoming ‘birthdays’ and had the movers place the unmarked boxes in the room for her. She had decided to go ahead and set up the room as much as she could by herself, as soon as the movers had left. 

The four Turtles spent several days sorting through the trove of adult toys. Some were specifically for Leonardo, more or less. The others did enjoy testing how far they could take things with him. Most of the items were intended for them all. 

Leo was gagged, blindfolded and his ear slits were plugged, but he knew the turtle in front of him was Donatello. He had learned to open his third eye and could ‘see’ quite well with it. He would even venture to say better in fact. Emotion and intent radiated with a person’s energy and through walls. It was almost like and emotional heat sensor and Leo could tell if an individual was lying or not. Even items had a glow about them and would have the lingering glow of the person who had touched it last. Nothing got past Leo now, much to the disappointment of his brothers. 

Donnie had the purest energy Leo had seen and was a bright purple glow. Leo could ‘see’ that the genius had a long, thin metal rod in his hands. Leo trusted Donnie completely and stayed calm when he felt the rounded tip of the rod touching the inside of his flared tip. 

Michelangelo was standing a few feet away, his orange energy strong with is sexual desire and possessiveness of Leo. Raphael, almost a void with streams of red dancing through it, was in the conjoining bedroom, curious but apprehensive. He would occasionally walk up to the door and look in, Leo would see the fear pulse through him, then he would turn and head back to the bed.

Donatello worked the rod inside Leo’s tip and Leo could ‘see’ Mikey’s reaction and almost hear the grunt that he knew his lover vocalized. Slowly the rod sank deeper into his penis and Leo found himself enjoying its presence there. Donnie worked it so that it was all the way in and a surge of panic filled Mikey when it disappeared inside of Leo, but the genius turtle reassured him. 

The rod was long enough to touch Leo’s prostate and it felt strange, but nice, to have it stimulated from a different angle. A churr resonated in his chest and he moaned, throwing his head back. 

With the thumb of one hand covering Leo’s tip, to keep the rod inside, Donnie’s other hand began pumping Leo’s cock. Leo churred and thrust his hips up as far as his restraints would allow. It was a pleasure unlike any he had ever felt and he wanted more. 

Curiosity got the better of Raph and he stood in the doorway watching. Leo could see his arousal at the display and his desire. 

Donnie pulled his finger from Leo’s tip and let the rod slip out a little and then gently pushed it back inside. He soon began licking Leo’s tip, using his tongue to push the rod back in each time it slipped out. 

Leo’s legs twitched and it was getting hard to breathe past the gag in his mouth as his nose seemed to clog. He felt himself ready to cum and Donnie pulled away. Leo felt the rod shoot from him as he climaxed with a loud rumbling churr. Slowly his muscles relaxed and his breathing leveled out as his hot seed oozed down coating Donnie’s hand. 

Once Leo was milked for all had, Donnie’s hands came up and removed the gag then the blindfold followed by the earplugs. “I take it that you liked it?” Don licked Leo’s seed from his hand and Leo could see that the genius savored the taste. 

It was strange to see the overlapping images of his eyes and his third eye, everything seemed to glow. Leo swallowed and licked his lips, “Yeah.” He grunted out a laugh, “You guys really need to stop introducing me to new kinks.”

A sweet smile spread across Donnie’s beak, “It’s as much fun for us as it is for you.”

Mikey stepped forward. “Was it a… you know… painful pleasure for you, or a feel good pleasure?”

Leo grinned. “It felt good.” He shook his head. “No pain at all past the initial intrusion, but that faded fast. Not much different than the first time I had you in my tail.”

Mikey reached up and untied Leo’s hands. “It looked like it would hurt.”

“Well, it didn’t.” Leo looked up and saw the curiosity in Raph, “Do you want to try?” he smiled. 

Raph’s eyes shot up and he blushed so hard his dark sink got even darker. He looked down at the floor, “I don’t like other’s playing with my junk.”

“It feels different from anything else, Raph,” Leo gently pushed. “And Donnie would be the one to do it.”

Raph remained in the doorway and fidgeted with his arms crossed over his plastron. “It didn’t hurt?”

“Not really,” Leo smiled and got up. Leo could see that Raph wanted to try but, like with everything sex related, he hesitated. So Leo walked over to him and gently nuzzled Raph’s warm cheek. “It’s okay.”

Raph let himself be guided to the chair and sat stiffly in it. “Don’t tie me up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Donnie smiled with a new rod in his hand. 

Raph swallowed hard. “What’s this called?”

“Sounding,” Donnie answered as he coated the rod with lube. “Just let your penis out and stay relaxed, I’ll do the rest.” He rested a hand on Raph’s thigh. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

Raph nodded and slipped out of his tail. Donnie grabbed the flaccid member and gently pulled the tip apart to reveal the opening. Raph’s knuckles were almost white he was gripping the seat of the chair so hard. 

“Relax,” Donnie soothed. 

Raph’s breathing was heavy as he watched Donnie line the rounded tip up with the hole in his penis. Gently Donnie worked it down and Raph actually thrusts his hips up in response. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” Mikey leaned in and asked. 

Raph shook his head and grunted while the rod disappeared inside him. His eyes locked with Donnie’s and the genius turtle worked the rod back out a little then decided to move it in and out as opposed to pumping Raph’s growing erection. Raph grunted again and his hands came up to rest on Donnie’s shoulders. “You can… uh… jerk me off.” His fingers caressed the back of Donnie’s head and he churred as his toes curled. 

Donnie smiled and his hand started to move up and down Raph’s shaft as he continued to move the rod in and out. Raph’s eyes glazed over and he churred as he hardened further. The trust Raph had for Donnie was visible to Leo and their love for each other radiated from them. He was also surprised to see that the void seemed to light up when they were together. 

Another deep churr indicated Raph’s impending orgasm and Donnie churred in response. Donnie pulled the rod out and gently started to suck on Raph’s tip. Raph churred again and, grabbing the back of Donnie’s head, he thrust into his mouth as he finished.

Donnie didn’t fight as Raph pushed himself further up in to his mouth. 

As Raph came down from his high he was filled with guilt and immediately started to apologies to Donnie, “I’m sorry I did that to you. I was too rough.”

Donnie shook his head and rubbed Raph’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “I’ve wanted to taste you for quite some time now.” His tongue came out to lick the remains of Raph’s cum from the side of his mouth. “I actually liked it.”

“But I…,” Raph started to cry, but Donnie shushed him. 

“Don’t, Raph,” he whispered. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He looked Raph in the eyes, “Did you like it?”

Raph blushed, looked down at the ground then nodded. 

Donnie reached up and kissed the top of Raph’s head, “Then we can do it again, if you like.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Raph breathed.

“Guys!” Mona yelled from the bedroom. “Come quick. One of the eggs is hatching.”

They all jumped up and raced after Mona to the infirmary. When they got there the nurses moved out of the way so that the Turtles could get close. The egg was cracked a little, but was more or less whole. 

“What’s going on?” Mikey asked when there was no movement. “Is he okay?”

“It takes a lot to break out of an egg,” one of the nurses answered. “He’s most likely resting.”

Mikey got close to the egg, “Maybe he needs some encouragement.” Mikey leaned in and rumbled lovingly to the little alpha inside and got a rumble in response. “Come out, little dude,” Mikey cooed touching the little egg. “We’re excited to meet you.”

A sudden commotion erupted form the other room and the Turtles turned to see what was going on, but Bishop was there and closed the door. “I don’t like that he has a secret,” Mikey mumbled.

“Me too,” Leo replied and looked with his third eye. 

“He told me that if his experiment is successful then he will tell us about it, but if it fails it would be best that we didn’t know,” Donnie told them. “Oh, and that it’s not another clone.”

Leo vaguely registered what Donnie said as he watched the humans inside the other room scrambling to resuscitate a fragile life. They managed to save the poor creature but its life energy was weak. “Leo?” Mikey’s voice snapped him out of the trance. “You can stare at the wall all day, but you can’t see through it.”

“Right,” Leo sighed. “I can’t see through it. Whatever Bishop is up to we’ll have to wait and see if it’s a success.” He looked back at the creature in the stasis chamber, “If it is a failure, maybe it is best that we don’t know.”

He turned and looked at the eggs. He could now see what the mystics saw when they determined the gender of the life inside. The life energies of each were vastly different and he could also see how developed they were. Little Yoshi had mystic abilities of his own that will one day rival that of Leo. He kept all of this to himself, because he wasn’t sure. He never expected his abilities to develop so much given the fact that he had given the majority of his energy to Mizuchi. 

Movement inside the egg indicated that the little alpha was continuing his efforts to hatch. The incubator it was in was large enough and closed off so the egg could move freely without the fear of it falling. After a while a little brown beak poked out of the shell and chirped. Leo leaned in close and chirped eliciting another chirp form the baby. 

The shell had softened and the baby pushed against it causing it more to rip than brake. It was decided beforehand that Leo would be the first one this baby saw, so when the little one’s head emerged and his eyes opened, Leo leaned in close and chirped. Azrael chirped back then redoubled his efforts to be free of his encasings, grunting in his efforts.

Leo decided that the little guy had worked hard enough for his birth and helped him out of the remainder of the shell, taking care not to damage the yolk sack. The little guy shivered in Leo’s hands and Leo was amazed at how tiny he was. Azrael started to mew a little and grunt so Leo pulled him close, trilling gently to him. As Azrael settled in his arms, Leo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

A nurse came up and relieved Leo of Azrael to run a few tests and clean him off. She soon returned with the little alpha bundled. “He’s three pounds six ounces,” she told them. “And as far as I can tell, he is healthy.”

Mona was holding Gabriel, who grunted and chirped in response to his new little brother’s noises. Leo carried Azrael over to Mona and they held the babies close to each other. Gabriel’s brown eyes looked over at his new little brother, and his light green skin looked even lighter next to Azrael’s brown. The new born alpha’s eyes were such a dark brown that they were almost black and they stayed fixed on his adoptive father. The two babies chirped and trilled to each other in a primal baby language. 

“They are both so beautiful,” Mona smiled and Azrael turned at the sound of her voice then chirped. 

Raph looked over her shoulder at the two babies, “How are you going to co-sleep with the two of them?”

Mona leaned in and kissed him, “I’ll figure it out.” 

“I wonder if they will fight when they’re older,” Mikey mused. 

“Probably,” Donnie answered. “They are brothers after all and they will be fighting for the affections of the other four.”

….

The next morning, after training, two alphas approached Leo and they looked uneasy. “Is there something the matter?” Leo asked when they didn’t say anything.

“I was wondering if I could see the baby that you found in the grove?” one of them finally asked. Leo remembered his name to be Kinjin. 

“I was also wondering if any of the eggs that you had found had hatched yet?” another added. His name was Han. 

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron, “You abandoned your eggs.”

They both looked at the ground and nodded. “Males are only kept if there is a female in the clutch, in poor families like ours,” Kinjin tried to explain. “Now my mate has taken my omega to her bed and laid a clutch with a girl. If the child you found in the grove is mine then it is the only one I will have.”

“Do you want to take him from us if he is yours?”

“I cannot,” he answered. “My mate would not permit it. I don’t even think I can call her my mate anymore. I am now just her omega’s alpha and the protector of their children.”

Leo’s stance softened, “I’m sorry that your way of life has been turned upside down all because of us.”

The alpha shook his head, “You saved our people in more ways than one. We will learn our new place among them.”

“Come with me,” Leo sighed. He led them through the compound to the infirmary and had the nurses there take DNA samples of each of them to compare them to the babies’. She pulled Leo aside to give him the results. 

He walked over to Kinjin, “The older one is yours.” He then turned to Han, “And the newly hatched one is yours.”

Kinjin’s mouth dropped open, “How do you know? We haven’t seen them yet.”

“The science here is advanced. They can tell that the child is of your blood,” Leo smiled. “Come with me.”

He led them back and into the common room where Mona had the babies in swings and was humming to them, crouching on the floor in front of them. When the alphas saw her a puzzled look spread across their faces. 

“She was a mammal that was turned into a reptile, so she still has some characteristics of the mammal that she once was,” Leo simply explained. 

They accepted this explanation and turned their attention to the two baby alphas. Mona stood and walked over to Leo, “What’s going on?”

“They are their fathers,” Leo explained. Concern spread across Mona’s face and Leo soothed her, “They can’t take them back. Their mates won’t let them. They just want to see their sons.”

“He looks like my father,” Kinjin said looking down at Gabriel. He wiped tears from his cheeks, “His mother told me to drop the clutch in the river. I dropped two, but took him to the grove. It was the second clutch for us.” He bent down and rumbled gently to his son. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he began to cry. 

Mona moved in quickly to collect him as Mikey ran into the room, “What happened?” Mikey looked at the two alphas, “What’s going on?”

“They are their fathers,” Leo explained again. “And no they’re not here to take them, just see them.”

“Why’s Gabe crying?” Mikey asked as he took the wailing baby from Mona. 

“Because he doesn’t know me,” Kinjin looked defeated. 

Mikey didn’t say anything, only rumbled gently to Gabriel and the little alpha stopped crying and rumbled in response. 

Han looked down at Azrael and smiled, “He looks like my sister.” He looked up at Mona, “Can I hold him? I promise that I won’t make any noise.”

Mona picked up Azrael and handed him to his father, “We named him Azrael.”

“I’m sorry,” Han whispered to the tiny alpha as he was placed in his arms. “If I was only able to give you a sister.” Azrael was so small in the large alpha’s hands. After a while, he handed the baby back to Mona, “I’m just happy that you are alive, my little one.”

“It’s bitter sweet,” Gabe’s father sighed. 

Leo placed a hand on the alpha’s shoulder, “Let the others know that if they want to know if one of the other three is theirs, all they have to do is ask.”

The alpha nodded, “Thank you, Master Leonardo.”

“You are going to be coming everyday anyway for training,” Leo offered. “If you want to spend time with them after, then it can be arranged.” 

Leo saw the joy surge through the two alphas as they bowed. “That is very kind of you, Master,” Han managed to choke out. 

The next day five more alphas came forward. It was explained to them that they won’t know which ones were the fathers until the eggs hatched and that the remaining three eggs were omegas. They all said that they understood and submitted to the DNA test. 

Leo walked over to Haru and looked the large alpha in the eye, “Did you ever take a clutch to the grove?”

Haru shook his head, “I was lucky and Momorin laid Jetsui on our first try. She was only fourteen at the time. Even so, our family is not poor and could afford to keep more than one clutch.” Haru looked over at Ookin, “He was lucky. His father had to take five clutches, after keeping three of just boys, and he dropped them in the river before Momorin was laid, Ookin was in the clutch with her. Not every family disposes of the all boy clutches. For example, Yuri had kept May’s three boys. The richer families will continue to have more than one clutch, but the poor ones cannot afford to. The eggs you will get will come from them, most likely.”

Leo was about to respond when he noticed Splinter, who was standing not too far away, giving advice to Michelangelo, suddenly grab his back and grunt in pain. “Master Splinter?” Mikey called out as he reached for their father. 

“There is a sharp pain in my back,” Splinter hissed as he dropped to his knees. 

The nurses, who were taking the DNA samples, ran over to assist Splinter and started to bombard him with questions. Mikey scooped Splinter up in his arms and carried him to the infirmary with the others following after. Leo turned to the Kame. “Go home.” He then turned to follow after his brothers. 

Reluctantly, Mikey placed Splinter on a bed and watched as their father was wheeled away. Donnie stifled a sob and sat down with his head in his hands. Raph sat next to him and they leaned into each other. 

Mikey stood staring at the door that Splinter had disappeared through. “Do you think he’s dying, Leo?”

Leo shook his head. “The pain was in his back. What’s in the back that would hurt before death?” He looked at Donnie, who shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he whimpered. 

“How old is he anyway?” Mikey’s voice shook. “Rats don’t live that long and he was old when we were mutated.”

“I don’t know,” Donnie chocked out.

Leo paced while Mikey stood, watching the door. Raph and Donnie continued to sit together and they were soon joined by Mona. She had rushed over with the babies as soon as she could. They were sleeping in a double stroller. 

A doctor came out and they all held their breath as she approached. A soft smile spread across her face. “It’s a kidney stone.” She waited for them to breathe their sighs of relief before she continued. “He also has a slight infection which is making it hard for him to pass it. So we will keep him here until the stone passes and the infection is gone.”

“Can we go in and see him?” Mikey asked and he looked ready to run toward the door. The doctor nodded and they all headed to where Splinter was resting. He had an IV needle in his hand that also ran a bag of antibiotics. A heart monitor was clamped onto his finger and the steady beeping was a comfort to Leo. They sat with him for about an hour before they decided to leave so that he could rest. 

Mona went straight to the kitchen to feed the babies while the Turtles headed to the dojo to clean up. They weren’t in there for long before April, Casey and Mrs. Morrison came rushing into the lair. “We heard what happened,” April exclaimed while she bounced Ember in her arms. 

Mrs. Morrison went right to Raph. “How are you?” There was a thick level of concern in her voice. 

“Everything’s okay,” Mikey smiled. “It was just a kidney stone. Splinter’s fine.”

Casey’s face dropped. “You don’t know.”

“Know what?” Raph pushed. 

“You haven’t seen the news?” Mrs. Morrison looked at Raph.

Raph simply shook his head. 

Bishop came bursting into the dojo. “I want you all to know that we are on top of this.”

“On top of what?” Raph practically yelled. 

Bishop took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “The Foot and the Purple Dragons have been recording your encounters. They edited the video to make you four look extremely violent and released it to the media.”

“We’ve been exposed.” Leo’s heart pounded. 

“It gets worse.” April looked at Raph with tears streaming down her cheeks. “So much worse.”

Raph shook his head. “Please,” his voice barley a whisper, “no”. He charged from the dojo and into the common room to turn on the television. The news had footage of when the Triceratons had invaded in their search for Honeycutt. Donatello was standing behind the Triceraton General as demands were being made. The commentators were giving their opinions on what they were seeing. 

As the others walked up behind Raph, to watch the news, the video switched to what their enemies had provided. Bishop was right, they looked frighteningly violent and this was taken before they had regained their mystic powers.

Then the part that April was taking about flashed up on the screen, pictures of a seven year old Raph with Brad after a warning for their graphic nature. Parts were blurred, but not Raph’s face which they showed in close ups and compared to the paused video of the Turtles fighting that were also zoomed in on Raph. Leo supposed that the courtesy of not showing victims’ faces was not afforded to one that was not human. 

Raph’s breath hitched as the remote control clattered to the floor and he lost consciousness.


	36. Chapter 36

The moment Raph regained consciousness he went to his room. Within a few hours after the breaking news, their friends and people they had helped were all coming forward to speak on their behalf, including the Justice Force. The President even made press release stating that the Turtles were employed by the government and were of no threat to society. 

Bishop got the news channels to stop airing the photos of Raph, but there was nothing they could do to remove them from the internet, though Donnie tried by creating a program to seek them out and delete them. 

After a few hours, Raph emerged from his room and went straight to the weight room. Donnie and Casey sat in there with him, but said nothing. They knew that they had to wait for him to come to them. 

He slept that night alone in his hammock while Donnie and Mona slept in one of the spare rooms with the babies in between them. They had all agreed to give Raph his space so that he could work through it. 

Splinter passed the kidney stone late in the night and was back in his room, resting by the morning. The doctors were analyzing the stone and running other tests on him to determine the cause. They needed to make sure if he needed medication or just a change in diet. 

The next morning Leo, Don, and Mikey awaited the arrival of the alphas for training. Their mood was pretty somber but they had an obligation and they were determined to see it through. The portal opened and Mikey spotted Ookin, Haru and Taki and walked up to them. “Raph’s not well so, uh, I guess we’ll split you up between us.” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Haru asked. “Is it the same thing that befell your father?”

Mikey shook his head. “No. Master Splinter had a kidney stone and is doing fine. Raph’s just… well… not up to training today.”

“Then why is he walking into the dojo in his gear?” Ookin pointed out.

Mikey turned in time to see Raph enter the private room he used for Ookin, Haru, and Taki’s training and shook his head. “What the hell?”

Leo walked up and placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “You know that we have to let him handle it how he wants. If we push, he’ll pull away.”

“Did something happen?” Taki asked.

“I wouldn’t suggest asking any questions,” Donnie warned. “He’s in a… mood and if you push him he might snap. Just do your lessons like normal and don’t agitate him.”

“Fine.” Ookin headed to the room. 

“Thank you for the warning.” Haru bowed then followed Taki to the room.

About half way through training Taki came running out. “Come quick! They’re going to kill each other!”

“What the hell’s going on?” Mikey yelled, running up to him. 

“Uncle Ookin didn’t heed your advice and now they’re fighting,” Taki told him as the sounds of the struggle came from the open door. “He kept pushing Master Raphael to tell him what was wrong.”

Mikey ran to the room followed by Leo and Don to see Haru standing back, watching Ookin and Raph struggle on the floor. “What are you doing?” Mikey yelled, running over to them. 

“I just refuse to enable him,” Ookin grunted. “You guys are mollycoddling him and I won’t do that.”

“Get off me,” Raph growled. 

“No,” Ookin shouted. 

Mikey grabbed Ookin’s carapace. “Get off.” But the older Kame was too heavy for Mikey to lift and before he could reposition himself to try again, Haru pulled him back. 

“What happened to him?”

“Images of his abuse have been exposed by our enemies for the world to see,” Donatello told them. He turned to Ookin. “Now please let him up. He’s been through enough.”

“No,” Ookin grunted. “If I let him up, he’ll run off.”

“Yeah, that’s what he does,” Mikey hissed. “Now get off him before I… I….” He was so angry that he couldn’t think. 

“He needs to face his demons,” Haru interjected. “If it was your enemies who released the images, then this,” Haru gestured to Raph, “was their goal; to take him down and he’s letting them.”

“You can never understand,” Raph struggled against Ookin. 

“No I cannot fully understand what you are feeling,” Ookin admitted. “But you are letting them win. I thought you were a fighter.”

“This is different,” Raph argued and his voice actually cracked. “Attack me face to face and I’ll fight back. I’ve even faced the darkness inside of me and conquered it. I may have stopped blaming myself, but I’m still ashamed of it.”

Mikey couldn’t believe that Raph was starting to open up when normally he would shut down on them. Jealousy surged through him again. What was so special about Ookin?

Leo placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder causing him to jump. “It’s not love,” Leo insisted, “though there is a strong bond between them. Let’s see how this plays out.”

“How do you know?” Mikey’s voice quivered. 

“Trust me,” Leo whispered. 

Raph was no longer struggling against Ookin. “What they did can never be undone. All I wanted to do was put it all behind me and forget but now it’s there for the world to see.” He sobbed, “No amount of fighting will stop that.”

Ookin nuzzled Raph and Mikey hissed but his reaction was ignored. “You can still rise above it. Don’t let them control you like this.”

“I just need some time,” Raph yielded, his face buried on the mat.

“What if your enemies attacked today?” Haru asked. “Like this, you are in no condition to fight. You have the ability to throw Ookin off of you, but you cannot focus yourself enough to do it. As you are right now you are a liability.”

Raph lay still, looking at the ground. Ookin eased up and Raph didn’t move so the alpha got up and Raph stayed on the floor. “Why did it have to happen?”

“Apparently your enemies are ruthless,” Ookin offered. “They know your weakness.”

“The only thing that could make it worse is if it somehow got leaked that we had sex with each other,” Raph grumbled. “It’s a good thing that our enemies don’t know about it. The world doesn’t need to know all our secrets.” Raph pulled his arms up and hid his face, mumbling his words, “I’ll go talk to Doctor Park.”

……

Mikey sat playing a video game. He had to do something to get his mind off of everything that was happening. His nerves were on edge. He felt like an avalanche was heading towards him and his foot was stuck. 

The media was going crazy over the Turtles and were out on the streets interviewing random New Yorkers. Some were even exploring the sewers, looking for their former lairs. 

Bishop had contacted the major news outlets and had set up a time and place for a press conference. Leo and Don were selected to join him due to the fact that they were the oldest and the least likely to say something damaging. Mikey wasn’t sure how he felt about going public but he knew that they really didn’t have a choice.

He worried about Raph and wondered how his session with Doctor Park was going. It frustrated him that he didn’t know what to do to help him. 

Ookin sat down next to him on the sofa. “What is this thing?”

“Are you still here?” Mikey grumbled. The fact that Ookin was able to help Raph made him even madder.

“We decided to stay to see how Raphael is doing,” Ookin explained. “You still don’t like me?”

Mikey paused his game, “I loathe you.”

“Why?” Ookin leaned back, resting his arms along the back of the sofa. “I may tease but I already told you that I have no intention of stealing Raphael from you. I do not lie to you about how I feel. I just want to keep him as a friend, though it is much less than I desire.” Ookin looked away. “Please don’t take what little I have with him away.”

“Raph has a habit of running when he’s upset. And he’s not always thinking clearly when he does,” Mikey stated, though he didn’t know why he was still talking to Ookin. “I am afraid that I’ll do something that will send him to you to get back at me. It would tear me apart if he ever had sex with you.”

“Would you be able to take him back if he ever did?” Ookin looked sideways at Mikey. 

Mikey pulled his knees up, folded his arms over them and buried his face. He didn’t want to cry, not in front of Ookin. “I will always take them back.” He sighed. “My first mistake was encouraging Donnie to be with Leatherhead. I just wanted to help him get his mind off of Raph. I had no idea how much LH’s smell on Donnie would drive me crazy. Mona bothered Donnie more than she bothered me, but I still felt like Raph should have asked me first and kind of felt like she should’ve been mine. I feel stupid for that. Then Leo with Usagi, I’ve never been so angry. But the thought of losing him over it…. I almost lost him. I don’t want them to be together, but I let them because I don’t want Leo to leave me.” He glanced over at Ookin. “I would forgive Raph too, if he slept with you.” 

“Haru’s the same with Usagi,” Ookin told him. “He didn’t let Usagi know, but he was angry about him coming here. And he fumed when he found out that he slept with you, though he would never let you know. He fears that Usagi will leave if he tries to restrict him at all. We get possessive over our group, more than they can understand. And another alpha with one that we see as ours…, well you saw what I did.” 

“I get it,” Mikey nodded. “But, I don’t want to be so possessive of them.”

“We can’t help it. It drives us crazy,” Ookin smiled. “It’s a madness that consumes us.” He placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “You grew up without a fa… uh… adult alpha around. You’re learning everything all on your own.” Ookin sighed. “I swear to you. Even if Raph comes to me, I will not bed him. But I do think he likes the attention I give him, so I’m not going to stop with the flirting.”

“I see you two are finally bonding,” Raph’s voice made them both jump. 

They both turned to see Leo, Raph, Don, and Haru standing together. “Hi guys,” Mikey swallowed hard. “How long have you been standing there?”

“We got here about the time you told Ookin that if I slept with him it would tear you up,” Raph answered. 

Ookin stood, “I’m sorry Haru.”

“You couldn’t use your own jealousy as a way to relate?” Haru crossed his arms over his plastron. 

“He already knows about my jealousy,” Ookin argued. “I was just letting him know that it was a common trait in all alphas.”

“You should have told us,” Leo grumbled, glaring at Mikey. “Usagi and I would have stopped if we knew it was bothering the two of you so much.”

“It’s fine,” Mikey and Haru said in unison. 

Leo threw up his hands. “You guys are infuriating.”

A low alarm sounded and Donnie ran over to a nearby computer. “We have another event,” he stated. “This one’s big and it’s right over New York.”

Bishop ran into the room. “Turn on the television.”

“I really don’t want to see the news right now,” Raph grumbled. 

“It’s not about you,” Bishop stated, picking up the remote. He turned on the television to show a live shot of a flying car that looked to be in distress. 

The news woman gave her report, “The flying car appeared over New York just a few moments ago. Witnesses say that it appeared that a portal had opened up and the car flew through it….”

Bishop turned to them. “This is bigger than the four of you.”

The car finally gave out and plummeted to the ground to crash into the street. Three human like creatures jumped out of the car and ran. “Get out there and find them,” Bishop stated then spoke into a small communications device, “Get a team out there to collect that car.”

“Got to go.” Mikey jumped over the couch and ran to the dojo to get his gear. 

“It’s the middle of the day,” Raph pointed out then turned to Ookin. “And don’t you assume that you know how I feel.”

Ookin walked around the sofa to stand in front of Raph. “Are you doing okay? Do you think that you’re up for a fight?”

“I’m Fine,” Raph answered, stepping back. “I’m just angry now, so I’m back to normal. I’ll tell you one thing. The next time I see Karai and Hun, I’m gonna kill ‘em.”

 

…..

 

Out in the middle of the day searching for three demon humanoids was not a smart thing to do, especially when the news media and officials were swarming the city, looking for the same creatures. Fortunately Donnie had a devise that could track their alien signature so the chance of the Turtles finding them first was great. 

The three life forms were hiding in an abandoned building not far from the crash site. The four Turtles headed in that direction via the roof tops, but on a day like this it was not without witness.

A news helicopter flew over as the Turtles made their way across the buildings. Mikey tried not to look up, but he couldn’t help himself. He smiled and waved up at the camera as he ran then playfully leapt over an obstacle. He figured that if they were going to be exposed, they might as well look good. 

They reached their destination and made their way down the side of the building and back to street level. Leo kicked in the door and they rushed inside. One of the three humanoids stood with a gun of some sort pointed at them. 

“Guard the entrance,” Leo ordered. “We don’t want anyone coming in.” Raph and Don left to follow Leo’s orders but Mikey stayed with Leo.

Slowly Leo placed his swords on the ground and stood with his hands up. “I’m not here to hurt you. We can help you get back home.”

“Get back home?” the boy with spikey blue hair exclaimed. “We came to this place to get away from home. There’s a war there, man.”

“Okay,” Leo replied. “Then let us take you somewhere safe. We have a place not far from here.”

“Dask, Zak needs to see a doctor, like now,” the orange haired female sobbed. “I’m worried.”

“How do we know we can trust them?” Dask’s hand shook.

“Do we really have a choice?” the girl pointed out.

“Sirens,” Raph hollered from the door. “We need to go.”

“We need to leave now,” Leo told them. “We can get your friend help.”

Dask lowered the gun. “Fine. I hate violence anyway.”

The injured Zak was carried by Mikey and they decided that the sewers would be the best choice for their run back. They managed to slip down into the sewers before the police had arrived. 

Mikey ran up front to try and minimalize the chance for sewer water getting splashed on Zak. Raph carried Dask while Leo carried the female Kala. The three of them were all hurt in the accident and had a hard time keeping up. 

They rounded a corner and came face to face with a group of five teen boys. “We found them!” one of the boys exclaimed while another pointed a cheap camera at them. 

“Fuck,” Raph grumbled, skidding to a halt. 

Leo turned to look at him. “And they got that on camera.”

Raph looked at Leo. “Do you really wanna argue in front of the camera too?”

“Guys, we’ve got to go,” Donnie whispered. 

“This is so cool,” another boy breathed. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Hey,” yet another boy stepped forward. “Do you remember me?”

Raph turned to look at him and his mouth dropped open. “Tyler?”

The teen smiled. “I wondered if I would ever see you again.” He ran up to stand in front of Raph. He had grown so much that he was now at eye level. “Here,” he handed Raph a slip of paper that Raph managed to grab around Dask. “It’s all my contact information,” Tyler explained. “Thanks for helping me save my mom.”

“Yeah, sure kid. Trying to be a reporter like your mom?” Raph smiled and Tyler nodded. “I’ll think about giving you an exclusive.” Raph gestured with his head to the boy holding the camera. “You got your footage. That should get you noticed for now, we gotta go.” 

Tyler and his friends stepped aside so the Turtles could pass. “You better contact me,” Tyler yelled after them. “I’ve been looking for you for almost four years now.”

Back at the compound the doctors took over the care of the three aliens and the Turtles sought out Bishop. They were disappointed to learn that the Purple Dragons managed to steal the car before Bishop’s men could get to it. 

“So this means that the Foot will have a way to open a portal,” Leo pointed out. “We need to make sure they don’t get the chance to.”

“No,” Donnie blurted. “Nononononono….” He went into a panic. “It’s all going to go horribly wrong.”

“What are you talking about, Donnie?” Raph stepped towards him, but Donnie pulled away. 

“When the time scepter sent me to the future,” Donnie sat on the floor and hugged his legs to his chest. “Karai had won. The Shredder had taken over. I got you guys killed. I saw you all die.” 

Leo knelt down next to Donnie. “What are you talking about?”

Donatello took a deep breath. “In the future, Raph told me that the Shredder returned when you were almost nineteen, when a flying car entered New York.”

“Wait,” Leo interrupted. “Don’t you mean ‘we’. ‘When we were almost nineteen’?”

Donnie shook his head. “I was taken from them when I was still fifteen so I wasn’t there.”

“Then there is already a huge difference between them and us,” Raph pointed out. 

“And you know what went wrong for them,” Leo added. “You can help us prevent it.”

Stockman walked into the room while reading a chart. “The three creatures you brought in are fascinating. Donatello, you’re not going to believe this but….” He looked around then noticed Donnie on the floor. “Are you alright?”

Donnie stood up and pointed at Stockman. “You have a body.”

Stockman lifted an eyebrow. “You were there, you made this body.” He turned to Mikey. “Is he suffering from something?”

Confused, Mikey shrugged. “Shock?”

Donnie snapped his fingers. “You’re right Raph. There are huge differences between them and us and it’s more than just me.” He looked up at Mikey. “Whatever you do, don’t unplug anything.”

“Um,” Mikey was still confused. “Okay.”

 

……

 

Mikey sat on his bed, reading comics while stroking the top of Klunk’s head. Leo had told him to wait in there about an hour ago, though Mikey had no idea why. He yawned and stretched, wondering if they had forgotten about him. Maybe something had come up. 

The three aliens that they rescued were still in the infirmary. Maybe they were all talking about what to do next again. They had already spent the majority of the day going over the tech that brought them to New York. It was a relief to learn that the portal device was severely damaged in the crash and that there was a tracking device on the car. So they knew where the Foot had it and they had time to plan their attack. 

He was about to get up and check when the door cracked open. “Close your eyes,” Leo whispered. Sweet floral and fruit scents filled the air and, smiling, Mikey closed his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Raph mumbled. 

Donnie shushed him, “This was your idea.”

“This wasn’t what I was talking about,” Raph replied. 

“Please let me open my eyes,” Mikey begged. 

“Hold on,” Leo answered. There was some shuffling and groaning from Raph. Mikey shifted eagerly on the bed. “Okay,” Leo said. “You can open your eyes.”

Mikey opened his eyes and the grin on his face got bigger. They dressed up for him in silk kimonos and lighter colored masks twisted and curled with flowers stuck in them. Mikey rumbled in anticipation and his brothers churred in response. “I love that,” he purred then sat back. “Why are you doing this?”

Donnie shrugged. “We did over hear what you said to Ookin and realized that we have been hurting you. So we’re here to show you how much we love you.”

“Where’s Mona?” Mikey asked, looking back at the door.

Raph snorted, “Don’t expect anything from her for some time. She’s so involved in those babies the last time Don and I were with her was right after we got back.”

Mikey shrugged, “That means I get you more,” and opened his arms. “Now I have to decide which present I want to open first,” he practically squealed in delight. He looked between his brothers. Donnie stood between Leo and Raph and looked the cutest out of the three, looking so shy and timid. Leo was elegant in the way he carried himself and Raph was beautiful with his dark skin and golden eyes. 

Mikey crawled towards them at the foot of the bed, their scents mixed with the gentle perfumes was intoxicating. He leaned in towards Raph. “You smell like cherries.”

“Eatable body lotion,” Donnie smiled. “He tastes like cherries too.”

Mikey got off the bed and stood in front of Raph then ran his tongue along the emerald neck. Raph tilted his head to give Mikey better access and the young alpha hummed. He then turned to look down at Donnie. “What do you taste like?” Donny tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and Mikey attacked it. Honey and lavender filled Mikey’s senses. He then broke away from Donnie to attack Leo. His favored was covered in a lotion that tasted like cupcakes. Mikey let out a deep lust filled rumbled while he licked up Leo’s neck and Leo responded with a needful churr.

“Oh, Mikey,” Leo breathed.

Mikey threw Leo on the bed. The kimono was hanging loose over the forest-green skin and Leo’s tail peeked out from the bottom. Mikey rumbled with every breath and looked around at his three omegas. “You’re mine.”

“Yeah,” Donnie nodded. “We’re all yours.”

Mikey walked over and kissed Donnie deeply while his hands roamed all over the smaller body. “I wish I could have you all at the same time,” Mikey husked. He picked up Donnie and placed him on the bed next to Leo. Then looked back at Raph, “You?”

“I’m yours, Mikey,” Raph assured him. “And I’m okay. Really.”

Despite how much he wanted to attack Raph, Mikey held back. He treated his immediate older brother differently than the eldest two. He never wanted to do or say anything that would cause him to pull away or worse attack. He started with a gentle kiss while trailing his hands down to rub Raph’s backside. 

“Want me on the bed too?” Raph whispered. 

“Yeah,” Mikey breathed. 

Raph crawled onto the bed to squeeze himself between the others and Mikey looked down at his three omegas. His smile widened. This was all he needed. They were all he needed. Mikey moaned, “I really don’t know who to go for first.”

The three omegas laughed and a mischievous grin spread across Raph’s face. “If you can’t decide…,” he leaned over and started to make out with Leo. He parted his legs to expose his tail while he reached back to gently tug on Donny’s. 

Mikey churred, “That’s nice.” Without even thinking he crawled up and loomed over Raph, but turned his head to kiss Donnie. By this time Mike had a full erection and it stood proudly free from his tail. Donnie’s hand came up and started pumping him gently. 

Mikey let out a lust filled rumbled again eliciting churrs from the others. “It’s okay, Raph,” he heard Leo whisper. Mikey looked down to see Raph trembling and breathing heavy. 

Mikey sat back. “I’m sorry Raph. I get going and I don’t think.”

Raph swallowed. “I’m okay.” He pulled the kimono aside and parted his legs. “Come on. You know I’m always a little nervous in the beginning.” Raph trembled a little. “Just do those gentle, loving rumbles for me.”

Mikey got down on top of Raph and rumbled for him eliciting a churr form all three. Gently he pushed inside and Raph grabbed hold of his carapace. Slowly Raph stopped trembling and began to relax. His eyes glazed over in pleasure and stayed locked with Mikey’s. 

A gentle smile spread across Raph face. “You’re the one who helped me really enjoy sex, Mikey. Don’t you forget that.” Raph churred loudly as he reached his orgasm and Mikey stayed with him while he came down from the high. 

Once the pulsating ebbed, Mikey pulled out of Raph and turned his attention to Donnie. “Why are you trembling so much?” he looked down at him. 

“It’s just my nature,” Donnie explained. “And for you, I’m letting it come through.”

Mikey smiled. “You are cute this way.”

He topped Donnie and pushed inside. Donnie was a vocal lover, churring and grunting the whole time Mikey was in him and got louder as he reached his climax. It was almost enough to send Mikey over the edge, but he managed to hold it off. He still had his favored to be with. 

Leo churred eagerly as Mikey made his way over to him. “Saved my favored for last,” Mikey purred. 

“You are cute when you make all that noise,” Raph chuckled snuggling close to Donnie. 

“I’ll remember that,” Donnie breathed. 

Mikey took it gentle with Leo this time. He knew that his favored liked it rough, but sometimes Mikey liked to take it easy and Leo didn’t seem to mind. They held each other while Mikey took Leo with long even strokes. 

“Finish in me, Mikey,” Leo whispered. “I’m the one you love the most. So I get to have that.”

“Yeah,” Mikey grunted increasing the pace. 

Leo smiled. “I love you.”

Mikey buried his face in Leo’s sweet neck and he knew that he would never think of cupcakes the same way again. “I love you so much,” Mikey grunted. “You guys are everything to me.” He churred as he felt Leo clamp down on him then begin to pulsate. Mikey loved Leo’s churr, it was the greatest sound in the world to him. It meant that his favored was pleased and that Mikey had caused that pleasure. “I’m sorry that I’m so possessive,” Mikey whispered into Leo’s neck. “But, I want you to make those sounds for only me.”

Leo wrapped his arms tight around Mikey. “If you want me to only be with you, then I will.”

“What about us?” Raph caressed Mikey’s cheek. “We’re not allowed to be with Leo anymore?”

“You’re mine too,” Mikey smiled. “So that’s okay.”

“Good,” Donnie chuckled. “Because there are so many more toys that I want to test out on Leo.”

Mikey kissed each of his brothers and snuggled on the bed with Donnie on top of him and Raph and Leo on either side. “I’m glad you guys are mine,” he sighed.


	37. Chapter 37

Raphael woke up alone in his hammock to the sound of a baby crying. He rolled over to see that the bed next to him was empty. Grumbling, he rolled out of his hammock and looked in the crib to find Azrael. 

Raph stifled a yawn, “Hey little guy.” He reached down and picked the tiny alpha up. 

Azrael stopped crying the second Raph held him and he nuzzled up close. Raph left the room in search of anyone. The training sessions were canceled so that the Turtles had time to prepare for the upcoming battle so Raph had actually slept in. 

Splinter was up and watching his stories while sipping a cup of tea. Raph smiled and sat next to him. Splinter reached over and patted Raph on the leg. “He needs a diaper change.”

“Yeah,” Raph sighed. “I was hoping to find someone to do that.”

“You can do that,” Splinter pushed on Raph shoulder. “Go.”

“Can’t blame a turtle for trying,” Raph chuckled as he stood. He first checked the dojo then the infirmary then gave up on trying to find anyone and decided to go to the nursery to change Azrael himself. 

The little alpha grunted and sucked his fist the whole time Raph changed his diaper. Raph gently cleaned the little tail and out from under the plastron and carapace. He then placed the new diaper on over the shell. 

“Are you hungry?” he cooed as he picked Azrael up. “I’ve never fed you, so I have no clue what to do.” Azrael grunted and chirped and Raph looked down at him. “You sure do make a lot of noise.”

Raph held Azrael up so that the baby alpha could again nuzzle into the nook of his neck. He chirped gently and Azrael chirped in return. Smiling, he made his way to the kitchen and started rummaging through things, trying to find the baby food. 

“Hey, Raph.” Mikey’s voice startled him.

Raph turned. “Hey. Where did you all go?”

“Leo and I helped the Neutrinos get settled in and I think I saw Donnie and Mona taking Gabe out for some sun.” Mikey answered. “I think Splinter’s watching his stories.”

“Yeah, he is,” Raph nodded. “Do you know how to feed the baby?”

Mikey shook his head. “Not the alpha’s job, dude.” He laughed, “I’m just good at calming them down when they cry.” He looked at Azrael. “He seems perfectly happy snuggled up to you though.”

“I have no idea why,” Raph sighed. “I don’t spend much time with him.”

“Yeah, but Mona and Don do and your scent is all over them,” Mikey answered.

“Yeah, maybe.” Raph went back to looking for the baby food. “Do you at least know where I can find the food?”

“Nope,” Mikey answered as he left the kitchen. “Take him to the people Bishop hired to help and get your shell to the war room. Leo wants to have a meeting.”

“We have a war room?” Raph hollered after the departing Mikey.

“Yes,” Mikey answered as he left the lair. 

Raph headed to where the hired help was and met Mona in the hall. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Mona smiled. “Look who’s finally holding one of the babies.”

Raph kissed her. “You didn’t really leave me any choice.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” She reached up for Azrael and Raph yielded him to her. “Gabe woke up early and we took him out on a walk. I hope Azey wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Azey, huh?” Raph smiled. “I changed his diaper, but he hasn’t eaten. Do you know where the war room is?”

“Mikey.” Mona rolled her eyes. “Bishop’s briefing room.”

“Right,” Raph nodded. “I’ll go then.” Mona leaned in for one more kiss before Raph turned to go to the ‘war room’. 

When he got there Bishop, his brothers, Kala and Dask were all already there. They had learned that the Neutrino’s world was suffering from a great war and that Zak built the portal devise so that they could escape it. In exchange for asylum, they agreed to work for Bishop. 

Zak was not part of the meeting because he needed to be monitored, he was pregnant. Apparently it took three Neutrinos to make a baby and Zak was what they called a carrier. Fortunately, Kala and Dask understood enough about the technology to answer most their questions. 

“What would happen if it was simply unplugged when in operation?” Donnie asked. 

“Man, you would not want to do that,” Dask answered. “It would go all critical and stuff then blow. I would not suggest it.”

“Right,” Donnie nodded then looked at Mikey. “Did you hear that?”

“I got it Donnie,” Mikey moaned. “I won’t pull the plug.”

“What we do need to know is how to turn it off,” Donnie stated. “And render it useless.”

“I’d love to help you cats with that one, but you’ll have to ask Zak,” Dask replied. “He’s the genius. I’m just the one with the far out car.”

“I like the way they talk,” Mikey chuckled. 

“Focus, Mikey,” Leo chided him. 

“This is the location of the portal device,” Bishop pointed to a map of New York up on a large screen. “It’s only a few blocks from here and according to this, it is still off line. I have a team gathering as much information as they can as we speak. The four of you will go in and take the devise out before Karai has a chance to use it. If what Donatello has told us about his trip to the future is true, I want to avoid it at any cost.”

“What I need to do is sit down with Zak and learn all I can about his portal devise,” Donnie pointed out. 

“Fine,” Bishop agreed. “Go and learn what you can.”

Donnie stood and looked around. “I’ve been thinking about all that is different. Other than Stockman, there is Casey and April’s baby, Mona, the baby Kame and there’s us being able to use our mystic powers. This is far from the same as their reality, but I still fear the close similarities. I will do whatever it takes to keep that future from happening.”

“Hey,” Raph grabbed Donnie’s hand. “That future ain’t gonna happen, okay.”

Donnie leaned down and gave Raph a gentle kiss. “We will keep it from happening.”

Donnie spent the next few days with Zak, going over the schematics of the portal devise while Raph, Leo, and Mikey went over the information gathered by Bishop’s men. They went over the best places that the device could be kept in the building that the Foot were in and the best ways to get in. 

Leo also spent a great deal of time fussing over Raph’s state of mind. “Hun will most likely be there,” he pointed out.

“I know,” Raph replied. 

“Will you be able to handle that?”

“Yeah,” Raph turned to look Leo in the eyes. “I won’t let him beat me like that. Fuck, I won’t let him beat me at all. I’m gonna kill that fucker.”

“Not our top priority,” Leo insisted. “But an added bonus if we have time.”

Raph smiled, “I love you, bro.”

“Love you too, Raph,” Leo kissed him. “I know you’re still hurting.”

“I promise. I won’t let it get the better of me,” Raph assured him.

“After this, we’ll take a nice long vacation out at the farm.” Leo cupped Raph’s face. “We’ll get away from the media and we’ll let Bishop handle everything.”

“That sounds great,” Raph nuzzled Leo, allowing his more vulnerable side come through. “We’ll go back up in that loft and have some fun, just you and me. Finish what we started.”

“I like the sound of that,” Leo breathed. 

The Turtles planned to strike at night and spent the day meditating. They put on their gear and readied their weapons, hoping that they get there before Karai managed to get the portal devise working. 

When it was time to go, Raph pulled Donnie and Mona aside and kissed each of them. “I love you guys.”

“I’ll see you both in a few hours,” Mona hugged him then Donnie. “I love you too.”

“We will be back in a few hours,” Donnie reassured her. “We have so much to come back to.”

“Alright, we gotta go,” Raph grunted. “Enough of this mushy shit.”

The building that the signal was coming from was an abandoned apartment complex. The Turtles were carefully choosing where to enter the building when Stockman’s voice came over the com link, “Chaplin must be a better scientist than we thought. The devise is up and running.”

“No time for caution,” Leo whispered. “We’ve got to get in there now.”

They each drew their weapons and entered the building through the closest door. “Below us,” Donnie informed them and they found a stairwell down. 

They didn’t get far before they were met by Foot soldiers. It was about a twenty to one fight. It looked as if Karai was determined to bring Shredder back and didn’t want to leave anything to chance. 

“Zak tells me that it takes some time to warm up,” Stockman told them. “Get there before it does.”

“Yeah, got that,” Leo grunted as he sent a soldier down the stairs.

The Foot around Raph looked hesitant. He looked down and realized that he was ‘glowing’. A wicked smile spread across his face. “That’s right. This Kame’s possessed.” He rushed the Foot and they actually scattered, clearing the way for him to make his way down the stairs. “Too easy.”

“I like the new look, Raphael,” Hun stated as he emerged from the shadows. “You look like a monster out of children’s nightmares. I’ll make sure to get more footage of you like this.”

“Yeah?” Raph growled. “This monster’s a result of my childhood courtesy of that sick fuck you call a brother and his drug addled friend.”

A smile spread across Hun’s face. “Did you like the pictures my brother had of you? I thought you might like the trip down memory lane. I didn’t know where you lived so I put them up on the internet in hopes that you would find them. I know how much you loved Brad.”

“I’ll send your brother your head as a thank you,” Raph yelled as he lunged forward. 

“Raph don’t let him goad you,” Leo yelled. 

Raph didn’t heed his brother’s warnings and continued his attack. Hun kicked out at Raph and managed to send him flying back into a wall. 

“Raph!” Donnie called out but was unable to break away from the fighting to get to him. 

“I’m okay,” Raph grunted getting up. 

“Not for long,” Hun attacked. 

Raph met Hun and the two fought each other while the others made their way down the stairs. Both of them managed to land a few good blows and each was covered in blood. It wasn’t long before Raph was joined by his brothers, causing Hun to fall back. 

Raph turned to his brothers and saw that they each showed signs of the fight. “Sorry I broke away like that.”

“We’re used to it,” Mikey patted him on the shoulder. 

They chased Hun for a while, but Donnie stopped them. “The signal is coming from this direction,” Donnie pointed down a hall. “Hun’s leading us away from it.”

“Then we’ll just have to let him go. For now,” Leo looked at Raph. “Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Raph sneered.

Mikey patted Raph on the back, “Don’t worry, bro. Once Hun realizes that we’re not chasing him, he’ll come running back. You can take him after we get the portal devise offline.”

They turned down the hall to run towards the signal and entered a large room with the portal device on one end and the projected portal on the other. Karai turned to face them. “You’re too late. My soldiers are already through the portal to collect my father from that prison the Utroms banished him to.”

“He’s not back,” Leo stood ready to attack. “That means we’re not too late to stop you.” He glanced over his shoulder at Donnie. “Get that thing shut down.”

Donnie nodded and rushed towards the device and Mikey went with him for protection. Donnie stayed in communication with Stockman and Zak the whole time he worked. “They made some modifications,” Donnie announced as he worked. 

Leo rushed Karai and their swords clashed. Leo’s blue mystic symbols glowed bright as they fought. They both dealt and sustained blows, but the fight kept getting interrupted by Foot soldiers coming to Karai’s aid. Leo had several more deep cuts on his body and shell than Karai had on her. 

“Fight with honor,” Leo yelled at her, “one on one, stop hiding behind your men.”

“I will do whatever it takes to win, Leonardo,” Karai snarled. “You will not stop me from freeing my father.”

Raph fought the Foot soldiers that were guarding Chaplin, but switched his target when Hun charged into the room. Hun rushed Raph and they fought. Raph slashed Hun’s thigh, but Hun managed to pick Raph up and flung him towards the portal. 

Raph was able to grab the top to prevent himself from flying through, though his legs still passed into the portal. For a second, he was hanging half in this world and half in the other. His legs burned from the intense cold and knew that if he had gone through he would have been out in a matter of seconds. When he swung back, he landed then his legs folded under him and Hun was on him in seconds.

Raph managed to roll out of the way before Hun was able to run him through with a sword. “I will give my brother your shell after I break him out,” Hun grunted. 

“I’ll rip out your throat,” Raph snapped.

“Your attempts are useless,” Chaplin hollered at Donnie from behind his protective pocket of Foot soldiers. “I made it so that once the devise was turned on it could not be turned off.”

Donnie’s hands flew over the devise as Mikey protected him. “He’s right,” he said in frustration. “I can’t shut it down.”

“Do something,” Leo called out. “We can’t let Shredder return.” His blood dripped from Karai’s katana, but hers also dripped from his. “We must put an end to this, no matter the cost.”

“You cannot stop it,” Karai growled and slashed out at Leo. Her twin katana came down and sliced between his eyes and along his beak. Leo screamed out in agony and fell to the ground cupping his face as blood oozed from between his fingers.

“Leo!” Mikey called out and rushed to Leo’s side, leaving Donnie unprotected. 

Karai switched her focus and went after the genius turtle. Donnie brought up his bo to block, but her katana broke through it and imbedded itself in his shoulder. It would have gone deeper, but his shell managed to stop it. Donnie cried out as Karai sent the other katana into his side, piercing the bridge. 

Raph struggled to get past Hun. “Mikey! Donnie! You left Donnie!”

“Stop Karai at all costs,” Leo breathed pushing Mikey away.

Mikey stood and rushed Karai and she pulled her blades form Donatello to face him. They fought and Donnie fell to the ground next to the device. The Foot soldiers could be seen carrying Shredder and were nearing the portal entrance. “At all costs,” Donnie grunted and reached up to pull the plug. 

The portal shut off as Shredder was half way through it, severing the frozen Utrom and the two soldiers in half. “No!” Karai called out bringing her katana down and severing Mikey’s left arm. He dropped to his knees and reach for it as Karai sliced down again towards his head. 

Raph launched himself off of Hun and came down sending his sai into Hun’s eye then managed to kick off of him and send his other sai flying towards Karai. Her katana cut into Mikey’s scalp as Raph’s sai imbedded itself into her chest. The impact caused her blade back enough to prevent it from going too deep into Mikey’s head. 

Mikey cried out, “I want to go home.”

Chaplin ran towards the device as it started to overload. “What have to done? It’s going critical.”

Raph ran over to where Donnie lay and collected him in his arms. “Mikey, get Leo!” Raph hollered.

Even though he was in shock and losing blood, Mikey managed to stand, hooked his good arm under Leo and pull. “Were going home?” he sobbed. 

“Yeah,” Raph grunted. “We’re out of here.”

While Raph was distracted Karai came up behind him and pressed the left side of his face against the overheating device. Her armor had prevented the blade of his sai from going too deep. “You will not escape,” she growled. “We will all die together.”

He screamed out in agony and kicked back at Karai then stood to face her. His could not open his left eye and he could smell his own burnt flesh. While they fought, Leo regained enough of his senses to stand and help Mikey pull Donnie from the room. “Raph, let’s go,” Leo called out.

Without his weapons in hand Raph could only fight Karai with his fists, her katana leaving deep cuts along his body. She was not going to let him pass. He got an opening and managed to grab his sai from her chest. Blood oozed from the opening it left behind, but she was still able to block him from leaving. 

Leo left Donnie with Mikey and rushed to Raph’s aid. Blood covered Leo’s face, but it seemed that he could still see somehow. He slashed at Karai cutting across her back and she fell to the floor. “Let’s go!” Leo shouted. 

“I will kill you,” she growled trying to get back up.

Chapin was trying to keep the devise from going critical. “I’ll make it better Karai. I won’t fail you.” He plugged it back in, but it still smoked and sparked. “We can still win today.” His eyes were mad with panic as he looked back over his shoulder at her. “I love you.”

Leo and Raph rushed over to Mikey and Donnie. Leo had tied Mikey’s mask around his arm to stop the bleeding and Mikey held his hand over the wound on Donnie’s side. “Bishop, we need help,” Leo grunted as he helped move Donnie as far from the room as they could get. “I don’t know how much longer Donnie’s going to last.”

“Should I go back for my arm?” Mikey asked in shock. His eyes were dilated and the wound on his head oozed with blood. An assortment of weapons protruded from their carapaces and Raph could feel that there were several in his too, and a few of them poked through to the sensitive tissue underneath. 

“No, Mikey,” Raph grunted as he lifted Donnie’s legs. “You can’t go back for your arm.”

Mikey looked up as if just realizing he was there. “Your face.” Mikey reached up to touch Raph, but there was just a stub. “My arm’s gone,” Mikey looked down as if just realizing it. “Where did it go? I gotta find it.”

“Just hold Donnie’s wound, Mikey. We have to get out of here,” Leo ordered as he lifted Donnie from the front.

“I feel dizzy,” Mikey whimpered. 

“Just hold it together a little longer,” Raph fought back the urge to panic. The pain from each wound was starting to intensify as they were stretched with the effort to lift Donnie. His head started to swim. “We have to make it back upstairs.”

They managed to get back to the stairwell when the device exploded.


	38. Chapter 38

Donatello was so focused on deactivating the device that he didn’t realize that Mikey had left his side. The rapid footfalls behind him was what had alerted him to the danger. He turned in time to see Karai with her katana held ready to strike. His bo did little to slow the blade and it sliced into his left shoulder, wedging into his shell. Her other katana moved in an arch and pierced his right side, it was a strange sensation. He could feel the cold of the blade breaking through vital organs as it made its way through. 

Raph called out and Mikey rushed to help. Donnie could feel the damage to his insides as Karai pulled the blade free. His legs went numb and he fell to the ground. Through the portal opening he could see the Foot soldiers returning with the frozen Shredder. Panic filled him as the visions of a future ruled by Shredder filled his every thought. He would do anything to keep that from happening, even at the cost of his own life, so he pulled the plug….

….He was being carried….

….Mikey’s scent was mixed with blood….

…. His chest was heavy and his heart pounded….

An explosion and the sensation of falling…. A bright flash as his head struck something hard….

….Burning…. 

Noise all around…. 

Jostling…. 

….Hard to breathe…..

Raph’s voice… what was he saying…?

Voices…. Brightness…. Motion…. Cold…. Dark.

….

…. Rushing warmth….

The scent of an alpha who was not Mikey but familiar…. Han…? Han was holding him. Why?

Donnie opened his eyes. He was in the river. The warm glowing water rushed around him. The sound of Mikey’s sobs could be heard over the roaring sound of the water. Donnie looked around. 

“He’s coming to,” Han announced. 

“Han?” Donnie breathed, reaching up to touch his face.

“Hush now, Master,” Han soothed. “Let the river heal you.”

“M…my b…b…brothers?” Donnie stammered, he just couldn’t get his words to flow. 

“Alive,” Han assured him. 

“He’s healed, Han,” a mystic informed him. “Bring him closer to shore, but don’t let him stand on his own yet.”

Han turned and carried Donatello to the shore. Donnie blinked his eyes and looked around, everything was out of focus. “I c…can’t…t s…see w…w…well.” 

The mystic met them at the shore. “Keep calm. You suffered a great trauma to your body and your brain.”

He looked at her and he felt tears in his eyes. “M….my b…brain?” 

“Put him down slowly,” she instructed. 

Han shifted Donnie in his arms and placed his feet in the shallow waters. His legs trembled under his weight and there was numbness in his left leg. He cried out in agony and held on to Han. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to assess the permanent damage to his body. 

“Donnie.” Raph’s hand was on his carapace. “I’ll take him.” Raph nodded to Han and Donnie turned to fall into Raph’s arms. “I’ve got you,” Raph soothed. 

Donnie looked up and saw the scars on the left side of Raph’s face and his missing eye. Panic filled Donnie and his hand came up to touch the skin fused over the empty socket. 

Raph kissed his head. “You still see well enough.” Ookin was beside Raph and assisted them to sit on the shore where Raph cradled Donnie in his lap. “The mystics said that your vision would be compromised. To be honest, they weren’t sure you were going to make it at all.”

Donnie nodded his understanding and ran his fingers along the deep scars all over Raph’s arm. 

“Mikey’s in shock,” Raph informed him. “Leo seems like he is too, but is more stoic. He’s sitting with Haru.” Mikey’s cries echoed over the river. “Mikey lost an arm,” Raph continued. “And Leo’s eyes were damaged so he’s light sensitive.”

Donnie sobbed, “Sh… Shredder?”

“Dead,” Raph answered, soothing Donnie as best he could. “You cut the portal off in time to slice him in half. Bishop had the half in this world incinerated.”

Donnie couldn’t stand the cries sorrow from Mikey anymore and tried to stand. Raph didn’t argue and instead helped him up. It took a great deal of effort but Donnie managed to get his legs to work, though he still needed Raph for support as he walked towards the sound of Mikey’s crying. 

He wasn’t very far, sitting in the shallow water with his arm submerged. The closer Donnie got, the clearer he could see his brother and the deep scar along the back of his head. Donnie sat next to him and gently chirped. 

Mikey’s breathing was labored. “I’m sorry.” He continued to cry. 

Knowing that his words would fail him Donnie simply opted to trill while nuzzling Mikey’s neck. 

Mikey looked at him, his blue eyes were dilated in shock. “Why isn’t Mizuchi growing my arm back? Is he punishing me for leaving your side?” Mikey cried, “I’m so sorry.”

“The magic doesn’t work that way, Mikey,” Leo answered. He stood close by with is eyes closed to the brightness of the day. “He can heal us but not repair the damage. There are limits.”

“But it’s magic,” Mikey argued with a wail. 

“I… it’s… o…kay, M…m…m…Mikey.” Donnie soothed, but Mikey didn’t calm. 

Leo kept his eyes closed as he moved to sit next to them. Donnie looked at their scars and saw his brothers from the future. He couldn’t fight the panic that filled him and had to keep reminding himself that Shredder was dead. 

Splinter push through the gathered crowds of humans and Kame to wade out to them. “My sons.”

Mikey jumped up and scrambled into their father’s waiting arms. “Daddy, I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“Hush Michelangelo,” Splinter soothed. “I am here.”

With Leo and Raph’s help Donnie stood and they all made their way to the shore. Several human doctors surrounded them and started looking them over, amazed by the water’s healing powers. Donnie could see that there were four gurneys covered in blood along the shore line and wondered how close to death they all were.

One of the humans pushed a wheelchair up for Donnie to sit in. He swallowed his pride and sat down, grateful to be off his feet. 

Bishop walked up to them. “We are moving the portal and the eggs out to the farm. As soon as the transfer is complete you will go there. The media is all over New York right now. It was impossible to stop them after the explosion. We are doing a lot of damage control there.”

Raph nodded. “I was awake enough to see them as your men pulled us from the building.”

“I want you to take a vacation,” Bishop told them. “You’ve been through enough these past few months.” 

Raph grunted out a laugh, “We already planned on a little vacation after this. Didn’t we Leo?”

Leo nodded, “Yeah. We did.”

“Where’s Mona?” Raph asked, looking around. 

“She’s helping with the move,” Bishop answered. “Stockman and Mrs. Morrison will be there as well.”

“Leonardo,” Usagi pushed his way through the crowd. 

Leo looked up, “Usagi? Where’s Leatherhead?”

Usagi’s hand came up and touched the scars between Leo’s eyes. “He stayed in the Wani village. He needs to prove himself there if he wants a mate and it was getting to dangerous for me to remain so I came home.” Tears fell from Usagi’s eyes only to be lost in the soft fur on his face. “Are you okay?”

Leo forced a smile. “My vision is blurry, but I can still see and my wounds have been healed.”

Usagi tilted his head. “Yes, but how are you?”

Leo looked away. “I’m okay.” Tears fell from his eyes. “How many times are we going to be brought back from the brink of death?” He fought to keep himself in control. “How much longer are we going to have to fight?”

“What happened?” Usagi asked. 

“We had a big fight with the Foot Clan, again,” Raph grunted. “We all got pretty beat up.”

Usagi looked at all four Turtles and his eyes landed on Mikey. “Oh. I can see that.” He then walked over to Donnie. “Are you alright?”

Donnie felt the tears weld up. “W…we a…all j…j…j…just n…need t..t..time t..t….t….to r…rec..c..c….cover.”

“You will get it,” Bishop assured him. 

 

……

Raph pushed the wheelchair through the portal and Donnie found himself alone in an empty space of white. He looked around in panic. “R…Raph!”

“It’s okay,” Renet stepped into view. “I brought you here.” She looked older, sounded more mature, and was dressed all in white.

“W…w…why?” Donnie asked.

“I know what the time scepter showed you,” she answered. “And I know that you fear that it will come to pass.”

“T…they h……have the s….s…same s…s…scars,” Donnie placed his hands over his face. “I c…can s……..see th…..them, d..d..d…dead.”

“That future will not happen,” she reassured him. “There is so much that is different. In that time line, the Utroms did return to imprison Shredder but Leonardo never left to train with The Ancient One. When Karai led the Foot to attack their home, your father was killed. Your brothers were never trained as acolytes because Bishop never asked them to free the Demon Shredder’s minions from Karai and so the Demon Shredder was never revived. Casey and April did not help Winters find his brothers or break the curse and he continued to be immortal. They also never married nor had a child. Your brothers split and did not fight in the Battle Nexus again so Leonardo never invited Usagi to visit for Christmas. Usagi was killed when the Kame village was attacked and Inugami was released by the Inu clan. Thousands in that world died as a result. Michelangelo did not pull the plug in time to stop Utrom Shredder from reentering their world and Casey was the one who sustained the same injuries as you did from Karai but there was no magic river to heal him in time. He died in Raph’s arms. All of this happened, because you weren’t there.”

Donnie let out a sob, “A…are w…we r…r….really s…safe f…from that f….future?”

“Yes,” she smiled then bent down and kissed him on the head. “I wish I could undo the damage to your body, but I’m pushing the laws of my station as it is. Sleep well, Donatello, knowing that the nightmare you witnessed will not happen.”

Donnie closed his eyes and whispered, “Thank you.”

“No problem Donnie,” Raph kissed the back of his head. “I’m sure you’ll be strong enough to walk again after your body rests.”

Donnie wiped the tears from his cheeks, “Yeah. Everything is going to be okay.” 

“You’re stutter is gone,” Raph smiled down at him. “You’re already improving.”

 

…….

 

It wasn’t quite warm enough to swim, so the Turtles stayed indoors. Bishop and his men set up the nursery and had fixed up the house quite a bit in the months since they had been there last. 

Casey, April and Mrs. Morrison were all out at the farm to lend the Turtles their moral support and to help with the babies. April was glad to be away from the city and was even suggesting to Casey that they move out to the farm permanently. “We can set up the shop in town.”

“It would be like returning home,” Casey smiled and caressed Ember’s head. “I can show our little Ember all the places I used to hang out when I was a kid.” He sighed, “I think it’s a great idea.”

In the month that followed, the Turtles resumed the Kame’s training, with Splinter’s help but with the exception of Mikey. Leatherhead returned from Second Earth with his mate, Nalani. He was glad of the fact that they were all out at the farm; it was less of a shock for his new mate than the compound would have been.

Leatherhead was upset that he wasn’t there to help them in their big battle. Donatello reassured him that there was really nothing he could have done to make any difference, but that didn’t change the fact that the alligator believed he should have been there.

Leatherhead and Stockman got to work to see if science could repair some of the damage that magic could not. Stockman made Leo and Don special glasses that strapped over their eyes and around the back of their heads. Leo’s had dark lenses for his light sensitivity and Donnie’s were prescription to help correct his blurred vision. Raph had told Donnie that he looked cute in the glasses, but Donnie didn’t see it. 

Doctor Park was also moved out to the farm along with another therapist to help the Turtles work through the trauma. Mikey was the only one who was refusing to go, but the two doctors told the Turtles to let him come to them. 

Mikey started wearing a mask similar to the ones they wore as children, to cover the long scar on his head. Donnie had never seen Mikey so depressed before. He would just sit and stare at the ground for hours and occasionally break down and start crying. He wasn’t even there to watch when Haniel hatched. 

Leo would comfort him as best he could, but Mikey was unresponsive. 

“What can we do for him?” Donnie asked his brothers one day. 

“His guilt’s over you,” Leo answered. “He’s kept his distance because he thinks you don’t want to be with him anymore and he’s probably imagining your injuries to be worse than they really are.”

Donnie sighed, “Then I’ll go to him.” He stood and used his new walking cane to make his way to where Mikey was sitting outside, on the porch. 

“It’s a little cold out here,” Donnie stated as he walked up to Mikey but he got no response. Mikey continued to look out over the horizon. 

Donnie sat down next to him, searched for words but couldn’t think of anything to say. He scooted closer to Mikey and snuggled. “I need you.” Again, no response. Tears fell from Donnie’s cheeks. “Please Mikey. Please be okay.”

Tears fell into Mikey’s headband, but he did not move. 

Donnie got up and moved into Mikey’s lap. “You’ve been like this for a month. You missed Haniel’s hatching and we can see that the babies are looking for you. They need to hear your gentle rumble, and so do we. We’re nineteen now and we haven’t even celebrated that fact. It kills me to see you this way. You are and have always been my best friend. I love you.”

“I failed you,” Mikey sobbed. 

“We’re okay,” Donnie soothed, happy to get something out of him. “I’m okay.”

“Karai almost killed you, because I failed to protect you,” Mikey started to cry. “You’re crippled for life because I failed to protect you. How can you still love me?”

Donnie nuzzled Mikey. “The same way you and Leo still love Raph after everything that he has done. You made a mistake. You saw the love of your life go down and he was the only thing you could see at the time.”

“I should have stayed with you,” Mikey choked out.

“Who’s to say it would have been any different in the end?” Donnie pointed out. “In the future I saw, you had all the injuries you have today. So the only difference I made was getting the device unplugged before Shredder came all the way through. I was useless in preventing the rest of it.”

Mikey looked up at him. “You prevented the bad guy from winning. You made the greatest difference.”

Donnie forced a smile. “I wanted to prevent your suffering.”

“So I looked like this in the future you went to?” Mikey asked. 

Donnie nodded. “And you were still an awesome fighter. To be honest, you only get hotter with age.”

Mikey smiled for the first time in a month. “I can’t help it. It’s just the way I am.” 

Donnie cupped Mikey’s face and touched their foreheads together as he slid his tail down between Mikey’s legs. “It’s been a whole month since you’ve been with any of us,” Donnie purred. “How is it that you are not mad with desire?”

Mikey rumbled and his hand cupped Donnie’s ass as his tail moved up to meet Donnie’s. “You’re really okay?”

“Yeah,” Donnie leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I’m fine. Splinter says that he will be able to train me to fight despite my disabilities.”

“You never know,” Mikey chuckled. “With your smarts and Splinter’s training, you might be able to win another tournament. You’ll limp up and they will underestimate you then you go all ninja master on them and take them down.”

“Maybe,” Donnie smiled, not believing his own words. 

Mikey’s hand moved down to rub Donnie’s left leg. “I heard you tell Leatherhead that your leg was numb.” His hand drifted back and down to Donnie’s tail. “How far does the numbness reach?”

Donnie swallowed past the lump in his throat. The damage Karai’s blade had done to his spine caused partial numbness throughout his lower extremities including his tail. Donnie knew Mikey was in a fragile state at the moment and didn’t want to let him know the truth, so he lied. “I know what you are getting at, Mikey. Ask Raph, I can still enjoy sex.” He kissed away the tear on Mikey’s cheek. “Or better yet, you can see for yourself.”

Mikey tilted his head to capture Donnie’s lips and a deep rumble sounded in his chest. Donnie churred in response, sifting on Mikey’s lap to position himself for better access. 

Donnie dropped his mystic guard and let his true nature free. He trembled in Mikey lap, churring and grunting uncontrollably as Mikey’s rumbles put his mind in a trance. This had to work, even if he faked it, he had to do what he could to set Mikey’s mind at ease.

Mikey’s gentle rumbles, filled with sorrow, soon turned to ones of lust and desire. His hand squeezed Donnie’s ass while his penis searched out Donnie’s cloaca. 

Donnie forced his body to work, for Mikey’s sake. He held Mikey’s shoulders while rocking his hips back and forth, taking Mikey in further with each downward thrust. 

Mikey’s eyes stayed fixed on Donnie’s and Donnie knew that he was searching for any change. He needed to see that Donnie was okay and Donnie was determined to make Mikey think that he was. 

After a while, Mikey whispered, “You’re usually finished by now.”

“You’re usually on top and more attentive,” Donnie countered. “You’ve just been sitting there making me do all the work so it’s taking longer.”

Grunting, Mikey held on to Donnie while rolling over to top him. Donnie lied under Mikey and he was amazed at Mikey’s strength despite the fact he was missing one of his arms. He reached up and wrapped his arms behind Mikey’s neck, pulling him down so that Mikey was forced to break eye contact. 

Mikey’s scent and rumble were like a drug, sending Donnie’s mind into a state of euphoria. There was no denying that Mikey was the better lover out of all of them. His touch alone would send shivers down Donnie’s spine. And yet, in a way, he was still innocent and that was the part that Donnie was determined to protect. 

There was no pain and despite the numbness, Mikey managed to find a spot that sent Donnie’s stomach into knots. Donnie focused on the pleasure and it wasn’t long before he found out that he no longer had to fake it. He reached his climax, arching his back against his carapace with a loud churr. It was actually Donnie’s first real orgasm since the fight, something he didn’t think he would ever be able to achieve again. 

It wasn’t as spectacular as they used to be but it filled Donnie with joy to experience it. 

Mikey churred out his own completion, pressing his forehead against Donnie’s as he shuttered out his release. Tears fell from Mikey’s eyes and mixed with the ones on Donnie’s cheeks. 

“See,” Donnie kissed Mikey and could taste the salt of his tears on his lips. “I’m okay.”

Mikey broke down and cried, pressing his face into the nape of Donnie’s neck. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t be able to enjoy it anymore.”

“Well, now you know that I can,” Donnie soothed. He lifted Mikey’s head up so that he could look him in the eye. “Is that why you’ve been keeping your distance?”

Mikey nodded and was unable to keep eye contact. “Since it was my fault that you got hurt, I swore that if you couldn’t enjoy sex any more then I wouldn’t.”

“Well that’s a little unfair to Leo, don’t you think?” Donnie replied. “He misses you.”

“I miss him too,” Mikey sobbed. 

“Then go to him,” Donnie gently shoved Mikey. 

Mikey kissed Donnie then miraculously managed to pick him up bridal style. They made their way to the door and Donnie reached out to turn the nob. 

Once inside, Mikey placed Donnie on the sofa next to Raph and a knowing smile spread across the hothead’s beak. Mikey walked over to where Leo was sitting at the kitchen table and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Blushing, Leo pulled away and looked at the two agents standing in the kitchen. “Mikey, we’re not alone.”

“You should be happy that I don’t pick you up and throw you down over the table.” Mikey grabbed Leo’s hand and pulled him up. “I’m so horny right now, I’m gonna make you churr so loud that the whole county is gonna know we’re having sex.”

“Mikey!” Leo blushed even darker then looked at Donnie. “What did you do to him?”

Donnie didn’t have a chance to respond as Mikey pulled Leo along behind him and headed up the stairs. His voice echoed down, “You better put in some ear plugs, Master.”

“I’m glad you are feeling better, my son.” Splinter came down the stairs and spotted Raph and Don sitting on the sofa. “I’m heading to the barn to meditate.”

Donnie chuckled as he watched his father, followed by the two agents leave the house. He then leaned over and rested his head on Raph’s shoulder. “Mikey was able to give me an orgasm.”

Raph kissed the top of his head, “I told you that it was possible and that you just needed to let go.”

“You’re right,” Donnie sighed. “I believed it wouldn’t happen so it didn’t.”

“Well now that you know it can happen, do you wanna see if I can give you one?” Raph whispered in Donnie’s ear slit. 

“Absolutely,” Donnie smiled, wrapping his arms behind Raph’s neck as he was lifted from the couch.


	39. Chapter 39

“How did you beat me?” Raph bellowed from the sofa. “You’re playing with your foot.”

Mikey flashed him a toothy grin, “I’m just that good.”

Leo’s smiled as he took another sip of tea, grateful that Mikey was having a good day. His moods of late had been unpredictable and Leo was relying on his third sight to see the sudden snaps. The other night Leo had to save Donnie from a plate of hot food when Mikey threw it at Don for simply saying that he wasn’t hungry. “Is it not good enough for you,” Mikey screamed then proceeded to trash the kitchen. 

He felt incredibly guilty afterwards and spent the rest of the night apologizing to Donnie. And then on another day, he stayed curled up in his room. The slightest noise would have him on edge and he swore that Karai was after him.

The therapy was helping, but he still had a long way to go. 

Mona slapped Raph’s shoulder, “The babies are sleeping. Keep it down.”

They had been out at the farm for several months now and all of the eggs had hatched. Donnie’s egg was the last to hatch, putting Yoshi a little over three months younger than Gabriel. Yoshi looked just like Donnie and even trembled whenever he was around alphas. 

On good days Mikey liked to lay the floor with the babies and rumble to them then he would giggle when they responded. 

“When are they supposed to wake up,” Mikey asked, putting the controller down. “I want to play with them.”

“They have about another hour, Mikey,” Mona smiled. “Besides you won’t have time today. Leo, Don and I have that interview later, remember?” 

“Well, can’t Raph and I have the babies upstairs with us while you’re down here with the reporters?” Mikey pleaded. 

Mona smiled, “I guess, so long as you have some of the nurses in there with you.”

“I won’t hurt them,” Mikey’s voice cracked. “I would never hurt them.”

“Oh, I know sweetie,” Mona soothed and cupped his face. “It’s just two of you and six of them would be a bit much to handle.” She straddled his lap and kissed him. “I trust you completely with them.”

He wrapped his arm behind her and placed his forehead on her chest. “I would never hurt you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mikey,” she kissed the top of his head. “Now I have to get up and get ready for the interview.”

As Mona left, Raph punched Mikey on the shoulder. “I’m gonna cream you ass this time.”

“You’re gonna cream in my ass?” Mikey chuckled. “No one’s done that since I established myself as the alpha.”

…..

Raph and Mikey stayed upstairs with the babies during the interview. The reporters wanted to talk to Raph, but he knew what they wanted to talk about and wasn’t ready for that yet. So they asked Leo and Don and they gave the reporters simple answers. Fortunately the reporters got the hint and moved on to talk about growing up in the sewers and all of their adventures. 

There was a moment of commotion from upstairs and Mikey could be heard yelling something as doors were slammed but it didn’t last. An agent came down to say that it was taken care of and that there was no reason to be concerned. 

When the interview was over Leo went upstairs to let his brothers know that it was safe to come down. He first went to the nursery only to discover that they had left and was directed by the nurses to another room. 

Leo eased the door open in time to hear Raph’s gentle churr.

He peaked inside to see Mikey and Raph on their sides with Mikey spooning Raph, taking him from behind. He could see the distress in Mikey that he was trying to rid himself of with sex. Leo stepped in and closed the door then got behind Mikey on the bed. 

Mikey continued thrusting into Raph while Leo nuzzled his neck. “It’s okay, my love.”

“They would have liked me before the fight,” Mikey panted. “I used to be the cute one. Now I’m grumpy like Raph.”

“You just need to work through your pain first, Mikey,” Raph grunted. “You will always be the cute one.” Raph churred and his hand reached back to hold Mikey’s thigh. “You helped me enjoy being with you like this. I will help you work through your pain.” 

Raph’s desire to help Mikey had the light flaring within his soul, sending thick streaks of white around the grey orb. Leo reached over Mikey to caress down Raph’s shoulder to his hand. Their fingers interlocked as Raph did a series of grunting churrs, reaching his climax. Mikey did a few shallow thrusts and finished with him. 

Leo kissed Mikey’s neck. “You’ll be okay.”

“Is my darkness free, like Raph’s,” Mikey asked without looking up.

Leo shook his head. “I can see that it’s grown, but it’s still locked behind the light. I know you will be able to keep it from coming out, and you will get that joy again.”

“I love you, Leo,” Mikey sobbed as he rolled into Leo’s arms. 

“I love you too, Mikey.”

 

…..

 

On the night before they planned to head back to New York, Leo stepped through the portal and entered Second Earth. He walked along the river’s edge and listened to the distant sound of the waterfall. He didn’t have to wait long before Hana approached. She had three other mystics with her and they each carried a bundle. 

Hana walked up to Leo and placed a bundle in his arms. He looked down at the baby; her skin was the same as Leo’s but her eyes were a dark blue. “She’s beautiful.” He then looked at the other three. “You laid four eggs?”

“I laid three,” Hana corrected. “One had twins.” The two mystics holding the twins stepped forward and showed them to Leo. “They are all girls, and are all very strong in the mystic power.” 

Leo could see just how great they could be, with the right training. “I’m honored that I could help.”

Hana caressed Leo’s cheek. “You will see them again and they will know that you are their father.”

Leo leaned in and trilled to his daughter and she cooed in response. He looked down at her in confusion. 

“Only the boys make all that noise, remember,” Hana giggled. 

Leo looked up at her. “I had forgotten. I’m so used to the boys.” He handed the baby back to its mother. “I should get back. Thank you for letting me see them.”

“You let my brother see his,” Hana smiled.

“Your brother?”

“Han.”

Leo nodded. “He is a good Kame.”

Hana gently kissed Leo. “I will see you again soon.”

As Leo turned to leave, he was stopped when he heard one of the other mystics speak. “It is a pity that you do not live here. You are a rare mystic.” Leo turned to look at her and she smiled. “It is not often one is born with the ability to regenerate power that had been drained.”

Leo returned the smile to the old mystic. “Then I guess I will keep giving it to Mizuchi. I really have no use for it.”

The mystic’s smile widened. “Who knew that allowing one samurai rabbit into our clan would lead to us finding our salvation?” With that they left and Leo was alone again. 

He looked at the flowing waters of the river and smiled. “Looks like our little fling is gonna be an ongoing one.” Closing his eyes, he took off his glasses and dropped them to the shore before stepping into the waters. Immediately Leo felt Mizuchi’s presence around him. “Just leave me with enough to see,” he said before diving in.

 

…..

 

“Why can’t we go back to our home in the sewers?” Mikey whimpered as they passed thought various checkpoints heading into the compound. 

Leo nuzzled him. “Because we need more space for the babies and we don’t want to have them down in the sewers.”

“I just want to go home,” Mikey whispered. 

“We are,” Splinter soothed. “We’ve moved plenty of times, Michelangelo. You should know that home is where your family is.”

Mikey nodded and pressed into Leo. 

In the weeks that followed, the Turtles resumed their training with the Kame. Mikey managed well enough to continue being an instructor. It was slow, but he was healing. 

Donnie had received a letter from the online university that he had applied to and they had accepted him. He took a few tests for them and they were so impressed that he had a bachelor’s degree within a month and was quickly on his way to a Master’s degree. 

He continued to work alongside Leatherhead, but their sexual relationship was over. This made Mikey extremely happy. Leo had also talked with Usagi and they agreed to go back to being just friends causing Mikey to break down a cry when Leo told him. 

“You have no idea what this means to me,” he sobbed, dropping to his knees. 

Leo got down and pulled Mikey into a warm embrace. “I’m sorry that I had ever hurt you. I am yours.”

 

……

 

One afternoon, midway through the month of June, Bishop entered into their common room and asked that they all be gathered. Splinter sat in an arm chair, cradling a sleeping Zadkiel. Raph, Mona and April sat on the floor while Ember, Gabe and Azrael sat in front of them and played. Donnie sat nearby in the kitchen, feeding Yoshi and Mikey snuggled with Leo who was holding Raziel. Haniel was taking a nap in a nearby swing pushed by Angel and Casey lounged on the sofa looking up at Bishop. 

“We’re here,” Casey griped. “Now what?”

Bishop cleared his throat. “This is going to be difficult to hear at first, but please hear me out.” He pushed his glasses up before he continued. “Back when Lisa had her miscarriage….”

“Why the fuck you bringing that up,” Raph snapped. 

Mona shushed Raph while April covered Ember’s ears. “Raph, language,” April hissed, glaring at Raph.

Bishop sighed, “Please here me out.” Raph looked like he wanted to pound on Bishop for bringing up such horrible memories, but he stayed put. Bishop waited a few seconds longer before he continued. “I noticed that when Lisa delivered the baby prematurely that the placenta was still intact. In fact it was almost like she had laid a… for lack of a better description, a flesh-shelled egg.”

Leo nodded. “I remember that. The nurses took it out of the room pretty quickly.”

“The baby inside was still alive,” Bishop continued, “but barely. Unlike an egg, the baby inside still needed oxygen and nourishment from a connection to its mother.” He adjusted his glasses, “So I placed it in a stasis chamber.”

Leo looked over at Raph who sat there, watching Bishop with an intense glare. Raph was twitching, not sure if he wanted to remain sitting or if he wanted to stand. Leo turned his attention back to Bishop as the agent turned to step just outside the door. 

Bishop returned carrying a bundle in his arms and Mona stifled a sob, bringing her hands up to her mouth as tears fell from her cheeks. By this time Raph was shaking, but he remained seated on the floor. “This is not a clone,” Bishop insisted. “I did not tell you about what I was doing because I wasn’t sure it would work. We almost lost him a few times and I didn’t think you should go through that loss a second time.”

“Him?” Mona choked out as she stood. Her whole body shook as she walked towards Bishop, her hands still covering her mouth as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. 

A genuine smile spread across Bishops face. “I think you should sit down before I hand him to you. You look like you’re about to collapse.” Mona nodded and turned to sit on the sofa next to Casey. Bishop walked over and placed the bundle in her arms. 

Looking down at the baby, she smiled through the tears. “He’s beautiful.” She looked over at Raph, “He’s got your eyes.”

Raph stayed planted on the floor, trembling. “That ain’t a clone?” his voice broke.

Bishop nodded. “It is not a clone. That is your son, Raphael.”

“Why did you save him?” Raph asked as he got to his feet. 

“Simple,” Bishop answered as he straightened his suit. “Because I could.”

Mikey and Leo got up to make room for Raph to sit next to Mona. He swallowed hard and reached out. “Can I see him?” Mona smiled and passed the baby to Raph. “Is he healthy now?” he asked looking up at Bishop.

“He’s strong, Raph,” Leo answered, fibbing a little. He could see the instability in the unnatural creature, but he was healthy.

Placing the baby in his lap, Raph undid the swaddle to look at him. He had emerald skin and four webbed fingers like his mom. His plastron looked more like a chest plate and his carapace was equally short. His tail stuck out from the special made diaper and its length was to his knees. Raph ran his fingers over the baby’s hairless head and smiled then swaddled him back up. 

He pulled him up to his plastron and Leo could see that he had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. Mona seemed to sense this as well and let Raph hold him, looking content to let the two bond. “What are we gonna name him,” she whispered as she leaned on Raph’s plastron and caressed the baby’s head. “We gave Gabe the name we picked out.”

A smile spread across Raph face as he adjusted the baby. “We can call him Raphael.

“With the nickname R.J.?” Mikey asked leaning over the back of the sofa to get a better look. 

Raph scrunched up his face. “No. We can call him Rafe for short.”

Mikey brought his head down close to Raph’s. “I want to see what he does.” Raph nodded and Mikey let out a gently rumble. Rafe grunted a few times in response, but otherwise made no noise. “Huh,” Mikey stood. “You sure it’s a boy?”

Bishop nodded. “He has a human like penis. There is no doubt.”

“Oh,” Mikey leaned in again. “I wonder why he didn’t make any noise.”

“Because he’s not entirely a turtle, Mikey,” Donnie offered. “He might not make any of the noises we do.” He picked Yoshi up and sat down next to Raph to get a look at Rafe. “Do you want a sling, Raph?”

“I’m fine,” Raph mumbled shifting a little. He kissed his son’s head. “I don’t mind just holding him.” Steading himself, he got up and walked over to Bishop. “Thank you.”

“Just remember that you’re going to have to put him down when you go out on your missions,” Bishop smirked then turned to go. “I still expect you to work, you need to earn your keep.”

“I owe you,” Raph hollered after him. 

“No you don’t,” Bishop hollered back as walked out the door. 

Every chance he had, Raph held Rafe and even slept with him on his chest in the hammock. When the others expressed their concern over it, Donnie and Mona assured them that Raph was hyper aware of Rafe as he slept and would wake with the tiniest shift. 

The only times he relinquished Rafe to anyone was during training, when he went out on a mission or when his need for intimacy overwhelmed him. 

He fussed over his son and everyone let him. Leo could see the bond that was forming between them and how it gave strength to Rafe. But the best part was that having Rafe helped Raph finally contain the darkness within the light. 

 

…….

 

“Come in Donnie,” Leo said before he could even knock. 

Opening the door, Donnie looked at him. “I don’t think I will ever get use to that.”

Leo laughed and placed his book on the bed side table. “Come in Donnie. Close the door and lay down with me.”

A smile spread across Donnie’s face. “You and that third sight of yours.”

Leo slid over and made room for Donnie. “It’s been a while, just you and me.”

Donnie first leaned his cane on the wall then removed his glasses and placed them on the table next to Leo’s before he crawled into bed. Klunk mewed from his bed on the floor and Donnie looked over his shoulder at the cat. Smiling, Don said, “We have an audience.”

Leo shrugged. “Pick him up and place him outside the door.”

Donnie chuckled and pressed in for a gentle kiss before picking Klunk up. He opened the door up enough to slip Klunk out and placed him gently on the floor. “Sorry.”

Leo couldn’t help but think about his first time with Donnie anytime they were together. They were both so scared and nervous and their movements were awkward back then. But now they both knew just where to touch to elicit the deepest churrs. 

They were each other’s firsts and they trusted each other completely. Leo parted his legs and Donnie settled between them. “You can be in me this time if you want,” Leo smiled then licked from Donnie’s collarbone to his jawline. 

A sad smile touched Don’s lips. “No I can’t.”

“Donnie?” Leo touched his cheek. His was the only one whose face had remained flawless. 

Donnie’s hand came up and clasped over Leo’s. “Don’t tell Mikey. He blames himself for my injuries.” Leo moved to say something but Donnie shook his head. “I still feel pleasure and reach orgasm but I just can’t maintain an erection. There’s just not enough feeling left.”

Leo nodded, “I agree that Mikey shouldn’t know about it yet. But, if you don’t mind my asking, how are you intimate with Mona?”

Donnie shifted so that he could move off of Leo and on to his back. “I give her oral and she sticks her tail up in mine.”

“Sounds like fun.” Leo topped Donnie and kissed him gently. “Have you tried those blue pills?”

Donnie shook his head. “You’re the first one to know outside of Raph and Mona and I don’t want to talk to Bishop or Stockman about it. I honestly don’t want to talk about it at all.”

“Sorry.” Leo nuzzled Don’s neck. 

“It’s okay,” Donnie smiled and pulled Leo down into a kiss. Leo didn’t need his third sight to know what Donnie needed. He was always tender with Donnie whenever it was just the two of them. Their bodies moved together, able to read each other’s desires. Because of his injuries it did take him longer, but Donnie was able to reach his orgasm, holding tight to Leo’s carapace and churring gently. “See,” he breathed. “I’m good.”

Leo placed his forehead on Donnie’s. “You will always hold a special place in my heart.”

“I love you too, Leo.”


	40. Chapter 40

NC17 not for t-cest though t-cest is implied.

The final chapter! First part is four years later and the second part is twenty years later. There are plans of a short story of Leatherhead in the Wani village and maybe one more Flashback and then there is the alternative story line chapter with Ookin and Raph. I wanted so much to get those two together. I’m gonna have to use Ookin again in something. 

**

Michelangelo sat in the river with his left arm submerged; he had snuck out after everyone had gone to sleep, again. “You’ve been having sex with my Leonardo for four years now so that you can drain off his excess power. The least you can do is grow me a new arm.” The cold water rushed around him, but Mizuchi did not respond. 

“You know it doesn’t work that way.”

Mikey turned in response to the familiar voice. “Hey, Jetsui. How’d you know I was here?” 

She stood fully veiled, by the water’s edge with Taki. “Mizuchi told Yuki and Yuki told me,” Jetsui answered. “Taki was kind enough to escort me here.”

“I only escorted you because you were about to come out by yourself.” Taki grunted out. He had grown a lot in the past few months in height and girth. “I don’t think I can stay,”

“How are those new hormones treating you,” Mikey smiled at him. 

Taki hissed. He had been having a difficult time with his changes, so much so that Haru had suspended Taki’s training until he could handle being around other alphas better. “We should go back now. Mother would not approve of you being here.”

“I’m not ready to leave yet,” Jetsui replied. 

“Go home, Taki,” Mikey sighed. “I’ll make sure Jetsui gets home safe, when she’s ready.”

Before Taki could object, Jetsui shooed her brother away then turned back to Michelangelo. “Come up out of the water.” He couldn’t see her through the veil she wore but he was sure she was smiling. 

He got up and walked over to her. “So you still haven’t found your alpha yet?”

“I have,” she answered. 

Mikey smiled. “Is he nice?”

“The best.”

“Does your mom approve?”

“No.” she shook her head. She moved so that she stood only inches from Mikey. She had also grown so tall that she was now a few inches taller than he was. 

“You smell nice,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” she giggled.

“New bath oils?”

“No.”

“New perfume?”

“No.”

“Whatever it is, it’s nice.” Mikey looked up at her. 

Her hands came up and she removed her head dress. Mikey noticed that she had also grown in beauty. “I’m in season,” she smiled. 

“You should probably go to your alpha then.”

“I did,” she bent down and kissed him. 

He hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss. Her scent was intoxicating, driving him crazy with desire. He guided her into the forest and together they found a secluded spot deep within the foliage. She removed her kimono and lay back on her carapace in the plush grass. 

Mikey stood looking at her, and a playful grin spread across his face. She was beautiful; framed by flowers and the moonlight was shining off her light skin. His eyes roamed over her, lingering on her tail as it flicked back and forth. He eased himself down on top of her and held himself up as best he could with his one arm. 

He rumbled to her and she hummed in response, running her hands along the back of his head. They rubbed their tails together, twisting the tips around each other. He felt her body rise to meet his as he kissed her, their plastrons scraping against each other. 

Mikey didn’t want to rush anything with her and wanted to make sure he was as good as she remembered him to be. He kissed her neck, sucking gently on the pulse point as he let himself slip free of his tail. He rumbled again and he felt her shiver in anticipation. “You are mine,” she whispered in his ear slit arousing him more. 

She took him into her tail with much enthusiasm and wrapped her legs around him, resting her feet on his calves. Her hips came up in time with his thrusts while her fingers dug into his carapace. She looked up at him with eyes hooded in pleasure and softly smiled. “I love you.” Her head arched back as she gasped out her first orgasm. 

He attacked her exposed neck lapping his tongue across then up to her jawline. When he pulled himself back up, she dropped her head back down to look up at him. “More please.”

Mikey churred, “Oh yeah.” He pressed his forehead to hers and increased his pacing. Their mouths met again and their tongues slid against one another in a messy kiss. 

He managed to have her orgasm four more times before exhaustion had him finishing with her. Instincts had him pushing in as far as he could go when he released. When the orgasm faded his heart still hammered in his chest. “I’m gonna be a dad,” he breathed, resting his head on her plastron. 

“Jetsui.” 

The two of them jumped at the sound of Momorin saying her name. Haru stood next to his mate with his arms crossed over his plastron. “Get up,” Momorin demanded. 

Mikey sat back on his feet while Jetsui stood and faced her mother, “You’re too late.”

“Get dressed,” Momorin snapped and then she turned to Mikey. “If it weren’t for the fact that you took part in saving my village I would have you throttled for this. Jetsui is my heir and needs to choose a mate from within the clan. The three eggs she lays, regardless of what they are will be given to you and your brothers. Stay away from her or I will ban you from ever stepping foot in my village again.”

Jetsui set her chin in defiance. “I will have no other alpha.”

“You will do as I say,” Momorin snapped back. 

“We’ll see,” Jetsui said through gritted teeth. “One day I will head the clan and I will have my way.” She turned back to Michelangelo, her eyes glistening with tears. “You were mine for a while.”

Mikey smiled, “I will always be yours.”

Jetsui smiled at him before placing her head dress back on. She left with her parents, leaving Mikey alone in the forest. 

He stopped sleeping with Mona after that day, though he was still affectionate with her. She understood why and was supportive of Mikey. 

A week later, Haru brought three eggs with him through the portal and he glared at Mikey for the rest of the day during training. Mikey was surprised when Ookin pulled him aside and offered him support. “I’ll make sure the two of you get to spend some time together.” When Mikey looked at him in shock, Ookin smiled. “I know how you feel, remember? I’m not going to let Momorin keep you from Jetsui like Yuri kept me from May. Don’t worry. I’ll think of something.”

Mikey started liking Ookin a whole lot more after that day. 

 

……

 

He still missed him, even after five years. Mikey wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood over Splinter’s grave. He tended to visit more often than the others. He looked up and saw the paparazzi. At least they kept their distance this time. They learned their lesson when Raph broke their cameras and threatened to do some nasty things to them. 

When Splinter died, the world mourned his passing and the Turtles were flooded with cards and gifts. Flags were flown at half mass for a week and the Daimyo came to their world to attend the funeral. The news had a field day with him being there. It’s not every day that an immortal being with great power visited. 

Mikey turned and made his way past the other grave markers, in the large cemetery, to the car that was waiting to take him back to the compound. On the way home, he looked out of the window at the passing buildings and the people going about in their daily lives. He took pride in knowing that he had saved the city and the world more times than he could count. 

The world had changed greatly in the past twenty years. The Utroms returned to Earth along with the Triceratons, thrusting them all into the politics of the vast universe. There were still petty squabbles between the nations of Earth, but for the most part they got along. Nothing was perfect. 

The Turtles played a big part in negotiations given that Traximus and the Utroms were close friends of theirs. They were thrust into the spotlight and they quickly became very popular. Reality shows wanted to put cameras in their lair and document the upbringing of the babies. This was not permitted, but they did hold national polls for naming some of the clutches. They got some interesting submissions from the populous on what to name them. Of course, the final decision was the Turtles’ but it was fun. Donnie even set up webcams on the incubating eggs so that people could watch them as they hatched. 

It was nice to not have to hide anymore. The worst they had to fear was a group of people rushing them for a picture or autograph or, stranger yet, marriage proposals. There were still people who hated and feared what they were, but they were the vocal minority. 

It had taken Michelangelo nearly a decade before he was able to look at the statue of his younger self in the Nexus hall of champions. He still had an occasional nightmare and there were days that he just couldn’t shake off the sadness, but for the most part he remained upbeat. 

Raph and Leo managed to each win the tournament once and Mikey managed to win a second time. Usagi and Traximus have also claimed a championship as well. During the last tournament the Turtles stepped down and let their children fight. Raph swelled with pride as he watched his son win, beating out competitors twice his size. 

Donatello had even managed to figure out a way to have select members of the media present at the tournaments with a live broadcast. Every three years it was the highest rated broadcast and the networks fought over the rights to air it.

When Mikey got back to the compound, he walked the halls in search of his favored. The sounds of young Kame echoed through the halls. Some were arguing, others were laughing, and Mikey swore that he heard a few churrs and rumbles mixed in. 

“Uncle.”

Mikey turned to see Rafe running up to him. Raph and Mona’s only son grew into a handsome young man. He had his father’s temper but not the rage and had no interest what so ever in males. He fell in love with the Neutrino’s daughter, Nali and they were happy together. 

“Can you tell those knuckle heads that I’m not interested,” he panted. “They’ve been at it since we were twelve and it’s getting old.” They were soon joined by Gabe and Azrael. 

Mikey laughed, “How many times do we have to tell you guys that you are wasting your time. Rafe didn’t inherit the turtle needs.”

“But he hasn’t even tried,” Gabe argued. “I’m telling you Rafe, give me a chance and I will have you changing your mind. I’m sure I can even teach you to churr.”

Azrael snorted, “Come to me. I’m the better lover, just ask Zadkiel.”

That was a sore spot for Gabriel and it had him hitting Az in the shoulder, “Ass.”

Azrael rubbed his arm. “I’m sorry, but he favored me. You got Yoshi.”

Rafe sighed, “For the last time, I’m not interested. I have a girlfriend and we are perfectly happy with just each other. I don’t need multiple partners to find satisfaction. ”

Mikey listened to the three boys bicker back and forth for a while before interrupting, “Have you guys seen Leo?”

Az nodded, “He’s in training his beautiful daughters.”

“Thank you,” Mikey bobbed his head before turning to leave. He didn’t get far before another young Kame collided with him, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s middle. 

“Help me,” the young omega pleaded. “They won’t leave me alone.”

Mikey looked up to see three young alphas running in the other direction, not wanting to get a lecture from Mikey about not pressuring the young omegas. Mikey patted the twelve year old on the head. “Do you have an alpha that you do favor?”

The young omega nodded. 

“Then you should tell him so that he can keep the others away,” Mikey explained. 

The young omega shook his head. 

Mikey sighed, “And why not?”

“He’s older,” the omega answered into Mikey’s plastron. “He might not want me.”

“How much older?” Mikey asked, fearing the answer. 

It wouldn’t be the first time one of the kids thought that they loved one of the Turtles. Anytime one of the kids threw themselves at Raph, he would freak out a little. He’s had plenty of young alphas try to rumble him into submission. They all ended up with a hand in their face and a threat on their lives.

The young omega took a deep breath, “Gabriel.”

Mikey sighed in relief. “Eight years is a bit much, little guy.”

“But I want him,” the omega sobbed. 

“There’s no one in your age range that you want?”

He shook his head, “I only want Gabe. I don’t even want any other omega, just him.”

“You do know that he already has a favored.” When the young Kame nodded, Mikey patted his head, “Then go talk to him and see if he will protect you. You’re cute and super submissive, very desirable traits in an omega. You might be surprised.” Though they try to discourage the much older ones from being with the ones that have just entered in to sexual maturity, they tried not to restrict them too much. The heart wants what the heart wants. 

“Okay,” the little one moaned letting go of Mikey, trembling a little. Mikey kissed the top of his head before pointing him in the direction of Gabriel. 

Mikey continued in his search and past several rooms. In one he caught a glance of Donatello schooling a group of Kame in science and technology. Mikey still felt guilt over Donnie’s handicaps and he moped around for a week when he learned about Donnie’s sexual limitations. Donnie, however, never once blamed him. 

The genius turtle’s eyes met with Mikey’s for a moment and a smile spread across his face before he continued with his lesson. 

In another room he passed, Raph was training another group including Mikey’s three sons. Mikey stopped to look in for a moment. His three boys excelled in their training, though they were similar to Mikey in their temperament and liked to have a bit of fun. Raph spent a lot of time yelling at them to focus. 

Raph glanced over when he noticed Mikey standing in the doorway, “I don’t know how Master Splinter ever put up with you.”

“Easy,” Mikey shrugged. “I’m the cute one and he couldn’t resist my charms. You put up with my boys because they are as cut as me.”

“I’m gonna beat the snot out of your kids if they don’t stop dickin around,” Raph growled. 

Mikey laughed at Raph’s empty threat. He loved having his three boys and he took them to see Jetsui as often as he could, thanks to Ookin’s support. True to her word, Jetsui never chose another alpha and only kept omegas as mates. She had laid two other clutches. Her second clutch had a little girl in it with coloring just like Mikey’s and the third was all boys with another alpha who also looked just like Mikey. To this day he swears that he has no idea how that could have happened. 

“I read somewhere that female turtles can hold on to sperm for a few years,” he shrugged when he was questioned about it. 

Haru crossed his arms over his plastron, “Our females do not have that ability.” Ookin was standing behind Haru and had to stifle a laugh.

Much to Mikey’s relief, Raph and Ookin remained just friends and never took it any further than that. Mikey friendship with Ookin grew, especially when Ookin brought Donatello’s daughters to visit on a regular basis. They were growing to be beautiful young women and they were incredibly smart. Momorin gave them their late grandmother Yuri’s estate and titles. They were prominent members of the Kame clan, just like Donnie was promised they would be. 

In all, the Turtles had adopted or fathered almost ninety Kame. Some, like Raziel, went back to the Kame village, finding love with a young alpha there, while others stayed, giving Bishop the specially trained army that he wanted. They were all broken up into quads, trained together and given assignments. 

Donatello’s son, Yoshi, traveled to the Kame village to train with the mystics every month and would stay for a week. It was discovered that he was more powerful than Leo and was even asked to mate with one of Leo’s daughters. Their first clutch together was all girls, strong in the mystic powers. But despite his great power, Yoshi was a timid and small omega. He had chosen Gabriel as his alpha and they favored each other. 

Life was good for the Turtles. They still had to find the occasional creature and had to fight a few unruly aliens or two, but nothing too extreme. And nothing like Shredder.

Mikey passed Mona in the hall and they shared a quick kiss before continuing on their way. She loved being the mother to so many children and they all loved her. She was carrying the latest hatchling to the nursery after his bath. She cooed softly to the baby as she bounced him in her arms. Twenty years of raising baby Kame had made her an expert in their care. 

Mikey had to assists several more young Kame problems before he reached the room where he expected to find Leo. He leaned against the door and took a cleansing breath. Who knew that a simple walk through the halls would be so exhausting? He opened the door to peek in before stepping inside. Leo was running through different katas that he had developed especially for his daughters. He didn’t want them to rely on their mystic powers alone and taught them to hide small weapons in their longs sleeves. Leo glanced over at Mikey and nodded before resuming with his instruction. Mikey simply sat back and waited for Leo to finish. 

The four girls had long slender muscles and each glowed with bright mystic symbols. Only one really looked like Leo. She was the strongest and the one who mated with Yoshi. The other three got their looks form their mother’s family, the twins having the same brown skin and eyes like Azrael. All four girls were pretty enough and Azrael had to be reminded that his father was their mother’s brother. So he often focused on Donnie’s daughters instead. Gabe, on the other hand, hounded them all. 

When Leo was finished, he said his goodbyes to his daughters and turned his attention to Mikey. “Did you have a nice visit with Master Splinter?”

Mikey shrugged, “He didn’t have much to say.”

Leo smiled softly, “Did the reporters leave you alone?”

Mikey nodded, “Yeah.”

Leo cupped Mikey’s face and brought him down for a kiss. Even after all these years, it still sent tingles through Mikey. He loved Leo and if he had to choose just one, it would be him, but he’s glad that he didn’t have to. 

END


	41. Abandoned Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had gone down this path, this would have happened after Raph had the shock of seeing the pictures of his abuse on the news. I nixed this story line because I hit a wall with it. I wanted Ookin to be liked and having him take Raph from Mikey was not the way to do it. I also know that going down this path would add several more chapters to the story. 
> 
> The chapter before this one would have been a Mikey POV and at the end of the Chapter they would have discovered that Raph was missing. A lot of things in that chapter would have been changed. First half is Raph pov second is Donnie. 
> 
> No, there will not be anymore of this.

Raph stayed lock in his room. The truth was out there for everyone to see and there was nothing that could be done to stop it, a truth that he spent years hiding. 

Everyone in the world had probably seen the pictures by now and he knew that somewhere, Hun was laughing about it. Hun. He had seen the pictures and shared them with the world. 

All Raph wanted to do was sleep but the pain of the humiliation kept him from it. There was no way to fight this. Anguish faded into apathy and Raph lost his will to fight. He didn’t care anymore. 

He could hear his family go about their lives. He heard them come to his door and knock but none of them dared to enter without his approval. They were busy trying to deal with their exposure and all Raph could do was wallow in his room and wish he could wake up from this nightmare. 

In time, the noise settled and he heard everyone bid each other a goodnight. Raph stayed in his hammock, staring at nothing then something inside him had him get up. He walked through the lair, removing his gear as he did. He dropped his shell cell on the ground as he stood in front of the portal, said the incantation to open it, and then stepped through. 

He walked for a while through the forest; it was still daylight for the Kame village. He made his way to the grove where they found the abandoned eggs and hid among the tall flowers. He laid there until the sun went down. He heard the Kame alphas as they passed for their training. It would be morning soon back in New York. 

Raph lay there for a while more, long enough to hear the Kame return. After their voices faded, Raph pulled himself up and made his way out of the forest and into the village. He looked up toward Momorin’s estate and found himself drawn towards it. 

Going back to New York was the last thing Raph wanted to do. In fact, he never wanted to step foot on that world again. He needed to come up with a way to insure that Mikey wouldn’t want him back. There was only one thing he could think of that would do the trick. 

The guards at the door looked him over as he passed but didn’t say anything. Even without his gear, they knew who he was. Raph passed a few of the household staff as he headed through the estate, straight for Ookin’s room. Just like the guards, they looked at Raph unsure of what to make of him being there but otherwise said nothing. 

Raph opened the door to Ookin’s room without knocking. Looking around, he quickly discovered that it was empty. After a brief debate with himself, Raph decided to sit and wait for Ookin to return instead of seeking him out. It wouldn’t be long before one of the staff informed Ookin that he was there. 

Lying down on the bed, Raph waited. His mind was numb as he stared blankly at the wall. He stayed like that until he heard the door open. Raph looked up to see Ookin staring, unbelieving, down at him. Sitting up, Raph opened his arms and said, “I’ve decided that I want you.”

Ookin needed no more of an incentive than that. Closing the door, Ookin removed his kimono and joined Raph in bed. He was on top of Raph in an instant, capturing Raph’s lips in a heated kiss as he rumbled. 

Dropping all of his barriers, Raph let the hypnotic spell fog his mind. It was like the drugs he was given as a child and made what apprehensions he had melt away. He wrapped his legs around Ookin and returned the kiss. 

Ookin’s hands roamed over Raph’s body. His touch sent bolts of desire coursing through Raph’s veins. Raph churred, letting Ookin know his desire. With a deep rumble, Ookin moved down Raph’s body, kissing his plastron along the way. When he reached Raph’s legs, Ookin kissed each thigh and then moved between them to lick Raph’s cloaca. 

“I’ve wanted to know what you taste like,” Ookin husked. “This is something I want to savor.” He rumbled again, eliciting a churr from Raph as more pre-cum oozed from his slit. As he continued to rumble, Ookin’s tongue made fast work of licking it up before it had a chance to go very far. 

Throwing his head back, Raph gasped as his body started to pulsate. It wasn’t an orgasm but it was pretty close and it had his juices flowing. Raph’s hands clutched the fabric of the tatami as he rode the high. 

Blinking his eyes to clear his vision, Raph looked down. He was surprised to see that Ookin was sucking his cock. He hadn’t even realized that his penis had come out of his tail. Why had he denied himself such an amazing experience? 

Ookin moved back up Raph’s body and once again captured his lips. Raph could taste himself on Ookin’s tongue and trembled in excitement. Their penises touched and Ookin grabbed hold of them to pump them together. The juices that seeped from Raph’s penis coated Ookin’s, causing a slick sound as Ookin moved his hand. 

Releasing his hold on their cocks, Ookin rumbled again and Raph churred in response. After a few more rumbles, Raph’s penis pulled back into his tail and Ookin’s followed in after. Raph’s body welcomed Ookin’s girth, stretching without any pain. 

Ookin was dominating, rough but not so much so that it was painful or unpleasant. He was an alpha, through and through, satisfying his desires and taking Raph with him.

Ookin rumbled with nearly every thrust, making Raph’s body feel like it was lead and weightless at the same time. He churred in response to Ookin’s rumbling and opened himself up completely, dropping every shield he had. Raph’s mind slipped into a fog. There was no gradual build up leading up to the climax, his body was too numb. Raph’s orgasm struck with a sudden intensity that had him gasping in surprise. His body came alive as every muscle tensed and it felt amazing. For a moment, all of his pain was forgotten and all that was left was pleasure. 

Raph’s fingers scraped down Ookin’s carapace in an attempt to maintain control of his body. Ookin rumbled again and the afterglow of the orgasm intensified as his body went limp. Raph was in a state of pure ecstasy. He barely registered when Ookin finished and moved off to the side of him. 

Raph lay in a bliss filled stupor. For the first time he fully understood the allure of the alphas. Sex with Mikey was good, but he had a lot to learn. 

At the thought of Mikey, guilt filled Raph but he was too numb for it to take hold. Turning his head, Raph looked at Ookin. He could be happy with Ookin. There was a wide grin on the older Kame’s face. “I love you,” Ookin whispered as he ran his fingers across Raph’s cheek. “I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that you chose to be with me. I will be good to you.”

Leaning in, Ookin gently kissed Raph’s lips and then stood. There was so much joy in his eyes. “Go ahead and let yourself drift off to sleep. To be honest I’m amazed that you are still awake. It’s a testament to your strength I guess. I’m going to go get Kino and May.” 

Raph was left alone with his own thoughts and once again the guilt of what he had done bubbled up. Mikey was going to be devastated once he found out. Then the realization hit him. They would look for him there, they would find him and Mikey would forgive him for this. It wasn’t enough. As much as he wanted to stay with Ookin, he had to go somewhere where he couldn’t be found. 

Willing his body to work, Raph got to his feet. He had to tap into his mystic powers to counter the after effects of being with Ookin. When he opened the door, he could hear Mikey in the distance. They were already there and Mikey was yelling, he sounded hurt. Raph had to get out of there. 

Shutting the door, Raph turned for the nearest window. Opening the shutters he looked down at the ground below. It wasn’t that far and there were no jagged rocks. Summoning up his energy, Raph dropped down. 

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Raph was off running. Leaving the estate grounds, Raph headed into the town. He wandered the streets, not caring where he was going. He thought about leaving to wander the world but the sound of laughter in the distance drew his attention and he headed towards it. 

“A little too obvious, aren’t you?” 

Raph looked in the direction of the voice and saw a group of omegas standing together. Their kimonos were loose and hanging off their shoulders. “Maybe we should try walking naked in the streets,” one quipped as Raph walked past. 

“We’re not that bad,” another replied. “He’s an addict.”

Raph ignored them and continued on towards the sounds of laughter. He followed it to a tavern, the scent of sex and sake was heavy in the air. He could hear the deep rumbles of alphas and the answering churrs of omegas through the doors. 

He stepped inside and some of the noise died down as the Kame inside turned to look at him. There were omegas up on tables with their legs spread wide. They were all in a trance and each hand an alpha thrusting into them. Raph walked over to them, his eyes scanning the room. When he reached a group of alphas he pointed to the omegas up on the tables. “Do they get paid?”

“No.” one of the alphas responded. “They do it for the rush. They are addicted to the high they get from being with a strong alpha.”

“Do you want me?” Raph asked as he sat up on the table.

The alpha rumbled in response, pressing up against Raph. “You’re one of the omegas who saved our clan. That puny little alpha of yours couldn’t keep you happy?” He pushed Raph back onto his carapace and pulled his legs apart but Raph kept his tail tucked. “Shut up. If you want me, I need you to rumble me into submission.”

The alpha grinned then rumbled. “I’ll give you the rush you desire.” 

Raph churred but kept his tail up. “You’ll have to do better than that. Maybe one of them should do it instead.” The alpha deepened his rumble and Raph felt his mind slip. “Keep that up,” he hummed as he dropped his tail. 

The alpha rumbled again and Raph felt the alpha’s tail on his. “You’ve already been with another. It’s a good thing that the alphas here don’t care if you have the scent of another alpha on you.” 

Raph shut everything out, he didn’t care. He felt the intrusion in his tail and rolled his head to stare at the wall. The alpha thrust into Raph, rumbling as he moved. Like with Ookin, Raph entered into a euphoric trance and the orgasm came on in a sudden rush. Only, this time, when one alpha finished another took his place, keeping Raph in a trance where nothing mattered. The place could catch fire and Raph would lay there and burn with it. 

He had no idea how many had their way with him. There was one time that he barely registered that he had one of their penises in his mouth. Tears filled his eyes but he was too numb to do anything more than that. Eventually he was lost to everything but the pleasure. 

He felt himself being carried and then placed on a bed. A bowl was pressed to his lips and he drank the warm liquid within. The one feeding him made sure that Raph drank all of the broth. Any words that were spoken were lost in the fog. If he did hear them, they were quickly forgotten. 

He didn’t know where he was but he no longer cared. The residual effects of the alphas’ rumbles were enough to help Raph sleep. 

.............

 

Mikey was beside himself with worry and it pained Donnie that there was nothing he could do to help him. When they had discovered that Raph was gone and had used the portal they hurried through. Mikey set a frantic pace on their way to Momorin’s estate. They all knew why Raph was there. He was in pain and he was lashing out. Mikey was determined to stop Raph before he went through with it but they were too late. They showed up at the estate to discover that Raph was in Ookin’s room and Ookin was covered in his scent. 

Mikey dropped to his knees and let out a cry that cut into Donnie’s heart. 

Ookin looked at the three of them. “Did Raphael not tell you? He came to me, told me that he had chosen to be with me. I thought that he had told you. I figured it was the reason he had not come down to practice today.”

“He ran away,” Leo answered as he knelt down to comfort Mikey. “It’s something that he does when he is upset.”

“You said that the reason he wasn’t at training was because he was ill,” Haru said, looking between the Turtles and Ookin. “Was it because you had a fight?”

“Something happened,” Donatello tried to explain. “His past abuse was….” He struggled with a way to explain so that they would understand. “We have a way of making pictures so detailed that they look like real life and a way of sending such pictures out that the whole world can see them in a matter of minutes. Someone had pictures of Raphael’s abuse and they made it so the world could see it. He was devastated.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this?” Ookin demanded. 

“Because it was none of your business,” Mikey yelled. “You’re not family. The only reason he’s here is because he’s hurting. He’s acting out.”

“If I had known then I wouldn’t have….” Ookin’s voice cut off. He looked back over his shoulder and then back down at Mikey. “Do you still want him even though he’s been with me?”

“Yes,” Mikey sobbed. “It’s not his fault. He’s hurting. I want to take him home so I can take care of him.”

“I’ll go get him then,” Ookin said as he turned to head back towards his room. “He should be pretty docile for you right now. We’ll ask him who he wants and respect his decision.”

Mikey choked back a sob as he stared at the ground. “He’s gonna reek of Ookin. I don’t know if I will be able to handle that.”

“Donnie and I will carry him,” Leo offered. “We’ll clean him up as soon as we get back home.”

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Mikey asked. 

“Raph loves you,” Leo insisted. “He’s trying to get you to reject him.”

Time passed and Ookin didn’t return. Mikey stood up and glared in the direction of Ookin’s room. “He better not be trying to convince Raph to stay with him.”

Mikey started off towards Ookin’s room and Leo followed after. “Mikey, stay calm.” 

“I’m gonna rip is arm back out of socket,” Mikey growled and started to walk faster. They saw Ookin standing in with his back to them, looking into his room. “Ookin!” Mikey yelled and ran the rest of the way. “What are you doing?” Ookin turned as Mikey reached him and the look in his eyes had Mikey stopping. “What?”

“Raphael is gone,” Ookin choked out. “The window is open. He must have gone out that way.” He looked back into his empty room. “He used me.”

Mikey slammed his fists down onto Ookin’s carapace. “Why didn’t you say anything? Stop standing there like a jackass and find Raph.”

Haru looked at Leo and Don. “I know that the two of you are strong but it isn’t safe for omegas at night. Please, stay here. The three of us will look.”

“Alright,” Leo nodded although there was reluctance in his voice. “Please find my brother.”

“We’ll try,” was all Haru was able to promise.

They were gone for hours. Leo spent the time pacing back and forth, checking his shell cell for any messages. When they returned it was nearly morning. Haru was carrying Raph who looked like he had been sedated. Michelangelo looked defeated as he walked up to Leo. Fighting to hold back tears, Mikey rested his head on Leo’s shoulder. “He was in a brothel. He reeks of… so many others.”

Ookin also looked like he was struggling with the scent that covered Raph. Even though he stood several feet away, Donnie could smell it as well. The scent of so many alphas sent a shiver up Don’s spine. 

“I’ll take him and have my omegas clean him,” Haru said as he carried Raph away. 

“Should I come with you?” Donnie asked. “In case he tries to escape again.”

Haru shook his head. “He’s not going to be snapping out of his trance any time soon. I’m sure he doesn’t even realize that he’s here.” Haru left and headed towards the bath. 

“Why?” Mikey sobbed. 

“It’s an addiction,” came the answer. 

Donnie looked over to see an omega standing nearby. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

The omega looked up at Ookin and then over at Donnie. “The rush from an alpha’s rumble while… mating can be addicting.”

Mikey lifted his head off of Leo’s shoulder and looked at the omega. “Raph doesn’t like the way rumbling makes him feel.”

As soon as Mikey spoke to him, the small omega started to tremble and hid behind a pillar. Donnie felt sorry for him. He knew what it was like to feel so weak and timid. 

“Kino,” Ookin walked over to the omega and let out a soothing rumble. Kino sighed and leaned into Ookin, taking comfort in his presence. Ookin glanced at Mikey for a moment but quickly returned his gaze to the ground. “You haven’t had time to explore all that you can do with your rumble. It puts them in a state of bliss and intensifies the state of euphoria for the omegas. I made sure Raphael experienced all of it.”

“But Raph doesn’t like the way rumbling makes him feel,” Mikey repeated while stifling a sob. 

“Raph was in a lot of pain,” Donnie pointed out. “If rumbling reminded him what it felt like to be drugged, then maybe that’s what he was seeking. It was a way to escape.”

“Then why didn’t he ask me to do it?” Mikey asked as he wiped his tears away. “I would have done it for him.”

“No you wouldn’t have,” Leo replied. “You would have tried to make him feel better without having to put him in a trance.”

“If I had known…,” Ookin whispered, leaning into Kino. 

“You didn’t know,” Kino soothed. “You thought he was here for you. You had no way of knowing.”

“I’m sorry,” Ookin said to Mikey. 

Mikey sat on the floor and hid his face in his hands. “Don’t blame him,” he whispered as he fought the urge to break down and cry. Donnie wasn’t sure if Mikey was talking to Ookin or himself. “He didn’t want to hurt you. He was hurting.” Mikey looked up at Ookin. “I know he values your friendship. Don’t let this come between you.”

“You’re going to let him… remain my friend?” Ookin asked, still unable to look at Mikey. “Even though I was willing to take him from you?”

“Yeah,” Mikey swallowed hard. “It’s a delicate situation. If I try to control Raph, he’ll leave me. I don’t want to lose him. I would share him with you if that was what it took to keep him. I can’t lose him.”

“He loves you, Mikey,” Leo insisted, wrapping his arms around his favored. “We’ll get through this.”

Haru returned with Raph in his arms. “He barely moved while my omegas cleaned him. Most of the scent is gone.” 

Raphael’s eyes were open but unfocused. Mikey got up and walked over as Haru placed Raph on the ground. “Why is he still so out of it?” he asked, kneeling down and cradling Raph’s head in his lap. 

“If rumbling is like a drug to omegas then, maybe, he’s still… ‘high’,” Donatello ventured to guess. “I haven’t had the chance to study the effects of rumbling yet.”

“Yes.” Kino nodded. He was trembling and leaning against Ookin for support. “His mind is still in a fog, confused by the prolonged rumbling from different alphas. He’s barely aware of what is happening to him right now and he will most likely not remember. He is docile and will do anything you direct him to do.”

“Is he aware enough to talk?” Mikey asked. 

“Maybe,” Kino shrugged. 

“Raph?” Mikey leaned down to nuzzle Raph and let out a loving rumble. 

Raph’s eyes went wide and he let out a low whimper as he tried to turn away from Mikey. “No,” he mumbled. “You’re supposed to hate me.” Donnie likened Raph’s behavior to that of someone coming out of surgical anesthesia. 

“I could never hate you,” Mikey choked out. 

“I… I don’t want… to… to go home,” Raph said as he continued to try to get away. “Take me back… to the… bar….”

Mikey didn’t stop Raph’s attempt to escape. He struggled to speak, his words kept getting caught in a sob. “I’m not giving up on you,” he managed to say after a few tries. 

Raph looked at Mikey and almost looked surprised to see him there. “I fucked Ookin.” 

“I know,” Mikey replied. 

Raph rolled on the floor but he couldn’t get his body to work beyond a few stiff movements. “I let a lot of Kame fuck me.”

“I know,” Mikey whispered, hanging his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I still want you to come home.”

“What do I have to do to make you hate me?” Raph sobbed. 

“I could never hate you,” Mikey cried. 

Raph curled into a ball, covering his face with his arms. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I love you,” Mikey soothed, scooting closer to Raph. 

“I can’t go back home,” Raph’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I thought you were a fighter,” Ookin said, crossing his arms over his plastron. Raph froze and slowly looked up at Ookin. The large alpha moved away from Kino and walked over to stand over Raph. “I had no idea that you were so weak.”

“Hay,” Mikey snapped, standing up to glare at Ookin. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not going to mollycoddle him like you are.” Ookin sneered. “I thought Raphael never backed down from a fight but here he is cowering from his foe.”

“You don’t understand…,” Mike tried to argue but Ookin cut him off. 

“I may not fully understand the wonders of your world but I know that Raphael is letting your enemy win. This is what they wanted to happen. While you’re here worrying about him, your enemies are there doing whatever they want.”

Ookin turned away from Mikey and kneeled down next to Raph. “You give them this power over you. Stop seeing yourself as a victim and overcome it. Don’t let this defeat you. I know you’ve struggled with it your whole life but you can take back the control.”

“All I’ve wanted to do it put it all behind me.” Raph’s voice trembled as he spoke. “But it keeps coming up. Whenever I start coming to terms with it, something happens.”

Ookin cupped Raph’s face and used his thumbs to wipe away Raph’s tears. “You can fight back.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Raph whispered to Ookin. “When I first came to you I intended on staying with you but I knew that my brothers would come for me so I ran. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” Mikey choked out a sob and fell to his knees, causing Raph’s head to snap around to look at him. “Mikey? When did you get here?”

“He’s not going to remember any of this,” Kino reminded them. “He’s not even remembering the short term.”

Raph looked over at Kino then back over at Mikey. “I’m sorry, Mikey. I’ve hurt you. I understand if you hate me now.” He tried to move but then realized that Ookin was still holding on to him. Raph’s head swiveled up to look at Ookin. “What are you doing here? I’m sorry. Did you come to take me out of here? Are my brothers gone? I can’t go back to New York.” Mikey reached out and touched Raph’s shoulder. Raph’s head turned and he looked at Mikey with eyes like glass. “Mikey…? I’m tired….”

“You should take him home,” Haru stated. “You’re not getting anywhere with this.”

“Okay,” Mikey nodded and picked Raph up to carry him bridal style. 

“I slept with Ookin,” Raph mumbled as he drifted back asleep. 

“I know,” Mikey whispered back.


End file.
